LA ULTIMA ALTERNATIVA
by Annilina
Summary: Descubre Que les depara El Destino a Elizabeth y a Darcy en esta nueva aventura de casados. pronto el final de esta historia, gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar del tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

**  
**Esta historia se desarrolla a partir de la película P&P puesta en cartelera en el 2005, Elizabeth Benett es invitada por su amiga Charlotte Collins a pasar unos días con ella en Rosings, la historia toma un giro inesperado cuando Lizzie declina la invitación de la dueña de la propiedad, Lady Catherine de Bourgh a pasar la tarde con ella en lo de Rosings, presentando otra perspectiva de la historia que hasta este momento conocemos.

Aclaro además que es solo la traducción de la historia escrita originalmente en inglés "THE ONLY WAY" por OLA WAGNER publicada en .com por si alguien se interesa en leerle en su formato original.

Además, quiero agradecer a Ola por proporcionar tan agradable historia y permitirme traducirla para que otras fans de Austen puedan conocerlas en español, quiero agradecer también a ti mi querida Mally que a pesar de no conocer a Jane Austen ni sus historias originales me diste todo el apoyo para poder hacer posible esta traducción.

Espero sea de su agrado, feliz lectura.

****

Capítulo I 

Charlotte no quería presionar a Lizzie para asistir a tomar el Té a lo de Rosings, tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a visitarle y no creía necesaria su asistencia, aunque sabía que Lady Catherine tenía curiosidad de conocerla pues no era frecuente recibir esa clase de invitaciones.

-Lizzie, estaré más tranquila de que se quede aquí aunque tenga que prescindir de su asistencia, incluso si eso significa la censura de Lady Catherine.

-Charlotte, creo que eso no es necesario. Me siento realmente bien. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza, que ya pasará. Creo que he caminado demasiado lejos hoy. Eso es todo.

La Sra. Collins vio a su amiga con escepticismo, -Lizzie, te conozco desde siempre, nunca has sufrido un dolor de cabeza después de una larga caminata. Y te encuentras bastante pálida en este momento.

-Charlotte, quizás es sólo porque mi malestar del mes están por venir. Elizabeth comentó reduciendo su voz ligeramente para no ser escuchada por nadie, -Bien sabes que siempre me pasa, desde entonces.

-Esta bien Lizzie, voy a intentar regresar lo antes posible- La señora Collins le aseguró no sin antes mirarla con la certeza de que Lizzie le mentía. Se conocían de toda la vida y eran las mejores amigas y estaba segura que era otra la razón para no asistir a la casa grande. –llegando me tendrá que decir que es lo que le sucede- pensó.

En ese preciso instante el Sr. Collins irrumpió en la habitación, -Mi querida esposa, llegaremos tarde!!! Estoy seguro que mi queridísima prima Elizabeth va a estar bien al quedarse sola en casa por una tarde." exclamó.

"De hecho, voy a….." -Elizabeth sonrió unos segundos y se abstuvo de terminar la frase, pensó unos momentos y continuo diciendo y presionándoles a tomar camino "Es realmente tarde. Ustedes deben partir, Por favor sean tan amables de explicar mi ausencia y dar mis excusas a Lady Catherine."

"¡¡Mi querida Lizzie!! estoy seguro que Lady Catherine comprenderá tu condición perfectamente." El Sr. Collins, proclamó sonrojándose, ya que siempre le pasaba cuando hablaba de su patrona. "Las damas Sufren de dolores de cabeza y ataques de vértigo, es, después de todo, una situación común entre las elegantes señoras. También estoy seguro de que su señoría será tan amable de ofrecerte algún tipo de asesoramiento cómo ayuda en su estado, o quizá incluso..."

"¡¡¡Mi estimado Sr. Collins es realmente tarde!!! ", Charlotte interrumpió a su marido en su monólogo.

"¡Oh!, por qué no me ha dicho nada??" Exclamó el Sr. Collins dirigiéndose abruptamente hacia la salida del jardín. "Ustedes saben cuánto menciona Lady Catherine la importancia de la puntualidad; especialmente entre los hombres de la iglesia"; mientras decía eso se fueron apagando las voces en la distancia.

Elizabeth suspiro de alivio cuando se encontró sola en la salita exclusiva de Charlotte.

Una vez sola comenzó a parlotea para sí misma, sabiendo que nadie podía escucharla, necesitaba sacar todo lo que traía en su interior: "¡¡¡No es posible, es que no podía asistir y verlo, tan sereno como siempre!!!" solo pensar en él la sacaba de sus cabales.

Ella no podría asistir a tomar el Té a Rosings precisamente ese día, ya que no se encontraría tranquila ante la presencia del Sr. Darcy; ciertamente no, después de haberse enterado de su interferencia en la relación con el Sr. Bingley y su querida hermana Jane. Ella tenía miedo de que esta vez no fuera capaz de ocultar su hostilidad hacia él y puso en duda su capacidad de controlar su temperamento ahora, sabiendo que el hombre antes mencionado, fue responsable de que su hermana se encontrara con el corazón partido y en la miseria. Ella fácilmente podría decir algo que podría pesarle más tarde, puesto que cuando alguien tocaba a sus seres queridos le era imposible comportarse como le correspondía a una dama.

Aunque, poco le importara lo que el Sr. Darcy pensara de ella, y de su comportamiento poco civilizado hacia él; lo que si le preocupaba era que podría poner a Charlotte en una incómoda y desagradable situación, después de todo, Elizabeth era la invitada de la Señora Collins, e insultar al sobrino de su patrona y probablemente su futuro yerno como bien era conocido al casarse con Lady Anne, sólo podría violar las buenas relaciones entre la esposa del reverendo y Lady Catherine.

Charlotte estaba tan orgullosa de su hogar, y parecía tan feliz con su actual situación como la Sra. Collins que la última cosa que Elizabeth quería hacerle a su estimada Charlotte era poder causarle algún daño. No importaba que ella encontrara difícil aceptar la verdad, de que su inteligente y sensible amiga pudiese sentirse feliz al estar casada con un hombre como el Sr. Collins. Realmente ella no lo sería. (Pensando en la propuesta de matrimonio del Sr. Collins recibida con anterioridad)

Charlotte hizo toda lo mejor que pudo para hacer la estancia de Elizabeth lo más agradable y cómoda posible. Y no sería ella quien no le agradecería su amabilidad y la hospitalidad por la que fue recibida ofendiendo de alguna manera a Lady Catherine o a algún familiar suyo.

Además, pensó, "no hay razón para mostrar sus sentimientos reales hacia el Sr. Darcy en frente del Coronel Fitzwilliam".

Elizabeth no se entusiasmaba con el Coronel, pero ella le apreciaba y le respetaba lo suficiente como para no desearle que presenciara un incontrolado estallido de indignación hacia su primo.

Elizabeth tenía la mirada fija en el papel tapiz de color marrón parduzco del salón privado de su amiga Charlotte. Su primera intención era la de pasar la tarde allí, tomar el té y volver a leer las cartas que Jane le había enviado desde Londres, pero esto ya estaba perdiendo su atractivo. Caminó a la ventana y estudio el exuberante paisaje del campo. "Quizás habría sido mejor ir después de todo" pensó Lizzie

Sólo el segundo día después de su llegada, Elizabeth había encontrado una hermosa arboleda en el paraje silvestre. El lugar se situaba ligeramente superior al terreno plano, en una alameda, y las impresionantes vistas de los vastos campos y praderas que se propagaban desde allí eran asombrosas. Sin pensarlo mucho, Lizzie tomo la decisión de que iría asentarse allí y ver la puesta del sol.

Satisfecha con su idea, se echó a correr hacia la recamara que le había asignado su amiga en el piso superior en busca de su sombrerito y los guantes. Ella decidió sola como arreglarse sabiendo que no lo haría muy bien por la desesperación de salir a caminar.

Su pelo fue un lío, sus desobedientes rizos se escapaban de las horquillas en su forma habitual, pero como no recibiría visitas no se preocupo de arreglarlo como debería ser, en este momento no lo consideraba problema alguno.

Cuando se considero que estaba lista, echó a correr fuera de la casa en dirección a la alameda que tanto le atraía. Enfrascada en sus pensamientos y en la urgencia de llegar al sitio deseado no noto la presencia de un hombre alto que la seguía a distancia.

Llegó a su destino en pocos minutos, agitada como siempre que tomaba la decisión de correr, se dispuso a seleccionar un buen árbol con una gran estructura para poder sentarse y poder cumplir su cometido. Una vez instalada suspiró profundamente mirando por un largo rato el paisaje que se propagaba delante de ella, se sentía feliz en ese instante, esos momentos le gustaban en demasía, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la fresca brisa que se presentaba en ese momento, pensando que pronto regresaría a su casa donde estarían sus queridísimas hermanas y sus padres dejando a un lado al intolerante Sr. Darcy y a su "queridísima" Tía Lady C.

Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era que dejaría a la pobre Charlotte con un hombre que no la apreciaba y no valoraba a su persona, El Sr. Collins no merecía tener como esposa a esta mujer dulce y tranquila, además, estaba por otro lado el hecho de que dependían de forma directa de una persona como lo era a Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Elizabeth Benett se sentía contenta y a la vez aliviada de que en tan solo tres días volvería a ver reunida a toda su familia completa incluidos sus tíos los Gardiner a quienes los consideraba como sus segundos padres pues para esas fechas estarían regresando de Londres con su hermana Jane. Sabía que aunque su hermana no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos ella los entendía perfectamente, pues al leer sus cartas que eran demasiado alegres podía ver entre líneas lo triste que se sentía, en su empeño de describir sus veladas con sus tíos y la vida social que se presentaba en Londres, podía ver que no había olvidado al Sr. Bingley y no lo había vuelto a mencionar desde aquella fatídica carta recibida en enero donde le decía que se retiraba de Netherfield y todo por culpa del Sr. Darcy.

Al igual que Jane, ella no le había mencionado nada de sus sentimientos ni emociones, Elizabeth solo podía pensar en cómo lograría hacer que Jane olvidara al Sr. Bingley ya que sabía de muy buena fuente que no existía esperanza alguna de que Charles Bingley volviera a Netherfield.

Elizabeth sabía que el Sr. Darcy era consciente de que Jane estaba residiendo actualmente en Londres, y él junto con Caroline Bingley hicieron uso de cuanto estuviera en su poder para ocultarle a Charles de la presencia de Jane en Londres, esto la enfurecía sobremanera, le era difícil entender porque alguien quería hacerle daño a su hermana, ella era dulce, bella tanto física como emocionalmente, era una gran persona y nunca había perjudicado a nadie, y ahora ella se encontraba en la completa desolación debido a la crueldad que el Sr. Darcy ejercía. No podía soportar que uno de sus mejor amigos estuviera casado con una mujer inferior a él. Y no había reparado en el daño que le causaría a su hermana debido a sus acciones egoístas, ese pensamiento seguramente no había cruzado por su mente, ¡¡¡¡¡ Odioso, odioso hombre !!!! pensó.

Precisamente en ese momento se escuchó una voz fuerte e imperiosa que la saco de sus más profundos pensamientos:

"Señorita Bennett."

Lizzie abrió los ojos y alzo la vista solo para encontrarse en persona con aquel hombre que estaba causando tribulaciones en su mente. El Sr. Darcy se encontraba parado a lado de ella mirándola con profundidad.

"Sr. Darcy! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" dijo pasmada.

"Me he preocupado por usted. La Sra. Collins menciono que usted se encontraba indispuesta. Me he preocupado por su salud y salí a verificar como se encontraba, al acercarme a la casa del reverendo Collins la he visto salir corriendo y la he seguido".

Elizabeth contestó surcado sus cejas en evidente confusión "Pero señor…. no entiendo por qué usted....." En ese preciso instante una ráfaga de viento soplo y Lizzie se estremeció silenciándola.

"¿Está bien? Usted ha palidecido. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?"

Elizabeth levantó su barbilla ligeramente "estoy bien. Es simplemente… Hay cierta cuestión que me molesta mucho; pero realmente…., Sr. Darcy, no veo ninguna razón para que usted..." comenzó a parlotear sin decir nada en concreto. -¡¡¡Por Dios!!! ¡¡¿Porque no puedo decirle nada?!! Pensaba Lizzie en su conmoción.

"Quizá podría ayudarle. Si alguien la ha lastimado..." dijo Darcy.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento y vio la mirada rígida que era dirigida a ella y de ahí agarro fuerzas para proseguir "No he sido yo quien fue herida. Sin embargo, hay un hombre cuyas egoístas acciones han herido a una persona que es muy querida para mí. Estoy preocupada por ella. Pero yo no entiendo por qué debería molestarle usted, Sr. Darcy. Sin mencionar por qué me siguió hasta aquí". Comentó fríamente.

Se acerco aún más a ella, sin darse por aludido, la miró y dijo "usted realmente… no entiendo ...", dijo con una extraña voz rasposa. Lizzie puso sus ojos en él en confusión. Estaba tan cerca que ella podría oler no sólo su aroma varonil, sino también sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

"Debe haber visto mis sentimientos para con usted".

"¡¡¡¿Sus sentimientos?!!!!" ella le hizo un eco incomprensible, que pasaba, no entendía nada.

"He luchado con esto, pero no, ya no lo haré". Dijo suavemente, moviendo y presionando su guante entre sus manos lo cual le demostraba su nerviosismo. Se acercó aún mas y continuo diciendo con determinación para no perder el valor de lo que había comenzado "Casi desde los primeros momentos de nuestro encuentro me he sentido apasionado y con una profunda admiración por usted. Usted debe saberlo. - Le susurró aún más, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pómulo con su dedo pulgar- Usted debe saber que yo…. que la amo…., Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. """_Él me ama?""" _ pensó con asombro_. _

No podía comprender lo que le estaban diciendo. Ella estaba de pie, sin movimiento permitiéndole tocar su mejilla. Ella sentía que él se estaba inclinando, y la distancia entre ellos se estaba haciendo aun más estrecha, estaba pasmada cuando él comenzó a hablar susurrándole, "no puedo vivir sin usted, Elizabeth. He intentado controlar estos sentimientos que tengo para usted, pero no puedo. No quiero que…. casase conmigo, mi querida y bella Elizabeth."

"¡¡¡Sr. Darcy...!!!" le susurró en absoluto desconcierto. Le vio inclinarse hacia su cara con la evidente intención de besarla, en su mirada desenfocada se reflejaba el aturdimiento. El pánico cruzó por su mente ya que realmente pretendía besarla. Ella impulsó su pecho con su mano, para retenerlo y poner distancia entre ellos. "¡Se olvida usted de algo, señor!."

El dio un paso atrás de ella inmediatamente, pero no parecía ofendido. "Lo siento. Rezare para que me perdone por el atrevimiento, mi dulce Lizzie." Sus ojos se abrieron mas, ampliando la cariñosa y cálida licitación. Él tomó su mano y se la besó. Pero en lugar de besar el guante, como ella esperaba que hiciera, sus labios tocaron la piel suave de su muñeca que quedó al descubierto cuando se lo retiro.

"No era mi intención el asustarle."

Elizabeth lo miro con absoluta sorpresa y él rió suavemente. "He pensado mucho en usted en los últimos meses; desde la velada en Netherfield cuando bailamos juntos. Lizzie ha estado constantemente en mi mente en estas semanas. He soñado con estar con usted, encontrarle cerca de mí, tantas veces, en tocarla que en ocasiones me olvido que es todavía una mujer inocente."

"¡¡¡¡Sr. Darcy!!!!" Elizabeth exclamó ferozmente, echando otro paso hacia atrás para estar más alejada de él.. Ella no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. _'El hombre verdaderamente estaba exteriorizando sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo duro que era haberlos reconocido, sobre todo haber reconocido a la persona en sí que era ella, una inferior, en lo inadecuado de una relación; ¡¡¡¡ si se hubiera dado cuenta antes cuando la miraba y ella creía que era para demostrarle su inferioridad!!!! ¡¡¡¡Las veces en que lo atrapo viéndola!!!! De todas las personas que conocía hasta ahora, el Sr. DARCY se le estaba declarando, aquel que le hizo tanto daño a su hermana, aquel que anteponía las fortunas, aquel engreído, ¡¡¡NO LO PODIA CREER!!!' _

"No tema". Habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, su voz era baja, suave y melódica. "Yo nunca haría nada para hacerla sentir vergüenza o hacerla sentir incómoda, Yo nunca me permitiría tomar libertades con usted. Vamos a tomar las cosas lentamente."

-¡¡¡_**Vamos!!!**_ -Pensó Elizabeth todavía sin poder pronunciar palabras, tenía que detenerle.

Con la una expresión de sorpresa y sin antes recuperarse contestó: "Sr. Darcy, creo que hay un malentendido aquí. No puedo creer todo lo que están diciendo." Ella trató de sonar calmada, caso contrario a lo que estaba sintiendo, al ver su reacción, el Sr. Darcy trató nuevamente de acercarse un poco más a ella con la intención de convencerla.

Lizzie se sentía incómoda y abrumada con él, sentía que estaba de alguna manera siendo presionada y su espacio estaba siendo invadido.

Darcy sonrió al comprender como se sentía ella " Lo sé." Contestó a la pregunta muda que recibía de parte de ella. " No puedo creerlo yo mismo. La diferencia en las posiciones de nuestras familias es tan grande que cualquier hombre razonable debe pensar que nuestro matrimonio es una gran cosa incomprensible. He tratado de luchar contra esto, mi atracción a usted, mi posición, el no poderla sacar de mi mente, a pesar de su familia, debemos decir, al peculiar comportamiento de su madre, sus desafortunados parientes en Meryton y los de Cheapside; por no mencionar también a sus hermanas, a sus escandalosas conductas y a sus escandalosas faltas de modales, cualquier sentido de decoro e incluso a veces su padre…".

Al momento de escuchar la mención de su queridísimo padre, Lizzie se sobresaltó, sabía cuán peculiar era su madre y sus propias hermanas, la falta de fortuna de su familia y su posición, pero a su padre no debió mencionarle, esto no quiere decir que aceptaría que nadie les criticara, si la querían la querrían con todo y ellos, al fin de cuenta era su familia y les quería. Por tanto salió en su defensa indignada.

"¡¿Mi padre?!!!!! Elizabeth gritó.

Darcy, al percatarse del error en el que había caído trató de modificar sus palabras, pero sin retractarse ya que desde muy niño lo habían educado para ser un superior.

"Bueno, sí. Sé que lo ama, y eso habla muy bien de usted, pero es obvio para cualquiera que lo que hace por usted es muy poco, o incluso nada. Además debería tomar las riendas de su familia, especialmente de sus jóvenes hermanas. Pero ahora lo más crucial es que vamos a estar juntos. (Dando por sentado que Lizzie lo había aceptado) La voy a trasladar a Derbyshire, usted se reunirá con Georgiana. Ella necesita alguien como usted en su vida. Ella es tan tímida e insegura de sí misma. Usted le dará amor en Pemberley. Estoy seguro de que al paso del tiempo usted me entenderá, Las razones para estar juntos son hermosas. Vamos a caminar juntos todos los días y..…"

El Sr. Darcy hablaba en su ensoñación sin percatarse que mientras él hablaba Lizzie se sentía más desdichada, pensado que ya había escuchado suficiente lo interrumpió con determinación.

"Sr. Darcy, a usted le da por presumir demasiado. Si le he entendido correctamente, usted acaba de proponerse a mí."

Sonrió a ella y al elevar su mano a sus labios nuevamente, susurró suavemente "Sí, lo he hecho."

Elizabeth retiró su mano de su cara lenta pero decididamente, y habló en una voz clara.

"Usted se da por aceptado pero yo no he dado una respuesta. Creo que sus planes para su futuro, sin mencionar que en ellos usted considera que mi persona formara parte de ellos, son bastante apresurados. Le doy las gracias por el honor que me hace, Sr. Darcy, pero no puedo aceptarle a usted".

"Me está rechazando?!!!!!", preguntó, claramente atónito.

"Sí".

"¡¡¡¿Me pregunto por qué estoy siendo rechazado!!!?"

"Hay una serie de razones por las que le convencería de que su oferta es imposible. Sin mencionar las que usted me dio, pero no estoy segura de que usted quisiera escucharlas".

"¿¿Hay muchos razones??" preguntó Darcy incrédulo, no aceptaba creer que él tuviera algún error. Era imperdonable.

Elizabeth elevó su barbilla de forma desafiante y habló con frialdad. "En realidad, sí, hay."

"Orar, señora." Dijo Darcy, con voz imperiosa, se estaba haciendo más y más sarcástico.

Lizzie no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, era exactamente lo mismo por lo que no quería ir a tomar el Té con Lady Catherine, no podía creerlo, pero así era como sucedía y con todo el orgullo que la caracterizaba comenzó a hablar desafiándole a que le contestara y mirándolo directamente a la cara procedió.

. "En primer lugar, ¿cómo puede creer que podría aceptar al hombre que arruinó quizás para siempre la felicidad de mi más querida hermana, que la hundió en el abismo del desasosiego y el desamor?"

De momento Darcy no se imaginó que ella supiera de su intervención en la ruptura entre Bingley y Jane, atónito contestó.

- "¿Qué?"

-"¿Puede negarme que usted fue el responsable de que en este momento se encuentren separados Jane y el Sr. Bingley?" –Elizabeth lloraba ferozmente.

-"¿Cómo saber sobre esto?" Darcy preguntó mordazmente.

-"No importa cómo llegué a conocer esta verdad." Elizabeth fijó sus ojos en él. "La verdad es que usted convenció al Sr. Bingley de dejar Netherfield, incluso sin permitirles que se despidieran dejando a Jane sumida en la más profunda de las desesperanzas, y luego le envió a él a la ciudad para nunca más volver. Estoy casi segura de que era consciente de que Jane permanecía en Londres y ocultó el hecho a su amigo. ¿Puede negarlo, señor, puede?"

Darcy se enderezó él mismo, y levantó la cabeza, habló con tono seguro y altanero. "No tengo ningún deseo de negarlo. He hecho todo lo que había en mi poder para separarlos, y hablé con Bingley para que apreciara la verdad de su matrimonio; no hay problema de casarse con alguien sin fortuna o sin conexiones, pero con una embarazosa familia y sus relaciones. El ha sido para mí como un hermano, conocido mío desde que apenas éramos unos niños, el confía en mí y no podía permitir que su vida se echara a perder,-cayó por un instante para tomar aliento y prosiguió- NO, claro que no lo permitiría, discúlpeme si mi sinceridad le ofende, claro está que no tengo nada en contra de su hermana, ni en contra de usted"

Lizzie lo miraba atónita al escuchar esas palabras.

-" ¡¡¡¡¿Se escucha usted, señor? Usted se sorprende del por qué me niego a aceptarle. ¡¡¡Soy un miembro de la misma familia, de la misma que usted considera embarazosa para la sociedad!!!."

-"Le he dicho que he luchado en contra de esto, de aceptar esta realidad; sé que soy prejuicioso, pero yo no puedo permanecer lejos de usted. Yo....." (Estiró la mano para tomar uno de sus rizos que en ese preciso instante el viento que soplaba lo desprendía de su peinado posándose sobre su cara y prosiguió). "Usted ha invadido mis sueños de noche y mis pensamientos durante el día. Tengo que tenerla".

-"¡¡Yo no soy un objeto que pueda solicitar en su vida!!" –ella lloraba con una gran fuerza y coraje, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía desdichada.

Darcy se acercó para estrechar más el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, la tomó de los hombros, tenía ganas de zarandearla para que ella entrara en razón, se sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla y no quería dejarla ir. Era preciso, que ella entendiera sus razones, que lo aceptara.

-"Elizabeth, quisiera cuidarla, que sea mi compañera. Por favor entiéndame, La amo. Me ha hechizado" -Él acunaba su pequeña cara suavemente entre sus manos, los pulgares le acariciaban sus pómulos- "Siempre le adoraré, mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecen."

Dijo en un susurro, descansando su frente a la de ella. -"Lizzie, acépteme, no le hará falta nada. Las cuestiones con su hermana y Bingley pueden ser reparadas. Todavía hay una oportunidad para ellos, Me comprometo a hablar con él y decirle que fue un error, que le busque y se case con ella, yo sé que aún se aman. ¡Y nosotros...!" Hizo una pausa, su oscuro ardor en los ojos centrados en su rostro, sus manos acariciando sus hombros suavemente. "Somos perfectos el uno para otro. ¿No puede ver eso? Usted debe sentirlo, yo sé que sí; no se ha dado cuenta, - comenzó a hablarle en primera persona, tenía que convencerla- ¡¡¡Lizzie no te has dado cuenta de que mi alma te pertenece, por favor!!! Terminó la frase con una desesperación palpable, sabía de ante mano que la estaba perdiendo.

Elizabeth se liberó abruptamente de las manos de Darcy y dijo fríamente -"Sr. Darcy, no me siento bien, ahora no puedo ver las cosas como usted las mira. No sé usted, señor. Usted es un extraño para mí. ¿Cómo puede esperar tener cualquier tipo de relación conmigo? Usted apenas me conoce, hemos cruzado palabras un par de veces, o más bien, discutido conmigo para ser más precisos, y apenas si ha bailado conmigo una vez. ¿Y esto es, en su opinión, un fundamento para un futuro juntos? Yo no lo creo, Señor."

Darcy capturó su mano entre las suyas. "Vamos a conocernos mejor durante nuestro compromiso. No voy a apresurarte a casarte conmigo instantáneamente. Yo puedo esperar, aunque Dios sabe cuánto me va a costar, pero si es necesario, te otorgare todo el tiempo que consideres necesario para conocerme mejor".

Elizabeth miraba a su compañero con exasperación. El hombre no la estaba escuchando. Su propensión a tocarla, tutearle y estar constantemente cerca de ella fue más inquietante. Ella tendría que ser contundente. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y comenzó una vez más a hablar con calma, con la esperanza de sonar firme y decidida.

-"Sr. Darcy, yo no necesito más tiempo para conocerle mejor. Yo simplemente no quiero casarme con usted".

-"Elizabeth, querida, no puede ser cierto. Usted debe ver su buena fortuna en mi propuesta." -dijo esto como si hubiera sido un niño al que le quitaban el dulce de su boca.

Elizabeth empezó a perder la compostura, respondiendo con una voz cargada de desesperación

-"Perdóneme Señor Darcy, pero no veo ninguna fortuna en casarme con el hombre que no sólo arruinó las posibilidades de la felicidad de mi querida hermana, dejando su corazón desolado durante meses, y que siempre actuó con arrogancia y frialdad, de manera egoísta y con desdén hacia todo el pueblo alrededor de él."

-"No se puede esperar a que se complazca toda la sociedad de Meryton. Usted es demasiado inteligente como para advertir la estrechez de sus miradas, en general de inferioridad e insensatez". ---Contestó en su defensa-

-"Yo puedo ser consciente de eso, pero no significa que deba ridiculizarles y considerarme demasiado buena para hablar con ellos."

-"Elizabeth, nada de eso es importante por en este momento. Esas personas de Meryton, o incluso Bingley y su hermana… Todo lo que importa somos nosotros y……"

-"Sr. Darcy usted no me está escuchando. ¡¡¡No hay nosotros!!!" le interrumpió, casi gritó perdiendo la compostura y saliendo a flote todo su temperamento. "¡¡¡ y nunca lo habrá!!!."

Suspiró para poder tranquilizarse y poder continuar con una voz más calmada

-"Desde los primeros momentos, casi desde el comienzo de nuestra presentación, sabía que usted sería el último en el mundo al que podría considerar como mi novio o esposo. Incluso antes de que yo conociera la forma tan despreciable en que usted dejo sin fortuna y futuro al Sr. Wickham . "

Darcy, se sorprendió ante la mención de tal persona, reflejado en su cara su estupor y coraje.

-"Wickham!!!! ¿Qué es lo que esta persona le ha dicho para considerarle importante?"

-"¡Basta! No sea tan despreciable. Me contó de sus infortunios" –bramó.

-"Ah, sí! Sus infortunios han sido grandes de hecho."

-"¡Y de su imposición! Usted le redujo a casi la pobreza, al negarle la vida que su padre le prometió, y ahora se atreve a ponerle en ridículo a él y a sus desgracias".

-"Le ha contado a usted una agradable historia, no lo dudo. He pensado que es más inteligente creer en sus cuentos que antes corroborar de su existencia, ahora, dígame, ¡¡¿¿le ha contado a usted también que trato al igual que a usted de seducir a mi queridísima hermana a la tierna edad de quince años, aun cuando se le consideraba como un hermano, un miembro más de mi familia, y que al morir mi padre el despilfarro la herencia que le había dejado??!!"

Elizabeth, no podía creerlo, sus ojos lo expresaban.

-"¡¡¿Que dice?!!… ¡¡no puede ser verdad!!".

-"Usted puede confirmar mis palabras con el Coronel Fitzwilliam. Esto sucedió el verano pasado en Pemberly. Georgiana estaba allí con sus compañeros de escuela y la Señora Younge, quien resultó ser conocida de Wickham y su socia en la empresa que estaban emprendiendo".

-"¿Pero por qué quería el hacer algo como esto? Su hermana debe haber sido muy joven. Todavía una niña."

-"Ella acababa de cumplir quince."

-"¿Pero por qué…?" volvió a preguntar incrédula.

-"No se puede ser tan ingenua." Dijo Darcy quien lloraba desgarradamente, nunca lo había hecho, sentía vergüenza que le viera, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hasta el borde de la arboleda; sus ojos centrados en el horizonte para tranquilizarse.

- "El dinero, Elizabeth. Dinero". Continuó.

-"Mi hermana, heredara una fortuna de treinta mil libras. Y él quería vengarse de mí; de eso estoy seguro. Siempre me ha odiado. Gracias a Dios llegué unos pocos días antes de la fuga que habían previsto. Georgiana me confió su secreto. Usted puede imaginar lo que hice y cómo he actuado. Pobre Georgiana. Ella estaba devastada. Ese bastardo la había convencido de que él la amaba verdaderamente y ella lo amaba de verdad. Desde entonces ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma, incluso ahora." Las últimas palabras las dijo en casi un susurro. Se dio vuelta y vio a Elizabeth de pie detrás de él.

-"Todavía no me cree. ¿Verdad? " –Señaló amargamente.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza lentamente "No. Le creo. Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo imaginar a alguien que pueda inventar una historia tan triste acerca de su propia hermana Es tan horrible lo que querían hacerle pasar a ella. Debe ser castigado y despreciado por la sociedad."

-"Yo no podría hacerlo. Usted debe comprender, no quiero que nadie se entere acerca de esto. Mi hermana ya ha sufrido bastante, y no quiero que sea manchada en su reputación. Sólo me enfurece que el sinvergüenza se haya atrevido a su vez a hablarle a usted en contra mía".

Hubo un largo silencio antes que Elizabeth hablara tranquilamente. "No fue él quien me puso en su contra".

-"¡¡¿Todavía lo defenderá?!!" le dijo incrédulo.

"No; admito que no debí juzgarle, ni creer a quien aparentaba ser una buena persona. Sin embargo, fue su propia altanería, su manera egoísta y su conducta la que me hizo tener mi opinión sobre su persona en primer lugar. Y ésta ya se había formado mucho antes que el Sr. Wickham me hablara acerca de usted. Yo nunca he sido tan sensible al Sr. Wickham, y no hubiera creído en sus cuentos si no le hubiera dado la razón con su propio comportamiento arrogante en Hertfordshire" –Yo nunca he creído esa historia acerca del Señor Bingley o incluso la misma que ha contado su primo, el Coronel Fitzwilliam".

-"Ya veo. Yo pensé que usted… Bueno, creo que no hay en nada más que decir verdad Señorita. Bennett."

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Sr. Darcy."

Darcy habló con claridad y sin dejar que percibiera sentimiento alguno en su voz "Me voy, dejo mañana Rosings, parto a Londres. Le deseo toda la felicidad Señorita Bennett, porque dudo que a partir de ahora volvamos a vernos en el futuro".

-"Muchas gracias. Y…. Señor Darcy…..Yo..." comenzó difícilmente, no sabía que más decir.

-"Creo que usted ha dicho ya suficiente." La interrumpió rápidamente, su voz comenzó de repente a sonar ronca. Permaneció a su lado durante unos momentos como si quisiera decir algo más, pero en el último momento hizo una reverencia de despedida y partió apresuradamente a la finca solariega dejándola con un vacio en su interior que no podía entender.

Elizabeth se recargó en el gran árbol que estaba a sus espaldas, viéndole como se alejaba de ella, de repente se sintió muy cansada.

_"¡¡¡El Sr. Darcy está enamorado de mi!!! Charlotte me lo sugería todo el tiempo, me decía que el albergaba sentimientos hacia mi persona sin creerle y acabo de rechazarlo!!! Es completamente imposible. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciega? ¿No debe una mujer sentir esas cosas? ¿No seré capaz de reconocer cuando un hombre se fije en mí? Esto tiene poco sentido para mí. Después de todo el Señor Darcy dijo que no me había encontrado lo suficientemente encantadora como para tentarle, incluso para bailar conmigo, por no mencionar que él nunca hizo comentario alguno de querer casarse conmigo. ¡Pero ahora él parecía ser tan ardiente!, tan…no sé ni cómo expresarme, en los pocos momentos en los que creyó que yo había aceptado casarme con él... ¡Y el Sr. Wickham! ¡Qué errónea habían sido mis pensamientos, que fácil me persuadió el Sr, Wickham en contra del Sr, Darc!,, no puedo creer que tratara de fugarse con su hermana de quince años de edad, pobre señorita Darcy. La mera idea de tales consecuencias me dan nauseas.. ¿Qué tipo de hombre es el que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo así, sólo por dinero…¡¡¡¿ treinta mil libras?!!! Increíble, y yo que le creí, que creí en que podría formar parte de mi familia, ¡¡¡Santo Dios!!!!! Oh no, lo que es peor, es que él está todavía en Meryton alrededor de Lydia y de Kitty. Bien por fortuna son demasiado pobres para seducirle. _

Elizabeth estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que el sol ya se había puesto en su totalidad, y que la luna era quien clareaba el cielo centellante. Se enderezó y emprendió lentamente el regreso a la casa de los Collins, a lo lejos distinguió la figura de su amiga percatándose que ella corría de forma desmesurada para darle alcance.

-"¿Lizzie, donde has ido?" Charlotte preguntó gimoteando, las lágrimas se le desbordaban por toda su cara descomponiendo esa singular expresión que tanto agradaba a Lizzie.

-"A últimas instancias, decidí salir a caminar y perdí el sentido del tiempo, pero no te preocupes Charlotte, querida, ya estoy aquí y bien, limpia esa cara que no me ha pasado nada".

-"Lizzie, yo no sé cómo decirte esto." Dijo entre lágrimas.

Sólo hasta entonces Elizabeth se detuvo a estudiar la expresión de su amiga.

- "Algo ha sucedido." Le susurro. "Hubo una carta* enviada de manera prematura para su conocimiento desde Londres, a sólo media hora, es dirigida a ti, la precede tu tío el Señor Gardiner."

Elizabeth notó la alarma en los ojos de Charlotte y tuvo un mal presentimiento "¡Algo le ha pasado a Jane!"

-"No, ella esta excelente. ¡¡¡¡Es tu padre. Él...!!!!" no pudo continuar por la emoción plasmada en su cara, se ahogaba entre lágrimas.

-"Charlotte, ¿Qué me mandan decir desde Londres? ¡¡¡por favor habla!!!!!." Gritó desesperada por la falta de información.

"Tu padre decidió ir a Londres para escoltar Jane de regreso a casa él mismo. Su transporte tuvo un accidente justo antes de llegar a la ciudad. El Sr. Bennett seguía vivo y había sido llevado a un médico; pero murió al día siguiente a consecuencia de las heridas recibidas. ¡¡¡Ay!!! ¡¡¡Cuanto lo siento Lizzie.!!!"

Continuara…………

*(las cartas enviadas de forma prematura son actualmente conocidas como telegramas)

16


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II **

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando el Coronel Fitzwilliam entró a la sala del desayuno esperando encontrar a su primo allí, pero Darcy no estaba presente. El sirviente le informó que a Mr. Darcy todavía no se le había visto. Fitzwilliam se sorprendió, puesto que Darcy había sido siempre un madrugador y le gustaba comer algo antes de salir a montar o últimamente, antes de su caminata matutina. Había poca duda de que aquellos acontecimientos recientes que se estaban presentando en su primo de una manera tan ansiosa habían tenido que ver con una cierta joven brillante que tenía por costumbre caminar. El coronel, se entretenía observando cada mañana como su primo se decidía a acercarse a la ya mencionada señorita, era grato ver como se desarrollaban los planes que su primo se había propuesto tratando de pasar por alto su ya conocido prejuicio hacia la sociedad a pesar de sentirse que estaba al borde de la asfixia, después de haber terminado de desayunar, el coronel salió rumbo al parque en busca de su primo. Días anteriores había escuchado de boca de la señora Collins que su estimada amiga mantenía una rutina desde temprana edad de despertar al alba y tomar un paseo antes de comenzar con sus tareas diarias.

Lady Catherine, consciente de los nuevos hábitos de sus sobrinos, había ordenado que sirvieran muy temprano el desayuno aunque esta no fuera la costumbre, ya que ella, cuando se hospedaba en Rosings no tomaba el desayuno antes de las 10 de la mañana, que era la hora en que su señoría aparecía en el comedor; a estas alturas, y anteponiendo estas nuevas costumbres, había decidido que mientras existiera la visita, tanto ella como su enfermiza hija, tomarían su desayuno en sus propias habitaciones. Por lo tanto Darcy y Fitzwilliam siempre tendrían comida por la mañana durante su estancia en Rosings.

El coronel sentado en su lugar habitual tomó una porción saludable de carne fría, huevos, rollos de pan y vino. Como un soldado en jefe, a menudo tenía que prescindir de alimentos sanos, así que él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para comer bien. Dentro de su lista de lugares donde el hombre pudiese ser alimentado decentemente consideraba a Pemberly hogar de su primo en la primera posición seguido de su propia casa, Matlock Manor y desde luego Rosings Park, siendo éste último el que ocuparía el tercer lugar en su lista pues las visitas anuales a éste sitio no podían ser llamadas placenteras por muchas razones, sin embargo, los alimentos siempre han sido excelentes.

Mientras saboreaba su té, el Coronel Fitzwilliam reflexionaba sobre la inesperada ausencia de Darcy, especialmente ese día. Ya que tenían planeado viajar a Londres a las 12.00 horas si no es que antes. Estaba seguro de que Darcy desearía desayunar temprano a fin de poder hablar con la encantadora señorita Bennet por una última vez. Su presencia se había echado de menos el día de ayer y con la desaparición de Darcy justo después del acto eclesiástico el acto había sido insoportable. Definitivamente, echaría de menos a Miss Bennet, sus ojos expresivos, su musical risa y evaluar discretamente su hermosa figura, era sin lugar a dudas, mucho mejor que el escuchar las alabanzas acerca de su tía, Lady Catherine.

Sin duda alguna, era aún más entretenido el observar las actitudes de Darcy, su comportamiento cuando se encontraba en presencia de Lizzie. Se refería a ella con ese nombre, ya que más de una vez había escuchado a Mrs. Collins mencionarle con este sobrenombre cuando se refería a Miss Bennet, y le parecía que le sentaba muy bien. Se preguntaba si su primo era consciente de la expresión de absoluto deleite pintado en su rostro siempre que se sentaba junto a la joven o si por casualidad le tocaba hablar directamente con ella. No lo podía creer, estaba llegando a la conclusión inaudita de que el flamante Mr. Darcy de Pemberly estaba ¡¡enamorado!! De alguna manera era bastante divertido.

Durante años, el Coronel había dudado si su primo sería capaz de sentir que una mujer fuera mejor que todas. Usualmente, Darcy miraba a las mujeres solo para encontrarles defectos, aunque fuera lo mas mínimo, no existía para él la perfección. Había habido innumerables comentarios negativos de Darcy que involucraban a varias damas del pueblo. Muchos otros también de puntos aplicados a la mujer empezando por la tolerancia. De acuerdo con su primo, la mayoría de ellas eran tontas, con falta de ingenio y rapidez de mente, eran de pensamientos lisos y vanos, para él no eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado audaces, carentes de simetría (quién sabe a qué se refería con esto) o simplemente carecían de toda sensibilidad según su opinión.

Luego vino la aparición de nuestra Miss Bennet y su primo comenzó como siempre con su escrutinio para discriminarla, parecía como si en cualquier momento se le lanzaría para derrocarla. Al parecer, la señora no se intimidaba por el ilustre Mr. Darcy de Pemberley. A ella no le interesaba complacerlo o halagarlo. Por el contrario, ella le contradecía abiertamente de la manera que solo ella podía hacerlo, por lo cual, comenzaba a apreciar las agallas que ella tenía, y que al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar, comenzaba a apreciar su forma de ser. La Srita. Bennet era una joven inteligente y sensible, sensata e ingeniosa; eso no podía ser negado. Fitzwilliam y aplaudía la manera en como trataba a su primo, pero al mismo tiempo se pregunta si ella era consciente del efecto que producía sobre Darcy. Lo más seguro era que no estaba consciente de ello. Era claramente visible para cualquiera. Tan claro como Mr. Darcy era un hombre enamorado. Sin embargo, ella tenía que saber que, aunque Darcy podría estar prendado de ella nunca se declararía o al menos la posibilidad era muy pequeña.

Sabía que muchas de las señoras en su posición no vacilarían en ser solo "compañeras" de Darcy; pero dudaba que Miss Bennet fuera ese tipo de dama y por eso la respetaba aún más. No es que su primo tuviera ese tipo de compañías, o que estuviera en esa situación. La señorita Benett podría ser pobre y no tener grandes relaciones sociales, sin embargo, ella fue criada como todas damas de sociedad aún con sus limitaciones, era hija de un caballero y pertenecía a la sociedad, por lo tanto las normas morales de su primo no le permitirían proponerle semejante trato, pero peor para él, porque no podía permitirse proponerle matrimonio aunque sea muy tentadora y peor aun, jamás se permitiría seducirla. Lástima, él sabía que su primo la adoraba.

Fitzwilliam pensó que si él tuviera la posición financiera de Darcy no dudaría en proponerle matrimonio a Miss Bennet. Ella traería solo cosas buenas a su vida, sacando lo mejor de él. Sabía que a Darcy le había sido otorgada demasiada responsabilidad a temprana edad. El padre de Darcy no había sido él mismo después de la muerte de su esposa, se fue debilitando y tuvo una muerte prematura, entonces su hijo había tomado su lugar desde su adolescencia. La Srita. Bennet sería sin duda una elección perfecta para iluminar su vida. Lamentablemente, el coronel estaba profundamente convencido de que Darcy tomaría su deber primero y ante todo en su mente. Tal deber le obligaría a prever a Pemberley con una nueva Señora con buena posición, podría ser la hija de un conde o mejor aún la hija de un Duque para incrementar las arcas y la posición de la familia ante los ojos de la sociedad.

El Coronel Fitzwilliam casi había terminado su desayuno, y todavía Darcy no aparecía en el comedor, nadie le había visto. Claro que él había pensado que su primo había preferido salir a cabalgar antes que desayunar. Para ese entonces, el coronel decidió alargar el desayuno con la esperanza de ver aparecer a su taciturno primo, y, saboreando la segunda taza de té (acto que indudablemente habría sido desaprobado por su madre), subió rápidamente las escaleras para tomar su sombrero y sus guantes y salió mejor en su búsqueda. Caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de Darcy cuando vio a su valet salir de la habitación.

"Peters, aquí estás. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tu amo salió? No le he visto en el desayuno" –le preguntó en inusual alta voz.

El siervo cerró la puerta suavemente y habló en un tono de voz apenas perceptible, "Mr. Darcy se encuentra aún dentro de su habitaciones."

El Coronel, abrió tanto los ojos que sus cejas se juntaron en su frente "¿a esta hora?", exclamó asombrado.

"Me temo que Mr. Darcy no se siente bien…. o más bien no es el mismo de siempre. Ayer estuvo despierto hasta tarde, se fue a dormir casi al amanecer."

El coronel no creía lo que estaba escuchando del hombre y entró a la habitación, esperó hasta que el valet cerrara la puerta para dirigirse a los aposentos de su primo, aún sin creer que él se encontraba allí. Cuál fue su sorpresa el ver a su primo acostado boca abajo con la misma ropa que había usado un día anterior y más aún en completo estado de ebriedad.

Fitzwilliam sacudió su primo por el hombro.

"Darcy, levántate, despierta son casi las nueve de la mañana. Darcy..."

Darcy murmuró algo, pero no podía abrir los ojos. El coronel se inclinó hacia adelante para comprobar si su primo estaba borracho, pero no podía oler nada de alcohol.

"¡Darcy!"

Lo sacudió más vigorosamente. Esta vez Darcy se volteo para quedar acostado sobre su espalda y murmuró un par de veces con una voz apenas perceptible.

"Lizzie" "Lizzie".

El coronel se enderezó al escuchar la peculiar razón por el actual comportamiento de su primo, claro estaba que en todo este asunto formaba parte la Srita Bennet, ya que en su ensoñación no quedaba duda que el "Lizzie" era porque estaba soñando.

Era evidente que Darcy estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Algo debía haber ocurrido la tarde anterior. Ninguno de los dos había asistido a Rosings el día anterior, esto quería decir que se habían reunido en secreto. Lo que no podía explicar era el estado actual en que se encontraba su primo. Aunque, analizando esta situación en el desayuno, y ya previéndola no dudaba que se le hubiera propuesto. ¿La había hecho alguna propuesta? De ser así... indudablemente él estaría tocando su puerta con la primera luz del día para volver a verla. ¿Podría haberle propuesto que fuera su amante, o aún peor, tratar de seducirla? No, definitivamente esto no podía ser; Darcy tenía mucha integridad para hacerle eso. Pese a todos sus defectos, tomando en cuenta su estado de ánimo, irritabilidad, y su ya conocida seriedad, era un buen hombre y honorable. Algo debe haber ocurrido para ponerlo en ese estado, y seguramente la srita. Bennet desempeñó un papel crucial.

"¡¡Darcy, despierta ya!!."

El coronel utilizó el tono de voz de mando que empleaba con sus soldados, dando resultado, pues de alguna manera Dacy abrió los ojos y se incorporó sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos.

"¿Richard? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué hora es?" preguntó con voz pastosa.

"Son las nueve de la mañana. Y vine aquí para informarte que tengo planeado visitar yo mismo a Miss Bennet para despedirme antes de nuestra partida. Pensé que te gustaría acompañarme."

Darcy cambió su cuerpo a otra posición lentamente y se volteo para no ver la cara de su primo.

"no, ve solo, no quiero verla."

El coronel guardó silencio solo por un segundo, y después, con expresión burlona le pregunto:

"¿porque no? Pensé que era lo que te gustaría hacer, por la manera en como la devoras con la mirada, hasta creería que le perforarías el vestido con esas miradas de fuego"

En respuesta, el coronel recibió una mirada furibunda.

"¿Por qué has dormido con esta ropa y no con tu pijama? ¿Y por qué duermes más horas de lo normal?

"Me acosté bastante tarde." fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta ya que Darcy caminaba hacia la cuenca de agua.

El coronel, redujo sus ojos hasta quedar como dos ranuras mientras las posaba sobre la espalda de su primo.

"¿Que fue lo que ocurrió ayer cuando desapareciste toda la tarde?", preguntó privando su voz de cualquier tono cálido.

"No importa." Contestó mientras se lavaba la cara.

"Darcy, tengo que preguntarte lo siguiente. ¿Has visto a Miss Bennet?" Su respuesta sólo fue el encogimiento de hombros de Darcy.

El coronel se paró inmediatamente detrás Darcy, apretó con su fuerte brazo el hombro de su primo lo que hizo que éste rechinara los dientes y pusiera una expresión de dolor.

"¿Qué ha hecho?...¿La has lastimado?..."

Darcy se cubrió el rostro todavía húmedo con las manos mientras contestaba a la pregunta con verdadera sorpresa "¿De qué estás hablando?¡¡ Por supuesto que no!!"

Pero no puedes negar que la has visto. ¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

"No es nada de consecuencia ahora. Y ciertamente no es nada de lo que debería preocuparte, primo" Darcy dijo tranquilamente, secando su rostro completamente con una toalla.

"Darcy, voy a perder por completo mi paciencia. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando estuviste a solas con Miss Bennet?"

"Por qué estás tan interesado en ella?" Darcy murmuró, sentándose en el sillón situado cerca del balcón de la ventana.

"Porque me agrada y la respeto; y yo no te permitiría hacerle daño"

"No te preocupes en su nombre. Ella puede defenderse sola contra mí lo suficientemente bien y protegerse, está claro que no desea mis atenciones".

Caminó enérgicamente hacia su primo, hablando exasperadamente, "No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Qué le has hecho?

"Además de proponerle matrimonio, nada." Darcy dijo discretamente.

"¡¡Te le declaraste!! ¡Bien por ti!" dijo en voz alta, el alivio era evidente en su voz. "Ella es perfecta para ti. Aplaudo tu buen gusto. Saldré a presentarle mis felicitaciones."

"Es demasiado pronto para las felicitaciones, primo. Ella ciertamente no comparte tu entusiasmo."

El coronel surco sus cejas "¿Quieres decir que te rechazó?", preguntó anonadado, esto era increíblemente único.

Como Darcy no negó el hecho, la inteligencia lentamente se hundió. ¡¡Ella se negó!! No podía reprimir una sonrisa, y pronto comenzó a reír, más fuerte y más animadamente con cada momento hasta que se hizo insoportable para Darcy escuchar sus carcajadas.

"Estoy feliz de poderte servir como una fuente de entretenimiento." Comentó secamente.

"Perdóname, primo. Pero me agrada aún más ahora. Necesitas alguien como ella para que te bajara de tu nobleza de tiempo en tiempo."

Darcy parecía perder su paciencia "Qué absurdo ¿de qué estás hablando, Richard? ¡Se negó a aceptarme! Ella dice que soy el único hombre con el que jamás podría casarse."

"Puedes estar seguro al menos de que no es una mercenaria. ¿Te da algún motivo para su negativa?"

"Ella parecía estar sorprendida por mi propuesta. Primero pensé que sólo jugaba con migo, pero ella estaba realmente asombrada de que la quisiera como mi esposa. Yo pensé que eso era bastante obvio."

"Para mi si, y probablemente para Mrs. Collins también. He visto la manera en que se miran. Pero Miss Bennet, a pesar de su impertinencia y bravata, es verdaderamente una inocente, una joven protegida. Su experiencia con admiradores es inexistente. Confía en mí. En caso contrario ella habría advertido desde hace mucho tiempo que te tiene envuelto en su dedo meñique. Tampoco ayuda mucho que eres poco comunicativo y difícil de comprender, por extraño que parezca, esa no suele ser tu especialidad, especialmente con los extraños."

Darcy suspiró fuertemente "creo que tienes razón. Tuve que repetírselo unas pocas veces más, y a ella todavía le resulta difícil creer en mi afecto por ella"

"¿Era la única razón de su negativa, el hecho de que ella no esperaba tu declaración?"

"Ah, no. Según sus estimaciones, también soy arrogante y egoísta. Además, cree que trato a otros con desdén y soberbia."

Fitzwilliam no podía evitar sonreír, por poco mas y suelta la carcajada "No podría estar más de acuerdo con ella, como tú no hay más"

"Muchas gracias. Es bueno escuchar de un fiel amigo semejante grado de fe hacia mi carácter dos veces en tan corto tiempo."

"Bueno, bueno, yo sé que eres leal, responsable, honorable, el mejor amigo que el hombre puede tener, especialmente en momentos difíciles. Ella no es consciente de eso todavía. No te conoce como nosotros, solo debes mostrarte realmente como eres, te guardas ferozmente para con los extraños, y para ella tu eres un extraño. En consecuencia, sólo unas pocas personas saben cómo eres en realidad. Pero no hay razón para que te ocultes de la mujer que quieres, si realmente la quieres."

Darcy sacudió la cabeza decididamente "No, Richard, es demasiado tarde. Hay otras razones. Jamás me perdonara mi intromisión entre Bingley y su hermana. Se enteró de alguna manera que fui yo quien habló con Bingley de no cortejar a su hermana mayor."

Fitzwilliam endureció su expresión ligeramente antes de preguntar. "¿La dama en cuestión que me mencionaste con anterioridad cuando hablamos de Bingley es hermana de Elizabeth Benett?"

"Sí, sí que lo es, Miss Jane Bennet."

"Darcy, fui yo quien le dijo acerca de tu injerencia". El coronel dijo difícilmente, tocándose el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, "me reuní con ella ayer en su caminata y se lo comenté. Yo no creí que fuera a tener alguna consecuencia. Pensé que era sólo algo para iniciar una charla sin nada en particular. Yo estaba intentando alabarte ante sus ojos, para que apreciara que eres un buen amigo y compañero, y además leal para con los suyos y por tanto salió al tema el buen amigo tuyo, el señor Bingley."

Darcy sólo agitó su mano "ahora no importa. Ella de alguna manera lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano. No cruzó por mi mente que ella reaccionaría tan ferozmente sobre esto".

"Habla muy bien de ella el que cuidara tanto de su hermana."

Hubo un momento de prolongado silencio antes que Darcy hablara tristemente "Sí. Así es."

Fitzwilliam se inclinó hacia el otro hombre, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y haciendo uso de palabras tranquilizadoras "creo que vale la pena luchar por tus sentimientos. No puedes alejarte de ella ahora. Debes, simplemente convencerla de que eres un hombre digno de su afecto."

"No puedo imaginar cómo podría hacer eso." Darcy dijo discretamente.

"Empecemos hoy. Pasaremos a visitar la casa parroquial antes de que salgamos a Londres."

"Bien sabes que no desea verme." Darcy gritaba de impaciencia.

"¿Ella te menciono en algún momento que no quiere volver a verte?"

"No. "

"Vamos, Darcy. Quieres verla. Sabes que quieres y sabes lo que debes hacer. Ven conmigo. Yo seré quien va a hacer todas las conversaciones y tu puedes mirarla tanto como quieras."

Darcy logró sonreír un poco, y a la larga dijo, "Dame veinte minutos. Espérame abajo."

El coronel le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Media hora más tarde, los primos se encaminaron rápidamente en dirección al parque tomando el atajo para llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa parroquial. Después de unos minutos, Darcy disminuyó el paso, era notablemente su nerviosismo.

"Richard, este es un error. Estoy seguro de ello. Ella simplemente no querrá salir a la sala a verme. Ella no quiere permanecer en la misma habitación conmigo".

"¿Por qué ella haría algo así? Acabas de declararte a ella. Era su derecho a negarse, pero estoy seguro de que ahora que sabe de tus sentimientos ella lamenta haber tenido que hacerlo."

"Richard, hay más que eso. Yo fui bastante brusco con ella".

"¿Brusco? ¿Puedes especificarlo?"

"Le he explicado las razones por las que decidí separar a su hermana de Bingley."

"Me imagino que le dijiste que creías que era para salvar en su momento a tu amigo de un matrimonio desdichado".

"No exactamente. Para resumir te diré que mencione haber encontrado en general a su familia inadecuada y en detalle, que su madre era vulgar, sus hermanas desvergonzadas y su padre demasiado perezoso y negligente para el cuidado de su propia familia."

El coronel no dijo ninguna palabra a esto, pero la mirada que le dirigió a su primo hizo sentir a Darcy visiblemente disminuido, tanto que creyó que su primo era mucho más alto que él. Esa mirada lo hizo sentir miserable.

"sólo quería ser sincero con ella." Darcy sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

"¡¡¿¿Así que lo que querías era ser sincero con ella dices, y ahora te preguntas porque no acepto tu propuesta??!! Y ahora dime, ¿ya estas satisfecho con haberla hecho sentir miserable y deshonrada? ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que ella te aceptara a pesar de que la habías ofendido no solo a ella y a su hermana, sino a toda su familia, que aunque sean vulgares como mencionaste, es una pareja que cuidó, educó y trató a sus hijos con amor y respeto, que para ella eso era lo más importante, esta es la mejor mujer que hubieses conseguido entre todas las damas que te rodean, aún por sobre todas aquellas hijas de la nobleza, la vas a perder ahora, crees que te perdonara por ofenderle?…. Si no fuera tu amigo, lucharía por ella por sobre todas las cosas, ella te sería fiel hasta la muerte, sería tu protectora, tu doble, no podrías encontrar a otra mejor ni aunque fuera la hija del rey, te aseguro que ni por todo Derbyshire te aceptará si bien antes no enmiendas todos tus errores, ¿ya pensaste en mi tío?, la historia de tus padres antes de ser el Señor y la Señora de Derbyshire; acuérdate, por ser hija del rey ella no podía casarse con tu padre, fue desheredada, se casaron por amor y ¿que paso después?, murió en el parto y tu padre se olvido de sus propios hijos hundiéndose en la pena hasta lograr su propia muerte, ¿que pensaría si le dijeras que tu padre amó tanto a su mujer que se olvidó de sus propios hijos? por no mencionar a la grandiosa Lady Catherine la mujer más ruda, estúpida, indeseable y prejuiciosa de todo el reino entero junto con las colonias, creo; además está la historia de tus tatarabuelos o dime si ya la olvidaste, tu tatarabuela fue la amante del Rey antes de que él decidiera casarla con Mr. Darcy del muy lejano Derbyshire, pagándole una generosa suma como premio de consolación por la falta de virtud de la desposada. Sin mencionar a tu..."

…..

Darcy alzó su mano "¡Ya, ya basta, es suficiente, Richard! Yo no debería haber hablado con ella de esa manera, de acuerdo. Debo haberla lastimado profundamente. Como podrás ver no existe ningún punto a mi favor y no tiene sentido verla."

"¡Tonterías! Yo nunca esperaría que actuaras como un cobarde por el miedo de enfrentar a una mujer. Nos estamos acercando la casa de los Collins. Se nos puede ver a través de las ventanas. No puedes regresar ahora".

El Coronel Fitzwilliam siguió adelante y llamó decididamente a la puerta. Darcy estaba justo detrás de él. Los jóvenes, esperaban a que apareciera alguien en la puerta, en ese instante la criada se presentó y los hizo pasar a la sala para que esperaran a los inquilinos de la propiedad. El coronel se sentó cómodamente, pero Darcy comenzó con su habitual ritmo, señal de estar nervioso, caminó de un lado a otro sólo para detenerse justo en frente de la ventana y mirar fuera. Esperaron sólo unos pocos minutos cuando Mrs. Collins hizo su aparición.

El coronel se levantó inmediatamente y dijo agradablemente,

" Sra. Collins, es un placer verla a usted, como siempre. Esperamos que no sea inquietante nuestra visita, pensamos que sería agradable pasar por última vez antes de nuestra salida a Londres. Esperábamos poder ver a Miss Bennet, y por supuesto a Miss Lucas; pero supongo que su amiga ha optado por salir a caminar esta misma mañana."

Un débil suspiro escapó de la boca de Mrs. Collins, y comenzó a hablar claramente con voz angustiada. "Oh, Coronel, me temo que no es el mejor momento para visitas. Mi estimadísima amiga se encuentra en sus habitaciones, no se siente bien y no es capaz de recibir a nadie hoy"

Incluso antes de terminar de hablar Darcy apremió bruscamente.

"¿Qué ha sucedido con ella?

Mrs. Collins levantó su pálido rostro hacia el hombre más alto. Totalmente ofuscada, la Sra. contestó:

"A ella no le ha sucedido nada, Ayer, justo después de regresar de Rosings, una misiva llegó con terribles noticias. El padre de Elizabeth, decidió ir a Londres para recoger a Jane personalmente, el transporte en el que viajaba se accidentó justo fuera de la ciudad. Él sobrevivió solo para morir debido a las heridas al siguiente día."

Mrs. Collins se detuvo y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Pobre Lizzy. Ella le amaba tanto. Se encuentra devastada." dijo en un roto susurro.

Darcy quedó estupefacto, en los siguientes instantes reinó un silencio espectral en el salón. Al percibir el coronel que Darcy no mencionaba palabra alguna o no las podía decir por el momento el coronel ofreció sus condolencias en nombre de ambos y pidió que se las repitiera a Miss Bennet.

"¿Cuando sucedió exactamente? ¿Cuándo partirá? ¿Cuándo es el funeral?" Inesperadamente Darcy preguntó con voz dura.

Mrs Collins parecía sorprendida por la preguntas, pero respondió rápidamente. "El accidente ocurrió el día antes de ayer. El último deseo Mr. Bennet era el de ser enterrado en Longbourn. Y Lizzy desea ir a Londres temprano por la mañana. Posiblemente pueda llegar a Londres por la tarde."

"¡No hay necesidad de eso……!" Fitzwilliam exclamó con vehemencia "Ella puede ir con nosotros en lugar viajar sola con desconocidos." Dijo abruptamente en cuanto la idea hizo su aparición.

Mrs. Collins movió la cabeza negativa y lentamente "sería muy conveniente, pero usted debe saber que correría riesgo su reputación. Ustedes son solteros después de todo, y ella no está relacionada con ustedes en modo alguno. He pensado en ir con ella, pero podría ser visto erróneamente por la familia. Después de todo, Longbourn es la ciudad natal de Mr. Collins. Creo que, quizás Lady Catherine permitiría que una de sus damas de compañía pudiese estar disponible para ir con ella mañana".

El coronel no entendía nada de esto, no lo toleraba y gritó encolerizado

"¡¡Maldito el decoro!!

¡No puedo imaginar que alguien pueda hablar de alguna manera inadecuada si viaja con nosotros. El tiempo es crucial aquí, y viajará hoy con nosotros, ella desearía estar con su familia, cuanto antes. Darcy, me apoya en esto!," Mi primo es honorable. No hay ningún problema para que Miss Bennet no pueda partir en cualquier momento" dijo el coronel.

"Mi primo tiene razón. No hay necesidad de que Miss Bennet viaje sola." Dijo Darcy con aire ausente, como si estuviera pensando en algo más. "Mrs. Collins ¿puede por favor hablar con su amiga e informarle de nuestra oferta de llevarle a Londres?, Puede ser que reconsidere su decisión, detendremos nuestro transporte una hora y media en espera de que nos comunique su decisión" Dijo Darcy sinceramente y sin emoción en su voz.

"Sí, por supuesto, voy a hablar con ella, pero no puedo prometerles nada."

"Lo entendemos. Creo que en estas tristes circunstancias, el tiempo apremia y hemos abusado del suyo lo suficiente ¿no cree Mrs Collins?" Darcy inclinado su cabeza en señal de despedida y se encaminó enérgicamente hacia la puerta, seguido por un sorprendido Coronel.

Cuando salieron de la casa solariega, el coronel inmediatamente preguntó para ponerse al tanto de lo que pasaba por la mente de su primo

"Darcy, ¿por qué saliste con tanta prisa?"

Cuando su primo no respondió, su mente comenzó a trabajar, añadió. "Este es un triste asunto para la srita. Bennet, ¿no lo crees? Pobre chica."

Estaban en reja principal de la casa cuando repentinamente, Darcy se detuvo y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

"creo que he olvidado mis guantes. Voy a volver allí a buscarlos. Este es mi par favorito."

El coronel, vio chispas en el azul oscuro de los ojos de su primo, y después de un momento, entendió el mensaje y le ofreció una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa en señal de entendimiento y dijo:

"Voy a ver lo del transporte, te aseguro que estará listo a tiempo y ni un minuto más."

Se despidió y emprendió su camino en dirección de la guarda de carruajes, dejando a su primo sobre el camino que conducía a la casa parroquial.

Continuará………….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III **

Mr. Darcy llamó enérgicamente a la puerta de la parroquia. Se abrió al instante.

Mrs. Collins se quedó pasmada al ver quien se encontraba en el umbral de su casa, no le salieron las palabras solo atinó a cederle el paso y dirigirlo al salón de visitas. Una vez frente a la señora Collins, el señor Darcy procedió a hablar con un tono de voz decidido y sin emoción alguna.

-Usted perdone por irrumpir nuevamente Mrs Collins pero creo que he olvidado mis guantes en su sala." Darcy habló en un tono decidido, sin emoción alguna.

-¿De verdad señor? No lo noté con anterioridad, sin embargo permítame buscarlos-. Respondió Charlotte visiblemente confundida. Realmente no creía que se le hubieran olvidado, sin embargo no podía moverse de su lugar, en la confusión, Darcy se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo suave y firme a su vez. Mrs. Collins y el criado que se acercaba a ellos en ese momento lo miraron desconcertados, Charlotte no tenía idea del comportamiento de Mr. Darcy; Él, aprovechando el momento de confusión, se inclinó para que fuera escuchado claramente por Charlotte y al mismo tiempo el criado que estaba presente no alcanzara a escuchar ninguna palabra.

-Me he dado cuenta que usted tiene una vaga idea de mis intenciones, no voy a andar con rodeos señora, Déjeme verla……. Por Favor.

-¡¡¡Mr. Darcy... Realmente no puede!!!. Contestó pasmada con el mismo tono de voz que él utilizó.

- Ella no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir visitas, sin mencionar que su presencia en su habitación sería la menos adecuada para su reputación.

- Mrs. Collins, permítame verla. Quiero asegurarle que mis intenciones son honorables, quiero ayudarla ante su actual situación.

-¿Honorable? ¿Significa honorable tanto como para casarse con ella? dijo calmadamente.

Darcy enmudeció al instante, asintió con la cabeza instantáneamente, su rostro no reflejaba sus expresiones. Charlotte le observo por un largo momento, buscando en la oscuridad de sus ojos algo que le indicara que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, al observar el ardor de su mirada no le quedó alguna duda y finalmente bajó la cabeza y sin mirarlo susurro "Segunda puerta a la izquierda."

Él le tomó la mano y le agradeció en un murmullo; cuando Charlotte levantó la cabeza él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y susurrando como si todavía no se encontrase sola, se dijo para sí misma " no lo arruines, Elizabeth."

***  
Darcy se detuvo ante la sencilla y blanca puerta que le habían señalado, él sentía que alcanzaba a escuchar sus latidos del corazón, sentía que éstos lo taladraban, y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que calmarse y componerse, inhalo fuerte para controlarse y luego levanto la mano para tocar la puerta gentilmente.

Hubo un silencio que le pareció una eternidad, entonces escuchó una voz débil y gutural, resultado del llanto que Lizzy sostenía, indicándole que entrara en la habitación pensando que era Charlotte la que había llegado. De alguna manera esto lo hacía sentirse como un entrometido, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no había marcha atrás.

Respirando profundamente por segunda ocasión, Darcy entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras su paso sin hacer el mayor ruido. Al verla sintió que se encogía al recodar que un día antes Elizabeth le había rechazado. Ella se inclinó sobre la cama, llena de diversos elementos de ropa femenina, obviamente aún no había detectado su presencia, estaba doblando sus ropas para guardarlas dentro de su maleta. Darcy inspeccionó la habitación, la manera en que el cuarto estaba decorado en tonos azules, no cabía duda que estaba decorada al lamentable gusto de su tía. Lentamente Darcy posó nuevamente sus ojos en Elizabeth. Llevaba una bata simple de algodón y sobre ésta la chalina verde que a menudo usaba durante sus paseos. Pero su pelo no estaba atado fuertemente en la parte superior de la cabeza como era la costumbre. Estaba suelto, colgándole por la espalda, en una maravillosa cortina de rizos gruesos. Se sorprendió al recordar cómo los largos rizos desaparecían tras su cabeza. Sabía por Georgiana que la mayoría de las damas llevaban el cabello no más largo de los hombros. Ella le había explicado que era muchísimo más fácil para las criadas arreglarlo que cuando se lleva excesivamente largo.

De repente se reprendió, ¡como era posible que estuviera analizando el cuarto y el largo del cabello de la dama en aquel preciso momento!

Aun sin darse cuenta que estaba en presencia de Darcy, Elizabeth comentó abrazando el montoncito de medias y ropa previamente organizadas para guardarse.

-Ya pensé sobre el ofrecimiento del Coronel Fitzwilliam y el Sr. Darcy Charlotte, mándales decir que no voy a ir con ellos a Londres hoy. Por favor agradece su bondad, simplemente no puedo ir con ellos sin chaperona. Voy a ir mañana por puesto.

-Miss. Bennet - dijo Darcy suavemente, al darse cuenta que tenía que hablar en ese preciso instante. Elizabeth se incorporó inmediatamente, su cuerpo entero se paralizó, sus manos se quedaron estáticas sobre su ropa.

-¡Mr. Darcy, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"! Todavía estaba estupefacta. Su voz temblaba emocionada sin atreverse a girarse para mirarlo.

-Elizabeth... solo atinó a decir.

Ella se apoyó aún más fuertemente de la cama y apenas pudo murmurar-: Aprecio su preocupación, Mr. Darcy, pero no tiene que sentir que me debe algo, todo lo contrario, usted no está obligado conmigo de manera alguna, no sé cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí, si es que se lo permitieron….- En este momento se le quebró la voz, comenzó a sollozar y con su palma de la mano procedió a limpiar su nariz, no era posible que él, precisamente, estuviera en su habitación en este momento, se decía interiormente, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, ni qué sentir, solo sentía que su corazón se le saldría y no entendía por qué, quería que él estuviera ahí para consolarla, lo necesitaba pero no esperaba en realidad que eso sucediera.

-Elizabeth, ¿cómo podría pensar que yo la dejaría sola en estos momentos?, todavía recuerdo cuan devastado me sentí cuando mis propios padres….lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Poco a poco Darcy se estaba acercando a Lizzie, mientras ella le tomaba confianza, sabía cómo se sentía y como tenía que actuar en esos momentos, sentía su dolor como suyo propio y como estaba sufriendo, le dolía su dolor y sufría con ella.

Elizabeth se encogió aun más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sentía que se asfixiaba, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente tras los sollozos pero no podía parar. Darcy se acerco por completo, coloco sus manos sobre sus delicados hombros, quería abrazarla, consolarla, quería que supiera que él estaba con ella, por ella.

-No estás sola. Yo estaré contigo. Te doy mi palabra que no te dejare sola, vamos a pasar este tramo tan amargo juntos, te voy a ayudar, quiero hacerlo, Elizabeth, permíteme por favor ayudarte, permíteme hacerlo. Se atrevió a tutearla. La giró delicadamente hacia él.

Elizabeth no entendía por qué, pero sus palabras fueron un consuelo y se dirigió a él suavemente para permitirle que la abrazara. En este momento no le importaba nada solo necesitaba consuelo y no entendía aun la razón pero sentía que él podría reconfortarla.

Aunque ella estaba cabizbaja, Darcy pudo distinguir sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, sus pestañas bañadas de lagrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios colorados por tanto mordérselos tratando de evitar el llanto, pero sin poderlo suprimir.

Ella volvió a morder su labio inferior, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas. Darcy mantuvo el silencio por un rato, simplemente mirándola, frotando sus hombros con los pulgares lentamente para darle tranquilidad, consolándola, aun no se atrevía a abrazarla por más que lo deseara.

Entre sus sollozos una parte de ella comenzó a sentirse intimidada, solo con la forma en que lo había tratado un día anterior en la pradera. Lo volteo a ver directo a los ojos, al ver su reacción, Darcy sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando vio la cantidad de dolor pintado en los hermosos ojos oscuros que habían capturado su alma misma casi desde el primer momento en que la había conocido. De repente, ella se arrojó a sus brazos con un fuerte sollozo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. De inmediato los brazos de Darcy la rodearon. Ella lloraba incontrolable, casi estaba histérica, sus lágrimas humedecieron la camisa y el abrigo del caballero. Darcy simplemente la atrajo con firmeza, apresándola gentilmente y depositando pequeños y suaves besos sobre su cabeza de vez en cuando. Dejó de frotarla y la abrazó intensificándose el momento en que ella le permitió tocarla, Darcy aprisionó la cabeza de Lizzy en su pecho para acariciarle el cabello con adoración, Elizabeth no pudo soportarlo más y le abrió su corazón completamente, permitiéndole conocer su interior en ese preciso instante.

Darcy se sintió desarmado al escuchar su llanto desgarrador, y volteo para mirar a su alrededor porque no sabía cómo proceder. Darcy no supo en qué momento ella había bajado la guardia y no sabía si era correcto celebrarlo en ese momento, solo hizo lo que le correspondía, la abrazo como a una bebé y la sentó en sus piernas para acunarla hasta que ella comenzó a tranquilizarse besándole la cabeza de tiempo en tiempo y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras; no supieron cuanto estuvieron así.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando Mrs. Collins entró a la habitación de su amiga, vio Mr. Darcy sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana estrechando a Elizabeth sobre su pecho con su rostro escondido en el cuello de él dormida como una pequeña niña, no pudo decir nada ante la impresión de lo que estaba viendo, solo retrocedió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

***

El elegante transporte se detuvo frente a la casa del párroco. Mr. Collins bajó de él apresuradamente junto con un sirviente para acercarse a la portezuela y ayudar a su patrona Lady Catherine a bajar del carro.

Cuando la señora estaba segura sobre el terreno, cerró la puerta del transporte y caminó por delante en dirección a la casa para abrir la portezuela del hermoso jardín al frente de la casa. En cuanto Lady Catherine se encaminó hacia la entrada principal, Mr. Collins se apresuró a llamar a su esposa.

-¡¡Mrs. Collins, queridísima mía, venga a ver quién nos ha honrado con una visita hoy!! gritó

-¡¡Mrs. Collins, venga por favor, ¿dónde está? Tenemos un honorable invitado, Dese prisa!! Volvió a gritar.

-¿Porque tanto grito, querido mío? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- dijo Charlotte desde las escaleras.

-¡Su Señoría decidió visitarnos hoy! ¡Ella está justo detrás de mí!, El Sr. Collins exclamó entusiasmado y radiante mientras veía que Charlotte se acercaba a ellos.

-Ya estoy aquí, Sr. Collins. Module su voz. No es apropiado para un hombre de su profesión el utilizar ese tono tan alto……. Al momento en que Charlotte dijo tales palabras el párroco apretó los labios fuertemente y ella se sintió apenada.

Lady Catherine se acercó a Charlotte quien le hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo y bienvenida.

-Buenos días, Mrs. Collins. He escuchado de boca de su marido lo que le ha ocurrido al padre Miss Bennet, Pobre chica. Yo siempre he dicho que no conocemos los designios del señor y no podemos predecir cuando el Señor nos llamará para ir con El, son cosas tan lamentables.

-Le damos las gracias por su visita, Lady Catherine. De verdad se le aprecia, por favor, sígame.

Charlotte dijo serenamente tratando de no pensar en cómo reaccionaría su señoría si descubriese en ese momento a su sobrino en el piso de arriba con Elizabeth, y mucho menos en la situación poco presentable en la que se encontraban actualmente, mientras su esposo abría les abría la puerta del salón de té.

Lady Catherine se encaminó hacia la sala lentamente y se sentó en un cómodo sillón. Comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación donde se encontraba sintiéndose satisfecha por la decoración que ella misma recomendó o mejor dicho exigió, examinó cuidadosamente cada detalle sabiendo que habían seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

-Me complace, Mrs. Collins, que usted haya escuchado mis consejos y haya organizado las cortinas de manera simple y sencilla, las cosas elaboradas no se hubieran adaptado a esta habitación.

-Yo le garantizo su señoría, que tanto mi querida Charlotte como yo siempre seguiremos y apreciaremos cualquier consejo que su Ilustrísima haga llegar..." El Sr. Collins comenzó ansiosamente a parlotear pero inmediatamente fue silenciado cuando Lady Catherine antepuso su mano con gesto de descalificación.

-Me siento muy apenada por Miss Bennet-, empezó Lady Catherine con una voz claramente melancólica-. Qué tragedia. Su situación es desesperante en este momento. ¿No es así? ¿Muerto su padre la pequeña propiedad pasará a sus manos Mr. Collins?, Bueno, posiblemente nunca entienda el motivo de heredar las propiedades solo a los varones, pero es demasiado tarde ahora pensar en eso" dijo melancólicamente y prosiguió refiriéndose al párroco, cuya expresión de inmediato se tornó de enojo anticipado-:

-Es mi deseo que vaya inmediatamente a Hertfordshire a cuidar de sus asuntos, y más aún a que vele por sus parientes. Todavía quiero que siga siendo el párroco de aquí; así que contratará a un mayordomo para que sea capaz de tomar las riendas de la propiedad" Después de un momento pregunto por su invitada.

-¿Y la Srita. Bennet como está?

-No bien, me temo - respondió Charlotte -. Ella está descansando arriba y no recibe visitas.

Lady Catherine asintió con la cabeza ligeramente entendiendo el significado de las palabras.

-Es comprensible en su situación. Recuerdo muy bien mi propio dolor cuando mi querido padre dejó este mundo. No pude hablar con nadie durante semanas, yo estaba tan conmovida…. Lady Catherine suspiró tranquilamente, esperando a que Mr. Collins continuara en un lógico silencio, y continuó. ¿Cómo podré ayudar a Miss Bennet?, deseo hacer algo por ella. El Sr. Collins me dice que quiere ir a Londres por cuenta propia. Eso es sumamente incomprensible para una señorita decente, no lo puedo permitir, Me siento responsable de ella. Voy ofrecerle la posibilidad de viajar en uno de mis propios carruajes. La dama de compañía de mi hija, irá con ella como chaperona de tal forma que ella no viaje sola.

-Es muy generoso de su parte Lady Catherine. Dijo Charlotte.

-Oh, sí, querida mía, ¡muy generosa! – exclamó Mr. Collins.

En ese preciso instante se escuchó una voz fuerte proveniente de la escalera.

-Me temo que Miss Bennet no será capaz de aceptar su oferta, Tía. Ella saldrá hoy a Londres conmigo y con Fitzwilliam.

Tres pares de ojos voltearon en dirección de donde procedía aquella voz, asombrados al ver parado en el primer escalón al mismísimo Mr. Darcy que minutos antes había bajado y se había detenido para escuchar lo que decía su tía quien acababa de llegar.

Lady Catherine no podía entender el comportamiento de su sobrino y lo miró con asombro e incredulidad.

"-¡¡Pero Darcy, Bien sabes que no puede ir con dos hombres solteros sin que alguno de ellos esté relacionado o emparentado con ella!! ¡¡Es una aberración!! ¡¡Quedaría manchada su reputación!! ¿Qué absurdo es éste y qué estás haciendo aquí y sobre todo por qué vienes bajado de las escaleras? -Terminó diciendo lady Catherine al darse cuenta de dónde procedía Darcy y sacando conclusiones rápidamente.

-Miss Bennet no es ajena a mi tía, le he propuesto matrimonio y me ha aceptado, no veo de ninguna manera inadecuado en escoltar a mi prometida al funeral de su padre.

-¡¡Que absurdo estás diciendo!! Exijo una respuesta inmediatamente, es que no puedes casarte con ella, estas prometido a mi Anne, ¡¡ Lo sabes!!

Lady Catherine se levantó bruscamente; se encontraba agitada por la rabia que sentía en su interior sin saber cómo exteriorizarla, Darcy observó un momento a su tía; después se dirigió a los Collins y prosiguió con una tranquilidad que difícilmente sentía, sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano esta discusión sucedería, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y en ese momento tan difícil.

-Por favor, permítanme estar a solas un momento con mi tía, este asunto es meramente familiar y privado-. Mientras Darcy solicitaba permiso para estar a solas con su tía a los dueños de la casa se preparaba mentalmente para el debate que se presentaría posteriormente a la salida de los Collins.

-Sí, por supuesto, Sr. Darcy.

Charlotte respondió rápidamente, tomando del brazo a un desconcertado Sr. Collins para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-Ven querido mío, démosles cierta privacidad.

-Pero... masculló el Mr. Collins pues no quería dejar sola a su benefactora.

-Vamos, Mr. Collins - dijo Charlotte decididamente, tomando a su marido firmemente por el brazo y dirigiéndose fuera de la casa.

Durante de varios minutos se escucharon las voces desde dentro, al primer grito, el señor Collins reaccionó queriendo regresar a donde estaba su señoría y defenderla, pero mejor dicho, quería tener la posibilidad de escuchar mejor el debate, pero no pudo porque en ese instante su esposa lo estaba reteniendo firmemente y lo tenía sentado muy cerca de ella en la banquita que diseño para el jardín, se sentía completamente frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

El sonido de un transporte llamó su atención, este se antepuso al carruaje en el que viajaba Lady Catherine, en el nuevo transporte venía el Coronel Fitzwilliam, bajo de él y se acerco a la puerta del jardín, tenía como cometido acercarse a la casa, sin embargo, al ver sentados a los señores Collins en la banca dio media vuelta y se acercó a ellos con una curiosidad reflejada en su rostro, sabía que algo había pasado desde el momento en que vio el carruaje de su tía parado en la puerta de los Collins, sin preámbulos y faramallas preguntó:

-¿Mi tía se encuentra aquí?

-Sí, así es. (Charlotte contestó en forma de disculpa), vino a ofrecerle a Lizzie de buena voluntad su apoyo para el viaje a Londres el día de mañana, y ofrecerle la dama de compañía de Miss De Bourgh para que sea su chaperona.

-Coronel Fitzwilliam, permítame expresar algo que usted seguramente sabe; su tía ha sido muy cordial, tal es su extraordinaria bondad que raramente….... el clérigo comenzó con su habitual discurso, pero el coronel lo ignoró y volvió a preguntar directamente a Charlotte:

-¿Y Darcy? - Hizo la pregunta abiertamente para saber donde se encontraba su primo en ese momento.

-Estaba en la habitación de Lizzie cuando Lady Catherine llegó. Contestó sinceramente, no tenía caso mentirle al coronel, era digno de confianza y sabía que Lizzie le apreciaba.

-Querida mía ¡Por Dios, Charlotte! El Sr. Collins exclamó, claramente escandalizado-.¿Estaban solos en una habitación? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso? No es de extrañar que Lady Catherine se encuentre seriamente disgustada. El Mr. Darcy no necesita sentirse obligado a contraer matrimonio con mi prima sólo por eso. Él es, después de todo, el prometido de la srita. de Bourgh.

El Coronel volteó a verlos, primero a uno y luego al otro escuchando lo que se estaban diciendo en ese momento.

-¿Darcy dijo que quiere casarse con la srita Bennet? ¡¿Se lo dijo a mi tía?! Preguntó asombrado que lo dijera por segunda vez y que las personas allegadas lo supieran.

Charlotte asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, el Mr. Darcy llegó precisamente en el momento en que estábamos escuchando el ofrecimiento de su tía. Anunció que Elizabeth partiría a Londres el día de hoy con ustedes como acompañantes y ella como su prometida.

-¿Y debo pensar que mi tía ha tomado la noticia con disgusto?

El coronel Fitzwilliam tenía plasmado en su cara el asombro que sentía porque Darcy se había revelado a los deseos de Lady Catherine, no podía imaginarse como lo estaba tomando. Realmente estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de enterarse y le entró la curiosidad al igual que a sus interlocutores.

Charlotte le contesto señalando hacia la ventana del salón de té que daba vista al jardín donde se podían ver a las personas dentro de la casa en una acalorada discusión.

-Ellos han pedido estar solos para poder hablar, de esto ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.- dijo preocupada.

-Sí, puedo oírles.- Fitzwilliam dijo sarcásticamente, refiriéndose al sonido gutural de Darcy que se escuchaba en ese momento salir de la casa, y con un suspiro caminó decididamente hacia la entrada. Los Collins no perdieron oportunidad y lo siguieron justo detrás de él.

Al entrar en la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la discusión el Coronel Fitzwilliam escucho a su tía gritando con bastante fuerza:

-¡No te atreverás! ¡¡Te pido, te exijo que cumplas con tu deber de casarte con Anne como era el deseo de tu madre y el mío!!!!

-No tengo nada más que decir sobre este asunto. Era el deseo de ustedes no mío. Darcy dijo de una forma mucho más tranquila. El coronel podía detectar con este tono que su primo estaba furioso.

Fitzwilliam iba a ingresar a la habitación cuando se abrió la puerta y Darcy salió. Sus labios estaban presionados fuertemente formando una línea recta y sus ojos de un color casi negro. No había palabras para describir su expresión.

-¡¡Darcy, vuelva aquí!!!! ¿A dónde vas????? No hemos terminado!!!!!" Lady Catherine gritaba.

Al notar a su otro sobrino, se dirigió inmediatamente a él y trató de convencerlo para que la ayudara a convencer a Darcy de que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

- Fitzwilliam, ¡que bueno que esta aquí! ¡¡Él ha perdido la razón, ha perdido todo lo que se le ha enseñado, para lo que fue educado, ha perdido todos sus sentidos por esa impertinente……. Muchacha!!

-¿Pero qué ha sucedido? Fitzwilliam preguntó, con la esperanza de sonar indiferente y compuesto.

-¿Puede usted imaginar que Darcy insiste en casarse con Miss Bennet? Lady Catherine gritó indignada.

-Se atreve a decirme que están comprometidos. Debería decirle, dígale que... que... no debería casarse con una persona de la clase baja del país, que nunca será reconocida en nuestra familia, dígale lo que pensara nuestra familia, nuestros conocidos. Seremos la comidilla de nuestra elite.

En ese momento el coronel volteo a ver a Darcy, y estirando la mando en señal de felicitación solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras que dejaron estupefacta a su tía.

-Te felicito por tu elección, Primo. Espero que tú y tu señora sean muy felices, incluso bajo estas tristes circunstancias por la muerte del padre de ella.

Darcy inmediatamente sacudió la mano que ofrecía el coronel, con una leve inclinación de agradecimiento por su apoyo.

-Gracias, Primo. Nunca olvidaré que fuiste tú quien siempre me ha apoyado. Fitzwilliam sonrió y lo abrazo.

Su tía se quedó callada, estaba roja del coraje, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, irguió su cuello en alto y salió de la casa en busca de sus sirvientes, parecía que sucumbiría a una apoplejía. Pero la verdad, era muy difícil que eso sucediera porque ella no se lo permitiría, no se lo podía permitir por lo que dirían de ella. Siempre tomaba mucho en cuenta el qué dirán.

Tan centrados estaban todos en la discusión que no vieron cuando Elizabeth bajaba de las escaleras.

-Coronel Fitzwilliam. Habló quedamente.

Las cuatro personas que asistían en ese momento voltearon en dirección a la voz que se escuchaba, Elizabeth Bennet estaba de pie parada en el último escalón, estaba muy pálida, el reflejo de su rostro era desoladamente desgarrador, su pelo estaba amarrado en la parte superior de su cabeza, perfectamente apretado y acomodado en su lugar, no se podía apreciar la belleza de él en ese momento.

El primero en reaccionar fue Darcy quien le solicitó, que regresara a su habitación, era obvia su situación actual como para que presenciara el problema con su tía, además, sentía temor de que ella retirara su palabra.

-Elizabeth, suba a su habitación en este momento por favor.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza negando lentamente.

-Elizabeth...

Darcy comenzó a hablar de nuevo, pero en ese instante Lady Catherine intervino. Acababa de regresar de la puerta donde le esperaban sus sirvientes al escuchar a Miss Bennet, no sé daría por vencida, y sería más agresiva en su lucha para que sus planes que tanto trabajo le habían costado se desbarataran por esa muchachita, pensó.

Si no podía convencer a su sobrino, la atacaría a ella, en su actual situación era posible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¡Aquí está Niña Desvergonzada! ¿Me dice ahora qué le ha hecho para seducirle así? ¿Qué artes y atractivos ha utilizado para hacerle olvidar su destino e ir en contra de los deseos de la familia, de los deseos de su madre? ¡¡ Respóndame!!

-Lady Catherine... Elizabeth comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Darcy.

-Elizabeth yo debo tratar con ella. Le he dicho que suba a su habitación. dijo enérgicamente, sonando como una orden.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza otra vez en señal de negación.

-Mr. Darcy, no es mi deseo el de provocar malentendidos entre su familia-. Dijo.

La expresión del rostro de Darcy se endureció al escuchar esas palabras y volteó a ver a su tía momentáneamente antes de contestarle duramente y de forma clara para que todo quedara entendido entre todos los presentes.

-Lady Catherine de Bourgh no cuenta ya como mi familia, así ella lo ha dispuesto al no aceptar a mi futura esposa y darle la bienvenida como su sobrina - y volteando a ver a su tía prosiguió -: Tía, Miss Bennet es mi novia y la futura señora de Pemberly y merece su respeto.

-¿¿ respeto?? ¡¡Que qué!! ¿Darle la bienvenida a ella? ¿Estás demente, Darcy? Lady Catherine comenzó a caminar en dirección a Elizabeth gritando ferozmente, parecía que en cualquier momento la atacaría.

-Conozco muy bien a las de su tipo. Perdió la cabeza por usted, por sus sonrisas y sus vestidos todos coquetamente escotados, Darcy perdió la razón. ¡¡Todos los hombres son iguales……!!..

-¡¡Tía, está perdiendo la cabeza!! Fitzwilliam contestó bruscamente.

-¿¿Tú también?? ¿¿Ella también te ha calentado la cama??" Lady Catherine dijo mirando a Elizabeth con desprecio, no creía que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Darcy se sonrojo de coraje. Si no fuera mujer la hubiera retado a duelo por ofender de esa manera a su amada.

-¡¡Elizabeth, vámonos inmediatamente de aquí!!¡¡ No podemos permanecer ni un minuto más en esta propiedad donde se nos ofende y no somos bien recibidos!!

-¡¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lugar!!- Lady Catherine les cerró el camino y como era su costumbre volvió a ordenar tirando su última carta-. Lo que harán será ponerla en un carruaje y enviarla a su familia de una vez por todas, después, volverás a Rosings a comprometerte con Anne como se tenía previsto y como debiste haber hechos desde hace años. Eso es todo lo que se hará ¡¡¿me has entendido?!!

Darcy no tomó en cuenta las palabras que acababa de escuchar, no permitiría que su tía le volviera a dar órdenes, si Elizabeth lo había aceptado no la dejaría por nadie en el mundo.

Nuevamente camino en dirección a Lizzy y volvió a decirle con palabras suaves para que no lo tomara como una orden sabiendo de antemano el carácter que tiene ella.

-Mi amor. Ven a mí…..por favor - le extendió su mando para brindarle seguridad, Elizabeth lo miró por un momento, sentía una gran inseguridad, no sabía cómo proceder.

-Elizabeth… por favor.

Volvió a escuchar que Darcy la llamaba, quería dar marcha atrás a lo sucedido, volverse y correr a su cuarto, tenía miedo y lo exteriorizaba, dándose cuenta todos de lo renuente que se encontraba.

Lady Catherine quiso aprovechar la situación en que se encontraba la pareja y se acercó abruptamente para separarles y sacarlos de su estupor, en una fracción de segundos Darcy volvió a enfrentar a su tía y en el esfuerzo le tomó las muñecas parando en seco su movimiento.

Volteó a ver a su primo, aun sosteniendo a su tía, y le ordenó:

-Fitzwilliam, Toma a Elizabeth y llévatela al transporte.

Señalo a Elizabeth con un movimiento de cabeza tomando la decisión por ella de salir de la casa.

El Coronel Fitzwilliam inmediatamente se acercó a Elizabeth y le dijo:

-Miss Bennet, partiremos en este preciso instante, permítame acompáñale al transporte. Dijo cortésmente ofreciendo su brazo.

Al no contestar Elizabeth, obviamente confundida, la tomó del brazo y la dirigió a su destino casi arrastrándola ya que ella no quitaba la vista de Darcy quien tenía agarrada de las manos y contra la pared a su tía sin permitirle hacer movimientos. Sin palabras se permitió ser guiada por el coronel para instalarse en el carruaje y esperar la llegada de Darcy para su partida. Darcy liberó a su tía solo hasta que Elizabeth estuvo fuera, entonces, sin decir una sola palabra, también abandonó la casa.

Fitzwilliam y Elizabeth estaban listos para partir cuando Darcy se unió a ellos. Por fin la joven encontró su voz y en un último intento de hablar trató de disculparse:

-Sr. Darcy, esto ha sido tan horrible. Nunca fue mi intención….... no sabía que decir, se quedó sin palabras.

Darcy le sonrió y tomó su mejilla para decirle suavemente

-Usted no tiene la culpa de esto, ya lo esperaba, habría ocurrido antes o después, Lady Catherine nunca quiso entender que yo no cumpliría lo que ella consideraba como mi destino. Yo no estaba destinado a casarme con Anne, ni hoy ni nunca.

-Ustedes pueden hablar más tarde del asunto. Deberíamos partir. Dijo Fitzwilliam apresuradamente.

-Tienes razón, Primo. Ven Elizabeth. Vámonos. Dijo Darcy tendiendo su brazo a Elizabeth para que tomara asiento junto a él.

-No puedo ir. Todas mis cosas están aún dentro de la casa –Elizabeth protestó, tratando de librarse de sus brazos y la penetrante mirada de Darcy, no entendía nada.

-Elizabeth, estoy seguro que Mrs. Collins enviará tus pertenecías más tarde.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedo partir así, sin mi sombrero, mi chalina y mis guantes –Elizabeth dijo desesperadamente, casi al borde de lágrimas, comenzaba a tener miedo.

Darcy colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Elizabeth para tranquilizarla y comenzó a hablarle suavemente.

-Vamos a comprarte todo lo que sea necesario para tu comodidad en la primera parada para cambiar caballos.

Elizabeth comenzó a cambiar de color, se sentía humillada porque él se permitía comprarle cosas ¡como si ya fuera su mujer! Darcy continúo hablando como si no hubiera visto su expresión.

-No puedes volver allí-. Dijo como si eso fuera suficiente explicación, pero a cada palabra ella comenzaba a sentirse humillada y se reflejaba en la expresión de su cara.

-Darcy no quiere ofenderla de ninguna manera Miss Bennet, lo que sucede en realidad es que la Tía Catherine seguramente estará reuniendo sus tropas para seguirnos. Dijo el Coronel quien salió en apoyo de su primo, conociéndole, sabía que parecía dar órdenes y no sugerencias.

Elizabeth seguía moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación. Sabía que en el momento de que partiera con Mr. Darcy no habría retorno en su decisión. Se sentía presionada de alguna manera, pero no decía nada, en ese preciso instante el coronel tomó la decisión de partir y solicitó al chofer del carruaje que comenzara su trayecto.

Precisamente en ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina que gritaba y lloraba.

-¡¡Lizzie, Lizzie!!....

Elizabeth inmediatamente se asomó por la ventana del carruaje y vio a su amiga acercase corriendo; saltó de él instantáneamente y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡¡Charlotte!!

-¡¡Lizzie!!

Ambas lloraban y se abrazaban fuertemente, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que se verían. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente un día anterior estaba viendo el horizonte sin saber que le deparaba el destino y ahora… escuchó tras de ella que le hablaban.

-Lizzie, aquí tengo tus cosas-. Dijo el Mr. Collins. Le acercó su sombrero, su chalina y sus guantes.

-Empacare tus cosas y te enviare tus pertenencias más tarde-. Terminó de decir Charlotte en señal de despedida.

Elizabeth tomó sus cosas y abrazó su amiga nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias, Charlotte. Siento mucho todo esto, por nada del mundo hubiera deseado que pasara… le susurró sollozando.

-Lo sé, Lizzie. No te preocupes por mí. Voy a estar bien. Le dijo Charlotte con una media sonrisa. Algo que realmente no sentía-. Ya deberías irte. Agregó seriamente mirando a Darcy que estaba detrás de Elizabeth montando guardia todo el tiempo.

Charlotte tomó del brazo a su amiga y la dirigió al transporte de forma decidida, le cedió el derecho a Darcy para que la ayudara a subir y le cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

El carruaje comenzó su camino y Charlotte se quedó parada en el camino mirándoles hasta que se perdió de su vista. Suspiró y volteó a ver a su marido para tomarle del brazo y proceder con el regreso a su casa pensando qué sucedería con ellos. Realmente era un futuro incierto.

Continuará……….

Quisiera darles las gracias por sus reviews que son gratificantes para poder seguir con esta locura, es el primer fic que traduzco porque me ha encantado y quise compartirlo con aquellas que adoran a Darcy, además quisiera también darle las gracias a mi amiga y editora quien es la que le da el toque final a esta traducción. Gracias Malli y gracias chicas por seguir con migo en esta maravillosa lectura. No se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo: ¿qué sucederá cuando comience a entrar en razón Elizabeth? ¿Qué le dirán sus familiares en Londres cuando vean que llega acompañada por dos caballeros y sin chaperona? ¿Y Jane?


	4. Chapter 4

****

Capítulo IV 

Para los primeros minutos del trayecto, Elizabeth se sentía aturdida por lo que había pasado, se encontraba mirando fijamente sus pertenencias que formaban un montoncito sobre su regazo. Ella no se movía ni decía nada, no podía quitar la vista de sus cosas. El coronel Fitzwilliam se encontraba sentado frente a ella, mientras que Darcy se encontraba a su lado estrechamente mirándola con preocupación. Ella no atendía a su mirada persistente, sabía que le veía, lo sentía pero no quería verlo, hacía como si no tuviera conocimiento de ello, pero cuando él se inclino un poco más a ella, ésta se tensó.

Darcy cubrió su mano pequeña y fría con la suya y le habló con ternura.

-Permíteme ayudarte en estos momentos Elizabeth- continúo sin formulismos.

Ella levantó su rostro hacía él y sus miradas se unieron, permitiéndose ella bajar la guardia momentáneamente.

-Se lo agradezco señor, pero me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

Le contestó de una manera formal, dando a entender que no le parecía que le hablara en primera persona, mientras lo decía, Elizabeth se separó de él lo mas que le permitía el interior del carruaje, quedó muy cerca de la ventana dándole un poco la espalda a los caballeros que la acompañaban. Con manos temblorosas, se dispuso a ponerse sus guantes, su sombrero y finalmente su chalina; tras haberse amarrado correctamente su sombrerito bajo el mentón, fijo su mirada en el paisaje que pasaba.

Darcy claramente desconcertado por el comportamiento de Elizabeth miró a su primo con una interrogante en sus ojos, pero al igual que él, no entendía el comportamiento de ella y sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación.

Darcy miró nuevamente a Elizabeth que en ese instante se encontraba totalmente de espalda a él, optó por sentarse junto a su primo quedando así frente a ella, sus ojos se posaron sobre su perfil delicado sin dejar de mirar su cara por un momento, ella debió encontrar su mirada incómoda porque ella junto sus manos en su regazo y las estrechó fuertemente.

El coronel zarandeo el brazo de Darcy, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza a Elizabeth, arrugando sus cejas en señal de observación, Darcy miró su gesto pero no dijo nada. El coronel se acercó a la otra ventana y se quedó observando fijamente a Darcy hasta que su primo de muy mala gana se volvió a sentar en su lugar anterior. Elizabeth quedó sola en un rincón del elegante carruaje dándoles la espalda de forma decidida a sus actuales compañeros; sin embargo, a juzgar por su postura menos rígida, se había relajado un poco.

Ninguno hablo hasta que el transporte se detuvo en Bromley para cambiar de caballos, el coronel fue el primero en bajar y Darcy se trasladó junto a Elizabeth, su semblante se suavizó para mirarla, pero ella no volteó a verlo.

-Elizabeth, vamos por favor, tendrás que tomar un poco de té, ¿Has comido algo el día de hoy?, Preguntó suavemente.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza lentamente en señal de negativa, su orgullo se estaba apoderando de ella otra vez.

-Me quedaré aquí, no quiero ir a ninguna parte- dijo testaruda.

-Elizabeth, no puedes permanecer aquí, por favor ven, vamos.

Darcy estiró el brazo deslizándolo lentamente alrededor de ella para sentir su cercanía.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza.

-Señor no quiero que me toque, no quiero ir a ninguna parte-, dijo enojada con los labios apretados en una finísima línea delgada.

-¿Por qué están tardando tanto tiempo? - preguntó el coronel al asomar su cabeza por la puerta abierta del carruaje.

Darcy lo miró sin poder hacer nada en contra de ella.

-Ella no quiere ir- contestó desesperado.

El corone echó un vistazo a Lizzie, su rostro estaba pálido pero inflexible, su expresión mostraba firmeza, entonces llegando a una conclusión le dijo a su primo de manera casual.

-Darcy, ve por favor a la posada y verifica si ya están listos nuestros lugares, estoy seguro que a la señorita Bennet le gustaría beber algo caliente.

Darcy vacilante y de muy mala gana salió del coche y se dirigió a la posada mientras su primo intervenía por él. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada se dio la vuelta pero la puerta del transporte se encontraba cerrada y ni su primo ni Elizabeth se encontraba a la vista. Sabía de antemano que ella todavía se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que había sucedido por la mañana y aún seguía devastada por la noticia de la repentina e inesperada muerte de su padre. Sin embargo, su comportamiento actual hacia él lo desconcertaba. Desde que salieron de Norfolk le había tratado igual que el día que se acercó a ella en el bosque, no permitía que la tocara, lo alejaba de ella y se negaba a mirarlo.

En el momento en que entró a la posada el propietario salió a recibirlo, le ofreció un lugar en el rincón de la sala junto a la ventana grande. Darcy pidió un té y un aperitivo para Elizabeth, tenía la esperanza de convencerla de comer algo, se acercó a la mesa más cercana a la ventana y se sentó en una silla sencilla pero cubierta con un paño limpio y blanco, posó su vista en el exterior hasta ver el carruaje. Con gran alivio se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió y Fitzwilliam salió de él extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Elizabeth apareció en la puerta renuente a bajar, miró al suelo vacilante ante el fangoso terreno debajo de ella.

Realmente estaba muy fangoso recordó Darcy, ella solo llevaba unas zapatillas muy finas y los zapatos que llevaba ciertamente no eran apropiados para el tipo de viaje que estaban realizando.

El coronel también lo tomó en cuenta inmediatamente y se puso frente a ella pisando el barro, puso sus brazos en su cintura y la llevo sin esfuerzo alguno unos pocos pasos para posarla en suelo seco.

El corazón de Darcy se encogió en su pecho por los celos, ¡debería ser él quien la ayudara y no su primo! Sin embargo, se había negado a salir con él, le dijo que no quería que la tocara, pero sí permitió que Fitzwilliam la trasladara sin una sola palabra de protesta, sin una mirada triste o desafiante, todo lo contrario al trato que le prestaba a él, plasmaba toda su confianza en una persona distinta. En ese momento Darcy se preguntó si no prefería mejor a su primo.

Ella siempre había sido amable con él, le sonreía, le tocaba el piano, Ella siempre acogió con beneplácito la compañía de su primo. Pero tan sólo en esta misma mañana ella le permitió consolarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

No podía negarse a sí mismo el placer de recordar por unos segundos en su memoria el breve momento cuando le permitió sostenerla tan estrechamente a él, acurrucada en su pecho sentados en el sillón. Sabía que ella se encontraba devastada, miserable, presa de la desesperación por el fallecimiento del ser más querido, pero solo podía pensar en su cuerpo caliente, recostado suavemente sobre su pecho, se sentía avergonzado de que mientras ella dormía sobre su regazo exhausta de tanto llanto, solo podía pensar en sus senos apretados contra su propio pecho. Fue suficiente para él tan solo mirar el escote de su vestido para ver sus suaves formas derramarse sobre el corte de su vestido, estaba seguro de haber visto la huella de un pezón rosado, sabía que estaba mal sentirse excitado en ese momento, cuando ella se encontraba débil y vulnerable pero no pensaba con claridad y no podía ser ayudado. Después de todo él era un hombre totalmente enamorado de ella. Sus curvas sobre su regazo, sus pequeños pies colgados en el aire, la palma de su mano pequeña sobre su camisa, sus dedos enredados sobre sus botones.…

-Darcy, ¿has ordenado ya el té?

La voz del coronel lo sacó abruptamente de sus agradables pensamientos.

-Si. Si lo solicité.

Darcy contestó y se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver la presencia de Elizabeth. Se quedó cerca del coronel de forma recatada y con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás querida?

-Estoy bien, gracias señor por preguntar.

Ella respondió rápidamente sin mirarlo, hizo un gesto a la silla que se ubicaba al otro lado de la mesa, en el momento en que se sentó los caballeros procedieron también a hacer lo mismo. El silencio que precedió era bastante incómodo, ella comenzó a retirar de forma automática los guantes de sus manos y su sombrero para posarlo sobre la mesa, Darcy la miraba fijamente y el coronel lo veía con el seño fruncido. Afortunadamente la esposa del posadero llegó en ese preciso instante con una joven llevando la bandeja con el té y los sándwiches. Todos se dedicaron a tomar las copas que les eran colocadas ante ellos.

Elizabeth tomó un sorbo de té lentamente cuando Darcy se atrevió a tocarle la mano libre que apoyaba sobre la mesa.

-Querida mía, deberías comer algo por favor, te sentirás débil si no comes algo sólido. Estoy seguro que no has probado bocado desde ayer.

Elizabeth no respondió, retiró la mano de su cuidado y lo miró a la cara con los labios apretados formando esa línea firme que ya conocía.

-Srita. Bennet, todavía quedan un par de horas para reanudar nuestro viaje, tal vez debería tratar de comer algo- dijo el coronel suavemente.

Elizabeth miró al coronel directamente y algo parecido a un rastro de sonrisa apareció en su rostro y le dio un pequeño mordisco al sandwish, comenzó a comer muy lentamente hasta terminarlo y bebió un poco mas de té, después se incorporó y dijo.

-Discúlpenme, me iré a refrescar un poco.

Dos pares de ojos la siguieron hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta lateral que se encontraba al fondo de la posada, la vieron preguntara la joven que había llevado el té en donde podría refrescarse.

Los primos se miraron durante unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad, Fitzwilliam habló primero.

-Darcy, la estas presionando demasiado, recuerda que apenas ayer se negó a casarse contigo. No puedes creer que sus sentimientos hacia tí cambiaran de un día a otro.

-¿Que hacías con ella en el coche? - Explotó Darcy apretando su mandíbula en señal de coraje.

-Darcy ¿Qué demonios estas pensando? ¡Escúchate! Ella perdió a su padre apenas ayer, ella no está de humor para tonterías…… dijo asombrado y ofendido por lo que decía entre líneas.

-la bajaste cargada del transporte- Darcy lo interrumpió con fuerza.

-Debido a que la presionaste tanto para partir que no le permitiste ni cambiarse los zapatos y debió realizar el viaje con zapatillas finas, dijo el coronel irritado.

-no fui yo, fue por nuestra tía que se apresuró finalmente.

- Oh si, por supuesto, tenías que sacarla de allí y anunciar tus intenciones a todo el mundo. ¿No podías haber esperado y dar la noticia con delicadeza? ¿Te imaginas lo humillada que debe sentirse ahora? La denigraste, sin mencionar que ahora la reduces a viajar sola con nosotros solos.

-Ella no tiene por qué tenerme temor, yo la protegeré; Darcy anunció con altivez.

-Oh vamos Darcy, - el coronel casi gritó exasperado -. No estamos en Derbyshire, no soy uno de tus terratenientes y tu el señor de Pemberly. A mí no me afecta lo que hagas, en cuanto a la señorita Bennet, ella no quiere tu protección, no es tu hermana y no puedes ordenar las cosas que la rodean, ella es una mujer adulta y no una niña que está bajo tu tutela, entiéndelo de una vez, no la tratas como tratas a Georgiana.

Los ojos de Darcy se redujeron y hablo con rabia.

-Ella es mi novia, y no necesito tus observaciones de cómo debo tratarla, yo no haría nunca nada que……

Fitzwilliam lo interrumpió con su risa burlona, que para él en ese momento era bastante desagradable.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Estas convencido de que ella es de la misma opinión? Tal vez deberíamos preguntárselo directamente a ella, ¿no crees?

Darcy se puso rojo de rabia, estaba completamente furioso.

-Este no es un asunto de negocios…

-Calma primo, ella viene, mantén las manos en su lugar y procura no tocarla de una manera tan familiar porque eso le molesta. Y si puedes no la trates tan familiar. - Le susurró el coronel estas palabras con rapidez antes de ponerse de pie para ayuda a Lizzie a tomar asiento nuevamente junto a ellos

-¿Todo bien señorita Bennet?

-Sí, le doy las gracias coronel, estaba muy decente y limpio por cierto.

-¿Le apetece un poco mas de té?

Elizabeth asintió y el coronel buscó con la mirada a la sirvienta para que acercara otra jarra de té fresco. Cuando llegó, ella concentró toda su atención en la taza. Los primos hablaban muy poco entre ellos y nada con Elizabeth, Darcy volvió a mirarla a pesar de la advertencia de su primo. Cuando llegó el momento de volver al coche, Elizabeth se disculpó nuevamente y se retiró nuevamente.

Los primos estaban de pie junto al coche esperando por ella, Darcy miraba con aprensión en dirección a la posada, cuando Fitzwilliam le dijo sarcástico.

-Ella no se te escapará, no tiene a donde ir; te hiciste cargo de eso después de todo y ella depende por el momento completamente de ti.

Darcy no dijo nada al comentario que acababa de escuchar, pero la mirada que le dirigió no se la podría hacer si fuera su hermano. La expresión inflexible que le dirigió cambió cuando vio a Elizabeth caminar en dirección a ellos. En el momento que llegó al barro, Darcy se le acercó decididamente, y sin palabra alguna puso sus manos firmemente sobre su pequeña cintura con el reto en sus ojos enviado a su primo, la llevó unos pasos y la puso sobre el primer escalón del carruaje. Elizabeth se endureció de manera visible y tan pronto como le fue posible se separó de él y se sentó en su rincón nuevamente dándole la espalda a él y a su primo.

Esta vez, Darcy no trató de tocarla o de hablar con ella, la dejó sola en su rincón. Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, ella comenzó a cabecear contra la ventana, finalmente Darcy se sentó junto a ella silenciosamente, parecía que se enroscaba en un tazón pequeño en el rincón del asiento. Darcy buscó la manta de lana suave que tenía debajo del asiento, la misma que su hermana usaba a menudo durante sus viajes. Luego, suavemente y de forma lenta volvió el cuerpo inerte de ella hacia él arropándola con la frazada. Estaba seguro que el día era bastante frío a pesar de estar en el mes de abril, tenía que sentir frío en ese vestido delgado. La observó parpadear momentáneamente cuando la estaba acomodando sobre su regazo, pero no abrió los ojos; después de un tiempo, Darcy escuchó un suspiro escapar de su boca y él sintió que se ocultaba más firmemente en él, frotando su nariz contra su abrigo. Un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción inundó su pecho, ella estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos como debería de ser.

****

Cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, no podía acertar en donde se encontraba, al principio, miró a su alrededor, el tamaño moderado, la habitación decorada con buen gusto; repentinamente recordó que se encontraba en la casa de sus tíos en Gacechurch Street, en Londres.

Luego de los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días la realidad brilló como el sol ante sus ojos y sintió un dolor sordo, terrible, comenzándole en la garganta y terminando en el estómago.

Su papá estaba muerto. Sintió sus lagrimas brotar y el sollozo en su pecho se comenzó a presentar, no entendía que pasaría a partir de ahí en adelante ¿Cómo viviría sin su amado padre el resto de su vida? Quería enterrarse en la cama y quedarse allí para siempre.

Volteó a ver el reloj empotrado sobre el armario, marcaban las diez de la mañana, no podía recordar nunca dormir tanto, estaba sorprendida de haber dormido tanto tiempo, la noche anterior no paraba de llorar tan solo en pensar si su padre sufrió mucho en su última hora.

Trasladó a un lado la colcha y salió de ella; era una enorme cama que compartía con Jane cuando visitaban a sus tíos los Gardiner. Se acercó a la ventana retirando un poco las cortinas para poder mirar al exterior. Era un día hermoso. Miró fijamente el cielo azul sobre el techo de la casa al otro lado de la calle, el sonido de un carruaje aparcando en la entrada de la casa llamó su atención, miró hacia abajo y vio salir de él a un señor elegantemente vestido.

El hombre miró hacia arriba y Elizabeth ahogo el gritó levantando la palma de su mano para tapar sus labios. Cerró la cortina y se volvió de espaldas a la ventana de forma brusca.

¡Era el sr. Darcy! Se había olvidado por completo de él. ¿Cómo iba a salir del embrollo en que se había metido ella misma? ¡Dios mío! Pensó. ¿Realmente se presentaría ayer como su novio? Comenzó a recordar que estaba tan agotada la noche en que llegaron que ella simplemente se fue a la recamara que le asignaron junto a Jane y se fue a dormir, prácticamente en el momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada quedó dormida.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la sacó de sus pensamientos, el rostro tan querido de su hermana apareció ante ella. Jane sonrió y le hablo con su voz serena como de costumbre.

-Veo que estas despierta Lizzie, ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, gracias.

La doncella entró después de Jane, dejó una bandeja a la izquierda de Elizabeth con lo que parecía era el desayuno para ella. En el momento en que se quedaron solas Jane se acercó a su hermana y le sonrió tristemente.

-Oh Jane, dime una cosa ¿Sufrió mucho?

Jane no supo qué responder, pero sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas inmediatamente. Las hermanas se abrazaron en silencio. Se mantuvieron juntas durante un largo rato antes que Jane le susurrara:

-Estaba preguntando por ti Lizzie, incluso cuando se presentó la fiebre, fuiste su último suspiro.

-¿Dónde está?

-Un conocido del tío tiene una casa funeraria cerca de la posada en la que se le cuidó después de que ocurrió el accidente. Hemos decidido dejarle allí hasta el viaje a Longbourn. No hay necesidad de traerlo aquí, no es espectáculo para niños. El tío ha preparado todo para que el cuerpo sea trasladado el día de mañana.

Elizabeth tomó las manos a su hermana y con desesperación comenzó a hablar, chillando de impotencia.

-Jane, pero ¿Cómo pudo sucederle esto? El señor Hill es un conductor cuidadoso.

-No estamos seguros, no hemos podido encontrar a alguien que realmente viera lo que sucedió. El tío dijo que el señor Hill tenía que intentar detener el transporte de manera abrupta, tal vez alguien intentó detenerlo, o se cruzó en su camino, el coche se detuvo al lado de la carretera. Nuestro padre fue encontrado inconsciente pero no parecía grave, cuando fuimos a la posada, después de que nos avisaron pensamos que estaría bien, cuando el médico lo reviso dijo que tenía sus órganos internos muy dañados, por la tarde llegó la fiebre muy alta y al amanecer... (Jane susurró porque las lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras)

-Es tan difícil de creer. ¿Cómo pudo sucedernos esto a nosotros? Tiene que ser una pesadilla. Sigo pensando que vamos a despertar en Longbourn y bajaremos a desayunar todos juntos como de costumbre, lo veo leyendo su periódico sentado en la cabecera de la mesa….

- No puedo dejar de pensar que si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Susurró Jane miserablemente, sentada a un lado de Lizzie en la cama porque sus piernas no la sostenían.

Elizabeth apretó su mano y dijo.

-Debido a que no se han decidido a ir por él, yo misma iré para llevarle a casa.

-Pero Lizzie, debes comer algo-; habló Jane por fin.

-No puedo, sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Debes comer algo, tenemos que tener fuerza ahora para mamá y nuestras hermanas pequeñas, el señor Darcy dijo a la tía que no has comido nada desde el día que saliste y de eso ya hace dos días.

-¿Lo hizo, cuándo? Chilló.

-Aparentemente ayer, después de subirte, Lizzie ¿Qué está sucediendo entre ustedes? ¿Por qué volviste con el señor Darcy y su primo tú sola, sin compañía?, El señor Darcy dijo que están comprometidos ¿Qué significa esto?

Elizabeth se levantó y se puso a caminar alrededor de la habitación, emanaba nerviosismo.

-Oh, Jane. Casi no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, todo pasó de repente, el señor Darcy se me ha declarado.

-Lizzie ¿lo aceptaste? ¡No puedo creerlo! Yo creí que te disgustaba, por otra parte recuerdo claramente una de tus cartas donde mencionaste que él estaba comprometido con la hija de Lady Catherine, la señorita De Bourgh.

-¡Yo también pensé que así era! - Dijo Lizzie con vehemencia, más para ella que para su hermana-. Jane, yo también estaba sorprendida tanto como tú lo estás ahora. Hace dos días me siguió cuando salí a caminar al bosque cerca de Rosings, dijo que me amaba y que quería casarse conmigo.

-¿Y tú, estás de acuerdo?

-No, por supuesto que no. Aunque es evidente que está seguro de mi consentimiento. No puedo entender si quiera de donde ha sacado la idea de que me gustaba, mi comportamiento al momento de declararse fácilmente rayaba en la grosería.

Jane enarcó sus cejas delicadas y con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, señal de que estaba dudando, entonces comenzó a hablar para que le contara lo sucedido.

-Todavía no entiendo porque el da por sentado que están comprometidos, incluso ahora se encuentra hablando con nuestro tío en su estudio.

Elizabeth levantó su mano tapándose con ella su pequeña boca, comenzó a mordisquear sus unas por los nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

-Dios mío, Jane. ¿Cómo podré salir de esto ahora?

-Lizzie, por favor, habla con más claridad…….

Silencio.

-Lizzie, por favor, habla de una vez….

Más silencio.

Elizabeth respiró hondo y comenzó a contarle rápidamente lo que sucedió en la casa de los Collins antes de partir hacia Londres.

-Cuando me negué en la arboleda cerca de Rosings, el volvió a Hunsford, al volver mis pasos en dirección a la casa parroquial me topé con Charlotte quien me contó la noticia de papá, no supe como llegué a la casa solo que al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación y que él estaba ahí, en ella. ¡¡Hay Jane, fue tan amable!! Dejé que me consolara, temí un poco pero al final me desahogué en sus brazos. ¡Oh, Jane, no era yo! Me sentía tan miserable, había estado llorando toda la noche, no tenía fuerzas y él era muy tierno, no te puedo explicar la paz que sentí cuando me tenía acurrucada en sus brazos como una niña que necesitaba ser consolada. Le permití que me abrazara, pero entonces su tía llego con el señor Collins a ofrecer también su ayuda para que llegara a Londres lo más pronto posible, al verlo a él no supe si ella sacó sus propias conclusiones; pero al momento de verla él le informó a su tía que estábamos comprometidos en matrimonio. Creo que él llego a la conclusión de que tenía mi consentimiento al haberle permitido ciertas libertades. Le dijo a su tía que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con su prima la señorita de Bourgh y que le exigía que me respetara como su futura esposa. ¡Oh! Jane, Lady Catherine estaba furiosa, dijo cosas horribles, prácticamente dijo que yo era su amante y que yo… que yo….

Elizabeth se detuvo un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no sabía cómo continuar.

-Jane, fue tan humillante. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de empacar mis cosas, no podía quedarme allí, en ese momento me pareció bien, entonces por un momento dudé y fue cuando el coronel Fitzwilliam por orden del señor Darcy prácticamente me obligó a salir con él en dirección del carruaje y me subieron al coche, la verdad es que me deje guiar por ellos. Charlotte alcanzó el coche antes de partir para entregarme mis accesorios, de lo contrario hubiéramos partido tal y como estaba en ese momento, solo con el vestido que traía puesto.

Jane rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana con la esperanza de consolarla.

-Oh Lizzie, lo siento mucho. El señor Darcy se preocupó mucho por protegerte, fue tan valiente por ti, se puso en contra de su tía… habló con voz baja

Elizabeth la miró con una gran confusión en su rostro, le hablaba a su querida hermana con el corazón en la mano.

-Jane, no lo entiendo. Siempre me pareció tan frío, tan, tan….sin emociones. Y cuando estamos solos, es tan, tan….no te lo puedo explicar…es tan diferente. Habla de manera diferente, es tan suave y……

-Él debe amarte mucho - Contestó simplemente Jane con convicción.

Elizabeth se levantó bruscamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y se acercó a la ventana.

-¡Amarme! ¿¡Mucho dices!? Me trata como niña chiquita, siempre me dice qué debo hacer, a dónde debo ir, lo que debo comer y beber, como si fuera su títere.

Jane permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo antes de contestar lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Me comentaste en una de tus cartas que él tiene una hermana menor ¿Cierto?, quizás piensa que esta es la manera de tratar a la mujer que está bajo su cuidado.

-Jane, no me importa lo que piensa - gritó con impaciencia tocándose las sienes con sus delicadas manos. Comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

-Solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida y nos dejen solos con nuestro dolor.

-Él quiere ayudar-. Contestó jane.

Silencio.

-Él quiere ayudar, Lizzie-. Volvió a decir.

-¡Pero yo no quiero su ayuda! – Gritó Elizabeth de forma desafiante y añadió con la voz quebrada por el llanto y la desesperación – ¡él no puede hacer nada para traer de nuevo a papá!

-Nadie puede…..Lizzie, no tiene sentido para nosotros debatir esto ahora. Prométeme una cosa: Trata de comer algo yo voy a ver si se encuentra listo tu baño, eso te hará bien.

Elizabeth suspiró resignada y miró a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara triste.

-Gracias Jane, creo que tienes razón, haré todo lo que sea necesario para impedir ver al señor Darcy el mayor tiempo posible.

Las hermanas se abrazaron una vez mas y jane salió de la habitación para dejar a Lizzie comer su desayuno. El baño caliente pronto estuvo listo y Jane ayudó a Elizabeth para desenredar su larga cabellera. Media hora más tarde, Elizabeth estaba sentada en la cama con la bata de su hermana puesta, con una toalla enredada en la cabeza para que se secara el cabello.

La puerta se abrió y Jane entró llevando uno de sus vestidos.

-Aquí tienes Lizzie, este debe quedarte bien. El tío pide que bajes a su estudio lo más pronto posible. El señor Darcy quiere hablar contigo.

La expresión de Elizabeth decayó al instante.

-¡¡Todavía está aquí!! Pensé que ya se había ido.

- No, él no lo ha hecho. La tía me ha comentado que ellos han terminado su conversación hace apenas unos minutos.

-¿Qué pudieron haber estado hablando durante tanto tiempo? –Preguntó Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido profundamente.

-El tío parecía estar muy disgustado cuando el señor Darcy llegó aquí esta mañana- Jane le dijo en tono confidencial en voz baja.

-¿Y ahora?

Jane negó con la cabeza lentamente, realmente no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

-Estará furioso si acaba de pedir que bajaras con ellos.

Elizabeth se sentó en silencio durante algún tiempo antes de levantarse de nuevo con lentitud.

-Jane, ayúdame a arreglarme el pelo. No tiene ningún sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

Quince minutos más tarde, Elizabeth se dirigía al estudio con un vestido azul pálido, sencillo, perteneciente a su hermana, tenía todavía el pelo húmedo, por lo que se organizó solo una trenza floja atado con una cinta oscura envuelta en una chalina prestada por su tía.

Le retumbaban en su cabeza las últimas palabra que le mencionó Jane antes de salir de su habitación.

-Buena suerte Lizzie, y por favor no te enfades conmigo por lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste una vez…? - volteó a ver a Jane a la cara con un gesto de interrogación -. Una de nosotras debe casarse muy bien-, terminó de decir Jane sin el valor de voltearla a ver a los ojos y con una expresión muy triste.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth comenzó a descender lentamente la escalera deseando secretamente que no terminara nunca, cuando vio a su tía reunida con sus tres hijos en la sala de recepción en la planta baja, claramente se podía notar que estaban preparándose para salir; la señora Gardiner se encontraba inclinada delante de su pequeña hija Emily de casi cuatro años de edad poniéndole correctamente su sombrero en la cabeza, Julia la hija mayor de los niños Gardiner trataba de vestir a su hermano tres años menor que ella, trataba de acomodarle los botones de la chaqueta. La tarea era difícil de lograr puesto que Peter Gardiner detestaba usar el traje de terciopelo azul marino que su madre siempre insistía en que usara cada vez que salían a dar un paseo, la señora Gardiner disfrutaba mucho que sus hijos se vieran elegantes. El niño mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho haciendo pucheros, lo que impedía que su hermana completara su tarea, Julia trataba de separar los brazos de Peter pero él solo se limitaba a mirarla desafiante intentado al mismo tiempo eludir las manos de su hermana, al voltear a ver quien descendía por las escaleras su rostro se ilumino al percatarse que era su prima mayor quien se encontraba ya cerca de ellos.

-¡Lizzie! Grito excitado, zafándose de su hermana y corriendo en dirección a Elizabeth para tomarla de la falda y abrazarse de sus piernas.

Elizabeth inmediatamente se inclino sobre el niño y lo abrazo acariciándole su pelo rubio.

-¿Cómo estas Pedro? Pregunto Lizzie.

-Estoy bien, Lizzie. -Contesto el niño volteando hacia arriba para ver a Elizabeth a la cara- Lizzie, Jane nos dijo que has llegado ayer, queríamos ir a verte, pero ella nos dijo que estabas muy cansada y que estabas dormida.

-Es cierto Pedro, he estado un poco cansada.- Elizabeth le contesto al niño con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a su tía.

-Buenos días, tía.

-buenos días Lizzie, ¡lo siento mucho querida! Le susurro la sra. Gardiner, acercándose y abrazando a su sobrina con fuerza.

El abrazo fue roto por Pedro que tiraba con insistencia de la falda de Elizabeth quien se encontraba atrapado entre las dos damas.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- Le pregunto el niño ansiosamente. –Vamos al parque con mamá porque nuestra niñera esta con su hermana que está enferma, ¿Quieres ir y jugar con nosotros Lizzie?

Elizabeth se agacho delante del niño y termino por abrocharle la chaqueta con éxito.

-No puedo Pedro tengo que hablar con tu papá ahora.

-Papá ha estado en su estudio toda la mañana con un señor muy alto. Dijo Julia acercándose a Lizzie.

-Sí, muy, pero muy alto.- Pedro hizo hincapié estirándose lo más que pudo para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lizzie, llevas un traje de Jane. Dijo Julia a manera de observación.

- Así es, Jane me prestó su vestido para hoy Julia. Elizabeth se había acercado más a su prima Julia pensando que sería exactamente igual a su hermana Jane dentro de nueve años.

-Me gustaría ser una dama como tú y la prima Jane cuando sea adulta, así podré usar esos vestidos. -Dijo julia con un anhelo en su dulce voz, tocando el delicado encaje del escote del vestido que portaba en ese momento Elizabeth.

-¿Me prestarás uno de tus vestidos cuando se adulta Lizzie?

-Por supuesto que si Julia si solo antes me lo pides. –Elizabeth sonrió y agrego. –Si tu mamá me lo permite, algún día podría arreglar tu cabello de la manera en que Jane y yo lo hacemos.

- ¡Oh! Lizzie, eso sería maravilloso, ¿Cuándo podría ser eso? Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y lo exclamo entusiasmada.

La sra. Gardiner meneo la cabeza y hablo de la cuestión con naturalidad, sabía de antemano los planes de Elizabeth para evadir lo que le esperaba.

-Lizzie, bien sabes que no te vas a salir con la tuya ahora.

-Tía, bien sabes que no me importa. Elizabeth le respondió suavemente.

-Julia, Lizzie está ocupada con otras cosas en este momento, eso será en otra ocasión. Y además debes terminar de ayudar a tu hermano a vestirse. Termino diciendo a la niña en forma de amonestación.

La expresión de añoranza de julia desapareció un poco, pero ella obediente se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el sombrero de su hermano. A su vez, Elizabeth se lo tomo de las manos con una sonrisa y paso los dedos por el cabello del niño organizándolo de un lado a otro para poder ponerle el sobrero de terciopelo que hacia juego con el traje que portaba en ese momento.

-Te ves muy guapo jovencito. Le dijo y le sonrió a Pedro.

El era un niño amable como todos los niños Gardiner, Eran alegres, inteligentes y con espíritu, era fácil tratar con ellos. Cuando Elizabeth levanto los ojos del jovencito, vio a su tío en la puerta abierta de la sala y justamente detras él se encontraba Darcy.

Fue una impresión verlo ahí, precisamente parado a un lado de su tío, realmente no sabía que sentir.

-¡Oh! Lizzie querida, aquí te encuentras, ven por favor con nosotros. Dijo el sr. Gardiner y Elizabeth sintió que había llegado la hora. No sabía que pensar, le retumbaba en la mente las palabras de Jane acabadas de decir con anterioridad.

La sra. Gardiner miró pensativamente a Darcy y luego a Elizabeth quien a su vez miraba sus pies para evadir la mirada del caballero; tomando una resolución le habló a su marido.

-Querido mío, creo que Elizabeth y el sr. Darcy necesitan cierto tiempo para hablar entre ellos en privado. Tal vez deberías acompañarnos en nuestro paseo por el parque, voy a necesitar algo de ayuda para con los más pequeños, sobre todo hoy que la niñera no se presento porque se encuentra con su hermana que está enferma.

Los niños comenzaron a saltar alrededor de su padre tirando de su chaqueta y gritando de emoción, animándole de esa manera a que los acompañase. Ante ese entusiasmo por parte de sus amados hijos, el señor Gardiner se puso su abrigo y su sombrero que se encontraban en el perchero del recibidor, tomo a sus hijos que estaban en torno a sus piernas, despidiéndose de su sobrina y del señor Darcy salieron de la casa, la puerta de entrada se cerró tras ellos.

El señor Darcy y la srita Bennet se quedaron a solas en la sala de repente vacía, Elizabeth se abrazó a sí misma, se sentía que se asfixiaba en ese entorno que precedía, no podía estar en la misma habitación y se dirigió a la puerta abierta del salón donde actualmente se encontraban, en ese instante Darcy estiro la mano sobre su hombro y se le impidió salir.

-¿Como estas hoy, querida? Dijo en voz baja ligeramente inclinado hacia ella.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió, lo miró y respondió con calma.

-Le agradezco señor, me encuentro mucho mejor, ¿Creo que hay cosas que debemos discutir, podemos entrar? Dijo caminando en dirección a la sala donde momentos atrás su tío y el sr Darcy se encontraban.

-Si por supuesto. Dijo Darcy mecánicamente a raíz de lo que ella dijo y luego cerró la puerta tras ellos.

***

Elizabeth se acerco a la ventana y miró a la familia Gardiner caminando hacia al parque más cercano. Su tío llevaba a Emily en brazos y Pedro estaba corriendo junto a él, mientras que Julia parecía estar enfrascada en una conversación con su madre.

-Son una familia feliz. Dijo Darcy de pie junto a ella.

-Si, eso es cierto, es raro ver una familia feliz. Elizabeth estaba ausente, miraba en dirección a los Gardiner antes de voltear a ver a su compañero y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Señor Darcy podría decirme que le ha dicho a mi tío?, Jane me ha comentando que los dos han hablado durante mucho tiempo esta mañana. Dijo Elizabeth de manera uniforme.

Darcy parecía distraído con su mirada fija en su cara, estaba embelesado mirando las facciones de su amada que comenzó a hablar de manera vacilante.

-Le he dicho que me le he declarado. Le explique las circunstancias lamentables que sucedieron ante mi tía acerca de mis intenciones hacia su persona. He descrito su reacción ante tales circunstancias y lo sucedido por lo cual usted vino aquí el día de ayer junto a mi primo el coronel y junto a mí. También le asegure que estoy dispuesto a mantener mi palabra dada a usted y cuidarla tanto a su familia como a usted ante este momento trágico que es la muerte de su padre.

-Entiendo. Y dígame señor, ¿le menciono a mi tío que me negué a su propuesta? Pregunto con voz calmada, cosa que no sentía para nada, sino todo lo contrario, su corazón latía desbocado, creía que tal vez el alcanzaría a escucharlo.

-Elizabeth…

Darcy comenzó a hablar, pero ella le interrumpió rápidamente.

- Señor Darcy, estoy consciente de que usted bien puede creer que le he aceptado por el hecho que le he permitido tomar ciertas libertades cuando nos encontrábamos en mi habitación en Hunsford, eso podría indicarle que le he aceptado, pero le reitero que no es así señor.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y cambiar de posición su chal, se encontraba bastante nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo.

- Yo…. Mis sentimientos hacia usted no han cambiado, y siento en verdad que usted haya abrigado la esperanza con mi comportamiento. Ora créame que no era esa mi intención y mucho menos jugar con sus sentimientos. La única explicación que tengo es que yo no era responsable de mis actos en esos momentos. Yo estaba tan…… tan angustiada por la noticia que me acababan de dar que simplemente necesitaba de alguien que me consolara, de antemano quiero pedirle una disculpa, no era necesario que usted estuviera allí presente en ese momento.

Darcy puso su mano sobre sus dedos y los detuvo por un momento inclinándose ligeramente para susurrarle.

-Elizabeth, siempre estaré aquí, junto a usted, a la comodidad que usted….

Elizabeth alzo en ese momento sus ojos y el miró la angustia que reflejaban.

-Señor, por favor, no haga las cosas mas difíciles, no puedo. Le dijo suplicante retirando sus mandos de las de él.

Darcy le paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la dirigió al sofá más cercano.

-Querida mía, por favor, siéntate, ven aquí y dime porque no se puede. Le pidió dulcemente sentándose a su lado.

Elizabeth volteo a verlo de una manera resuelta y le dijo con fuerza.

-Señor Darcy, nada ha cambiado desde aquella tarde en el bosque cuando……..

-Cuando te dije que te amaba... Le dijo Darcy en voz baja, mirándola y levantado la mano para taparle los labios y no continuara diciendo lo que paso aquella tarde.

-Si.

Elizabeth, incomoda le quito la mano y tomo un poco de fuerzas.

-Admito que estuve muy mal en mi afirmación de su carácter en lo que se refiere al señor Wickham, aunque aún creo que usted no tenía derecho a separar a mi hermana del señor Bingley y yo realmente no entiendo porque…

Darcy volvió a poner su dedo suavemente sobre sus labios para silenciarla y dijo.

-Voy a hablar con Bingley y explicarle la situación, le diré la verdad, que yo estaba equivocado acerca de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia él. Le dijo tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y hablo seriamente.

-Señor Darcy, una persona cuando no puede ver los sentimientos por si solo de la otra no puede ser feliz, por eso no puedo aceptar que usted haga eso. –lo dijo tratando de explicar que Bingley no se merecía el afecto de su hermana por haber permitido que manejaran sus sentimientos.

Darcy la tomo de las manos y hablo cariñosamente.

-Querida mía. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Elizabeth alzo los ojos hacia él, luego movió la cabeza lentamente en señal de negación.

-no, yo no, me han gustado varios caballeros en el pasado, pero cada vez que pasaba me daba cuenta que solo era capricho de una niña, creo.

-Así que tengo una oportunidad de ser el primero ¿no?

Pregunto Darcy emocionado con una voz ronca, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su dedo indicie.

-Señor Darcy…

-Shh, Elizabeth… murmuró.

Apoyo de cerca su otra mano para poder inclinarse y besarle la piel justo por debajo de la oreja.

-¡¡No!!Dijo Lizzie con firmeza volviéndole la cara y separándose de él decididamente al otro extremo del sofá.

Los ojos de Darcy se redujeron en ella por un memento y luego se levanto bruscamente, se acerco a la repisa de la chimenea y se apoyo en ella, parecía que se encontraba bastante molesto.

Al final hablo, se le notaba totalmente controlado, se dirigió a ella con su habitual voz fría y altiva, tan diferente a la que había utilizado cuando se había sentado a su lado hace unos momentos, Elizabeth sintió involuntariamente un escalofrió desagradable correr por su cuerpo.

- Bueno señorita Bennet, dígame que otra opción tiene ahora que la de casarse conmigo.

- ¡Fue usted quien nos llevo a esta situación! Contestó indignada.

- Tiene usted toda la razón señora, sin embargo, no puede sorprenderse. Sentí apropiado anunciar nuestro compromiso después de lo ocurrido en su habitación, en la casa parroquial. Pensé que las libertadas que usted me permitió tomar significaban que su actitud hacia mi habían cambiado, que después de todo usted tenia algunos sentimientos por mí.

-Señor Usted vino a mi habitación sin ser invitado. Le pedí que me dejara sola.

-Eso es verdad, pero yo no recuerdo ni una sola palabra o incluso un gesto de protesta cuando la sostenía y la consolaba, entro en mi abrazo por su libre albedrio, usted busco consuelo en mis brazos. -Darcy le señalo con toda confianza.

La voz de Elizabeth se volvió desesperada.

-¡Le he dicho que no era yo! Yo….

Darcy la interrumpió con fuerza y continúo diciendo.

-y si hubiera habido alguien más con usted en ese instante, otro hombre, digamos el señor Collins, ¿le hubiera permitido que la reconfortara de la misma manera que lo hice yo?

-¡No!, ¡por supuesto que no!

-Así que, usted no habría permitido que ningún hombre la reconfortara de la forma en que usted me permitió hacerlo. Sin embargo, todavía me dice que no tiene ninguna importancia, en lo absoluto, creo señorita Bennet, que se está contradiciendo.

Elizabeth se levanto y se acero a él, estaba desesperada y así se noto al momento de dirigirse a él elevando la voz con energía.

-¡¡Señor usted esta torciendo mis palabras, yo no estaba pensando con claridad…!!

-Y mi primo ¿El coronel Fitzwilliam? ¿A él si le permitiría esa confianza? -Darcy hablo con los ojos entornados, sobresaliendo por encima de ella.

Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron con rabia y le grito con valentía.

-¡Tal vez! El siempre ha sido amable conmigo, nunca me ha forzado a nada, o me da órdenes como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años a quien mandar.

Darcy volteo a verla y dijo despectivamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Si!, su comportamiento es muy maduro de hecho.

- ¡¡Su primo es, al menos un verdadero caballero!!

Elizabeth se lo grito en su cara con un desafío en sus ojos. Darcy se dio cuenta que en ese instante estaba de vuelta su Elizabeth, a quien amaba y respetaba. Darcy sonrió.

-¡Por favor!, no sea ingenua, nunca se casará con usted, se busca a alguien bien dotada para conectarla con el susodicho, el es el segundo hijo y simplemente no puede permitirse darse el lujo de casarse con usted. Usted debe renunciar a las esperanzas puestas en él.

-¡¡No tengo esas esperanzas!!

Le grito levantando las manos en gesto de desesperación, bastante confusa ante tal aclaración.

-¡Nunca he dicho que esperaba una propuesta de él!, me gusta como amigo.

Darcy la miro fijamente por unos momentos analizando lo acabado de escuchar antes de continuar con la discusión. Por fin, continuo más tranquilo.

-Elizabeth, tenemos que casarnos, su reputación se arruinará si rompe el compromiso. ¿Se le olvida que fue señalado en frente de mi tía, de mi primo y de su familia política?

-Señor, estoy segura que su tía sería la primera en ponerse feliz al saber que este compromiso ya no existe y que usted se encuentra accesible para casarse con la señorita de Bourgh.

-Lo he dicho antes, no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Anne. Nunca la he tenido y no lo haré, la única mujer con la que quiero casarme es con usted.

-Pero señor, yo realmente no puedo comprende su repentino interés hacia mi persona.

Elizabeth grito de forma inaudita.

- ¿De repente? Darcy mostro confusión, cosa que no paso desapercibido para ella.

-Le he escuchado decir que yo no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para tentarle a usted.

Darcy suspiro ruidosamente y sacudió la cabeza, después apareció un gesto apenas parecido a una sonrisa.

-Elizabeth, por favor, sentémonos. -Le señalo un cómodo sillón y el tomo una silla colocándola a su lado para sentarse en ella, posteriormente se inclino a ella y le dijo.

-Admito que he desarrollado, a lo largo de los años, una mala costumbre de criticar a cada joven que me ha sido presentada. No puedo dejar de pensar que todo lo que pueden ver es el ingreso que tengo. Esa noche, en la asamblea de Meryton, cuando nos han presentado yo estaba en un estado de ánimo tonto. Odio a las multitudes y a los extraños. Yo estaba enojado con Bingley porque me había convencido para acompañarle esa noche. Lamento lo que ha escuchado, lo que se dijo de usted aquella noche, yo ni siquiera quería que fuera algo personal. Por favor, permítame asegurarle que desde ese momento yo le admiraba, casi desde las primeras horas que le conocí. Cuando se quedo con su hermana en Netherfield para cuidarla por lo de su resfriado, lo único en lo que podía pensar en la noche era que su habitación estaba a pocos pasos de la mía. Y que usted se encontraba allí solo con ropa de dormir….

Elizabeth abrió los ojos desmesurada, estaba totalmente sonrojada desde la punta del cabello hasta la planta de sus pies, sentía que sus pechos estaban completamente colorados y que él se podría dar cuenta.

-¡SEÑOR DARCY!

Darcy sonrió sin poder decir nada.

-Elizabeth, soy consciente de que eres inocente, pero no podías ser tan inconsciente, todas las veces en que usted se fijo en mí mirándola……

-Pensaba que me miraba para encontrar alguna falla en mi persona. Le murmuro, claramente aturdida y con el ceño fruncido.

La sonrisa de Darcy se hizo aun mas grande y sacudió la cabeza mirándola más tranquilo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Elizabeth, puedo ver que mi primo tenía razón acerca de usted. Para todas sus impertinencias y su audacia, que fuera usted tan inocente, usted sabe muy poco de los hombres y no puedo esperar para ampliar sus horizontes sobre el tema.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían.

-Señor mi estado de ignorancia en cuanto al sexo opuesto es algo que a usted no debe de molestar.

Hablaba con enojo, y después de un rato, agrego con firmeza.

-Señor no puedo aceptarle.

Darcy se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mirando un punto inexistente frente a él. Seguido, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a la ventana y se quedo observando de la misma manera en que lo hiciera Lizzie con anterioridad. Al fin, habló con indiferencia, con la cara puesta a la ventana.

-Elizabeth, no tiene otra opción. A los ojos del mundo estamos comprometidos. Yo no le permitiré romper tal compromiso. Yo soy un hombre serio y respetado y no permitiré que usted arruine mi reputación y el buen nombre de Darcy. Es en contra de mis principios morales romper el compromiso con la hija de un caballero que viajo conmigo a solas y sin vigilancia en mi coche privado. Tu tío ha dado su consentimiento. Usted simplemente tiene que aceptar su situación y tratarlo con él a pesar de su obvia aversión a mi persona.

Elizabeth se incorporo y se acerco a él, una vez que estuvo a su lado dijo.

-Señor Darcy, no siento aversión a usted, yo simplemente no le quiero. He observado en mi propia familia lo que los resultados de un matrimonio sin amor pueden ocurrir, cuando en una pareja uno no respeta y ama a la otra persona. Ninguno de los dos puede estar satisfecho y feliz en un matrimonio tan desigual. Por otra parte, en realidad señor, yo siento que no estoy en condiciones de ser una esposa para nadie en este momento, cuando debe tener en cuenta el hecho de que…. De que mi padre… -ella bajo la cabeza porque no pudo hablar más.

Darcy se volvió hacia ella y comenzó de nuevo con paciencia.

-Nunca he dicho que exigiría que nos casáramos de forma inmediata. Respeto su dolor por la muerte de su padre, y entiendo que usted necesita tiempo para llorarle y sanar las heridas antes de que sea capaz de iniciar una nueva vida. Todo lo que quiero es su palabra de que se va a casar conmigo después de que el período de duelo llegue a su fin. Durante ese tiempo, voy a cortejarla correctamente para que pueda llegar a conocerme mejor. Y Elizabeth, además, debe recordar la posición actual de su familia. Su padre ha muerto, Longbourn está implicado en esto. Por lo que yo sé, mi tía ha urgido al señor Collins a su manera para que reclame lo que le corresponde por los derechos de la propiedad. Usted y sus hermanas no tienen fortuna alguna, no existe la dote, y ninguna esta actualmente casada ¿Dónde vivirán ahora? ¿Ha pensado en eso?

¡¡Y vaya que sí lo había pensado!! Precisamente Jane se lo había recodado.

-¿Usted piensa que su madre será capaz de ahorrar? ¿Es capaz de gestionar todos sus asuntos ahora que se ha ido su padre? Probablemente se termine el dinero que recibirán antes de lo que espera, en pocos años sino es que antes. Solo yo podría evitárselo.

Suspiro un momento, permitiéndole a ella para que las palabras comenzaran a hacer eco en su cabeza y continúo.

-Como su novio, estoy en condiciones de ayudarla a usted y a toda su familia. Les alquilare una propiedad cerca de la nuestra para que puedan vivir allí con toda tranquilidad y comodidad para el resto de sus días. Sus hermanas podrían quedarse en ella hasta que se casen. Puedo presentar a sus hermanas a los hombres solteros entre mis amistades. Hablare con Bingley y le explicare las razones que tuve para proceder de aquella forma con respecto de su hermana. Usted no tendrá preocupaciones por el futuro de su familia.-Callo por un instante, tomo aire y continuo -Usted puede ver que casarse conmigo es la única manera de rescatar a su familia de la pobreza y de perder su lugar en la sociedad.

Elizabeth permaneció callada y con los brazos cruzados durante largo tiempo después de escuchar el discurso recibido, finalmente, ella le miro con tristeza, sabía que todo lo que acababa de decirle era su futuro próximo, sentía desasosiego y una impotencia por su familia y por ella misma, sabía que era verdad y que de ella dependía el futuro de las Bennet, entonces comenzó a hablar con una voz seria, tenía que aclararle unas dudas antes de aceptar ese matrimonio que el ya daba por hecho.

-¿No le molesta que acepte su propuesta solo porque usted puede ayudar a mi familia?, ¿Eso no significar que pueda ser considerada como una mercenaria? Usted mismo ha dicho claramente que desprecia a todas las mujeres porque solo pueden ver su riqueza.

-Elizabeth, hasta ahora mi fortuna no me ha traído mucha felicidad. El dinero no detuvo a mis padres de morir prematuramente. Ciertamente, no ha protegido a mi hermana de la atención de uno de los más degenerados rastrillos del país, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora bien, si mi fortuna puede hacer que el futuro le sea posible, solo puedo estar agradecido por eso. Además, yo se lo estoy ofreciendo, en ningún momento usted me lo ha solicitado.

Le tomo la mano y se la puso en su pecho, continuando con su perorata.

-Querida mía, yo se que usted no es de ninguna manera mercenaria, usted puede verlo, yo no puedo dejarla sola en esto. Saber que sufrirá de pobreza e incluso algo peor, la preocupación de usted por su familia y su futuro incierto, se verá obligada a adoptar una postura intermedia entre extraños, y ser tratada como criada. Simplemente eso no lo puedo permitir, Desgraciadamente, no puedo impedir que eso deje de pasar tan fácilmente, usted puede preguntar a la gente que me conoce, incluso a mi primo el coronel Fitzwilliam o a mi hermana Georgiana, yo haría todo lo que está a mi alcance por mi familia, por mis seres queridos cuando están en necesidad. – Tomo aire y continúo con su declaración.

-Y mi querida y bella Elizabeth, usted se encuentra entre las pocas personas que me importan. No importa lo que diga o haga, nada puede cambiar eso. No puedo soportar lo tranquilamente y no hacer nada al respecto cuando yo sé que en unos días tal vez usted y su familia pueden ya no tener un lugar para vivir.

Elizabeth miro a su pecho, donde tenía colocada su mano derecha cubierta con las suyas. Poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada hasta que la poso sobre la suya, sentía que sus lágrimas clamaban por desbordarse en sus ojos ante la realidad que acababan de presentarle. Tuvo que tomar una decisión y sabía que era la correcta, a pesar de todo.

-¿usted promete ayudar a mi madre y a mis hermanas?

El hizo un gesto solemne y lo afirmo, apretando su mano.

-Bueno señor Darcy me ha convencido. Tiene usted mi palabra. Me casare con usted. Por mi parte, le prometo ser una buena esposa, tener cuidado con lo hijos que lleguen y para ellos no será nunca una vergüenza su nombre.- Dijo con seriedad.

-Elizabeth, nunca he dudado de usted, será una excelente señora Darcy en todo sentido.

Darcy lo aseguro dando un paso y apoyando su frente en la suya, tratando de mirar sus ojos. Elizabeth lo miro con inquietud y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y dijo.

-Solo le pido tiempo para poder adaptarme a mi nueva situación en la vida, a el compromiso………..a su presencia a mi lado, a su… quiero decir… que es… creo que necesito tiempo para conocerle mejor, como usted mismo ha dicho. Terminó con torpeza.

Darcy miro pensativamente la expresión de vergüenza en su cara, la aprehensión que se reflejaba en su rostro, el llanto reprimido, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego dijo de manera uniforme.

-por supuesto, querida mía, te entiendo perfectamente. Gracias por aceptarme.

Le beso la mano con ternura, sin tratar de besarle la cara o abrazarla como antes.

Elizabeth le sonrió aliviada. Aunque por dentro tenía un mar de emociones que tenía que dejar salir en algún momento. Pero tenía que seguir con las formalidades de la ocasión.

-¿Se quedara a tomar el té? Estoy segura que mis tíos no tardaran en llegar, estoy segura que los niños llegaran hambrientos de su paseo por el parque.

Darcy sonrió con gusto y acepto la invitación.

-Te vi hablando con ellos antes, debes gustarles mucho.

-Es tan fácil convivir con ellos, son niños buenos pero no tengo tanta paciencia con ellos como la tiene Jane.

-Pero parece que les tratas bien, lo que dices es diferente a lo que vi en la sala.

-Bueno, creo que los niños aprecian cuando simplemente se toma uno la molestia y el tiempo para solo hablar con ellos y mostrarles algo de interés sobre los asuntos que les interesan. Pero eso, usted lo debe de saber mejor que yo señor, usted debió ser más un padre que hermano para su hermana, creo.

-Si, eso es cierto. Georgiana tenía solo diez años cuando nuestro padre murió. No puede recordar a nuestra madre puesto que era todavía una bebe cuando ella murió. Realmente ha sido un desafío constante cuidar de ella. Nunca me perdonare a mi mismo lo que pudo haber sucedido el verano pasado.

Elizabeth se acerco a él y le tomo del brazo para hablarle sobre el tema en un tono bastante serio.

-¡Oh! Señor, no fue culpa suya ¿Cómo podría saber que algo así ocurriría? Su hermana tiene la confianza puesta en usted, pues ella le dijo los planes que tenía para con ese señor. No siempre será capaz de protegerla de todos los males del mundo y tiene que confiar en ella.

Darcy miro su mano sobre su brazo antes de dirigir la mirada a la de ella.

- lo intentaré. Contesto.

-Espero que me ayude en esto. Georgiana necesita de compañía femenina. Es por naturaleza un ser tímido y tal vez usted podría tratar de ayudara a salir de su concha.

Elizabeth sonrió y dijo.

-para mi será un placer si en esto puedo ayudar, no puedo esperar el momento de conocerla.

Estaban parados junto a la ventana, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el ruido en la sala se escucho marcando el regreso de la familia Gardiner.

Continuara………….

Chicas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por aquellas que me echan porras para continuar con la traducción. Les pido disculpas por el atraso, pero he tenido bastante trabajo, ojala les siga gustando. Les paso de nuevo la dirección donde pueden encontrar el fic original es meryton punto com y se llama The only way escrita por Ola Wagner.

Además, quiero extender mi agradecimiento a Malinalli quien ha estado a mi lado desde el comienzo de esta locura, créanme que traducir para mí ha sido todo un reto, pero es un aliciente el saber que les ha gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en el suelo de una de las habitaciones en la planta baja de "Purvis Lodge", rodeada de montones de libros que fueron traídos desde la biblioteca que tenían los Bennet en Longbourn. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el funeral de su padre y tantas cosas a partir de esa fecha, en ese momento hojeaba una de las páginas de uno de los libros favoritos de su padre llamado "PARAISO PERDIDO". El libro se veía bastante desgastado y tenía numerosas notas al margen hechas por puño y letra de su padre. Ella estaba tan absorta en su lectura y sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su novio entraba por la puerta abierta.

-Elizabeth –. Darcy le habló en voz baja acercándose a ella.

Lizzie levantó la cabeza y le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que no vendría hoy. El señor Bingley vino solo.

Darcy la miraba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas debajo de su vestido, con un libro en su regazo. Decidió que sería mejor para su tranquilidad emocional y con la esperanzas de poder descansar de una manera decente por la noche, descender al nivel que se encontraba ella; por tanto se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, su mirada se centró en ella, su boca ligeramente separada, sus senos se mostraban tentadores ante sus ojos, toda una serie de malos pensamientos comenzaron involuntariamente a invadir su mente, probablemente sería bueno huir de ahí al instante por si ella pudiera adivinar sus reflexiones.

-Señor Darcy, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Hay algo mal? Preguntó ella y la misma pregunta se la planteaba a sí misma.

La mano de Darcy se detuvo, sin embargo, se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

-Existe cierto asunto que se tenía que resolver primero esta mañana, es por eso que no he venido con anterioridad acompañando a Bingley. Veo que está organizando los libros de su padre.

Ella asintió; de manera inconsciente tocó el libro con las yemas de sus dedos las líneas donde se encontraba la escritura de su padre.

-Si, lo estoy. Al fin. No podría haberlo hecho antes. Yo simplemente no podía hacerlo. Susurró con voz entrecortada.

Al darse cuenta Darcy que estaba a punto de caer de vuelta en una de sus cavilaciones, sufriendo de nuevo en su estado de ánimo, que sin duda daría lugar al llanto, habló rápidamente con la esperanza de atraer su atención lejos de los pensamientos dolorosos que amenazaban con aparecer.

Estoy sorprendido de que el señor Collins le haya permitido conservar todos los libros, esto por sí solo es una fortuna, muchos de estos volúmenes puedo ver que son de primera edición. Lo dijo mientras tomaba un libro de Milton.

Elizabeth alzó las cejas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, apareció un rastro de sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Afortunadamente, mi primo encontró profana e indecente la biblioteca de mi padre. Sugirió que la mayoría de estos libros deberían de ser quemados. Creo que sólo le habría gustado mantener sermones de María.

-¿El encontró a Milton como uno maldito? Darcy lo dijo sorprendido.

-No, los sonetos de Shakespeare en realidad y algunos de Clarissa Jane y mis novelas "Pamela" "Moll Flanders" y "Por ejemplo".

Respondió Elizabeth estirándose hacia adelante para alcanzar un grueso libro de la pila más cercana.

-No debería sorprendernos. Dijo Darcy advirtiendo que lo que Elizabeth llevaba en sus manos era de hecho una copia de "Clarissa" de Samuel Richardson.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi padre era dueño de algunos libros que sin duda podrían pronunciarse impíos e inmorales -. Dijo mientras ponía de regreso su libro en su lugar –. Una vez lo vi leyendo el Marqués de Sade, pero más tarde, cuando traté de encontrar el libro no lo pude localizar por ningún lado. Estoy segura que él lo tenía guardado junto con otros de ese tipo en este gabinete-. Lizzie lo dijo señalando un gabinete al rincón elegantemente decorado con incrustaciones hermosas no lejos de donde se encontraban sentados –. Es terriblemente pesado y se encuentra cerrado. No puedo encontrar la llave. Es una pieza hermosa –. Permaneció mirando el gabinete con la mente trabajando a mil por hora y luego dijo más para ella misma que para su acompañante- ¿Mmm? No. No me gustaría destruirlo tratando de abrirlo a la fuerza -. Dijo melancólicamente ante sus cavilaciones.

-Tal vez simplemente contiene algunos documentos de la antigua finca. Sugirió Darcy tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

-No, los documentos archivados se encuentran en otros lugares. Además, es demasiado pesado. Estoy segura que mi padre lo tenía cerrado con unos libros verdaderamente interesantes que no se encontraban aptos para sus hijas.

-Fue muy inteligente de su parte. Las jóvenes de su nivel no deberían permitirse a sí mismas algunos tipos de literatura-. Expresó Darcy en su habitual tono severo.

Elizabeth entornó sus ojos.

-¡Oh!, por favor señor, pobre de su hermana, estoy segura de que usted solo le permitiría leer libros que encuentra a salvo.

-Bueno…. Sí. Y "Moll Flanders" no es el mejor consejo para una joven.

Elizabeth miró a Darcy por un momento, sus cejas arqueadas, claramente exasperado.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Usted suena exactamente igual que mi primo el señor Collins. Una vez usted me comentó que una señora debería mejorar su mente a través de la lectura extensiva

-Es correcto. Sin embargo, me refería a los libros sobre historia, literatura o poesía.

Elizabeth lo miró directamente, y le sonrió dulcemente con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada de lado y le dijo.

-Debo advertirle señor Darcy que ni siquiera intente decirme lo que puedo o no puedo leer. Algún día encontraré la llave de aquel gabinete -. Agregó en tono ligero, pero Darcy la conocía lo suficiente como para descifrar lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras.

-Pero primero, usted deberá dármelo, así le aconsejare sobre cuál de esos libros son dignos de su tiempo y atención. Respondió con una sonrisa agradable.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza le dijo.

-Bueno, le doy las gracias por su oferta señor, pero creo que podré juzgarlo por mi propia cuenta.

Darcy abrió la boca para decir algo más pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Últimamente había comenzado a comportarse de una manera menos formal en su compañía y lo último que quería era arruinarlo con una pelea. Él mismo comenzaría a preocuparse sobre el contenido de aquel arcón cuando se encontrase la llave para abrirlo. Ciertamente, no quería que su prometida leyera el Marqués de Sade. Él le enseñaría todo lo que necesitara saber sobre el tema por sí mismo. Además, comenzó a hacer una nota mental para eliminar los libros de los estantes más altos de las colecciones que tenía en su casa del pueblo y en Pemberly y guardarlos bajo llave en un lugar para sí. Nunca había pensado hacerlo antes, pero Georgiana no era tan curiosa como Elizabeth. Darcy fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su suegra. Realmente fue una bendición que Elizabeth no heredara la manera de hablar de su madre.

-Lizzie, hija ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí en el suelo? Exclamó la señora Bennet con asombro.

-Estamos buscando algo a través de los libros de papá, mamá-. Le dijo Elizabeth a su madre con calma mientras la volteaba a ver.

-Lo siento señor -, disculpando a Lizzie por su manera de sentarse-. Le aseguro que nunca he enseñado a mis hijas a recibir a su visita de una manera tan salvaje -, exclamó la señora Bennet, claramente horrorizada con las costumbres que mostraba su hija.

-Estoy perfectamente bien señora. Contestó Darcy, levantándose y poniéndose frente a la señora para inclinar la cabeza en señal de saludo. Le tendió la mano a Elizabeth para que ésta también se pusiera de pie.

-Vamos todos a tomar el té. Dijo la señora Bennet impaciente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Debo llamar a Jane y al señor Bingley también. El cocinero hace unas galletas de jengibre deliciosas. ¡Kitty! ¡Kitty! ¿Dónde está esa chica cuando la necesito? Kitty, ve al jardín y llama a tu hermana y al señor Bingley para que vengan a tomar el té-. Se escuchó la señora Bennet desde el pasillo.

A la vez se alcanzó a escuchar la voz tranquila de Kitty que le contestaba a la señora.

-Mamá ya te oí, no tienes porque gritar así.

Elizabeth miró a Darcy que parecía como si él no tuviera ninguna intención de moverse de su lugar actual.

-Creo señor que tenemos que unirnos a los demás en la sala-. Le dijo sabiendo muy bien que a su novio le resultaba difícil tratar con su madre, por lo menos era cortes mas no exactamente amable.

-Si, es cierto. Le contestó con gravedad.

Lizzie comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la habitación cuando fue detenida por la mano de Darcy quien la tomó por el codo suavemente.

Lizzie lo miró con curiosidad y preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Solo quería explicarle porque he venido tarde hoy.

-Sr. Darcy, no espero que me informe cada hora de su tiempo - le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Darcy frunció el ceño como seña de disgusto por lo que acababa de mencionar Lizzie, pero prosiguió a hablar despacio.

-Se trata de Georgiana. Esta mañana he enviado un correo a Londres para que venga aquí. Usted sabe que no quería que ella se encontrara con la milicia mientras ésta estuviera en Meryton.

-Si, por supuesto. Su hermana podría haber sufrido bastante-. Le contestó Lizzie bajando la voz de manera seria.

-Tal vez debería instruir a Lydia y a Kitty para que no mencionen al señor Wickham alrededor de su hermana.

-Yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea. Ellos empiezan a hacer preguntas y no se puede silenciar a todo el vecindario sobre el tema de Wickham. Voy a explicar todo a Georgiana personalmente cuando ella llegue.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior en señal de aprehensión.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, sería mejor si hablas con ella. Me alegro que por fin me vaya a reunir con ella. La carta que me escribió era tan dulce, tan genuinamente amable. Parece de verdad….

El discurso de Lizzie se vio interrumpido por el grito ensordecedor de su madre quien la buscaba.

-¡¡Lizzie!!, ¡¡Lizzie!! ¿Dónde está esa chica? Solo estamos esperándoles a ustedes para que vengan a traernos el té. ¿Porqué estas entreteniendo al señor Darcy solo contigo? Estoy segura que tiene hambre ¡aquí pueden hablar!

-Creo que tenemos que terminar esta conversación para más tarde señor-. Le dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa en señal de disculpa por la actitud de su madre.

-Así parece, ¿vamos? -Le dijo Darcy con resignación ofreciendo a Lizzie su brazo para salir de la habitación.

***

Después de que todos terminaron el té, Jane y Elizabeth propusieron a los caballeros caminar juntos hasta Netherfield. Gracias a su futuro Yerno, la señora Bennet y sus hijas eran capaces de moverse en su nuevo hogar "Purvis Lodge". El barrio entero se sorprendió por el comportamiento del señor Collins, cuando ordenó a la viuda y a sus hijas el salir de Longbourn en pocos días, ni siquiera semanas. Su comportamiento fue condenado por todas las cuatro hermanas y por las veinte familias más allegadas a la familia Bennet. Finalmente, debido principalmente a la ayuda del señor Darcy y del señor Bingley además del suegro del señor Collins, Sir William Lucas, se le convenció al señor Collins el ofrecer un mes a la familia para empacar todas sus pertenencias y mudarse a su nuevo hogar.

Siempre contando con la ayuda de Darcy y de Bingley, quien regreso en cuanto Darcy se puso en contacto con él y habló sobre lo que había pasado en la familia Bennet, en sus comentarios realizados por una mala deducción y sobre todo habló sobre su actual compromiso sin resaltar a detalle como sucedió; así pues, Bingley se instaló de nuevo en Netherfield junto con Darcy favoreciendo con esto a las Bennet.

"Purvis Lodge" se encontraba a tan solo dos millas de Netherfield Park, y las hermanas lo encontraban agradable para pasear. Ambos caballeros habían llegado a caballo, por lo que ahora se encontraban caminando junto a las damas con sus caballos paseando de cerca.

Jane y el señor Bingley caminaban a cierta distancia delante de Elizabeth y el señor Darcy.

-Me decía acerca de la carta que le envió Georgiana antes de que nos interrumpieran.

Darcy inició la conversación donde la habían dejado. La cara de Lizzie se ilumino de inmediato.

-¡Ah, sí! Quería decir que su carta fue tan amable. Ella parecía realmente feliz de que voy a ser su cuñada. No me puedo imaginar lo que podría usted haberle contado acerca de mí-. Lo miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

Darcy le sonrió y contestó.

-Creo que es suficiente para ella el verme feliz por nuestro compromiso.

A estas palabras Elizabeth volteó a verlo, pero sus cejas delicadas comenzaron a moverse un poco, esto le indicaba que de alguna manera le comentó acerca de su declaración. Al fin habló.

-Ella también mencionó a la madre del coronel Fitzwilliam, Lady Matlock.

-Y…. Darcy la miró con anticipación.

-Bueno, me sorprendió un poco eso, para serle honesta, aún más que poco. Ella escribió que sus tíos, el conde y su esposa, pretenden reunirse conmigo.

Darcy encogió los hombros.

-¿Por qué le sorprende? Mi tío me ha pedido que me case.

Elizabeth miró al suelo con inquietud y habló vacilante.

-Debo admitir que yo esperaba que se disgustara con usted por la elección de su esposa. Pensé que estaría en contra mía. Supuse que su hermana estaba…….

Darcy puso su mano libre en su brazo para tranquilizarla.

-Georgiana, no escribe nada si no es verdad, se lo aseguro. La invitación habrá salido de mis propios tíos. Creo que Richard les habrá explicado todo lo sucedido en Kent, en especial el comportamiento tan despreciable de Lady Catherine hacia con usted. Mis tíos no son nada comparable con ella.

Elizabeth le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debo admitir que me siento tranquila al escuchar decir eso. No me sorprende que el coronel Fitzwilliam sea su hijo después de todo.

-Sí-. Contestó Darcy con la mandíbula apretada y apenas con un murmullo.

Lizzie no parecía darse cuenta del disgusto que le provocaba al mencionar al coronel y le preguntó con gran interés.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podamos esperar a Georgiana?

-Lo más probable es que llegue para finales de ésta semana.

-Estoy contenta por eso.

Habían caminado durante un rato en silencio, sociable, cuando Darcy se detuvo y hablo con vacilación.

-Tengo cierta idea que me gustaría pedirle su opinión sobre el tema.

-¿Si?, pregunto mirándolo sin esperar.

-Mi hermana previamente asistió a una escuela en Londres para señoritas. Ella hizo muchas amistades y creo que aprendió mucho. Ellos le enseñaron modales, dibujo, costura además de idiomas, historia y literatura. Yo estoy muy satisfecho con el progreso de Georgiana y se sentía bienvenida entre otras chicas; he pensado que tal vez las más jóvenes de sus hermanas, Kitty y Lydia deseen asistir a la escuela, creo que ganarían mucho.

-¡Pero señor!, usted ya ha hecho tanto por nosotras, por mis hermanas y por mí. No espero algo más de usted, es demasiado. El costo de la escuela no podría aceptarlo. Lizzie exclamó con sentimiento.

-Elizabeth, no te preocupes por los gastos. Darcy habló con calma y de una manera más personal.

-Pero esta escuela debe ser terriblemente cara, y ya ha hecho mucho….

Elizabeth trató de continuar protestando pero fue interrumpida por Darcy.

-Elizabeth, solo una cosa es realmente importante ¿crees que tus hermanas se beneficiarían de ese tipo de educación?

-Si, no hay duda de ello. Creo que sería especialmente mejor para Kitty, ella es muy inteligente pero está demasiado influenciada por Lydia.

-Entonces, voy a escribir al director si su madre está de acuerdo, podrían ir allí en otoño. Y por favor no se preocupe de los gastos. Mi ingreso real es mucho más subestimado. Puedo asegurárselo. He hecho algunas inversiones muy rentables desde la muerte de mi padre. Debo decir que fue un éxito razonable. Diez mil al año es solo la suma que recibo por Pemberly. Si Wickham hubiera sido realmente consiente del verdadero estado de mis finanzas la virtud de mi hermana hubiera sido su marca desde mucho antes.

Estas palabras fueron dichas por Darcy en un tono amargo, se notaba a simple vista porque las mandíbulas las tenía apretadas.

Elizabeth se acercó y lo miró con preocupación.

-No se puede atormentar con esto siempre. Ella se encuentra sana y salva ahora. Por cierto, fue una experiencia horrible para ella, pero podría haber terminado mucho peor. Nunca se tiene que tratar con ese hombre.

Hablaba con calma, suavemente. Le puso su mano sobre el brazo de Darcy y añadió con una chispa en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Se acuerda de su expresión cuando nos vio por primera vez juntos en Meryton? Casi sentí lastima por él.

-Me imagino que no fue la experiencia más agradable para él.

Darcy respondió con calma, pero Elizabeth podía sentir una nota de profunda satisfacción en su voz.

-Tengo una cosa más que quisiera….- Agregó Darcy acariciándole la mejilla.

Elizabeth creía descifrar fácilmente que estaba muy cerca de caer en uno de sus peligrosos estados de ánimo por lo que gritó al instante con mucho sentimiento, elevando su frente con picardía hacia él.

-¡¡Señor!! ¡¡Estoy sorprendida!! ¡¿Cómo piensa una cosa así?!

-No era lo que quería decir…. respondió nervioso y confundido por tal reacción.

Pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Yo sé bien lo que quiere decir, señor. Pero en serio, estoy más que segura que el señor Wickham no está realmente interesado en mí. Supongo que representa el tipo de persona que piensa que es su responsabilidad coquetear con cada mujer que se encuentra en su compañía.

Darcy pensaba de manera diferente sobre el tema, pero él no quiso ahondar más sobre el asunto con ella por más tiempo y redirigió la conversación.

-Volviendo a la cuestión de mis asuntos financieros –continuó- voy a familiarizarla en detalle con todas mis empresas, cuando mi abogado concluyó la preparación del acta matrimonial se la mostró el mismo a su tío, de esto hace tres semanas cuando me encontraba en Londres.

-Señor, creo que esto no es verdaderamente necesario, confió en usted en cuanto a esa materia-. Ella dijo con inquietud, moviendo sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Elizabeth, tendrá que disponer de su dinero propio –Darcy hablo con calma-. Existe también la cuestión de destinar dinero para nuestros hijos. Debo decir que el señor Gardiner es un hombre muy razonable y un hombre de negocios muy inteligente. Incluso, he invertido algo de dinero en una de sus empresas.

Elizabeth lo miró con curiosidad.

-No me di cuenta que estaba interesado en la importación de especias, señor.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre eso. Yo soy más que un agricultor que cualquier otra cosa, pero el negocio de su tío parece ser muy fiable. No fue mucha la inversión realmente, solo un par de miles de libras, pero voy a invertir más si la tasa de interés resulta ser como su tío me aseguró. Pienso algún día ser independiente de los ingresos de Pemberly.

-No sé qué decir señor – Elizabeth dijo simplemente –. Debo admitir que sabemos muy poco sobre ello. Mi padre nunca me involucró con la materia financiera de Longbourn.

-Vi los libros de Longbourn. Su padre era un hombre razonable. Collins ha heredado un patrimonio muy rentable. Le puedo asegurar. Sin embargo, me gustaría que aprendiese de todos mis asuntos de negocios, si hay algo que alguna vez me sucediera, usted...

Darcy no terminó de hablar porque fue interrumpido para su gran sorpresa por un fuerte grito de su novia.

Durante la conversación, su caminata se redujo considerablemente, y por lo menos durante diez minutos la pareja había quedado simplemente parada en el camino al hablar. Evidentemente, el caballo del señor Darcy se encontraba impaciente y le dio un golpecillo fuerte por la parte de atrás a Elizabeth el cual la llevó a dar ese grito.

Darcy la miró con preocupación tocándole el brazo.

-¿Está bien?

-¡Ese animal me ha golpeado! - gritó Elizabeth, mirando fijamente al caballo de su novio, que estaba tal vez más aterrorizado que ella, sacudiendo la cabeza para arriba y lejos, resoplaba rápidamente.

Darcy le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello del caballo para tranquilizarlo.

-El es inofensivo. Solo exigía su atención. Es muy sociable.

Elizabeth hizo un gesto de disgusto en dirección al caballo y habló con brusquedad.

-¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Casi me tiró al suelo!

-No tenga miedo. Yo nunca dejaría que le hiciera daño. Vamos, puede tocarlo-. Le dijo Darcy suavemente.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza decididamente.

-Me pone nerviosa, ¿realmente debería tener un gran caballo negro?

-¿Nunca ha montado? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-No, nunca he sido un gran jinete. Ninguna de nosotras lo es, me refiero a mi madre y a mis hermanas. Mi padre adoraba a los caballos y hubo un tiempo en que intenté duramente aprehender equitación pero sin éxito. Creo que se decepcionó un poco con migo por este asunto.

-Estoy seguro de que no fue así-. Dijo Darcy en tono tranquilizador, pero tuvo que admitir que sentía curiosidad por preguntarle a Elizabeth el porqué no insistió en llevar cualquiera de los caballos de su padre. Al menos uno de ellos era un excelente ejemplar que con mucho gusto hubiese pagado a Collins para comprarlo.

-Estoy asustada, siempre lo he sido, papá decía que el caballo podía sentir el miedo y él estaba inquieto por ello.

-Exactamente, el animal debe saber quien lo está llevando, no al revés. No debería gritar a su alrededor si la toca. Usted está atemorizada y eso el caballo lo siente.

-No fue mi intención - miró a Darcy de manera culpable-. Acabo de reaccionar sorpresivamente. Siempre me he sentido demasiado pequeña para controlar a un animal tan grande, incluso Nellie, aunque fue mucho menor el semental de papá. No puedo comprender como uno puede encontrar placer en montar a caballo, es tan incomodo, como si se le arrojara de un lado a otro.

-Se puede sentir así sobre todo al principio, pero después, cuando se aprende a mover en el mismo ritmo del caballo es bastante cómodo.

Elizabeth suspiro con exasperación.

-Usted suena exactamente como mi padre cuando el trataba de enseñarnos a montar a Jane y a mí. Jane lo hacía mucho mejor que yo. Ella era tan tranquila y lista, no hacia ningún movimiento brusco, además, ella siempre se mantenía recta mientras que yo tenía que inclinarme sobre el caballo, apretándome estrechamente al caballo con pernas y brazos y eso provocaba que el caballo se moviera más rápido. Papá me decía que tenía que mantenerme erguida con mi cuerpo relajado y poner todo mi peso sobre la silla con mis manos tranquilas, era para mí muy duro hacer estas cosas al mismo tiempo, finalmente, un día, papá se dio por vencido y dijo que era un peligro para mi montar a caballo. He tenido que prometer que nunca intentaría hacerlo yo sola sin nadie alrededor. No tengo mucha fuerza en mis manos tal vez esa sea la razón.

-No tiene nada que ver el tamaño o la fuerza física para controlar el caballo.

-Es fácil decirlo para usted, señor. Es grande y fuerte.

Darcy sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar el comentario de ella.

-Tal vez podría tratar de enseñarla, podríamos ir juntos algún día, podría sentarse delante de mí y ver que no hay ninguna razón para tener miedo –le propuso él.

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos expresando así el pánico que la embargó.

-¡No señor. Le doy las gracias, pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento! Y por favor, no me lo solicite de nuevo.

-No lo haré-. Contestó Darcy sorprendido ante la reacción violenta de ella.

Su expresión cambió instantáneamente ante la respuesta recibida; el alivio que sintió se reflejo en su rostro.

-Me ha asustado, estaba empezando a pensar que iba a decir que cada dama que habita en Pemberly debería viajar como una amazona.

-No, eso no es realmente necesario, aunque hay varios lugares encantadores en Derbyshire a los que es más fácil accesar montando a caballo. Y por lo tanto me encantaría mostrárselo a la señora de Pemberly, es decir, a mi esposa-. Dijo sonriendo Darcy.

-Prefiero caminar-. Contestó Elizabeth con firmeza.

-Entiendo. Mi madre solía tener miedo a los caballos. Ella era muy pequeña, incluso menor que usted. Llegue a estar a su altura a la corta edad de once años. Tal vez, ella también tenía miedo de que no fuera capaz de controlar el caballo, se aterrorizaba cuando cabalgaba muy rápido.

- Yo así lo creo. Pobre de su madre; si yo tuviera un hijo nunca le permitiría cabalgar de manera tan irresponsable.

-Elizabeth, no está siendo racional. El niño debe a aprender a andar con seguridad y si, a veces incluso un poco arriesgado.

-¡¿Al igual que usted?! –Comenzó a subir el tono de voz y alzó las manos al nivel de sus caderas en señal de reproche.

-Usted cabalga demasiado rápido señor, y realmente no lo considero que sea necesario, no es justificable. Le he visto un par de veces a caballo galopando por los campos. Me he dado cuenta que el señor Bingley pasea de una manera diferente, más tranquilo y precavido.

-Es una cuestión de temperamento, creo - dijo con una media sonrisa reflejada en su cara-. Me gusta sentir la velocidad máxima por momentos-. Le sonrió diabólicamente.

-¡¿Para qué?! - Preguntó exasperada.

Darcy se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y bajando la voz, su tono era más sensual y profundo.

-Es difícil de explicar, simplemente tendría que experimentarlo para entender algo de lo que le estoy hablando, al menos eso creo.

-Bueno, creo que su forma de cabalgar es más peligrosa y arriesgada, creo que usted se romperá el cuello algún día - lo miro sonriendo con recelo y preguntó -: ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿He dicho algo divertido?

-¡Oh, no, nada, me gusta cuando se me regaña! - dijo entre risas, verdaderamente divertido.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-De verdad. Usted se preocupa por mí. Eso significa que usted está al pendiente de mí aunque sea solo un poco - sonrió y luego cambió el tema de conversación -. Creo que deberíamos unirnos a Jane y al señor Bingley, estoy seguro que han llegado a Netherfield hace mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar su comentario Lizzie se volteó y comenzó a caminar a un ritmo más rápido. No había caminado mucho cuando se sintió tomada de la cintura por la espalda, sintió un beso caliente en el cuello y el brazo de Darcy cruzarse sobre su estomago en un caluroso abrazo, sintió un susurro en su oído que la hizo estremecer " Yo sé que te preocupas por mi" le escucho decirle cerca de su oído, instantes después, se encontraba sola y sin poder dar un solo paso pues el señor Darcy la soltó y paso de su lado caminando rápidamente frente a ella con su montura obedientemente a su lado en dirección a la casa de Bingley.

***

-Aquí tienes Darcy.

Le dijo Bingley entregándole una copa de Brandy, era muy tarde ya y los dos hombres se encontraban solos a oscuras en la biblioteca de Netherfield.

-Gracias.

-Creo que estás de acuerdo que nuestra futura suegra es toda una pieza.-

-Es por tu propia culpa, bien sabes, admitiste ante ella que te encantaba el dulce.

Darcy le señalo lo sucedido por la mañana mientras disfrutaba tomando su bebida lentamente.

Bingley se encontraba sentado en el sofá en todo su largo perezosamente, acariciando el vaso que tenía en su mano.

-Creo que nunca volveré a probar galletas de jengibre por mi libre albedrío. Creo que las intenciones de la señora Bennet son las mejores.

-Tal vez. Sin embargo, a veces me pregunto cómo las señoritas Jane y Elizabeth Bennet pueden estar emparentadas con ella- dijo Darcy con altivez.

Bingley miró a su amigo con preocupación y habló lentamente.

-Darcy, no deberías decir eso, sobre todo en presencia de Elizabeth; la señora Bennet es su madre después de todo. Existe un fuerte vinculo entre la señora y sus hijas, incluso ahora es más fuerte a partir del fallecimiento de su señor padre. No puedes tener esa actitud condescendiente hacia su madre. Además, Jane se parece mucho a la señora Bennet.

Darcy se encogió de hombros al escuchar el comentario y movió los hombros con desdén.

-Gracias a Dios y por tu bien, la señorita Jane no heredó la disposición de su madre. Elizabeth ha tenido claramente un parecido a su padre, al que doy gracias a Dios que así sea.

Darcy lo comentó al mismo tiempo que puso su vaso vacio a un lado extendiéndose cómodamente en el sillón.

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre los dos hombres. Bingley siguió considerando que Darcy no debería referirse de esa manera a la madre de su novia, pero guardó silencio sobre ese tema. Después de un tiempo, volvió a hablar.

-Tanto la señora Bennet como las señoritas se encuentran ya con mejor disposición ante la situación que les apremia, se encuentran de mejor ánimo, ¿Lo has notado Darcy? Ya no se encuentran tan tristes y desoladas ante su pena después de los funerales del señor Bennet.

Darcy sacudió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y contestó.

-Solo han pasado dos meses desde que el señor Bennet murió. Elizabeth está muy lejos de ser la misma de antes. Cada conversación, casi todos los temas se convierten en pensamientos a su padre y constantemente le recuerda. Ella se convierte de estar sumamente tranquila a un mar de llanto.

-Eso mismo sucede con Jane. Pero tienes suerte, por lo menos tienes el derecho a la comodidad de tu señorita Bennet-. Dijo Bingley con nostalgia.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? - Darcy lo interrumpió con amargura.

-¿De qué? -Contestó su compañero totalmente confundido por el cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de Darcy.

-Nada-. Contestó Darcy en la oscuridad.

-¿Sabes una cosa?, Jane finalmente me sonrió- dijo Bingley con voz soñadora.

Darcy lo miró y vio en su rostro su sonrisa.

-Espero que así sea. ¿Por qué has dicho nuestras señoritas Bennet?

-Porque sí, tú mismo me dijiste que Jane ha estado enamorada de mí desde el otoño pasado, que le había partido el corazón cuando me fui.

-Eso es lo que Elizabeth me dijo.

-Pues debe ser verdad. Ellas son muy unidas- dijo Bingley feliz.

-Es verdad. Pero si solo fuera un poco como su hermana, me gustaría ser su protector y lo que es más importante tener su corazón-. Dijo Darcy sin expresión. Levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Al fin Bingley se decidió a hablar vacilante.

-Darcy, ¿Hay algún problema entre tú y la señorita Elizabeth?

Darcy volteó a ver en dirección de Bingley pero como si no lo estuviera viendo precisamente a él, con la mirada perdida en un punto fuera de allí comentó lentamente.

-No, creo que empieza a apreciarme un poco, pero a veces creo que no es su corazón y que es solo agradecimiento únicamente, que se siente obligada a mí.

-Ya veo - contestó Bingley tranquilamente al escuchar el comentario.

Darcy sonrió tristemente.

-Dudo que se dé cuenta del poder que tiene sobre mí.

-Ellas no son así Darcy, me refiero a Jane y a Elizabeth. No me las imagino con la intención de dañar o utilizarnos o a cualquier persona que conozcan con ese propósito.

-Lo sé. De lo contrario no sabría lo que podría suceder conmigo. A veces, simplemente creo que estoy obsesionado con ella, ella no es como cualquier mujer que he…. Sé… no sé. Terminó diciendo acariciando con su mano su frondosa melena.

Bingley se acercó a él y le puso su mano en su brazo en señal de entendimiento y comenzó a hablar para tranquilizarlo.

-Darcy, esto va a cambiar. Te casarás con ella y con el tiempo verás que la conocerás mejor y desde una perspectiva terrenal también. Vivirás con ella todos los días, llegaran los niños y el vinculo entre ustedes se fortalecerá, créelo, con el tiempo ella te llegará a querer, ten confianza.

-Bingley, ¡quiero que me necesite como yo la necesito a ella! ¡Que me ame como yo le amo! ¡No porque yo le pueda dar un niño, sino porque me quiera a mí, por quien soy no por lo que tengo y lo que le pueda dar!

Las últimas palabras las dijo con una emoción que salía del corazón, Bingley nunca había visto así a su amigo, el hombre frío y distante que la gente conocía en Derbyshire; era por demás increíble escuchar su voz entrecortada.

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo amigo –solo estas palabras atino a decir.

- Si, eso espero –lo dijo en un suspiro.

-Espero que estés bien amigo, paso a retirarme, buenas noches.

Darcy se despidió de su compañero se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás se retiró a sus habitaciones dando por terminada la conversación, sentía al caminar que un gran peso se apoderaba de él sintiéndose automáticamente extenuado al llegar a su habitación.

Continuará…….


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII.

-¿Qué piensas sobre esta idea Kitty? Pregunto Elizabeth a su hermana.

Todas las damas Bennet y el señor Darcy se encontraban reunidos en las sala de visitas en "Purvis Lodge". Elizabeth acababa de dar a conocer a sus dos hermanas más jóvenes la idea de ir la escuela en Londres en el siguiente otoño.

-¡Oh Lizzie! Nunca he pensado en algo así, pero creo que me gustaría mucho asistir a la escuela y aprender a ser una verdadera dama. Dijo Kitty mirando tímidamente al novio de su hermana mayor y agrego. –Le doy las gracias por su ofrecimiento señor Darcy.

Darcy miro algo sorprendido a su pequeña cuñada por estas palabras y le respondió con sinceridad.

-Su gratitud es bien recibida señorita Catherine.

-¿Y tu Lydia? Preguntó Jane con suavidad ante el silencio de la otra hermana menor.

Lydia frunció los labios y hablo con una confianza imperturbable.

-Yo no veo ninguna necesidad de ir a una escuela. Sé todo lo que necesito para ser la dama más cotizada y admirada entre los oficiales. No quiero conocer de historia y de poesía. Puedo conseguir el interés de los señores sin que la lectura apremie, sin hacer todo que haces Lizzie. El ser demasiado inteligente solo asusta a los hombres amables y los mantiene a distancia. El señor Denny me lo confirmo, que no entendió la mitad de lo que le dijiste una vez que bailaban juntos. Yo no necesito aprender más, lo que necesito es ir a Brighton.

-¡¿A Brighton?! La voz de jane hizo eco.

Lydia levanto la barbilla en alto y hablo con orgullo.

-¡Sí! Recibí una carta de la señora Forster esta mañana, ella me ha invitado a pasar un tiempo con ella en la playa para sacarme de la cabeza los pensamientos tristes, tal como ella escribió. Ella está convencida de que algunos baños de mar y de la compañía de numerosos amigos del regimiento me hará bien.

La señora Bennet intervino nerviosamente ante tales comentarios en presencia de su yerno.

-Lydia, niña, debes ver que no puedes ir allí, te he dicho por la mañana que estamos de luto y esa idea no puede ser concebible ¡¿Qué diría la gente?!

Lydia se encogió de brazos despectivamente, no podía entender porque no podía irse.

-No veo porque no puedo ir. Siempre se me priva de la mayor diversión. ¡Eso es injusto!

-Lydia, papá murió hace dos meses ¿Cómo puedes pensar en cosas como los baños de mar o en los funcionarios en un momento así? Kitty le grito con mucho sentimiento al estar escuchando las palabras de su hermana favorita.

-¡Oh Kitty! Todo se ha vuelto tan aburrido últimamente. Ahora te pones de parte de Jane y de Lizzie pero sé que son celos porque yo soy quien fui invitada a Brighton como la amiga particular de la señora Forster y no tú. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, estoy segura que estarías encantada de ir sin vacilar.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Contesto Kitty con fiereza ante el comentario de Lydia.

-¡Oh sí que es verdad! Siempre es lo mismo. Y ahora cambias porque todos los oficiales me admiran a mí y no a ti. Siempre has estado a mi lado en todo lo que hago y te he arrastrado conmigo y ahora me pagas así. Tú puedes estudiar durante diez años en una escuela si eso quieres pero aun así nunca serás tan popular entre los caballeros como lo soy yo.

-¡Lydia, ya es suficiente! Dijo Elizabeth callando a su hermana.

-No vas a ir a Brighton. Vas a ir a la escuela y tratar de ganar algo de sentido y razón en esa cabeza tonta que tienes. Deberías estar agradecida por esta oportunidad que se te presenta.

Lydia miró a Elizabeth con los ojos entornados de coraje y grito con altivez.

-¡No seas tan inteligente Lizzie! Te sientes importante ahora porque estas a punto de casarte, pero en verdad estás celosa, al igual que Kitty lo está, porque el señor Wickham se ha fijado en mí más que en ti, a pesar de que fuiste tú la primera en cruzarse por su camino. Y ahora el está en Brighton y ¡¿no podré verlo solo porque tu así lo has decidido?! No te envidio tu novio ¡¿crees que eres tan lista?! pues yo nunca hubiera aceptado casarme con un hombre que no me gusta solo por su fortuna. Todas sabemos que la única razón del porque te casas con él es porque es rico. Sabemos cómo lo odiabas en el pasado y lo siento por ti, ¡porque tienes que casarte con ese aburrimiento!

La señora Bennet se puso en pie con la cara pálida y con el ceño fruncido al escuchar las palabras groseras de su hija, hablo con firmeza para callarla, ya era suficiente con todo lo que había escuchado.

-¡¡Lydia, vete a tu habitación en este mismo instante!!

-¡¡Pero mamá!!

-¡¡Vete ahora a tu cuarto o llamo a la sirvienta para que te saque de aquí!! ¡¡Permanecerás allí hasta que le pidas disculpas a tus hermanas y al señor Darcy!! Dijo la señora Bennet con dureza.

Tratando de salvarse del castigo impuesto Lydia continúo hablando.

-¿Pero que he dicho? Ella lo dijo muchas veces en el otoño pasado, que él era el hombre más desagradable y arrogante que había conocido, y que no debería aparecer frente a ella porque él no se preocupaba por la gente y eso……..

-¡¡LYDIA!! Exclamó Jane para callarla.

-¡¡Qué!! Fue Lizzie la que lo dijo no yo. –Lydia estaba llorando de rabia y con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada agregó –¡Las odio a todas ¡ ¡Todas están en mi contra! Mi padre me hubiera dejado ir a Brighton.

Miró desesperadamente a su familia solo para salir corriendo de la habitación donde se encontraban con un fuerte sollozo. Tras ella, la señora Bennet hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando a sus otras hijas para que abandonaran también la habitación dejando a solas a Elizabeth y al señor Darcy.

***

Fueron los primeros minutos más largos de Elizabeth, tenía miedo de mirarlo. Darcy se encontraba cerca del ventanal mirando fuera con las manos firmemente puestas detrás de él, desde el momento en que Lydia había mencionado a Wickham él se levanto de su asiento y se posó en la ventana, tal y como se encontraba en ese momento.

Elizabeth se acerco lentamente a él y lo toco suavemente por el brazo. Darcy se volvió hacia ella y su corazón se encogió al ver la expresión de su rostro, ¡sus ojos! Reflejaban una profunda tristeza, esa expresión de profunda herida que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros era desgarradora, se sintió obligada a hacer lo único que debería haber hecho y que solo sentía que era natural. Se incorporó y lo acerco a ella para estrecharlo en sus brazos siempre y cuando la diferencia de estatura entre ellos se lo permitiera. Se acerco su cabeza a ella y le beso la mejilla acariciándole sus cabellos. Pronto sintió su reacción al sentirse abrazada por él casi levantándola en vilo, suspiro y hundió su cabeza en su cuello profundizando el abrazo.

-¡LO SIENTO! Susurro a su oído después de un largo rato.

Darcy la puso suavemente en el suelo pero no quito sus manos de su cintura, sacudiendo su cabeza con resignación.

-No se disculpe, no por la verdad. ¿En verdad me odiaba tanto? Preguntó con su voz triste y miserable.

Se acerco un poco más a él sintiendo que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando ligeramente, le puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a hablar.

-No fue así. Dejé que mi orgullo y los prejuicios influyeran en mí. Estaba herida por mis sentimientos y mi vanidad, escuche cuando le decía al señor Bingley que yo no era lo bastante guapa para tentarle, fingí que era un comentario gracioso, una anécdota excelente para contar ante mis amigos, pero en verdad cubría mis sentimientos lastimados.

Darcy la miro preocupado.

-Espero que haya cambiado su opinión sobre mí aunque sea tan solo un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Lizzie volteo a verlo a los ojos al momento de responderle y le sonrió con picardía levantado su frente.

-Varias veces, tengo que decirle.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y le hablo con ternura, sujetándola con más fuerza y acariciándola por la cintura.

-Usted es un arma de doble filo.

Elizabeth sonrió más vehemente y le contesto.

-Yo no soy tan poca cosa señor, yo soy mucho mejor que muchas mujeres que conozco, eso solo que usted es extraordinariamente alto y no lo puede ver.

-¿Y usted se opone a que yo sea grande? Bromeó a ella.

Elizabeth lo miró pensativa un momento y luego le hablo en serio.

-No, es muy reconfortante, tengo que decir.

Darcy la miro a los ojos y luego a sus labios. Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos de ella busco alguna señal de protesta pero no encontró nada de eso.

Comenzó a descender lentamente su cabeza hacia la de ella y Elizabeth cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ante la inminente situación que se avecinaba. Sería besada por Darcy.

Pronto sintió su aliento en la cara y un momento después, sus labios en los de ella. Fue un beso suave, apenas una ligera presión en los labios de ella. Termino rápidamente y la miró. Lizzie abrió los ojos muy lentamente y también lo miro, se encontraba aturdida con los labios entreabiertos. Luego con su mano izquierda la abrazó con firmeza por la cintura para dejar su otra mano libre y poder acariciarle el rostro. Bajo la cabeza de nuevo y esta vez capturo su labio inferior entre los suyos y profundizó el beso con suavidad. Luego comenzó a besar la comisura de su boca suavemente, pasando por la piel suave de su mejilla subiendo hasta llegar justo debajo de su oreja, se estaban dejando llevar por el momento que los apremiaba, Lizzie nunca se había sentido tan contenta como en aquel momento, en los brazos de él.

Darcy tenía que terminar con el encanto, la miró de nuevo pero ella lo miraba con expresión de asombro absoluto, con los ojos desenfocados, con la boca reseca. Se rió.

-¿Y cómo lo hago? Me refiero por su primer beso. –le dijo Darcy.

-No fue mi primer beso. –Contesto Lizzie sin pensarlo todavía aturdida por el beso que recibió sin realmente reflexionar ante una respuesta sensata.

-¡Que! ¡¿Quién?!

Elizabeth se dio cuenta hasta entonces de lo que acababa de decir y bajo de la nube en la que se encontraba.

-¡Oh señor!... uhmm… sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo, realmente no fue nada. -Alcanzó a balbucear.

-Elizabeth…. ¿Quién?

Darcy le pregunto con una seriedad en su voz que no dejaba lugar a no dar respuesta. Lizzie se quedo perpleja, ante el tono de mando que estaba escuchando y con voz baja contesto.

-Fue el primo de Lady Lucas, el se encontraba de visita junto con su hermana, Henry Crawford.

Darcy se puso colorado, estaba furioso.

-¡Ese rastrillo!

-¡¿Lo conoce?!

-¡Que si lo conozco! Sedujo a la esposa de uno de mis conocidos, ¿Se atrevió a tocarle?

-Señor por favor, ¡Cálmese!, no creo si quiera que él se acuerde de mí, yo tenía trece años cuando paso aquello y el no era más grande que yo en años, el me conoció en uno de mis paseos por el campo, comenzó a coquetear conmigo diciendo que le parecía que yo era toda una mujer y solo lo hizo…mmmm… -Elizabeth picoteo rápidamente los labios de Darcy para demostrarle como le habían besado y continuo- luego el me empujo y salió corriendo. Vea que no era nada y fue muy diferente a como usted me beso..

-Voy a matarlo. Murmuró Darcy.

-Por favor, sea razonable. –le dijo Elizabeth tomándole de las manos que todavía estaban posadas en su cintura. -No fue nada, de hecho lo vi hace un año en Londres y él ni siquiera me reconoce, se lo aseguro, por favor.

-Si alguna vez se atreve incluso a hablar con usted….

-Hay pocas posibilidades de eso. No debería haberlo mencionado. No fue nada y yo limpie mi boca los tres días posteriores al hecho. Por lo tanto, no puede compararse en modo alguno ni contar como un beso, bueno, como mi primer beso real. Susurro ella, sonriéndole con dulzura y acariciándole el pecho sobre su camisola con sus dedos desnudos.

La miró largo rato, dándose el gusto de contemplarlo, pero su expresión se desvaneció cuando ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Estoy muy apenada por lo que dijo Lydia.

-Creo que es simplemente por la falta de su padre, pero aún no puede o no sabe cómo expresar su dolor, ella aun es joven y no puede reunir sus emociones y controlarlas.

-Es usted demasiado bueno, ella es una malcriada, grosera y cruel. Eso es lo que es. Pobre mamá, no la puede controlar en absoluto. Ella le ha permitido muchas cosas en el pasado, ella es la más joven de nosotras y tal vez por eso sea su favorita. Mamá la ha echado a perder, pero aun así, ella no se merece tal comportamiento en su propia casa. Mi padre fue el único capaz de frenarla y no sé como deberemos tratarla de ahora en adelante.

-Elizabeth, por favor. No se preocupe por eso, ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo de que no? Ella es mi hermana después de todo. Me siento responsable por ella. Susurró Elizabeth miserablemente.

-Me gustaría intervenir, pero…. comenzó a hablar pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió rápidamente, llorando con sentimiento.

-¡No, no! Usted no es su padre, y no es su responsabilidad. Yo me moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que amonestarla. Ha hecho suficiente ya por nuestra familia. Ella tendrá que aceptar esto y no tiene otra opción.

Darcy puso toda su atención en ella profundizando nuevamente el abrazo, acariciando su cabeza sobre su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos para reconfortarla, dándole tiernos besos en la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Por favor amor, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por esto. No piense en ella ahora. Ella tendrá que aceptar su situación solo que necesita algo de tiempo y no vale la pena ponerse de nervios.

Elizabeth suspiro en voz baja y asintió con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Darcy froto su espalda y la abrazó con más fuerza hacia sí mismo.

***

Para su mayor angustia de la señora Bennet, Lydia se negó a pedir disculpas al señor Darcy por su comportamiento, ella insistió en ir a Brighton y ningún argumento podía convencerla de cambiar de opinión, de la inconveniencia de un viaje a tan solo dos meses de la muerte del funeral de su padre. La señora Bennet que primero lo intento por escrito y luego amenazó a Lydia, se puso histérica pronunciando que ella era la más ingrata de sus hijas que estaba dispuesta a arruinar el futuro de todas ellas a causa de sus caprichos.

Fue Jane quien intercedió, envió a Mary y a Kitty a hace compañía a su madre en su habitación para que trataran de calmarla. Lydia estaba castigada en su habitación sin cenar. Jane anunció con firmeza que ella no la iba dejar bajar a probar alimento hasta que ella no accediera a pedir disculpas al señor Darcy. Como es de suponer Lydia al verse acorralada accedió. Además, fue obligada a escribirle a la señora Forster donde le informaba que no podría aceptar su amable invitación, porque todavía la familia lloraba la muerte de su padre y le informaba también de los planes que se tenían de ir a una escuela en un futuro próximo.

Al día siguiente, Lydia aún seguía encerrada en su habitación, como ella se negó rotundamente a cooperar, solo le dieron pan y leche para desayunar en vez de algo más adecuado. Era tarde y el resto de la familia se encontraba sentada en la sala esperando la llegada de cualquier caballero, sea Darcy o Bingley o preferiblemente, la aparición de los dos para que ese día fuera en verdad agradable.

Para su gran sorpresa, un elegante coche se detuvo delante de la entrada principal, pronto surgió de él el señor Darcy acompañado por dos damas elegantes.

-Debe ser la señorita Darcy, pero ¿Quién es la señora mayor? Tal vez alguien de la familia del señor Darcy.

Dijo Kitty gritando excitada a sus hermanas desde la ventana de la sala donde se encontraban escondiéndose entre las cortinas para ver mejor.

-¡Oh Kitty, hija ven aquí! Que entraran en cualquier momento y no deben verte espiando por la ventana. Le dijo la señora Bennet nerviosamente.

En el momento en que Kitty regreso al sofá a lado de Mary y tomara su costura, el señor Darcy y su compañía entro en la habitación. Las damas Bennet se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo mientras que Darcy se dirigía a la matriarca de las Bennet hablando en tono formal.

-Señora, puedo presentarle a mi tía Lady Matlock y a mi hermana la señorita Georgiana Darcy.

La señora Bennet hizo una reverencia con dignidad y elegancia y hablo con voz medida y agradable.

-Lady Matlock, señorita Darcy, es un placer conocerlas, sean bienvenidas a nuestra casa.

Darcy miro con asombro a su futura suegra como si fuera la primera vez que la viera en su vida, pero pronto recordó a si mismo donde se encontraba y termino con las presentaciones.

-Tía, Georgiana les presento a las señoritas Bennet, la señorita Mary Bennet, la señorita Jane y Catherine Bennet y mi novia la señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

Elizabeth fue la última en hacer reverencia y los ojos de la señorita Darcy y Lady Matlock la veían con curiosidad sin poderla ocultar. Elizabeth volvió su mirada con una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos chispeantes calurosamente.

La voz tranquila de la señora Bennet se escucho en ese momento.

-Lady Matlock, señorita Darcy, ¿Gustan tomar asiento? ¿Podría ofrecerles un poco de té y refrescos?

Lady Matlock tomo asiento y respondió con amabilidad ante la oferta.

-Sí, le doy las gracias señora Bennet. Llegamos a Netherfield solo hace una hora y mi sobrina estaba tan ansiosa de conocer a su futura cuñada o más bien a sus futuras hermanas me han dicho, que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de refrescarnos después de nuestro viaje.

-Usted debe encontrarse agotada después de un largo viaje.

Exclamó la señora Bennet con preocupación y en un tono un poco agitado. Mas sin embargo, Lady Matlock sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación y dijo de muy buen humor.

-No, no, estamos bien, gracias. Es tan corta la distancia desde Londres y el clima de hoy es perfecto para viajar, no está demasiado caliente.

-Aún más, nos sentimos honrados de que hayan decidido visitarnos en tan poco tiempo después de su llegada.

Dijo la señora Bennet y luego le señalo a Kitty en voz baja que fuera a preguntar por el refrigerio que había solicitado para la visita.

-Somos nosotras las que deberíamos disculparnos por no notificarles con anterioridad de nuestra llegada. –Dijo Lady Matlock y agregó seriamente- ¿puedo también darle nuestro más sentido pésame por el fallecimiento del señor Bennet?

-Le agradezco señora, es una gran pérdida para nosotras. Dijo la señora Bennet con seria dignidad.

Lady Matlock asintió con la cabeza ligeramente en señal de comprensión y cambiando el tema se giro ligeramente en dirección de Elizabeth para hablarle.

-Señorita Bennet, debo decir que es un placer conocerla al fin. He oído mucho de usted, no de Darcy por supuesto, el es muy reservado acerca de usted, sino de mi hijo menor, el coronel Fitzwilliam. Elogió en tal alta estima, me decía que la señorita Bennet hizo esto o dijo aquello, que en algún momento me pregunté seriamente si esa joven realmente existía.

Elizabeth sonrió graciosamente, sus ojos chispeaban de alegría y dijo suavemente.

-El coronel Fitzwilliam es demasiado amable conmigo, Lady Matlock, se lo aseguro. No hay nada inusual acerca de mí. Quizás a veces expreso mis opiniones con demasiada libertad.

Lady Matlock sacudió la cabeza a Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-No sea tan modesta, querida. Una mujer debe tener mente propia. También estoy convencida de que debe haber algo único en usted, cuando incluso ni el mío propio, le puedo asegurar, ni mi sobrino muy selectivo cayeron en sus encantos. En los últimos años he tratado de presentarle al menos a una docena de jóvenes casaderas y las ha despreciado a todas ellas, les insultaba a tal grado que sus madres se niegan a acompañarme ahora a mí. Nos preocupaba que no llegara a casarse y que dejara a Pemberly sin un heredero. Estamos contentos de que haya encontrado una joven sensible y guapa como usted señorita Bennet.

Elizabeth se sonrojo hasta la medula y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Agradezco a su señoría por su amabilidad. Dijo con seriedad antes de pasar a Georgiana y abordar a la joven en un tono más amable y atractivo.

-Señorita Darcy, me encuentro muy feliz por conocerla. Su hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Yo…. Yo estoy feliz por conocerla señorita Elizabeth. Georgiana le respondió con voz baja mirando a Elizabeth tímidamente.

Lady Matlock esperaba que su sobrina hablara un poco más, pero cuando la señorita Darcy centro sus ojos nuevamente en su regazo miro con curiosidad a su vez a las hermanas Bennet, luego volteo de nuevo su atención a la señora Bennet.

-¿Creo que se me dijo que la señorita Elizabeth tiene cuatro hermanas?

-Si su señoría, sin embargo, me temo que mi hija la más joven no se siente buen actualmente, se ha quedado arriba en su habitación. Dijo la señora Bennet aparentemente en calma.

-Espero que no sea nada grave.

-Oh no, solo una indisposición temporal. Contesto la señora Bennet con una sonrisa tranquila.

Oportunamente la doncella entró con el té y refrigerios para gran alivio de la familia Bennet, incluir en ese momento el tema de Lydia y su indisposición tocada como tema final. Elizabeth y Jane se ocuparon de servir el té. Lady Matlock observo agudamente cuando Elizabeth le sirvió su taza a Darcy. Al nota la mirada de enamorado de su sobrino a su novia cuando ésta estaba realizando una tarea tan simple como la de servir el té. Estaba de acuerdo en secreto con su hijo menor de que se trataba de un Darcy que nunca había visto en su vida.

Desde que llego el refrigerio, las Bennet y los Darcy se dedicaron solo a tomar el té, hablando muy poco. Finalmente, Lady Matlock se dirigió a la señora de la casa.

-Señora Bennet, tengo un favor que pedirle, Tengo viajar para mañana a Derbyshire muy temprano. Mi marido me ha presionado para reunirme con él en Matlock en las últimas semanas, pero no quería dejar sola en la ciudad a mi sobrina Georgiana hasta no acompañarla y dejarla segura en manos de su hermano. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber si la novia de mi sobrino podría pasar un tiempo con ella. ¿Estaría usted dispuesta a permitir a la señorita Elizabeth a unirse con nosotros esta noche en casa del señor Bingley para la cena?

-¡Ah! Si, naturalmente, Lizzie debes ir. ¿Lizzie? La señora Bennet habló mirando fijamente a su segunda hija.

-Sí, por supuesto, su señoría. Le doy las gracias por su invitación. Respondió Elizabeth cortésmente.

El rostro de Lady Matlock se iluminó con una sonrisa, que inmediatamente le recordó a Lizzie la sonrisa del coronel Fitzwilliam.

-Excelente, creo que a las siete debería estar bien. Al señor Bingley no le importará ¿verdad sobrino?

Las palabras de su tía interrumpieron el período de meditación de Darcy mirando habitualmente a Elizabeth como su único punto de atención. Y él respondió algo distraído.

-Estoy seguro de que no.

Lady Matlock simplemente se sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y pidió a la señorita Bennet otra taza de té.

***

A los pocos minutos pasadas las seis el transporte llego con Elizabeth a Netherfield. Darcy la esperaba en la entrada principal de la casa, ayudándola a descender del coche. Ella se lo agradeció con una dulce sonrisa y se tomo de los brazos que le ofrecían. Para su sorpresa, el no la llevo directamente a la sala donde sería recibida, sino a una salita más pequeña ubicada a un costado de la escalera. Elizabeth lo miro interrogante pero el solo se acerco más a ella como respuesta a su interrogante y le sonrió tímidamente. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y sonriendo se puso de puntillas y se sostuvo de su pecho para mantener el equilibrio y lo beso en la mejilla, pero Darcy, capturo su boca al instante con la suya y comenzó a besarla con suavidad. Pronto termino el beso y se retiro de él sin dejar de sonreír.

Salieron de su escondite fortuito caminando alegremente en dirección a donde se les esperaba.

****

Después de la cena, todos los integrantes se reunieron en la sala. Elizabeth dirigía mas su atención a Georgiana, tratando de conversar con ella, a pesar de la timidez evidente, la señorita Darcy hizo un esfuerzo visible para hablar con su futura cuñada tanto como le fuera posible. Elizabeth, por su parte, utilizaba toda su facilidad innata de manera natural y sus habilidades comunicativas para con la joven. Lady Matlock parecía ocupar toda su atención en observar a las dos jóvenes que estaban en la habitación hablando poco con ella.

Cuando Georgiana le pidió a Elizabeth que le hiciera segunda al piano para dar un poco de música a la velada, lady Matlock la miro con asombro no sin antes estar de acuerdo a su solicitud, aunque por lo general se negaba a tocar en compañía de personas ajenas a la familia más cercana. Mientras Gergiana estaba tocando, lady Matlock, en voz baja, se disculpo con Elizabeth en nombre de toda la familia por el mal comportamiento de lady Catherine hacia ella cuando se encontraba de visita en Kent.

Después de tocar la última melodía, Georgina volvió con Elizabeth y su tía y al escuchar el comentario de Kent y el coronel Fitzwilliam se incluyó en la conversación hablando de él. Lady Matlock repetía lo mucho que el coronel hablo de la señorita Bennet y Elizabeth a su lado elogió su amabilidad y comprensión cuando la trágica noticia de su padre llego a Kent.

Georgiana agregó que el coronel era como un segundo hermano para ella, siempre estaba en el momento justo a su lado y para llevarla a lugares que normalmente no habría tenido oportunidad de ver, como el puerto, por ejemplo. Elizabeth le pregunto a lady Matlock sobre el paradero del coronel ya que no había escuchado hablar de él desde su viaje de Kent a Londres.

Lady Matlock expreso su sorpresa de que no hubiese sido informada sobre este asunto por su novio, por demora, le dijo a Elizabeth que su hijo menor estaba en ese momento con su regimiento pero que se daría un par de semanas de vacaciones a principio de otoño.

Elizabeth estaba tan absorta en la conversación con la señorita Darcy y su señoría, que había pasado algún tiempo antes de notar que el señor Darcy y el señor Bingley no estaban con ellas en la biblioteca, pero que estaban en la sala, Darcy estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír toda la conversación entre las damas, y aunque parecía observarlas profundamente, no habló en absoluto. Recordaba para sí a Elizabeth al principio de su relación, cuando él estaba en algún lugar cerca de ella permaneciendo en silencio, pero escuchando atentamente sus conversaciones con otras personas. Ahora era consciente de la razón de su comportamiento extraño hasta entonces, pero ¿Cual era la causa de esto ahora?

Elizabeth había conseguido conocerlo lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que estaba seriamente disgustado por algo. Sin embargo, ella no tenía idea sobre lo que podría haber sucedido para ponerlo de tan mal humor. Ella se encogió de hombros ante estos pensamientos por el momento, sin embargo, le pregunto a Georgiana que nuevas piezas conocía en su aprendizaje de piano.

Las horas pasaron, era tarde y como lady Matlock había previsto continuar su viaje muy temprano en la mañana, el transporte de Elizabeth fue solicitado para que se preparase. Elizabeth dijo unas palabras cálidas de despedida a lady Matlock y a la señorita Darcy como al señor Bingley, dándoles las buenas noches.

Darcy la acompaño hasta salir de la habitación. Se dirigieron directamente a la puerta de entrada en donde el mayordomo los esperaba con el sombrero y la chaqueta de la señorita. En ese momento, Darcy la tomo del codo y la dirigió a la biblioteca sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto Elizabeth claramente desconcertada con su comportamiento cuando cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

Darcy se acerco a la repisa de la chimenea, se apoyo en esta por un momento y entonces el comenzó a dar vueltas frente a Elizabeth quien estaba cada vez más confusa.

Al final, Darcy hablo con dureza.

-Por favor, ilumíneme en esto señora. ¿Estas segura de haberme ridiculizando ante mi familia más cercana y mi mejor amigo?

Elizabeth abrió los ojos con asombro, estaba pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no entendía que le pasaba a Darcy en ese momento.

-¡¿Ridiculizarlo? ¿a usted?! No se a que se refiere señor.

Darcy se acerco a ella y la miro con ojos entornados.

-¡No lo sabe! ¿No?; Ruego que recuerde que está comprometida conmigo y no con mi primo el coronel Fitzwilliam.

-¡¡Pero señor!!…..

Comenzó a levantar la voz Elizabeth, comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía, pero fue interrumpida por su voz.

-Todo lo que hemos oído durante la toda la tarde es lo ¡Maravilloso que es mi primo! Él era el único objeto de su atención. ¡Usted ha hablado solo de él!

La cara de Elizabeth palideció y lo miro con incredulidad.

-No tengo intención de hablar con usted de este asunto señor. -Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo para este momento- Podemos hablar mañana cuando este más tranquilo, le doy las buenas noches. –añadió con frialdad cosa que no sentía, y se volvió para caminar en dirección a la puerta de manera decidida.

Al instante de llegar y tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, Darcy apareció detrás de ella y estiro su brazo por encima de su cabeza atorando la puerta y cortándole su vía de escape.

-No iras a ninguna parte. Murmuro.

Se volvió hacia él y tiro de su brazo, pero él la levanto en vilo por lo que sus pues colgaban en el aire. Luego comenzó a besarla con urgencia, a lo bruto. Elizabeth lucho contra él pero al ser físicamente más débil poco podía hacer ella para librarse de aquel asalto.

Cuando por fin la soltó de su abrazo y la puso en el suelo otra vez, ella se enderezo orgullosamente, levanto en alto el mentón y le dio una cachetada en la cara. Esta vez Darcy no trato de detenerla cuando salió de la habitación.

Continuará……..


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, Elizabeth caminaba lentamente rumbo a Netherfield, había prometido visitar a la señorita Darcy. Elizabeth había sentido una sincera simpatía y verdadera solidaridad hacia la hermana de su prometido y no había ninguna razón para rechazarla solo por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre ella y el señor Darcy. Los acontecimientos de la última noche habían ocupado sus pensamientos la mayor parte de la noche manteniéndola despierta. Apenas podía creer que en realidad hubiese abofeteado al señor Darcy. Sin embargo, el ligero dolor en su muñeca derecha era la prueba fehaciente del suceso violento, algo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz de hacer. Aun más desconcertante le era el comportamiento del señor Darcy. Tan solo el día anterior se encontraba profundamente convencida de que él era un hombre que nunca le levantaría la voz, y ni siquiera pensar en que se atreviera a imponérsele por la fuerza. Él siempre había sido tan tierno y gentil; y, cuando se dirigía a ella, había sido siempre con una voz tan cálida, tan diferente a la que solía usar con otras personas. A pesar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Elizabeth estaba segura que el hombre que la había tratado con tanto coraje no era el verdadero Fitzwilliam Darcy, a quien ella había aprendido a apreciar y a respetar.

Si la razón para la conducta inusual del señor Darcy eran sus celos por su propio primo; aún estando familiarizado claramente con las circunstancias más habituales en el cuidado y el bienestar de su hermana, eso significaba que ella, Elizabeth Bennet, subestimó la profundidad de los sentimientos de su prometido por ella. Ella estaba consciente de que la amaba, se lo había dicho cientos de veces. Elizabeth no conocía lo suficiente en cuanto a los detalles íntimos dentro del lecho matrimonial, pero estaba segura de que obviamente la deseaba también físicamente. Llegó a pensar que el único deseo del señor Darcy hacia ella era por poseerla, amparado por su fortuna y su posición social en la vida, tenerla estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Pero ahora, estaba segura de que la necesitaba a ella y que sus palabras dichas al descuido podrían afectarlo profundamente y con mucha facilidad. Hacerle daño a tal grado que podría afectar su comportamiento en contra de su habitual carácter y su dulzura innata.

Había una cálida sensación en el corazón de Elizabeth al pensar que el señor Darcy realmente la necesitaba para ser feliz, que necesitaba de sus cuidados, que quería su cariño y su bondad y no solo su cuerpo o de la simple distinción de tenerla ella como si fuera de su propiedad.

-¡Elizabeth! - la voz profunda de Darcy, muy bien conocida por ella, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza para verlo justo frente a ella con Netherfield de fondo tras él.

-Señor Darcy - hizo una reverencia formal y lo vio a la cara analizándolo, tenía un aspecto terrible, como si tuviera diez años más de los que tenía, su rostro estaba demacrado y su mirada reflejaba un vacío en sus ojos oscuros -. Ayer le prometí a la señorita Darcy verla el día de hoy.

-Sí, lo sé. Ella me lo ha dicho, se encuentra en la sala de música, creo que está practicando.

-¡Oh!, Creo que iré directo con ella -, dijo con inquietud, esperanzada a que él dijera algo más, pero no decía nada, solo la miraba de lado con el ceño fruncido, ella comenzó a caminar lentamente, lo pasó de largo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casona. Después de unos cuantos pasos, sintió el fugaz roce de la masculina mano en su brazo. Ella lo miró.

-Elizabeth… lo siento. Perdóneme… ¡perdóneme! -susurró fervientemente besándole la mano al mismo tiempo que lo decía. Antes que pudiera detenerlo, él estaba ante ella de rodillas, sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la joven, murmurándole a la altura de su cintura -: ¡No me dejes!

Elizabeth puso sus manos sobre sus hombros con suavidad y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había visto.

-Por favor, señor. Levántese. Por favor, no hay necesidad de esto en realidad –. Lizzie le hablaba en voz baja tratando de levantarlo, pero él no se lo permitió, sacudió su cabeza avergonzado y se abrazó aún mas fuerte hundiéndose en su pequeño cuerpo.

Elizabeth suspiró audiblemente y se inclinó hacia el acurrucándolo en su regazo.

-Todo está bien – le dijo al oído acariciando su pelo-. También ha sido mi culpa. Por favor, levántese, no quiero que nadie le vea así, por favor – le suplicó hasta que él se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y Lizzie levantó la mano para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos con su pulgar sonriéndole dulcemente-. Debo ir a ver a Georgiana ahora, pero quizás ¿podríamos hablar más tarde?

Darcy asintió con la cabeza y habló con su voz habitualmente controlada.

-Voy a estar en la biblioteca.

-Ahí estaré - ella le sonrió por última vez y echó a andar rápidamente en dirección a la casa.

***

En el momento en que entró a la recepción de Netherfield, Elizabeth escuchó una fuerte e intensa música proveniente del pasillo. La siguió directamente hasta la sala de música, se detuvo ante la cerrada puerta. La composición que se escuchaba era sin duda muy difícil de tocar, algo que Elizabeth era consciente de que no podría realizar con su pobre técnica. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era que la pieza que se escuchaba fuera tan tormentosa y dramática, llena de emociones violentas, apenas podía creer que fuera desempeñada por un ser tan pacifico como Georgiana Darcy parecía ser la primera impresión; Elizabeth abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entró en absoluto silencio con la esperanza de no perturbar a la ejecutante.

Elizabeth miró a su cuñada, abrumada ante la sorpresa de ver a la joven, ¿podría ser la misma damita que un día antes le había resultado tan difícil participar en una simple conversación a tal punto de que se esforzaba por expresar su propia opinión sobre las cuestiones más triviales?

El rostro de Georgiana era otro, sus ojos medio cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, su cuerpo entero moviéndose al compás de la melodía y al ritmo de la música. Parecía ser transformada por la melodía, como si ella, la música y el instrumento fueran uno solo.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que se prolongó por mucho tiempo después de terminar la música, Elizabeth no tenía palabras para expresar su azoramiento, pero finalmente decidió hablar.

-¡¡Eso fue maravilloso!!

Sorprendida, Georgiana levantó su vista del teclado; no se había percatado que no se encontraba sola en la habitación, en cuestión de segundos volvió a ser la de siempre, la tímida, mucho más joven hermana del señor Darcy de Pemberly, Derbyshire. Finalmente se las arregló para sonreír y hablar:

-Gracias, señorita Bennet. Yo…. yo no era consciente de que había llegado. Vamos a la sala – le dijo tímidamente.

-¿No podemos permanecer aquí? –Elizabeth se lo propuso impulsivamente –. El salón es muy amplio y demasiado formal, creo que esta sala es mucho más agradable.

-¡Oh, sí! -, contestó Georgiana entusiasmada y luego agregó con más calma –: Si no le importa, señorita Bennet, prefiero quedarme aquí también.

Llamaron al servicio para que les llevaran el té y mientras esperaban para que fueran atendidas Elizabeth inició la conversación para familiarizarse con esa chica tan dulce hablando más cálidamente.

-Tu manera de tocar es…. Simplemente carezco de las palabras para describirlo…. Verdaderamente excepcional. Impresionante. Por cierto, tu técnica es excelente, pero nunca había escuchado a nadie que pudiera expresar un sentimiento tan fuertemente en la música, con tanta riqueza y variedad de emociones.

-Me gusta la música -, Georgiana solo atinó a contestar con una sonrisa, y después de un momento agregó pensativa -: Me ayuda a olvidarme de todo; solo somos el piano y yo. Además, Mi hermano me ha dicho que usted toca con mucho sentimiento, y que rara vez ha escuchado a alguien que iguale su rendimiento.

Elizabeth sonrió dubitativa.

-Creo que su hermano tiene manifiestamente sobreestimada mis habilidades con el piano.

-¡Pero mi hermano nunca se equivoca! - Exclamó Georgiana.

Elizabeth alzó la frente y hablo con picardía ligera.

-Yo no implicaría que él lo hiciera. Creo, simplemente, que su opinión sobre mi actuación está fuertemente influenciada por otras cuestiones que efectivamente enturbian la claridad de su visión es este caso.

-¡Oh! - Georgiana la miraba un poco confundida.

-A él le gusto más _yo_ que mi forma de tocar el piano, me temo. Su hermano parece tener problemas al separar una cosa con la otra – dijo Elizabeth confidencialmente en voz baja, y estaba encantada en observar la expresión en el rostro de Georgiana de pasar de la incredulidad a una amplia sonrisa, similar a la que a veces podía percibir en el rostro de su hermano.

-Pero volviendo a su rendimiento, estoy segura que ha tenido que trabajar diligentemente para alcanzar tal perfección, no tengo miedo de usar la palabra, el virtuosismo en el instrumento.

Georgiana se sonrojó ante el cumplido y dijo con modestia:

-Practico de tres a cinco horas al día. Cuando no puedo practicar debido a diversas razones, como la de ayer, práctico una o dos horas más que lo habitual al día siguiente.

En el rostro de Elizabeth se reflejo la admiración por su cuñada y le dijo.

-Solo puedo admirar su devoción y la persona tan dedicada que usted debe ser. Yo no sería capaz de soportar más de una semana en tal régimen. Me falta consistencia y soy demasiado perezosa para trabajar tan duro cada día.

-Pero yo lo disfruto –dijo Georgiana con convicción –. Es algo que no lo puedo explicar, pero me da la consciencia de que este es el propósito de mi vida. A veces me siento más segura con mi música que con la gente que me rodea.

Elizabeth no dijo nada ante la mención de estas palabras, y Georgiana continuó felizmente por no recibir replica alguna.

-Mi hermano disfruta mucho mi música. Siempre me pide que toque para él. Él es la única persona que oye la mayoría de las composiciones que aprendo. Cuando toco para familiares o amigos, como el señor Bingley, por ejemplo, siempre elijo algo más adecuado, algo más tranquilo que… - dejó la frase sin terminar.

-… que no llame demasiado la atención –. Elizabeth terminó por ella y Georgiana asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

En ese momento el servició llegó y las jóvenes se dedicaron a tomar el té y el refrigerio que les llevaron. Elizabeth miraba a Georgiana pensativamente y luego le preguntó gentilmente.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en tocar frente a una mayor audiencia?

-Si, lo he hecho. A menudo toco para mi tía y a mis primos, además de la señora Reynolds. Ella es nuestra ama de llaves en Pemberly. Es como una madre para mí, le gusta cuando toco piezas nuevas solo para ella – le explicó Georgiana con una sonrisa.

-No me expliqué bien, lo que trato de decirle es que si le gustaría tocar en conciertos públicos, en Londres por ejemplo, para los conocidos de la familia tal vez –, dijo Elizabeth con cautela.

Georgiana abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza decididamente.

-¡Oh no! Yo me moriría de vergüenza al tocar delante de extraños.

-Pero usted misma me ha dicho que tiende a olvidarse del entorno durante el concierto- señaló Elizabeth razonablemente.

-Sí, eso es cierto- respondió lentamente, pero pronto añadió con emoción-: Aunque todavía no puedo imaginar cómo podría yo caminar hasta el piano y empezar a tocar en primer lugar con tantos desconocidos a mí alrededor. ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Si traigo la vergüenza a mi familia?

-Estoy segura de que no lo haría. He mencionado los conciertos públicos porque he tenido la oportunidad de asistir a ellos con músicos profesionales cuando estuve en Londres, y con seguridad puedo afirmar que su habilidad no es inferior a la de ellos sino todo lo contrario.

-Mi hermano me ha dicho lo mismo muchas veces, pero siempre he pensado que me lo dice por amabilidad.

-No es cierto, creo que te subestimas –, le dijo Elizabeth excitada regresándole sus palabras-. ¡¿Y qué no sabes que tu hermano nunca miente y dice la verdad absoluta?!

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en el rostro de la joven Darcy y hablo después de un momento.

-Pero tal vez su visión es también borrosa en mi caso lo mismo que en el tuyo.

Elizabeth no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ella simplemente sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

-Hablando de tu hermano, me temo que tengo que dejarte por un momento e ir a hablar con él, como se lo he prometido.

-¡Oh, sí por favor! – contestó Georgiana con entusiasmo solo para agregar preocupada-: Lo he visto tan miserable desde ayer que partiste. Apenas si ha querido dirigirme la palabra, no ha querido hablar con nadie y su rostro se veía tan triste como si hubiera estado llorando. Tenía miedo de que… que tal vez… -Georgiana no pudo continuar, sus palabras se atoraban por no saber cómo decirlas, pero Lizzie actúo en su ayuda tocándole el brazo para tranquilizarla.

-Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo anoche-, explicó con tranquilidad-; hablé con él antes de venir con usted y todo está bien ahora, no se preocupe.

Hubo un alivio visible en el rostro de Georgiana.

-Me alegra. Tenía miedo de que algo grave hubiera pasado entre usted y mi hermano. Se le veía tan devastado.

-No, no era nada serio. Estamos conociéndonos mejor y a veces vemos las cosas de manera diferente. Todas las parejas a veces tienen desacuerdos, creo – agregó Lizzie con tranquilidad.

Georgiana asintió en señal de comprensión lentamente.

-Sí puedo imaginar eso. Pero mi hermano es tan… -suspiró ruidosamente y añadió nerviosa-: Le gustas mucho, y si algo hubiera sucedido no puedo imaginar cómo…–Georgiana no terminó la frase.

Elizabeth se sintió culpable repentinamente, como si una pesada carga fuera colocada en su corazón.

-No te preocupes por eso, todo está bien entre nosotros – confirmó Elizabeth para tranquilizarla, se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta no sin antes decirle a Georgiana-: Trataré de no lastimarlo, te lo prometo- Elizabeth se giró y caminó rumbo a la biblioteca.

***

Las puertas de la biblioteca estaban ligeramente abiertas, como si la estuvieran esperando solo a ella. Elizabeth las empujó y entró en silencio. El señor Darcy se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio grande escribiendo una carta, rodeado de hojas blancas apiladas en el escritorio.

-¿Se encuentra trabajado? –le dijo en voz baja.

Darcy levantó la cabeza en el acto.

-Si. Algunas cartas necesitaban de mi atención.

-¿Desde Pemberly? -Volvió a preguntar.

Darcy asintió con la cabeza.

-Si. Hay muchas cosas que tratar en esta época del año en una finca como Pemberly.

Elizabeth se acercó al escritorio y miró los documentos sobre él, frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a hablar.

-Lo he mantenido lejos de sus responsabilidades durante mucho tiempo.

-Tengo un excelente personal. Me las arreglé para cuidar los bienes desde lejos cuando estaba en el último año de la universidad y mi padre se encontraba muy enfermo y cansado como para cuidar de las cosas por él mismo- le explicó distraído.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un tiempo; repentinamente Darcy se levantó para cerrar la puerta y quedar alejados del bullicio de la casa. Elizabeth lo miró y comenzó a hablar con dificultad bajando la vista al suelo, se encontraba notablemente nerviosa.

-Señor Darcy, quiero disculparme con usted. No puedo comprender porque actué ayer de tal manera. No debí haberle abofeteado.

-Elizabeth, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas, por favor, le ruego su perdón. Usted tenía todo el derecho de actuar así, especialmente cuando me acerqué a usted con tal fuerza y arrojo - habló con gravedad.

Elizabeth suspiró audiblemente antes de que levantara la mirada a él. Hablándole con preocupación.

-¡ Pero aún no puedo creer que yo pudiera reaccionar tan violentamente! ¡Nunca había golpeado a nadie en mi vida!

-¿Cómo se encuentra su muñeca?

Ella lo miró con asombro.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!

Le tomó su mano con la suya sondeando suavemente la muñeca.

-Es fácil hacerse daño a sí mismo si es que no se sabe como pegar correctamente.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y habló increíblemente en un tono más ligero.

-¿Me está diciendo que usted ha participado en peleas en el pasado? ¡No puedo creer eso!

-Oh sí. Lo hice. Yo era igual que muchos niños de mi edad. Richard y su hermano son dignos oponentes, ellos me enseñaron como protegerme cuando yo era muy joven. Bien, mueva la mano, ¿le molesta?

-Un poco, pero ¿que hay de su mejilla?-, preguntó Elizabeth tentativamente acariciando su rostro.

-Me temo que no duele tanto como usted pretendía- le dijo deteniendo su mano en la cara y besando su interior con ternura.

-Estoy aliviada de escucharlo – respondió, después de un rato de silencio añadió -: ¿Podría explicarme una vez más porque actúo ayer de tal manera? Me ha dicho que estaba celoso del coronel Fitzwilliam, pero yo solo hablaba de él con su propia madre.

Darcy soltó su mano y se acercó a la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

-Me enfurece cuando menciona a mi primo en cualquier ocasión –, le dijo Darcy con voz tranquila, pero a su vez cansada y resignada.

-Pero él es su familia, es el guardián de Georgiana y siempre he pensado que existe una buena y sincera amistad entre ustedes dos.

-Eso es verdad, pero para ser perfectamente honesto con usted, debo confesar que no puedo evitar pensar que…. Me imagino que está más al pendiente de él que de mí. Y si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, preferiría casarse con él que conmigo en primer lugar.

Elizabeth caminó tras él tratando de llamar su atención, le habló con voz determinada.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Me agrada porque es un caballero muy amable y cariñoso, que ha sido atento conmigo, pero no hay nada más que eso, casi no lo conozco.

-Si, eso puede ser cierto, pero cuando le propuse matrimonio la primera vez, me ha dicho también que casi no me conocía.

-No estoy enamorada de su primo – respondió firmemente.

Darcy se volvió hacia ella muy lentamente.

-Tal vez, pero cada vez que escucho salir su nombre de su boca recuerdo lo animada que se encontraba en su compañía en Kent, y cómo me ignoraba entonces, cómo rechazó mi ayuda al viajar hacia Londres y al contrario, aceptó la suya sin mayor problema.

-Yo estaba enojada con usted. Lo hice para apesadumbrarlo, no porque yo tuviera algún sentimiento hacia su primo - le dijo Elizabeth con impaciencia -. Yo no puedo realmente imaginar cómo será nuestro matrimonio si va a reaccionar de esta manera cada vez que mencione a otro hombre en su presencia.

-Elizabeth, debe darse cuenta ahora que soy posesivo y celoso por naturaleza, y que cuando se trata de mis sentimientos por usted, esa naturaleza se hace más fuerte. Confieso que… bueno eso es… Lo que quiero decir es que sé que no me amas. Me temo que fácilmente puede llegar amar a otro hombre.

Elizabeth lo miró con preocupación antes de cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos y hablar en voz baja.

-Señor Darcy, yo…. –suspiró fuertemente para agarrar valor y habló con un tono más ligero -. Creo que es tiempo de dejar de referirme a usted como señor Darcy cuando nos encontramos solos. Usted usa mi primer nombre y me gustaría hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, tu nombre de pila es tan… formal. Debo admitir que me confundió cuando lo vi por primera vez en la nota que escribió para mí.

Darcy sonrió con impotencia y alzo las cejas en señal de sorpresa, le dijo.

-Amé mucho a mi madre, me partió el corazón cuando ella murió, pero nunca he entendido porqué escogió semejante nombre para mí. Ella nunca lo usó. Siempre me llamó William.

-William. Me gusta. Te queda mejor, William - le susurró mirándolo cálidamente.

-Ven conmigo. Quiero darte algo - le dijo Darcy de pronto, la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de la biblioteca rumbo a la escalera.

-¿A dónde vamos? -le preguntó Lizzie pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta y aceleró el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la primer planta, Elizabeth miró todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, no había estado ahí desde el otoño pasado en su estancia por la enfermedad de Jane. Pronto se detuvieron frente a una de las habitaciones, Darcy abrió la puerta con confianza arrastrándola a su interior.

-¿Es esta tu habitación? - preguntó Lizzie con timidez.

-Si, lo es. Espérame aquí un momento - le dijo besándola suavemente en los labios y desapareciendo en la habitación contigua, que evidentemente, tenía que ser su vestidor. Elizabeth miró a su alrededor, buscando algún signo de la presencia de su prometido, pero no había nada que pudiera indicar que había un hombre que lo habitara. Ella pensó que tenía que ser muy ordenado y sus criados muy eficientes en sus funciones.

Darcy regresó rápidamente a ella sosteniendo algo en las manos.

-He querido darte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no estaba seguro, no quería imponerte aún más mi presencia -, le explicó mientras abría una caja que contenía un precioso anillo, era sencillo y sabia que le gustaría a ella.

-Fue de mi madre ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de portarlo? - le preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Oh William! Es hermoso, me siento honrada, gracias- le susurró, tocando el anillo delicadamente.

Darcy sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso suavemente en el dedo.

-¿Lo ves?, se ajusta perfectamente a ti – le sonrió y añadió-: Mi madre tenía las manos tan pequeñas; justo como las tuyas.

-Gracias por permitirme usarlo –le dijo suavemente, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

Darcy la atrajo hacia él susurrando en su cabello:

-Anoche pensé que este era el fin del mundo para mí.

Elizabeth se liberó gentilmente de su abrazo y lo miró, sondeándole el rostro le habló seriamente.

-Bueno, creo que esto ha sucedido por el bien de los dos. Hemos hablado y creo que nos entendemos mejor ahora. Parece que tenemos la tendencia a mostrar lo peor de nuestro comportamiento entre nosotros ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Darcy le acarició el rostro con ternura y le dijo.

-Al menos somos sinceros; yo aborrezco el disfraz y la simulación. Estoy seguro que siempre me dirás cómo te sientes.

-Bueno, creo que puedes contar con eso –le contestó Elizabeth con una sonrisa picara y levantando su ceja.

Darcy la miró y de repente se inclinó comenzado a besarla. Elizabeth notó de inmediato que comenzó a besarla de una manera diferente a como lo había hecho antes. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer del beso. Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó tímidamente a besarle su nuca. Ella sintió que la acercaba más a él, que la abrazaba con más fuerza, uno de sus brazos la mantenía aprisionada junto a su cuerpo mientras que su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla y su rostro suavemente. Darcy profundizó el beso, Lizzie gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua de él introducirse en la humedad de su boca. De pronto no supo que era lo que sentía mejor, el beso en sí, la sensación del cuerpo masculino y fuerte aplastado contra el suyo o tal vez, su mano que se movía lentamente de su rostro a su cuello, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel de su clavícula, deslizándose después hasta su hombro y su brazo que apenas estaba cubierto por la manga corta del delicado algodón de su vestido de verano. Los labios de Darcy se apartaron de los suyos para besar su mejilla y comenzar un viaje por el cuello femenino al mismo tiempo que la mano que previamente rozaba su brazo se colocaba ahora gentilmente justo bajo su seno derecho. Elizabeth volvió a gemir, no podía resistir las sensaciones que despertaban en ella, se aferró a él con desesperación, tratando de acercarse más a él, esas sensaciones nuevas la estaban llevando al cielo. El se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la ayudó tomándola por la espalda firmemente con su brazo y levantándola con ligereza sin dejar de besarla para acercarla más a él.

Elizabeth se perdió en un arrebatado frenesí y comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de su oreja, a acariciarle su cabello, enredando sus rizos entre sus dedos, en algún momento Darcy puso su otra mano en la parte inferior de su espalda acercándola aún más para sentir su firmeza contra ella.

Momentáneamente Elizabeth se puso rígida y dejó de besarle la oreja. Algo muy duro y rígido apuntaba directamente hacia la parte baja de su abdomen. Darcy la sostuvo unos segundos más, respirando ferozmente antes de colocarla gentilmente en el piso, alejándose decididamente de ella.

-El momento había pasado-, pensó Darcy.

En cambio, Elizabeth apenas podía mirarlo, pero era más grande su curiosidad y no pudo contenerse mirando fugazmente la parte delantera del pantalón de él. Sus ojos se sobresaltaron y abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa. ¡¿Qué era eso?! Había ocasiones en que ayudó a cambiar los pañales a su tía Madeleine cuando Peter era un bebé, pero seguramente nada tenía que ver con esto que estaba viendo.

Darcy se disculpó apenado antes de dirigirse rápidamente al vestidor, cerró la puerta tras de sí con firmeza. Elizabeth quedo atónita en el centro de la habitación durante algún tiempo antes de comenzar a caminar y acercarse a la puerta donde Darcy había desaparecido. Todo se encontraba tranquilo allí, pero pensó que podía oír unos gemidos apagados detrás de la puerta. Llamó a la ligera.

-¿William? -preguntó curiosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿William? ¿Te encuentras bien? - volvió a llamarlo.

-Si, iré en un minuto. Espérame ahí - le respondió con una voz cortante extrañamente anormal.

Elizabeth se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de par en par y volvió a mirar al Darcy que ya conocía. Sus rizos estaban bien peinados, la corbata que había tirado con impaciencia para obtener mejor acceso a su cuello se encontraba debidamente acomodada, y todo en el parecía completamente normal, lo miró donde había aquella protuberancia que hacía ver sus pantalones de diferente manera, pero todo estaba igual, salvo que al fijarse bien, sus pantalones eran diferentes, más oscuros.

Elizabeth se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, lo tomó de las manos y le preguntó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si – fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Ella lo miró dubitativa y preguntó nuevamente al no sentirse satisfecha con la respuesta.

-¿Estas enfermo?

-No, lo que pasó es perfectamente natural en los hombres en general cuando se producen determinadas circunstancias.

-¡Oh! – no entendía nada, su curiosidad no estaba satisfecha, y lo reflejaba en su rostro - ¿Y qué pasó exactamente?

-Algo que no debe volver a ocurrir antes de que seamos marido y mujer. Me deje llevar.

-¿Es a causa de cómo he actuado? ¿fui demasiado descarada? ¿Es culpa mía? -le susurró, se sentía culpable.

-Sí -Darcy le sonrió colocando su mano en su brazo para , no has hecho nada malo. Estoy más que complacido de que reacciones así por mí, pero debemos tener más cuidado en el futuro. No te preocupes por esto. Voy a procurar que esta situación no vuelva a suceder hasta que estemos casados.

-Me temo que no entiendo.

Lizzie aceptó su respuesta con frustración. Darcy suspiró y la abrazó con mucho cuidado acercándola a él, le tomó la cabeza para que la recostara sobre su pecho pero manteniendo un espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

-No te preocupes, lo entenderás un día, después que nos casemos.

Con esto dio fin a la conversación de por si bochornosa para él, no sabía cómo cubrir la curiosidad de su prometida sin decirle algo de más.

-Ahora señorita, creo que es hora de volver a casa- le dijo, dispuesto a llevarla de nuevo a su hogar.

Elizabeth volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la repisa de la chimenea y gritó asombrada.

-Son pasadas las tres del medio día. ¡He estado ausente por más de cinco horas! ¡Mi madre enviará a un grupo en mi busca si no aparezco pronto!

-Voy a ordenar el carruaje y estaremos en Purvis Lodge en media hora.

-Gracias William- le dijo visiblemente aliviada.

Estaban fuera de la habitación de Darcy, en el pasillo cuando vieron a Georgiana subiendo la escalera rápidamente como si no hubiera querido que nadie la viera. Preocupado Darcy le preguntó.

-¿Georgiana, pasa algo?

-¡Oh hermano! - susurró dramáticamente con los ojos abiertos - ¡ella está aquí!-, dijo desesperada.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Darcy desconcertado.

-La señorita Bingley. Ha llegado hace un momento. Afortunadamente las ventanas del cuarto de música dan acceso al patio delantero y la vi antes de que ella entrara a la casa.

Darcy la miró poco convencido.

-¿Ella está aquí? ¿Esta segura? Bingley no ha mencionado que ella estuviera por venir, tal vez era alguien más.

-¡Es ella! Llevaba un vestido de seda y el turbante de color naranja con tres plumas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, William. La señorita Bingley es la única mujer que conozco que usaría tan… bueno, tan original atuendo en un día de verano tan caluroso y estando de viaje.

-Tal vez deberíamos escondernos los tres en algún armario – dijo Darcy con una voz muy seria. Georgiana y Elizabeth se miraron y voltearon a verlo incrédulas al mismo tiempo, en sus ojos reflejaba la diversión contraria a su voz soltándose a reír abiertamente a carcajadas seguido por su hermana y su prometida, esta situación duraría en el recuerdo por mucho tiempo después.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX.

-Pobre, pobre Georgiana, estará completamente mojada en cuanto llegue a Netherfield.

Caroline Bingley suspiró al hacer ese comentario, su voz estaba llena de compasión y su tono era al mismo tiempo lo bastante alto para que Darcy, quien se encontraba de pie junto al ventanal alcanzara a escucharlo.

-Estas exagerando, Caroline. Se trata simplemente de una llovizna. Ellas estarán bien. – razonó Bingley motivado por las palabras de su hermana. Caroline hizo caso omiso al comentario que acababa de recibir y continuo con confianza.

-Yo digo que Elizabeth Bennet está decidida a influir en nuestra querida Georgiana, la quiere inducir a sus modales silvestres. ¿Quién había oído hablar de tal cosa?, arrastrar a la pobre muchacha alrededor de las siete de la mañana para ver el paisaje desde la montaña de Oakham.

-La señorita Elizabeth insistió en que el paisaje parece disfrutarse mejor a la luz de la mañana. Por otra parte, cuando salieron, el tiempo era muy agradable y soleado. ¿Quién podría saber que comenzaría a llover? –Bingley señaló con calma.

Caroline miró a su hermano con exasperación y habló fuertemente para llamar la atención de Darcy.

-Charles, pronostiqué ayer que iba a llover. Le advertí a la querida Georgiana que no era la mejor idea el salir a caminar Dios sabe cuántos kilómetros solo para ver el paisaje cuando era previsto que llovería.

-Ellas están llegando – comentó Darcy bruscamente sin hacer caso a lo que Caroline decía y salió de la habitación sin volver la mirada a sus amigos. Se dirigió rápidamente a través de la casa en dirección a la puerta principal, pronto se encontró caminando por el sendero en dirección a Georgiana y Elizabeth para toparse con ellas. A pesar de la humedad visible de sus vestidos, su tez tenía un brillo saludable, debido al ejercicio. Hablaban animadamente, sonriendo a los demás. Algunos rizos caían por la cara de Elizabeth, mientras que los rizos de Georgiana, arreglados artísticamente en la mañana por su criada, se habían desarreglado y ahora se encontraban sueltos algunos mechones rubios sobre su rostro hasta alcanzar su barbilla.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -Darcy le preguntó sin aliento cuando llegó ante las damas.

-¡Te lo dije! - Sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Darcy, Georgiana confirmó el comentario que le había hecho con anterioridad a Elizabeth con una mirada de complicidad.

Elizabeth le sonrió con picardía a Darcy y le explicó con humor lo que acontecía entre ellas.

-Georgiana me ha advertido que estarías junto a la ventana mirando hacia fuera en busca de nosotras o bien te encontrarías caminando alrededor de la casa en espera de nuestro regreso.

-¡se están burlando de mí! –dijo Darcy de una manera que pareciera que estaba ofendido.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! - Elizabeth le contestó para tranquilizarlo, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Georgina y le guiñaba el ojo, contradiciendo su comentario.

-Estamos muy bien, hermano querido, de verdad. Fue un paseo muy agradable, la vista desde el monte Oakham es hermosa a la luz de la mañana - le dijo Georgina a la vez que se acercaba también a él.

-Entremos. Ustedes deben calentarse y cambiarse las ropas mojadas - dijo Darcy ofreciendo el otro brazo a Georgiana.

-Tal vez debería volver a casa. Le prometí a Jane ayudarle en el jardín el día de hoy, y realmente no estoy tan mojada - Elizabeth comenzó a decirle a Darcy, pero al mirarlo a la cara y ver su ceño fruncido se dio por vencida, y levantó las manos en señal de rendición -. ¡Oh!, muy bien. Me quedaré - le dijo.

Darcy solo atino a sonreír.

***

Media hora más tarde, Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá frente al fuego de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en Netherfield, tenía puesta una bata de Georgiana y se encontraba descalza, puesto que toda su ropa, incluida sus enaguas y sus zapatos se encontraban llenos de barro y en ese momento estaban en el cuarto de limpieza.

Se oyó un golpe ligero en su puerta, luego esta cedió abriéndose ligeramente, escuchándose la voz de Darcy.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa, me encuentro decente – Darcy entró sigilosamente cerrando la puerta tras él lentamente para que nadie escuchara, se acercó a ella lentamente tomando su tiempo para contemplarla. Ella estaba apenas decente para él. Su pelo estaba suelto, le cubría el pecho y la espalda. A pesar de que llevaba una bata de su hermana con un corte modesto, de mangas largas, no podía aún dejar de contemplarla. Ella de veía tan intimidada con sus pies desnudos. Era tan fácil imaginar que se encontraban en sus habitaciones privadas en Pemberly y que ella lo esperaba tal como estaba ahora, sentada junto al fuego, cuando el regresaba a casa después de un día de trabajo duro en la finca.

En ese momento, ella extendió la mano hacia él sacándolo de sus pensamientos; Darcy se acercó a ella inmediatamente con una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y se la besó, permitiéndose sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estabas realmente preocupado por nosotras? - le preguntó en voz baja.

-No, no…. Bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Es más fuerte que tú ¿no? - le preguntó con ternura, acercándose más a él con una sonrisa tímida. Acomodó su espalda a su pecho y recogió sus piernas dentro de la enorme falda de la bata, le tomó sus brazos y se los pasó por su cintura de tal manera que quedó apoyada en él dentro de un cálido abrazo. Darcy la tenía abrazada fuertemente y hundió su cabeza en su pelo. Ella suspiró con satisfacción y se quedó mirando el fuego con la cabeza recostada en el brazo de él.

Se sentaron así por un largo rato, entonces Darcy comenzó lentamente a desentenderse de ella sin que se lo permitiera, Elizabeth tomo con más fuerza sus brazos para profundizar el abrazo hundiéndose más en su pecho.

-No te vayas todavía –le dijo –. Quédate conmigo un poco más. Me gusta cuando me abrazas de esta manera.

-Lizzie….

-¡Estas temblando! ¿Cuál es el problema? Ella se volteó a verlo sin permitir que la soltara.

El sacudió la cabeza para espantar los fantasmas que le rondaban.

-Nada - le dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Si? - Elizabeth preguntó con voz educada.

-Señorita Bennet, la señorita Darcy le envía uno de sus vestidos para usted –dijo la otra mujer tras la puerta.

Darcy inmediatamente se levanto del sofá y caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban a la repisa de la chimenea apoyándose en ella.

-Ah sí, está bien, pasa –le dijo Elizabeth enderezándose en su asiento.

La doncella de Georgiana entró, era sólo unos pocos años mayor que Elizabeth, entró con un vestido recién planchado colgado del brazo en color rosa tenue. Al notar la presencia del señor Darcy, bajó la mirada al suelo y preguntó serenamente - ¿Necesita que la ayude con su cabello señorita Bennet?

-¿Y la señorita Darcy? ¿Tal vez ella te necesite?

-Oh no, señora. La señorita Darcy me pidió que viniera aquí y la ayudara en todo.

La criada se acercó a la cama y luego Darcy a Elizabeth para decirle en voz baja.

-Te veré abajo.

-¡No puedo esperar! La señorita Bingley sin duda tendrá mucho que decirme sobre el tema de mi comportamiento salvaje - le dijo a Darcy con exasperación.

Darcy se apoyó en ella y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Acaso te molesta tanto? Puedo hablar con Bingley….

-No, no. Es solo que me irrita de alguna manera, más que cuando estuvo aquí la primera vez. En aquel entonces yo podía pasar por alto sus faltas, pero ahora…. –Lizzie suspiró – puedo citar las palabras de mi mamá en este momento, "declaro que la señorita Bingley altera mis pobres nervios" - dijo imitando a su mamá sacando una sonrisa en su prometido.

-Te han pasado muchas cosas últimamente a partir de aquel momento, es natural que te encuentres aprehensiva.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Elizabeth le contestó distraídamente en señal de estar de acuerdo con él.

-Baja cuando te encuentres lista, debes de tomar un poco de té y entonces te llevaré a casa.

Darcy le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

***

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Elizabeth vestida con el traje de Georgiana, con el pelo elegantemente recogido y un chal de lana caliente elaborado para los brazos, entró en la sala. Los caballeros se pusieron de pie al instante, y Elizabeth, asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo con una sonrisa al señor Bingley, caminó y se sentó en el sofá junto a Georgiana.

El señor Bingley comenzó la conversación preguntando inmediatamente por la salud de su hermana en esa mañana por lo que Elizabeth sonriente le contestó que ella creía que su hermana se encontraba muy bien, que no lo sabía con exactitud porque cuando ella salió de casa temprano su hermana aún se encontraba profundamente dormida. Por lo tanto bingley solo asintió y se quedó callado.

Elizabeth se encontraba bebiendo su té con calma, todo el tiempo estuvo consciente de que Darcy no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Su mirada persistente, que con anterioridad había encontrado bastante incómoda, ya no le molestaba más. Le parecía lo más natural sentir sus ojos puestos en ella y de alguna manera era reconfortante.

Ella lo miró sonriente a través de la sala, y fue recompensada con una sonrisa tan cálida y una expresión tan amorosa, que provocó un aleteo leve en la boca de su estómago y un apretón en su garganta.

-Por favor señorita Elizabeth, ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo? - se escuchó la voz de Caroline Bingley rayando en lo desagradable, pues se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas. Casi derramaba el té en el vestido de Georgiana.

-Fue un agradable paseo señorita Bingley - Elizabeth se las arregló para asegurarle con tranquilidad.

-Pero un poco mojado ¿no? - volvió a preguntar Caroline con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara.

Elizabeth solo le devolvió la sonrisa, sin decir nada, y regresó a su té. Apenas había dado un par de sorbos a su té cuando la señorita Bingley decidió entablar conversación con ella nuevamente.

-Señorita Elizabeth, tengo que felicitarla por su vestido, ¡simplemente maravilloso! Qué corte, y el fino material en el que está elaborado, rara vez se ha visto. Usted tuvo que pedirlo a Londres, oh, ¡estoy segura de eso! Por favor dígame el nombre de la costurera que se lo hizo, porque realmente me gustaría tener uno hecho especialmente para mí en tal estilo.

-Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarla en eso, señorita Bingley. El vestido le pertenece a la señorita Darcy que ha sido tan amable de prestármelo porque el mío se encuentra secándose en este momento.

Caroline estrechó sus manos en ese momento y continuó con entusiasmo.

-Debería haberlo imaginado. Nuestra querida Georgiana tiene el gusto más maravilloso en una persona tan joven. Debe ser algo nuevo para usted el usar un vestido tan fino como ese Elizabeth ¿no?

Elizabeth miró directamente a los ojos de Caroline y habló con seguridad y mayor claridad.

-Tiene usted toda la razón señorita Bingley, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de usar un vestido de mañana más fino que éste. Estoy de acuerdo con usted, el gusto por la ropa de Georgiana es impecable. No todas las damas, incluso con medios suficientes, pueden elegir por sí mismas un atuendo que se adapte a su edad, posición social y lo que es más importante, que le siente bien.

Los ojos de Caroline se redujeron a Elizabeth y ella continúo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Le ruego, señorita Elizabeth, dígame, tengo una curiosidad natural, como nunca he tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo, ¿Cómo se siente el llevar esta gala por primera vez en su vida? Debe ser una cosa muy emocionante ¿no? Me imagino que su padre no podría pagarle la última moda a usted y sus hermanas….

Elizabeth dejó la taza de un solo movimiento sobre el plato, lo colocó bruscamente sobre la mesita más cercana, se incorporó del asiento y habló airadamente.

-¡Le prohíbo que mencione a mi padre, Caroline Bingley! ¡le prohíbo que hable de él a todos! Puede dirigir sus comentarios rencorosos a mi persona si lo desea, ¡¡pero nunca le permitiré que hable de él de ninguna manera!!

Caroline se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento antes de encontrar nuevamente su voz.

-Querida señorita Elizabeth, por favor. Cálmese. No quise……

Caroline no terminó la frase porque Elizabeth pasó por delante de ella hecha una furia, directamente hacia Darcy y ante él le dijo serenamente:

-William, ¿puedes por favor llevarme a casa?

Darcy se levantó inmediatamente y puso su brazo alrededor de ella, la acercó a él y le habló con ternura.

-Por supuesto, mi amor. Vamos.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Elizabeth se dirigió a su anfitrión.

-Espero que pueda darle la bienvenida el día de mañana a la hora del té en mi casa señor Bingley.

Claramente sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos Bingley asintió con la cabeza.

-Si señorita Bennet, Lo recordare. Allí estaré, le doy las gracias.

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza ante él en señal de despedida y con una última sonrisa dirigida a Georgiana, Elizabeth y Darcy salieron de la habitación.

***

-Lizzie, quizás estas demasiado cansada para trabajar en el jardín esta tarde, después de una larga caminata esta mañana, puedo pedirle a Kitty que me ayude y tu puedes subir y tener una siesta - Jane le dijo preocupada, mirándole el rostro a su hermana menor. Ambas estaban de rodillas delante de los macizos de flores repartidas en las ventanas de la sala frontal, con delantales y guantes gruesos. Elizabeth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le contestó.

-No Jane, querida, no estoy cansada, simplemente estoy enfadada con Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth jaló con fuerzas las malas hierbas que se habían plantado entre las flores.

-¿Qué ha hecho hoy?

Elizabeth se sentó sobre sus talones y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Puedes creer que se atrevió a hacer comentarios acerca de nuestro padre? Dio a entender que no nos proporciono los vestidos adecuados.

El rostro de Jane fue sombrío.

-Me temo que mi primera impresión de la señorita Bingley cuando llego aquí el otoño pasado fue muy entusiasta.

-¿Ahora si estás de acuerdo conmigo al decirte con anterioridad que ella era una bruja?

-Oh, Lizzie. Le dijo suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza de su hermana con cariño.

-No puedes ser tan dura al llamarla así; es cruel. Simplemente siente celos de ti. ¿no puedes verlo? Ponte en su lugar; imagínate que existe un hombre que has seguido durante muchos años tratando con esperanza de llamar su atención y con el tiempo llega una provinciana por quien él pierde la cabeza por completo en el primer momento en que la mira a los ojos.

-¡Oh Jane, no ha sido así!

-¿Acaso no, Lizzie? ¿De verdad? Ella ha hecho todo lo que está en su poder para participar en los sentimientos del señor Darcy y ha fracasado por completo. Mientras que en su opinión, tu no hiciste nada para llamar su atención pero al final, fuiste tú quien tiene su corazón, su mano, su devoción, ¡todo!

Elizabeth levantó la cabeza con escepticismo.

-Te has olvidado de mencionar su posición y su fortuna, estoy segura estas son las cuestiones cruciales para ella.

-Tal vez, pero Lizzie… creo que no es del todo mala.

-¡Ay, Jane, ella no tiene vergüenza! ¿no has notado la forma en que lo acecha cada vez que estoy más que a unos pocos pies de distancia?

Jane la empujó del brazo en señal de broma.

-¡Estas celosa Lizzie! ¡¡Mi, mi… mi hermana Elizabeth Bennet esta celosa por el señor Darcy!!

-¡NO LO ESTOY! –negó Elizabeth acaloradamente –pero el hecho es… después de todo, soy yo la que está comprometida para casarse con él. En consecuencia, cualquier mujer respetable debería comportarse correctamente en compañía de un hombre comprometido con otra.

Jane parecía poco convencida con las afirmaciones de su hermana y habló todavía en tono de broma.

-¿me equivoco querida hermana al decir que tu cariño por Darcy empieza a crecer?

La cara de Elizabeth se puso seria y hablo en voz baja.

-No te equivocas, Jane. Me gusta. Yo estaba mal al tener una mala opinión acerca de él. Le juzgue mal. Sé por propia experiencia como es que la gente lo percibe, como un hombre orgulloso y desagradable, así mismo lo veía yo, pero en verdad es diferente… es maravilloso. Cuando estamos a solas, o simplemente con Georgiana, él es muy amable y sensible, demuestra su cariño abiertamente –, Elizabeth entornó los ojos soñadores sin darse cuenta -¡Oh Jane, y cuando él me sostiene en sus brazos me olvido del mundo que me rodea!

Jane apretó la mano de su hermana.

-Estoy contenta por ti Lizzie. Me siento tranquila al escucharte decir esto. Me he sentido tan culpable por empujarte a este compromiso, con un hombre que no sentías respeto ni mucho menos hablar de amor.

-¿Tu? ¡Querida Jane!, No es culpa tuya que no haya nacido algún niño varón para heredar Longbourn y rescatarnos de la vinculación.

-Sí, pero fui yo quien te dijo aquella mañana en Gracechurch que una de nosotras debería casarse muy bien. Se lo mucho que valoras mi opinión. Esto me estaba atormentando Lizzie, especialmente durante las primeras semanas de tu compromiso. He observado cómo te comportabas en su compañía, como si fuera un completo desconocido, la manera en como lo ignorabas y te endurecías cuando se encontraba cerca de ti. Me sentía con una carga pesada en mi corazón. Pensaba muy dentro de mí que era yo quien te había condenado a una vida con un hombre que no podías soportar tener a tu lado.

-¡¡Oh Jane!!

-Pero Lizzie, siempre he percibido que es un hombre bueno, en algún lugar de mi corazón, yo sabía que no podría hacerte daño – susurró Jane con fervor.

Las hermanas se abrazaron brevemente y regresaron al trabajo.

Ellas habían estado trabajando de forma compatible en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Jane lo rompió con su pregunta.

-Lizzie, ¿has notado que Lydia tiene muchas cosas nuevas últimamente? Dos sombreros y un nuevo cajón para sus cosas, cintas… me preguntaba cómo podría pagarlas.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez mamá le ha dado dinero.

Jane frunció el ceño en señal de duda.

-No lo creo, mamá todavía está enojada con ella.

-¿Tu lo crees? Pensé que Lydia le pediría disculpas al señor Darcy y que eso le habría traído de nuevo el favor de nuestra madre.

Jane sacudió la cabeza.

-No Lizzie, mamá ha cambiado su actitud hacia Lydia. Me dijo que ella no confía más en Lydia, y que tenemos que mantenerla vigilada, incluso ha decidido enviarla a la escuela antes de Septiembre.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde podría Lydia conseguir el dinero para cosas nuevas? ¿Se lo habrá pedido a Kitty?

-No, Kitty no sabe nada de eso –Jane habló con confianza –. Lydia no confía más en ella. Creo que se sintió traicionada por Kitty porque ha pasado más tiempo con Mary y con Georgiana.

-Nadie le ha prohibido permanecer en compañía de Lydia y Georgiana.

-Sí, pero bien sabes cómo es Lydia. Le gusta ser el centro de atención. Georgiana en muchos aspectos es más atractiva para Kitty que Lydia.

-Sinceramente, yo prefiero que Kitty este con Georgiana que con Lydia. ¡Oh Jane! No hablemos más de ella. Caroline Bingley y Lydia en un día es demasiado. Pero nuestra conversación de hoy me ha recordado que yo misma estoy en extrema necesidad de algunas cosas nuevas, medias, zapatillas y algunos corsé nuevos. Nunca antes me había entusiasmado por las compras.

-Me vendría bien algo de ropa interior nueva –Jane estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tal vez, podríamos ir mañana a Meryton solo tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos – le propuso a Jane con una sonrisa.

-Pero Lizzie, ¿te has olvidado? –le dijo Jane con los ojos muy abiertos –. El señor Darcy vendrá a tomar el té con el señor Bingley mañana…

-Ah, ya veo, ¡junto con el señor Bingley!… y tú, me imagino, no quisieras perderte de su visita ¿verdad? –Elizabeth levantó la cabeza observando con satisfacción como se ruborizaba el rostro de su hermana -. Sabes, hoy me pregunto por ti.

-¿Lo hizo?

Elizabeth posó sus ojos en su hermana alegremente.

-Sí, lo hizo. Fue lo primero que hizo cuando me vio, que no es nada raro creo. Siempre me pregunta por ti.

Jane suspiró con exasperación ante las burlas de su hermana.

-Lizzie, sería una grosería no estar en casa cuando ellos lleguen.

-Sería fácil ir por la mañana antes del desayuno. Volveremos al mediodía, y estoy segura de que no llegarían antes de que el reloj marque la una - le propuso Lizzie razonablemente.

-Entonces está resuelto –Jane estuvo de acuerdo –. Tengo el dinero que mamá me dio la semana pasada, debe ser suficiente para nosotras dos.

-Yo todavía tengo lo que papá me dio antes de mi viaje a Kent, son alrededor de diez mil libras.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-Sí, lo encontré entre mis cosas que Charlotte me envió de vuelta a Hunsford. No lo pude gastar. Pero es absurdo, es solo un pedazo de papel después de todo.

***

Al día siguiente, unos minutos antes de las diez de la mañana, Jane y Elizabeth entraron en la tiende de la señora Field en donde siempre habían realizado sus compras, ya que era su tienda favorita. Les gustaba la dueña, una viuda de mediana edad con varios niños de diferentes edades.

La dueña, la señora Field, les dio la bienvenida.

-Señorita Jane, señorita Elizabeth ¡Qué bueno verlas!

-Buenos días señora Field. Dijo Jane sonriéndole cortésmente.

-Me sentí muy triste cuando me enteré de la terrible noticia del accidente de su señor padre. Era un buen hombre, un verdadero caballero. Y ¡lo que hizo el señor Collins! Todos quedamos horrorizados e indignados con su comportamiento. Tratando de lanzar a la viuda de su casa dos días después del funeral. El hombre no tiene corazón o conciencia, y se atreve a llamarse a sí mismo un hombre de la iglesia.

-Le damos las gracias por sus amables palabras, señora Field, pero tenemos poco tiempo para charlar, y un buen de cosas que comprar - Jane advirtió a la señora gentilmente.

-¡Ah! sí, por supuesto - lo entiendo.

La señora estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, ella siempre había contado a las hermanas Bennet entre sus mejores clientes. Su padre siempre había pagado todos sus gastos a tiempo, sin una palabra de protesta, por no mencionar los numerosos libros de leyes adquiridos para la segunda hija. Y ahora, con la señorita Bennet comprometida con un hombre tan rico como el señor Darcy, y la señorita Jane, que sin duda, seguirá sus pasos con el señor Bingley, podrían comprar más, y el precio ya no importaba tanto.

Casi una hora después, todos los elementos necesarios habían sido elegidos y tratados para ser enviados a Purvis Lodge al final del día.

-Debo agregar este gasto a la cuenta del señor Darcy, señorita Elizabeth - preguntó la señora Field.

-¡¿Disculpe?! - Elizabeth tomó la pregunta con más sentimiento del necesario.

-Queremos pagar la factura ahora, señora - le dijo Jane con calma sacando el dinero de su bolsillo pequeño.

La señora parpadeó ante la confusión.

-Si por supuesto… pero pensé… la señorita Lydia ha comprado mucho últimamente poniendo todo en la cuenta del señor Darcy así que pensé……..

-¡¿LYDIA?!

Pregunto Elizabeth con coraje cosa que alteró a la dueña de la tienda.

-¿El señor Darcy abrió una cuenta aquí? - preguntó Jane interviniendo.

Los ojos de la señora Field pasaron de una hermana a otra con una confusión evidente en su rostro.

-Bueno, sí. El señor Darcy vino aquí hace dos semanas con una joven muy bonita y elegante que quería adquirir algunas cosas. La dama, la hermana del señor creo yo, dijo que mi tienda fue recomendada por la señorita Kitty Bennet. Entonces, le mencione que todas ustedes hacían sus compras en mi tienda y no en ningún otro lugar. Cuando el señor Darcy escuchó esto, pidió que todas las cuentas de la señorita Bennet fueran enviadas a él. Y cuando la señorita Lydia vino aquí la semana pasada, pensé que…. Bueno…. La señorita Lydia no se opuso, y… parecía tan segura al decirme que pusiera todas sus facturas de sus compras a nombre del señor Darcy también - terminó de explicar la señora Field con torpeza.

-Si, por supuesto. Señora. Pero preferiríamos que la adquisición de hoy pudiéramos pagarla nosotras mismas, esta vez en efectivo si no le importa - habló Jane con firmeza ya que Elizabeth se quedó sin habla.

-No por supuesto que no.

-Además, incluya los gastos hechos por nuestra hermana también.

Jane le dijo en voz baja a la dueña de la tienda, devolviéndole las notas de Lydia a la señora quien se las había mostrado, mientras miraba con bastante preocupación a Elizabeth al notar la expresión furiosa de su hermana y los labios apretados.

-Si por supuesto - contestó la señora Field.

De repente, Elizabeth salió de la tienda sin una palabra de despedida y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la calle principal de Meryton.

-Voy a…. Le voy a romper su…. Grito Lizzie cuando Jane llegó junto a ella.

-Lizzie baja la voz, la gente te está mirando - susurró Jane agarrando el brazo de su hermana con firmeza.

-¡No me importa! - Elizabeth volvió a gritar y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Lizzie, espera… - gritó Jane tras ella.

Estaban fuera de Meryton, en el camino que conduce a Purvis Lodge cuando Elizabeth volvió a gritar

-¡Oh Jane! ¡Es tan humillante!

Jane trató de consolarla.

-Lizzie, estoy segura de que no era la intención del señor Darcy el hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Lo sé Jane, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que paga nuestras vidas, paga el hogar en el que vivimos, paga el transporte que mamá utiliza para ir a visitar a la tía Phillips y casi pagó por lo que Lydia adquirió… ¿No tiene vergüenza ni tacto? ¿Cómo se atreve? Después de la forma en que se comporto con él.

-Lizzie, yo sé cómo te sientes, pero es natural que un hombre provea para su esposa y su familia en ocasiones….

-¡Todavía no soy su esposa, Jane! ¿Por qué tenemos que depender totalmente de los hombres? ¿Por qué no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganarnos la vida sobre la base de nuestra dignidad y nuestra inteligencia como seres humanos? Y no solo ser tratadas como adornos de salón, cuyo único propósito es hablar agradablemente, tocar música y entretener a los invitados.

-¿Cómo te puedo contestar Lizzie?, El mundo en que vivimos está diseñado de esa manera, y tu no lo puedes cambiar. Tenemos que ajustarnos a eso, incluso aunque a veces sea difícil de soportar.

Guardaron silencio, cada una con sus propios pensamientos, se dirigieron a Purvis Lodge.

***

Darcy y Bingley llegaron a Purvis Lodge unos minutos antes de la una de la tarde. Darcy creía que era muy temprano para llegar a tomar el té, pero Bingley estaba tan inquieto por ver a su "ángel" nuevamente, cuya visión y comentarios hechos por él en el pasado no habían cegado a su amigo de lo que sentía por la señorita Bennet, no pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que, finalmente decidió sentir lástima por él y asistir antes a la cita prevista. Por otra parte, él también deseaba ver a Elizabeth tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Así pues, los señores entraron en la sala donde se encontraban la señora Bennet y sus hijas sentadas graciosamente en los sofás, como era de esperar que estuvieran. Darcy notó de inmediato que su señorita Bennet no se encontraba entre ellas. La señora Bennet se apresuró a explicar que Elizabeth estaba indispuesta y se encontraba descansando en el piso de arriba incapaz de recibir visitas.

Un pánico lo recorrió por el cuerpo y se reflejo en la cara de Darcy, y levantando la voz de manera altanera y demandante exigió una explicación del porque no se había solicitado su ayuda, ya que tenía que ser algo muy grave si estaba en cama al medio día.

La señora Bennet le interrumpió con firmeza, afirmando que su hija estaba perfectamente normal, y que ella estaría bien al día siguiente. Añadió que esas cosas pasaban a las mujeres una vez al mes, de los cuales ellos deberían estar conscientes, y más él, quien tenía una hermana bajo su cuidado.

Darcy miró a su suegra con el ceño fruncido por un momento hasta que el significado de sus palabras se hundieron en su cabeza. Se ruborizó como un tomate y asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, de esa manera se dio por terminado el problema y no se habló más del tema.

***

Elizabeth estaba escondida detrás de la cortina de su ventana al ver a su novio y al señor Bingley saliendo de la casa acompañados por Jane. Su hermana y el señor Bingley se quedaron junto a su caballo, obviamente, absortos en la conversación. Darcy se quedó de pie junto al propio durante algún tiempo antes de voltear a la casa y mirar hacia arriba en dirección a la habitación de ella.

Elizabeth se apartó de inmediato, a pesar de que sabía que no podía verla a través de la cortina, se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y lo vio entrar en la casa rápidamente. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y actuó rápidamente al comenzar a quitar las horquillas de su cabello. Tomo la manta de lana de la silla donde había estado sentada con anterioridad, se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama, tapándose completamente, de pies a cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos y trato de tranquilizar su respiración hasta que logro hacerlo de una forma profunda y regular a pesar de que sentía que su corazón latía salvajemente.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos familiares por el pasillo. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, Tras otro golpe la puerta se abrió.

-Lizzie….

La cama crujió junto a ella y ella sintió su mano cálida que la acariciaba en su mejilla. Entonces ella sintió que se apoyaba y le besaba la frente, como si comprobara que no tuviera fiebre. Ella se obligó a detener el impulso que sintió de abrir los ojos y echarle los brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia ella.

Darcy se quedó sentado a su lado por un momento más, luego, lo sintió levantarse y besarle su frente una vez más antes de salir de la habitación, Darcy cerró la puerta tras él con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarla.

Continuara……


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo**** X.**

Al día siguiente, Elizabeth se despertó justo antes del amanecer. Se levantó de la cama y envolviéndose en una colcha se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el sol salir tras las nubes. Más tarde, se vistió con esmeradamente y salió de la casa con rumbo al monte Oakham. Se sentó sobre una piedra plana alrededor de una hora mirando hacia Longbourn que era fácil distinguir desde allí.

No volvió a esa casa, pero vagando por los alrededores llego a sus escondites favoritos de la infancia y sus lugares secretos. Finalmente, después de pensar mucho se volvió decididamente y camino en dirección a Netherfield. Llego a la casa y preguntó por el señor Darcy. El mayordomo estaba sorprendido de verla y la dirigió a la biblioteca.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y entro en silencio. Darcy estaba sentado junto al escritorio, diligente, escribiendo una carta.

-William- Le habló en voz baja.

Darcy levantó la cabeza de su trabajo inmediatamente.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Le dijo emocionado por verla - ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó inquieto.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y le dijo en voz baja.

-No, no yo solo quería hablar con usted.

Darcy frunció el ceño y se levantó de donde estaba, caminando hacia ella.

-¿Cómo se siente? – le preguntó tomándole la mano mirándola con curiosidad a la cara.

-Estoy bien, gracias -le respondió mecánicamente.

-Su madre me dijo que estaba indispuesta.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento – ella suspiró y habló en voz muy baja.

-William, le dije a mi madre que si preguntabas por mi te dijera que me encontraba enferma; sé que estuviste en mi habitación, realmente no estaba enferma, lo fingí. Fingí que estaba durmiendo. Yo quería estar sola el día de ayer. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar acerca de algunas cosas.

Si Elizabeth hubiera levantado la mirada, habría visto a Darcy mirándola con los ojos entornados y sus mandíbulas apretadas.

-Por favor, toma asiento.

Elizabeth se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar el tono duro de su voz, pero obediente, se sentó en el sofá más cercano.

-Estará sorprendido por lo que le quiero decir, pero lo he estado pensando desde ayer por mucho, y toda la mañana, así… Yo creo que sería lo mejor, si está de acuerdo, por supuesto…

-Elizabeth, ¿Cuál es el punto de esto? -Darcy la interrumpió con dureza.

Ella lo miró con preocupación y habló con cautela.

-Cuando estábamos discutiendo nuestro futuro juntos, al regresar a Londres, después de que me sacaras de Kent, te acuerdas….

-Si.

-Estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería esperar después de un periodo de luto para proceder con nuestro matrimonio. Por consiguiente, eso significaría al menos seis meses de espera o de preferencia un año –hizo una pausa, y prosiguió decidida antes de cambiar de opinión –. Yo desearía, por supuesto… es decir, si estuviera de acuerdo, casarnos antes del plazo propuesto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me gustaría casarme antes, antes del final del duelo.

-No lo entiendo. Darcy estaba estupefacto.

-Quiero que el matrimonio tenga lugar antes del…

-Si, la he escuchado, pero no entiendo porque el cambio …

-Hay muchas razones. Una de ellas es que me siento, estoy profundamente convencida que esta sería la mejor solución. Yo… mi vida es tan estéril y vacía, sin sentido; y eso me daría algún sentido, alguna ocupación. Aquí todo me recuerda a papá, y también hay otros… recuerdos que son dolorosos para mí; aquí son difíciles de manejar. He pensado mucho en esto y lo he tenido en consideración, se lo puedo asegurar, creo que sería lo mejor. ¿Qué le parece?

Elizabeth le preguntó tentativamente, mirando su espalda porque él se había puesto de pie apartándose de ella.

Al momento siguiente, ella se estaba flotando abruptamente pues la había levantado y la envolvió en sus brazos para besarla profundamente. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento la soltó y ella terminó diciendo.

-¿Debo entender que su respuesta es un SI?

La alzó en el aire sin esfuerzo y comenzó a girar con ella a su alrededor.

-¿de verdad lo crees pequeña impertinente?

-¡Bájame! ¡Estás loco! - Elizabeth reía contenta mientras le decía esas palabras, mirándolo fijamente, disfrutando de su felicidad.

Con delicadeza la bajó nuevamente, murmurando a su oído –Dios mío Lizzie, me has dado un susto tal….

-Y yo por un momento, tenía miedo de que pudieras negarte a mi solicitud - le susurró ella, sus dedos le acariciaban suavemente la camisa que cubría los bellos de su pecho.

-Estaba conmocionado, pero ¿realmente es cierto? De verdad serás mi Lizzie - le preguntó sosteniendo su barbilla mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Si -recibió como respuesta en voz apenas audible.

Darcy se inclinó y la besó con un beso simple y perfecto en sus labios.

-Nos pueden casar con una licencia especial, a finales de la semana……

-He pensado en lugar de cuatro a seis semanas.

Hizo una mueca de niño regañado.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-Incluso una boda discreta y modesta requiere algunos preparativos necesarios, por no mencionar que voy a necesitar algo de ropa nueva también. No he pensado mucho acerca de la moda últimamente.

-Tú puedes comprar todo lo que necesites como la señora Darcy. Le murmuró extendiendo sus besos de la boca a su cuello.

Elizabeth suspiró de placer al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, aunque se las arregló para hablar firme pero suave.

-Pero en verdad, necesito al menos un vestido nuevo. No puedo casarme con mi viejo vestido de gala ni con ninguno de uso diario. El vestido de novia en mi situación debería ser gris o violeta, el gris que tienen a la venta es un vestido escotado muy pegado al cuerpo y no quisiera que te sintieras avergonzado por mi culpa durante la ceremonia.

-En lo que a mí respecta, tú puedes ir al altar en un saco.

-Pero me sentiría incomoda, no podré soportar a Caroline Bingley afilar su cuchilla en mi –le miró con ojos suplicantes – y ahora, yo sé que me entiendes, esto es importante para mí, hay otras cosas que tienen que estar preparadas también.

-Bueno, está bien.

Darcy estuvo de acuerdo, claramente de mala gana, pero bastante feliz.

-Cuatro semanas, pero ni un día mas. ¿Es tiempo suficiente para tener preparado el vestido de novia?

-Si, te doy las gracias, William.

-¡Oh, mi querida y bien amada Elizabeth!

Darcy murmuró claramente eufórico, la abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho. Se vio envuelta en sus brazos de nuevo, una de sus manos le tomaba la cara y la otra se encontraba alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra él de forma constante.

El sonido de una puerta chirriante se escuchó, y un momento después, la voz de un Bingley avergonzado se escuchó con claridad.

-¡Oh! - te suplico mil perdones Darcy, pensé que estabas solo.

Darcy levantó la cabeza de la cara de Elizabeth dando por terminado el beso y le dijo a Bingley.

-No Bingley, por favor pasa. Mi señora acaba de anunciarme que quiere que nos casemos cuanto antes, dentro de un mes.

Darcy se lo dijo abrazando a Lizzie por atrás de ella.

El rostro de Bingley se iluminó cuando se acercó a la pareja.

-Señorita Elizabeth, mis más sinceras enhorabuena. Exclamó. Estoy muy feliz por los dos, y Darcy, perro viejo, no te dije que todo saldría bien como siempre - le dijo sacudiendo la mano de su amigo con fuerza en señal de felicitaciones.

-Te doy las gracias Bingley.

-Hermano - la voz vacilante de Georgiana se escuchó mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Me pareció oír a Lizzie.

-Ven cariño, Elizabeth acaba de acordar la fecha de nuestra boda y va a tener lugar tan pronto como sea posible.

Georgiana abrió más sus ya grandes ojos y gritó impulsivamente de felicidad, saltando con entusiasmo.

-¡Oh Lizzie! Es tan maravilloso, vamos a ser hermanas muy pronto. ¡Vamos a pasar juntas la navidad en Pemberly!

Elizabeth volvió a abrazar a Georgiana, respondiendo a su cálida sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz de que lo apruebes.

-Así que, ¿cuando es la boda? -preguntó Georgiana juntando las manos esperando la respuesta con anticipación.

-Tu hermano ha propuesto que sea al final de esta semana, pero he tratado de explicarle que no es tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo, incluso una modesta ceremonia. Voy a necesitar un vestido nuevo y se necesita tiempo para coser.

-por supuesto que sí, necesitaras un vestido nuevo - Georgiana miró condenando a su hermano con la mirada pero después sus ojos brillaron y gritó con entusiasmo, dando aplausos de felicidad ante la idea ocurrente.

-¡Tenemos que ir a Londres a conseguir tu vestido de novia!

-Georgiana querida, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se necesita para hacer un vestido?

Georgiana pensó por un momento y hablo en un tono de suma importancia.

-Creo que dos semanas, debido a que sería un pedido especial, eso sería suficiente. De esta manera ustedes pueden casarse con facilidad para finales de este mes.

-Pero puedo comprar el vestido aquí - dijo Elizabeth con seguridad -realmente no hay necesitad de ir a Londres para conseguir uno.

Pero Lizzie, solo en Londres se puede comprar un vestido realmente bonito, y así podrás conocer la casa que tenemos allí.

-Pero no estoy segura de que mi tía pueda en un plazo tan breve recibirme para quedarme con ellos, tendría que preguntarle.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros….

-Pero Georgiana, bien sabes que eso no es posible, no sería apropiado.

-Si, no lo sería…. Pero tu tía, la señora Gardiner, de quien siempre hablas muy bien, estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo. Tal vez podría ir de compras con nosotras. Y William podría enviar un correo a los señores Gardiner el día de hoy así que tendremos la respuesta mañana y sabremos si están o no ocupados.

-Señorita Bennet me temo que una boda antes de finales de julio es un reto inevitable. La señorita Darcy está decidida a casarla con su hermano tan pronto como le sea posible - le comento Bingley con una sonrisa.

Georgiana le dirigió una mirada ofendida a Bingley.

-Señor Bingley, simplemente quiero ayudar.

-Por supuesto que si, querida - le dijo Darcy con una sonrisa, metiendo a Georgiana en su brazo libre y besándole en la frente.

Elizabeth se liberó suavemente del abrazo de Darcy y luego dijo.

-Realmente desearía estar aquí con ustedes más tiempo, pero me temo que estaba tan agitada esta mañana que me he olvidado de avisar en casa que saldría temprano. Deben estar preocupados por mí. Mis paseos habituales por la mañana son más bien cortos y siempre le digo a Jane o a Kitty a donde me dirijo.

-Si, por supuesto, querida mía. Yo te llevaré a casa. Le aseguró Darcy y luego se dirigió a su amigo –. Bingley ¿podrías ordenar que preparen el carruaje?

-Si, por supuesto - dijo Bingley alegremente, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Darcy al salir.

Georgiana miró un poco maliciosa a la pareja.

-Bueno, yo debería dejarlos a solas, creo - avanzó a la salida no sin antes abrazar a Elizabeth otra vez y luego a su hermano –. Estoy muy contenta con la noticia - exclamó antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Darcy y Elizabeth se le quedaron mirando con asombro, finalmente Darcy habló.

-No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado, es todo gracias a ti, Elizabeth.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Simplemente he pasado algún tiempo con ella.

-Es evidente que algo le has hecho. La última vez que me acuerdo de ella como es ahora fue antes de la muerte de nuestro padre.

-Estoy contenta. Y creo que ir a Londres no es tan mala idea después de todo. Me gustaría ver a mi tía Madeleine antes de la boda para hablar y pasar un tiempo con ella. También tengo curiosidad por conocer mi futuro hogar. Por otra parte, el cambio de escenario me haría bien, creo.

-Entonces está dicho. Voy a comenzar con los preparativos para el viaje tan pronto te deje segura en Purvis Lodge.

-William, yo sé que ya he tomado mucho de tu tiempo el día de hoy…

-Elizabeth, ni siquiera lo digas….

-No, te he interrumpido en tu trabajo.

Darcy le acarició la mejilla y le dijo como cualquier novio enamorado.

-No importa, sin duda valió la pena.

-Entonces, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me llevaras a otro lugar antes de que me lleves a Purvis Lodge.

***

Elizabeth se arrodilló delante de la tumba de su padre en el patio de la parte trasera de la iglesia que se encontraba en Longbourn. La alta figura de Darcy se encontraba de tras de ella.

Ella miró por un largo rato el nombre de su padre tallado en la lapida, sin hablar una palabra, pasado un tiempo razonable Darcy preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Querida…?

-Si, ya voy… - murmuro distraída.

-He querido… - empezó a hablar pero se detuvo momentáneamente –. No he estado aquí desde el día después de tu funeral. Creo que estás feliz por mí, que tengo como compañero un hombre digno a mi lado.

-No estoy seguro de que yo le gustara - dijo Darcy en un susurro.

Elizabeth sonrió para si misma.

-Oh, yo creo que no le prestó mucha atención a tu persona. Recuero sin embargo, cómo se disgusto cuando se le dijo que te negaste a bailar conmigo el día que nos presentaron. "¿Te ha menospreciado mi Lizzie?" me dijo –. Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse limpiándolas con el dorso de su mano al sentirlas en las mejillas –. Yo se que él no era perfecto, pero… -lo dijo en un susurro pero no pudo terminar porque comenzó a llorar acongojada.

Darcy se acercó a ella y la levantó suavemente para tomarla en sus brazos.

-Llora si es necesario, a veces ayuda.

Pronto su llanto disminuyó y le sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

-Parece que estas propenso a aliviar mis dolores en tus camisas. Estoy segura de que tu _valet_ no estará satisfecho por eso.

-Bueno, hay cosas que deben cambiar. Porque ahora él será el sirviente de un hombre casado y no soltero - habló, sacando un pañuelo y manipulándolo en su cara. Ella le sonrió y se lo tomó para secar sus ojos, mejillas y al final sonarse enérgicamente la nariz, esta vez Darcy fue quien sonrió.

-Voy a limpiarlo antes de devolvértelo - le dijo metiendo el pequeño pedazo de ella en el bolsillo oculto de su falda.

-Pero no tienes que….

-¿Y qué diría tu ayudante de cámara por esto? ¿Aprobaría que le entregaras un pañuelo sucio?

Darcy movió la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada en su boca y habló.

-Vamos Lizzie, tu familia sin duda deberá estar preocupada por ti si no vuelves pronto, tu madre mandara un grupo en tu búsqueda.

-Si, pero hay una cosa más que quiero decirte - lo miró expectante.

-Yo... quiero que sepas cuánto me alegro de casarme contigo, cuánto me alegro de saber que pronto seré tu esposa.

-No puedo expresarte lo mucho que me agrada escuchártelo decir. Nunca he querido que seas infeliz, Elizabeth.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ahora si creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

***

Media hora más tarde, Darcy detuvo el carruaje frente a Purvis Lodge. En el momento en que ayudó a bajar a Elizabeth, una señora Bennet seriamente agitada salió corriendo desde la puerta principal.

-Señor Darcy ¿Dónde la ha encontrado? -le grito.

-Ella vino a Netherfield señora.

-¡Oh, esa chica! Prepárese señor Darcy, una mañana despertara y ella no aparecerá por ninguna parte, no le dijo una palabra a nadie de dónde se habría ido. ¡Oh mis pobres nervios! Pensamos que algo terrible te había sucedido, que fuiste secuestrada en algún lugar. Pobre Jane y Kitty, fueron en dirección de Oakham en tu busca. María fue a la casa de los Lucas para comprobar si tal vez fuiste requerida allí. Lydia se ha ido a Netherfield para saber si no te encontrabas allí.

-Lo siento mamá, pero he perdido la noción del tiempo, quería algo de tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas. Me levanté antes del alba y salí a caminar.

-¡Fuiste a dar un paseo antes del amanecer! ¡Para estar a solas contigo misma! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Pero mamá…. -Elizabeth comenzó. Pero pronto fue interrumpida.

-Vamos a ver si tendrás tiempo para estas tonterías en unos pocos años con varios pequeños alrededor de tus faldas y otros pegados en tus senos.

Elizabeth se sonrojó intensamente y le gritó a su madre muy confundida.

-¡MAMA!

-¿Qué? Esta es la vida niña, si vas a ser esposa y madre, tendrás que cambiar tu mentalidad de ahora, señorita Elizabeth, así son las cosas -la señora Bennet lo declaró firmemente, con las manos en la cadera.

-Hablando de eso, hemos decidido no esperar el final del periodo de duelo. Nos gustaría casarnos antes de finales de junio si para esas fechas hemos conseguido realizar todos los preparativos.

Darcy decidió decirlo de una vez. La señora Bennet se volteó como examinando a la pareja y luego fijó su mirada en Darcy.

-Tan pronto….

-Si mamá. Creo que sería lo mejor, sé que habrá algunas habladurías pero….

-Las familias deberán declarar que se casarán más pronto de lo esperado - La señora Bennet miró fijamente a Elizabeth y luego a Darcy con un gesto de inconformidad.

-¿Ustedes…?

-Claro que no - declaró Darcy con firmeza.

Elizabeth miró a su madre confundida y luego a Darcy, antes de ponerse del color del tomate de nuevo al comprender lo que su madre había dado a entender.

-¡MAMA!

La señora Bennet se encogió de hombros.

-No serias la primera ni la última. Tómela señor Darcy, cuanto antes mejor. No puedo decir cuánto tiempo más mis pobres nervios aguantarán su comportamiento salvaje. Ahora entremos y vamos a tomar el té, uno a base de hierbas para mis pobres nervios.

-Me temo que no puedo señora Bennet, hay algunos asuntos urgentes que tengo que realizar todavía el día de hoy.

-¿Has visto Lizzie? El señor Darcy tiene cosas importantes que hacer y lo has interrumpido con tus ideas salvajes - la señora Bennet lo dijo mirando fijamente a Elizabeth.

-Mamá, lo siento de verdad…..

La señora Bennet levantó la mano callando a Elizabeth.

-No digas nada más…. Voy a subir y pasaré en mis habitaciones el resto del día después de todas estas emociones. Adiós señor Darcy, le doy las gracias por traer a casa a esta niña mía que se encontraba vagando.

-Estoy siempre para servirle, señora - Darcy inclinó galantemente la cabeza siguiendo con los ojos la figura de la señora Bennet desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

Se volvió a Elizabeth.

-Es mejor que entres. Ellas estaban preocupadas. Estaría enfermo de preocupación por ti si algún día no te encontrara por la mañana sin una palabra tuya. Tu madre tiene razón en eso, podrías al menos decirle a Jane donde te dirigias.

-Lo sé. Debería haberlo hecho - Dijo Elizabeth culpable..

-Adiós, mi amor. Nos vemos mañana.

Elizabeth le sonrió y se puso de puntitas para colocarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla con rapidez antes de correr al interior de la casa.

***

Veinte minutos más tarde, Darcy detuvo el carruaje frente a Netherfield, e incluso antes de lograr bajar de él vio a Georgiana claramente agitada por algo, corriendo por las escaleras de entrada.

-Oh hermano, no te puedes imaginar lo que ha sucedido…

-¿Paso algo?

-La señorita Bingley y la señorita Lydia están encerradas en la biblioteca - Le anuncio Georgiana.

Darcy se rió brevemente.

-¿De que estás hablando querida? ¿encerradas juntas?

-Si, hace aproximadamente una hora la señorita Lydia vino preguntando por Elizabeth. Le expliqué que la llevaste a casa, luego dijo que se encontraba muy cansada por la larga caminata, por lo que sugerí que podría quedarse y descansar un poco. Estábamos tomando el té juntas cuando tuve que disculparme un momento. Cuando regresé a la sala, se habían ido. Luego oímos algunos ruidos procedentes de la biblioteca. Resultó que la señorita Lydia fue a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Bien sabes que la puerta no debe cerrarse porque se bloquea por ser tan vieja y ahora la puerta no se puede abrir.

-¿y a que fue Lydia a la biblioteca?

-No estoy segura, pero la señorita Bingley ya estaba ahí cuando la señorita Lydia ingresó en ella.

-¿Están encerradas juntas?

Darcy pronunció las palabras increíblemente azorado y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso hermano? - Georgiana le preguntó porque no comprendía su actitud.

-Nada Georgiana - contestó Darcy apretando su mejilla cariñosamente.

-Tenemos que tratar de sacarlas de ahí. Ellas no pueden permanecer allí encerradas todo el día - exclamó Georgiana con cierta exasperación ante el obvio olvido de su hermano.

-Ah, si por supuesto. Georgiana ¿Dónde está Bingley?

-El señor Bingley se encuentra en el corredor de la biblioteca. Él y el mayordomo están tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Entonces vamos - dijo Darcy dirigiéndose decididamente al interior de la mansión.

-¿Cómo vas, Bingley? - preguntó cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

El mayordomo se encontraba de rodillas, obviamente tratando de abrir la puerta, poniendo un cable largo en el ojo de la cerradura.

-Difícil, voy a tener que mandar a alguien a Meryton por ayuda, tal vez por un carpintero.

-¡Charles!,¡ Charles! ¿Por qué todavía estamos encerradas? ¡Exijo que se me abra inmediatamente! -la voz apagada de Caroline se escuchó detrás de las puertas de roble macizo.

-Cálmate Caroline. No se puede abrir. Voy a enviar a Meryton por un carpintero.

-¡Esto es insoportable! No me quedaré con esta chiquilla descarada de este pueblo un segundo más.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta desde el otro lado.

-Caroline, no hagas eso. Te harás daño tu misma. Encuentra algún libro para leer y espera pacientemente hasta que podamos abrir la puerta - le habló Bingley con calma.

-Yo no quiero quedarme con ella tampoco. ¡Está siendo muy mala conmigo! - La voz lastimosa de Lydia se escuchó.

-Vamos a conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible señorita Lydia - Le aseguro Bingley.

-Bingley, ¿no crees que sería mejor si…? - Darcy comenzó la pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos, pero luego miró a Georgiana y al mayordomo de pie junto a ellos y teniendo a Bingley a su lado le susurró algo.

Bingley parecía estar confundido al principio, pero luego asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo al fin a su amigo y le sonrió con complicidad.

***

-Pobre Lydia… ¿te la imaginas? Encerrada en la biblioteca sin alimentos o té durante casi nueve horas - Jane dijo compasivamente.

Las hermanas estaban sentadas juntas en la habitación de Elizabeth, Jane en una silla cómodamente frente al fuego mientras que Elizabeth estaba detrás de ella poniéndole en su recién lavado y cepillado cabello unos tubos de papel para formar sus rizos.

-Y con Caroline Bingley por decir lo menos. Yo solo puedo simpatizar con ella - murmuró Elizabeth.

-Lizzie, no seas cruel - Jane amonestó a su hermana con suavidad girando levemente su cabeza y volteando a verla.

-No te muevas. Los rizos no quedaran igual y parecerá que estás asustada - le dijo Elizabeth tomando un mechón de pelo largo y acomodándoselo en el papel con concentración.

Jane obediente, se volteó de frente a la chimenea.

-Estoy sorprendida de que no pudieran encontrar a alguien que pudiera abrir la puerta más rápido - Comentó después de un momento mientras le entregaba a Elizabeth otro papel para enrollar su mechón.

-Tal vez, no fue su prioridad.

Jane volteó de nuevo su cabeza con brusquedad y la miró de nuevo.

-Lizzie, no puede ser… No, no puedo creer que el señor Bingley o el señor Darcy hayan retrasado todo el asunto a propósito. Pobre Lydia, estaba tan triste cuando regresó.

-Jane, te he pedido que no muevas la cabeza. Ahora tengo que empezar desde el principio otra vez - Elizabeth le dijo exasperada. Con paciencia se encrespo el manojo anterior una vez más. Volvió a hablar cuando había puesto el papel en su lugar y lo había sostenido con un alfiler.

-Perdóname Jane, pero es difícil para mi tener piedad para Lydia después de lo que hizo ayer. Por otra parte, todavía no puedo entender que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca. Tal vez entró en la habitación equivocada, pero si ese fuera el caso, se habría alejado de allí y no hubiera encerrado.

-Creo que sé la razón.

-¿De veras? - Le preguntó a jane distraídamente centrando toda su atención en el cepillado de la larga cabellera rubia color de sol.

-Si, Kitty me insinuó algo. Dijo que Lydia había querido inspeccionar la biblioteca de Netherfield desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿para qué? - Elizabeth preguntó asombrada –. Con todo el debido respeto al señor Bingley, no puede poner la biblioteca de Netherfield entre las mejores del país o incluso del condado.

-Si lo sé Lizzie, Lydia tuvo la idea de que en algún lugar de la casa de un soltero debería haber libros, bien sabes de los libros de esos temas, los indecentes, que tú, querida hermana, una vez insististe en buscar en la biblioteca de nuestro padre.

-Puedo entender su curiosidad, pero la idea de que el señor Bingley tuviera alguno de ellos solo porque es un hombre soltero es tan… "como Lydia"

-Que te parece Lizzie, ¿Qué estarían haciendo tantas horas solas? Me refiero a Caroline y a Lydia.

-No tengo idea. Pero ellas sin duda han de haber estado encantadas una con la otra - Elizabeth respondió secamente.

Hubo un silencio compatible por un buen rato entre las hermanas antes de que Jane lo rompiera.

-Lizzie….

-Si.

-¿Te puedo preguntar acerca de… - Jane comenzó con inquietud, pero Elizabeth la interrumpió suavemente.

-Acerca de mi boda, mucho antes de lo esperado.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior por completo, se encontraba apenada por esa indiscreción.

-Lizzie, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si Jane, lo estoy - Le respondió con calma.

-Perdóname, pero…. ¿Fue el señor Darcy quien insistió en que se casaran tan pronto?

-No Jane, la decisión fue mía.

-No puedo comprenderlo, Lizzie. Casi nunca han hablado de la boda, como si fuera una cuestión de un futuro muy lejano para ti.

-Si Jane. Eso es cierto. Muy lejano. He desechado de mi cabeza la idea de que el compromiso forzosamente debe llevar al matrimonio. Pero ahora me siento aliviada finalmente, he tomado la decisión y estoy convencida.

-Pero Lizzie.

-Jane, yo sabía que tendría que casarme con él algún día. Que ese era nuestro acuerdo. Prometió que nos protegería a mi madre y a mis hermanas, y a su vez yo prometí que sería su esposa. Ya es hora de que haga frente a la realidad y cumpla con la obligación que tengo con él.

-Lizzie, suenas como si esto fuera un negocio - le dijo Jane después de pensarlo en voz baja.

Elizabeth suspiró ruidosamente y habló con calma.

-Jane, yo no soy infeliz. Por el contrario, estoy ansiosa por mi futuro. No puedo esperar ver Pemberly. Georgiana me lo ha descrito tantas veces que creo que ya lo conozco. Aquí todo me recuerda a papa. El año que Darcy prometió no es posible, no para mí. No puede permanecer aquí todo el tiempo, y no puedo permitirle que esté pagando todo desde tan lejos, para Lydia, la escuela de Kitty, para Purvis Lodge, ¿y sobre qué base lo haría? Me sentiré mejor con todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros si ya fuera su esposa.

-Suena tan triste Lizzie.

Elizabeth abandonó el mechón de pelo que tenía en las manos y rodeó el sofá para arrodillarse delante de su querida hermana tomándola de las manos.

-Jane, pero no lo es. Me gusta y también Georgiana. Ellos me necesitan y es una sensación agradable y cuando me case tendré mis propios hijos, espero que no sea pronto. Una pequeña criatura que será solo mía para amar, querer y cuidar. Mi preocupación real es como podré sobrevivir a estar separada de ti, querida mía.

-¡Oh Lizzie! - Jane exclamó en voz baja abrazando a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Jane, no llores, por favor - le susurró Elizabeth ella misma al borde del llanto.

-Prométeme que me visitaras tan pronto me instale en Derbyshire.

Elizabeth le pidió suplicante y Jane asintió con la cabeza sonriendo a través de la lagrimas.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Fitzwilliam Darcy sintió que todo en su vida estaba como debería de ser. Se sentía simplemente feliz y completo por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre. Contemplaba indulgentemente a su hermana y a su novia sentadas frente a él en el carruaje, hablando animadamente y sonriendo a los demás. Su vida realmente no podría estar mejor que ahora. Lo más importante era que la boda con su amada Elizabeth tendría lugar en tan sólo dos semanas, después la llevaría como su mujer a Londres y más tarde a Pemberly donde se quedaría con él para siempre.

Además, debía también añadir a su felicidad que no solo era aceptada Elizabeth por Georgiana, era evidente que también la admiraba y que se sentía atraída por ella tanto como él. Él siempre supo que Elizabeth sería la mejor hermana que le podría proporcionar a Georgiana. Su hermana sonreía más, hablaba con gran entusiasmo por el futuro e incluso se burlaban de él un poco, que para él, esa era la señal más convincente de que se había recuperado de los acontecimientos sucedidos el año pasado.

Solo en la profunda negrura de la noche se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba realmente tras la decisión inesperada de Elizabeth por adelantar su matrimonio. La razón le indicaba que existía la posibilidad de que ella simplemente se sintiera obligada a él y su orgullo no pudiera soportar deberle nada. En consecuencia, decidió pagarle de la única manera que podía, dándole lo que él más quería de ella, para quedar a su cuidado ante los ojos de Dios y la ley.

Cuando amanecía, rechazaba estos pensamientos oscuros acusándose de ser pesimista, abatido y propenso a inventar la peor de las hipótesis posibles. ¿No era cierto que últimamente no solo había aceptado su compañía, sino que además se lo solicitaba? Ella salía libremente siempre con una sonrisa aceptando sus brazos, aceptaba con satisfacción sus besos y abrazos, y con frecuencia, iniciaba el contacto físico ella misma. Sin duda, tendría que rendirle cuentas por su cálido afecto. Ella no era la clase de mujer que demostrara un deseo falso al pretender que al tocarlo y permitir que la acariciara era agradable para ella cuando en realidad no lo era.

El recordaba claramente aquellas semanas o incluso meses de su compromiso, cuando en su presencia se ponía inmediatamente rígida y se alejaba de él cuando el trataba de acercarse a ella. No cabe duda que desde entonces había hecho muchos progresos. Ella era amigable y encantadora, ella hasta incluso se burlaba de él provocándole de esa manera lo dulce e inocente que solo ella podría mostrarle.

Ella incluso se aferraba a él cuando comenzaba a tocarla, simplemente no estaba lista para decírselo con palabras.

-William… hermano, no estás escuchando-. Georgiana le grito sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

-Sí lo estoy, querida… lo estoy….- Darcy comenzó a asegurarle, aunque de verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Georgiana alzó la frente al darse cuenta del estado de su hermano y le dijo amablemente:

-¡Oh sí!, Así que por favor dime lo que acabo de preguntarte.

-Ustedes me han preguntado algo acerca de la boda- afirmó con calma, eso era fácil.

-¿Y en especifico? - Georgiana no le permitiría salirse tan fácil.

-Bueno….

Georgiana sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

-Te he preguntado quien estará contigo.

-Bingley, ciertamente- aseguró con calma.

-¿Se lo has pedido al señor Bingley?

-No, todavía no. Pero él lo sabe con certeza, lo espera.

-Quizá, ¿pero no estarías de acuerdo que lo común es la cortesía de solicitárselo? - le dijo Georgiana seriamente –.Tenemos que volver dos días antes de la boda y él debe tener tiempo para preparase para el acontecimiento.

-No te preocupes querida. Hoy mismo le escribo solicitándoselo-. Le aseguró para tranquilizarla.

-Bien. Hemos acordado con Elizabeth empezar las compras temprano el día de mañana. No hay tiempo que perder-. Georgiana habló con seriedad, con aire de suma importancia. Para Darcy, le sonaba como si ella se estuviera preparando para una misión importante y no sólo para comprar unos cuantos vestidos.

-Hermano, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-. La voz inocente de Georgiana sonó en los oídos de Darcy.

Una expresión de pánico asolado apareció en su cara.

-¿Es realmente necesario…? Me refiero a mi presencia. Les daré carta blanca y quizá la señora Gardiner estará de acuerdo en acompañarles.

Elizabeth se echo a reír, tratando de acallar su risa con su mano enguantada.

Darcy la miró a través de sus ojos entornados.

-Usted se está burlando de mi…. Otra vez- dijo sombrío.

Elizabeth se cambió de lugar sentándose junto a él.

-No te enojes – le pidió tomándolo de la mano -. Georgiana me mencionó lo mucho que te molesta salir de compras.

-Despreciar es una palabra demasiado fuerte. Pero ella ésta en lo correcto, no es mi forma favorita de pasar el tiempo-. Darcy reconoció el comentario a regañadientes.

-Oh, ya veo. Elizabeth le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla con rapidez.

Darcy gruño de placer ante su gesto, pero instantes después habló con severidad, tratando de no demostrar que era como la mantequilla en las manos de su novia.

-Debemos parar para el cambio de caballos en breve. ¿Les apetece tomar el té en la posada?

***

Darcy no quería cansar a las damas, por lo que el viaje a Londres tomó casi dos veces más de tiempo que cuando viajó por su cuenta. En consecuencia, eran ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de la familia Gardiner, los señores y sus hijos les dieron la bienvenida en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Bienvenidos!

La señora Gardiner los recibió con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, saludando con gusto a Elizabeth y a Georgiana, esta última ya había sido presentada por Darcy con anterioridad a la familia durante su estancia anterior en Londres. Al mismo tiempo, el señor Darcy y el señor Gardiner estrechaban su mano. Los niños estaban detrás de sus padres en silencio, mirando con curiosidad a los invitados.

-Hemos estado esperándoles a que pasen a cenar con nosotros, ¿señor Darcy, señorita Darcy? – dijo la señora haciendo la invitación.

-No queremos imponer….- Darcy comenzó a hablar con poca convicción ya que no quería separarse de su novia todavía.

-Tonterías, todo está preparado - exclamó el señor Gardiner.

Darcy miró a Georgiana para confirmar la invitación.

-Les damos las gracias y aceptamos con placer – contestó Darcy.

Toda la familia entró junto con los invitados a la casa. La cena transcurrió en un ambiente amable, después de lo cual los niños fueron enviados al piso de arriba, los caballeros se fueron al estudio, mientras que las damas tomaron café en el salón.

-Te ves cansada tía – señaló Elizabeth luego de hacer observaciones sobre el clima, hablar acerca de la salud de su madre y ser abordada por preguntas de sus hermanas.

-Si, estoy un poco cansada – le contestó la señora Madeleine Gardiner sonriendo tristemente.

-Así que ¿tal vez sería demasiado para ti pedirte que nos acompañes de compras mañana temprano? – le preguntó Elizabeth con preocupación.

-Oh no, Lizzie. Creo que salir de compras es exactamente lo que necesito. Últimamente he tenido tan poco tiempo para mí. Eduardo ha estado tan ocupado en las empresas, por lo que paso días enteros a solas con los niños en la casa. No hay tiempo para ir al teatro o a un concierto, no hemos tenido tiempo de salir juntos. Me cuesta trabajo verlo. Hoy está en casa porque sabía que vendrías y estábamos esperando tu llegada Lizzie… Oh, lo siento. La señora Gardiner sonrió disculpándose – estoy lloriqueando.

-No tía, está bien - respondió Elizabeth, y en ese momento miró a su tía favorita con ojos diferentes. Ella era unos cuantos años mayor que ella, no tenía más de treinta años de edad. Elizabeth la observó y se dio cuenta que era hermosa, una mujer elegante sentada a su lado y se vio a ella misma unos diez años mas grande.

-No quiero que me malinterpreten, queridas mías – la señora Gardiner continuó suavemente con su explicación –. Amo a mi familia, y no cambiaría mi actual vida por nada, pero a veces me siento agotada y asfixiada con esta rutina diaria y monótona.

-¿Qué hay acerca de sus planes de viaje a los lagos? Me sorprende que aún se encuentren en Londres - preguntó Elizabeth.

La señora Gardiner sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Los negocios de Eduardo lo han mantenido en la ciudad. Sé que lo hace por nuestro futuro, que quiere que los niños y yo tengamos todo lo que necesitamos, pero aún así…. -suspiró audiblemente – él prometió que trataría de encontrar algo de tiempo a mediados del mes de agosto. Será demasiado tarde para viajar tan lejos, pero podríamos acercarnos a Derbyshire. Me gustaría ir, sin embargo, no he estado allí desde mis años de soltera, más de diez años. Solo estoy preocupada por lo que vamos a hacer con los niños… pensé que tal vez Jane y mi hermana podrían cuidar de ellos durante un par de semanas, pero como aun se encuentran de luto, más todavía, ocupadas por tu inminente boda, Lizzie, y además con los nervios tan frágiles de mi hermana, creo que sería mucho pedir. Ellos son solo niños pequeños después de todo. Ellos necesitan cuidado constante durante el día y Emma a menudo despierta en la noche con pesadillas.

-Pueden quedarse con nosotros en Pemberly - dijo Georginana decididamente. Las mujeres mayores la miraron con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro pero no lograron responder porque en ese instante los caballeros entraron a la sala.

Georgiana de inmediato se dirigió a su hermano y le explicó la situación.

-Ciertamente, los niños deben permanecer con nosotros en Pemberly. Si están de paseo en Derbyshire es la solución más razonable – habló Darcy con calma –. Deberemos estar bien asentados allí a mediados de agosto, ¿Qué piensa usted, Elizabeth? Se dirigió a ella formalmente.

Elizabeth alzó las cejas y hablo vacilante.

-Si William, pero…

-…Son los niños pequeños señor Darcy - la Señora Gardiner terminó la frase por su sobrina.

Darcy las miró ofendido.

-Sé que son pequeños. Yo los he visto. Están perfectamente bien educados, tal vez a veces un poco animados, pero me parecen bastante manejables. Vamos a cuidar bien de ellos. Se los aseguro. Pemberly es el lugar perfecto para los niños.

Con esas palabras Darcy dio por terminada la discusión.

***

Darcy pasó la mañana muy ocupado con su abogado. Había numerosas cuestiones que arreglar antes de asistir a la boda para poder dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a su novia en las primeras semanas de su matrimonio.

De regreso en su casa, Darcy sorprendió al lacayo cuando al descender del carruaje dio tres pasos de un salto. Se sentía eufórico porque Elizabeth lo visitaría ese día. La había visto raras veces en el último par de días. Georgiana asumió la responsabilidad de las compras para el guardarropa de la nueva señora Darcy muy en serio. En consecuencia, Elizabeth se encontraba exhausta al final de cada día ante tales excursiones, que no tenía tiempo de atenderlo y no quería presionarla más.

Entró rápidamente preguntándole al mayordomo con impaciencia por ellas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermana?

-La señorita Darcy se encuentra entretenida con la señorita Bennet y la señorita Gardiner en el salón.

-¿La señorita Gardiner? - Preguntó algo sorprendido y con evidente confusión.

El sirviente levantó la frente y lo miró.

-Si señor. La señorita Julia Gardiner.

Darcy entró en la sala y vio a su futura señora tomando el té. Julia Gardiner se encontraba sentada junto a Georgiana, que parecía muy tranquila y serena, con un gran lazo rosa atado a su bien cuidado cabello rizado, su postura perfecta con las manos entrelazadas idealmente en su regazo.

-¡Buenos días!

Darcy dijo alegremente y tres pares de ojos voltearon a verlo instantáneamente.

-Buenos días hermano - dijo Georgiana y le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas querida? - Darcy se dirigió a Elizabeth dirigiendo su mano a sus labios.

-Estoy bien, gracias – le contestó Elizabeth en voz baja sonrojándose graciosamente.

Darcy le guiñó un ojo a Elizabeth y a Georgiana y se dirigió a Julia.

-¿Cómo ésta hoy señorita Gardiner?

La niña levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre alto, intimidada le habló en voz baja.

-Yo… estoy bien . Muchas gracias, señor.

-Bienvenida a mi casa. Le dijo capturando su mano y apretándosela suavemente.

Julia abrió mucho los ojos y lo miraba fijamente.

-Hemos venido en un coche abierto – dijo por fin, claramente encantada con el hecho.

-¿Si? Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable.

-¡Oh si! - exclamó Julia con entusiasmo y luego comenzó a balbucear; a su manera le dijo al instante –: Ayer me llegó por escrito la invitación de la señorita Darcy, estaba dirigida a mí, a la señorita Gardiner. Nunca he pensado en mí como la señorita Gardiner. Sé que es mi apellido, por supuesto, pero siempre se me decía Julia Gardiner -. Tomó un pequeño bolso rosa y buscó en ella sacando una pequeña tarjeta de color crema perfumada y se la enseñó a Darcy.

El la cogió y la estudio con la debida atención.

-Está escrito que he sido invitada a tomar el té – Julia le informó a Darcy.

-Si puedo ver eso, es sin duda, muy elegante señorita Gardiner – dijo devolviéndole la tarjeta a su dueña quien la guardo cuidadosamente de vuelta en su bolso.

-Hemos estado hablando, antes de que llegaras de las lecciones de Julia en el piano – Georgiana le dijo sonriendo a la chica.

-La señorita Gardiner, es una estudiante de música. Que interesante. Querida, tal vez, podrías mostrar a nuestra invitada la sala de música para que ella vea tu piano.

Georgiana estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente, adivinando que lo quería su hermano era pasar un rato a solas con su novia. Así pues, invito a Julia a que la acompañara, salieron del salón y tras salir ellas Darcy cerró la puerta.

Elizabeth habló primero.

-Has sido maravilloso con Julia. Ella nunca lo olvidará. A partir de ahora tienes una amiga en ella para toda la vida.

-Me recuerda a la señorita Bennet - Darcy observó casualmente.

-Si, ella me recuerda a Jane, muchísimo. Cuando están juntas se ven como hermanas, mucho más que a cualquiera de nosotras, sus hermanas reales-. Elizabeth habló distraídamente, cada vez mas colorada en virtud de la mirada inquisitiva de Darcy.

-Nosotras no lo hemos pedido, pero tal vez te apetece una taza de té - preguntó Lizzie nerviosa.

Darcy no tenía el té en mente en ese momento, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo el placer de que Elizabeth le sirviera una taza, por lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa cálida.

-Si, por favor.

Elizabeth de inmediato se ocupó de llenar las tazas con la tetera que tenía en la mesita a un costado de ella.

-Aquí tiene, todavía está caliente - dijo entregándole una taza en la mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-Siéntate a mi lado – le pidió Darcy en voz baja, los ojos clavados en los suyos.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando inmediatamente tomó asiento cerca de él. Se había tomado dos tragos, todo el tiempo mirándole su perfil cuando decidió dejar la taza de lado.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Tal vez lo prefieras fresco? – le preguntó ella.

-No, no es eso lo que prefiero ahora – dijo con voz ronca inclinándose para besar la delicada piel del cuello de ella.

Tomó nota con satisfacción del placer que le proporcionaba aquella caricia, a Elizabeth se le ponía la carne de gallina al momento de acercarse a ella, se le manifestaba desde la garganta hasta la extensión de su pecho que le era revelado por su escote.

Comenzó a besarle la clavícula, avanzando centímetro a centímetro llegando a la curva de su pecho. Sus pechos comenzaron a subir y bajar cuando su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Le mordió suavemente la pequeña marca de nacimiento situada justo encima de los encajes que adornaban el escote de su vestido, mientras que su mano ahuecaba suavemente la parte inferior de un montículo completo. Elizabeth se estremeció a tal caricia, permitiéndole seguir avanzando, gimió al contacto de su mano, la palma de Darcy frotaba la tela de su vestido. Darcy sonrió de placer ante lo que acontecía permitiéndose sentir aún mas, acarició sus pechos a través de la muselina fina, percatándose de su excitación al sentir la protuberancia de sus pezones.

Asombrado preguntó con voz ronca por su excitación.

-¿No estás usando sostén? - Le murmuró a su estomago, comiéndosela a besos, mientras que los dedos de su mano derecha no dejaban de acariciar uno de sus pezones a través de la tela.

Elizabeth gimió de nuevo de placer, no podía contestar por todo los sentimientos que afloraban en ella antes desconocidos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus sentidos puestos en aquellas sensaciones.

-No, prefiero no usarlo en un día tan caluroso como hoy.

-Ya veo-. Murmuró trazando su propio camino de vuelta al cuello de ella. Por fin la beso en los labios mientras que ella se aferraba a él casi con desesperación.

Terminó el beso poco a poco, colocando pequeños besos en su mejilla enrojecida. Luego le preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido por las habitaciones de arriba?

-¿Qué…? -Elizabeth le susurró saliendo de su ensoñación, evidentemente todavía se encontraba aturdida, con la cabeza en su hombro.

Darcy se echó a reír y repitió su pregunta.

-¡Ah sí! Por supuesto – dijo Elizabeth sin estar completamente segura de estar de acuerdo.

Darcy se puso en pie sin dejar de sonreír, tomó suavemente su mano entre las suyas y la ayudó a levantarse tirando de ella.

-Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, comenzó a explicar.

-A la derecha hay recamaras para invitados y a la izquierda las habitaciones de la familia. ¿Tienes curiosidad de ver tus habitaciones para el futuro?

-Sí, la tengo – respondió Elizabeth mirando alrededor del corredor.

El pasillo estaba cubierto con paneles de madera oscura, Darcy la guió más allá y señaló la puerta más cercana.

-Esta es la habitación de Georgiana, aquella es el vivero pero obviamente no ha sido utilizada desde hace muchos años-, le dijo señalándole otra puerta –. Y aquí está tu habitación.

Elizabeth vio con curiosidad la puerta.

-¿puedo? - Preguntó.

Darcy simplemente hizo un ademan con el brazo.

Elizabeth abrió cautelosamente la puerta y entró, miro alrededor de la habitación en silencio por largo tiempo.

-Sé que tiene que ser limpiada y ventilada. Fue re decorada en el pasado hace treinta años, en el primer año de matrimonio de mis padres.

-Es perfecta. Me encanta el color, y el diseño sobre el papel pintado es simplemente hermoso. Nunca he visto nada igual - le dijo Elizabeth tocando la pared –. Se siente como la seda.

-Debido a que lo es, creo yo. Se ordenó en Francia. He oído que existen revestimientos similares en paredes que fueron hechas para los apartamentos privados de María Antonieta en el "Petit Triaton"

-Tu madre tenía un gusto maravilloso. Ahora se dé quien Georgiana ha heredado su sentido estético. Sus habilidades para combinar los colores y patrones son simplemente increíbles. Si fuera necesario, se podría haber hecho una profesional. Si la pudieras haber visto con la costurera, ella estaba tan segura acerca de los materiales, los diseños y la última moda.

Darcy alzó las cejas y habló con diversión.

-Créeme, la he visto con la costurera. Prefiero dejar una cuenta abierta y los arreglos necesarios para que alguien más la acompañe. Durante algún tiempo trató incluso de cambiar mi guardarropa. Insistió en que debía ampliar la selección de colores brillantes y usar algunas ropas.

-Bueno, debo estar de acuerdo con ella en eso. No llevas nada, además del color verde, negro, marrón oscuro o muy oscuro.

Darcy frunció el ceño y habló con gravedad.

-Me gustan esos colores, se me ven muy bien. No voy a dejarlos, o bien, hacer algunos cambios fuera de esos.

-Gris o azul no te harían parecer menos respetable, pero tal vez te suavizarían la imagen en general un poco. Te verías más joven y relajado - añadió Elizabeth suavemente, y pese a su ceño fruncido agregó –: Durante el verano, se prefiere no usar algunos colores como el beige claro, marrón oscuro en su lugar como el día de hoy.

-No.

Las cejas de Elizabeth se elevaban en su frente.

-Ya veo. Creo que puedo entender por qué Georgiana no ha tenido éxito en cambiar tu vestuario.

-Aquí está el vestidor - le dijo Darcy abriendo las puertas laterales, mientras que Elizabeth se asomaba con curiosidad. Dando por terminado el tema de su vestuario.

-¿Y esa puerta? - Pregunto después de salir del vestidor y volver al centro de la habitación.

-Mi habitación - respondió Darcy con calma.

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos asombrada y caminó hacia ella cautelosa.

-Tú puedes entrar a verlo - Le dijo Darcy con diversión –. No hay nada en el interior a qué temerle.

-Lo sé - dijo con indiferencia y abrió la puerta decididamente.

Caminó por la habitación lentamente.

-¿Qué te parece?

Elizabeth frunció los labios y un suspiro se le escapo.

-Es más bien oscuro, y así…. Ordenado, como si nadie viviera aquí.

-Me gusta cuando todo está en su lugar.

-¿De veras? En ese caso, tal vez no debas casarte conmigo.

Darcy se acercó a ella y le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque yo soy terriblemente desordenada. Nunca pongo las cosas donde deben estar.

Darcy la miró y suspiró aliviado.

-Puedo tratar con eso.

Elizabeth le pareció dudar de esa confirmación.

-Vamos a ver.

Se acercó a la ventana y gritó con alegría.

-¡Es el jardín! Y muy grande para estar en la ciudad.

-Sí, es muy grande - dijo Darcy distraídamente, parado detrás de ella. Ella se inclinó con confianza en su pecho y suspiró. En ese momento, los brazos masculinos se cruzaron frente a ella naturalmente, acercándola más a él.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti – le susurró.

Darcy se quedó completamente inmóvil por un momento al escuchar su comentario. Elizabeth se volteó muy lentamente y lo miró. Al momento siguiente, estaba en sus brazos y se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Darcy moldeó su cuerpo con el suyo, ella ya no se sentía intimidada por el sentimiento de emoción que la embargaba y comenzaba a nacer en su vientre. Cayeron en la cama en un fuerte abrazo. Pronto la parte superior de su vestido era empujado por las manos de Darcy hacia abajo, él centraba toda su atención en sus pechos que estaban al descubierto, comenzó a chupar su pezón suavemente con su boca mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, saboreándola, deseándola. Cuando volteó a verla a la cara y posó sus ojos en su rostro la vio exactamente como en las imágenes que tenía de ella en sus fantasías. La desnudez de ella hasta su cintura, los brazos sobre su cabeza en total abandono, sus ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, los suaves suspiros que emitía ante él lo inflamaban sobremanera. Tiró más hacia abajo su vestido para observarla más allá de su cintura, besando el camino que estaba dejando a su paso el satín de la tela. Le besaba desde la parte inferior de sus senos siguiendo el camino de sus costillas por el vientre hasta su cintura.

Elizabeth emitió un gemido audible cuando volcó su lengua alrededor de su ombligo. Con las manos entrelazadas en sus brazos se lo llevo a su cara.

-Eres tan dulce.

Darcy le susurraba palabras amorosas cuando ella trataba de quitarle demanera torpe y frenética su saco, sus manos vírgenes en el acto actuaban de una manera temblorosa intentando bajárselo a jalones por los hombros, él trato de suavizarle su labor arrodillándose en la cama y desnudándose él mismo. Elizabeth sentía tal impaciencia que se levantó y comenzó a ayudarle tirando de su camisa por el cuello. Darcy la ayudó a deshacerse de ella con un solo movimiento.

Después ella la tiró decididamente por la espalda y la atención inmediata de Darcy fue atrapar sus pechos que se balanceaban cuando ella se cernía sobre él tratando de abrirle la camisa interior. Él se centró en tratar de atrapar la delicadeza del botón rosado de su pecho en la boca. Por fin, ella se las arregló para deslizar sus brazos por las mangas de la camisola para poder quitársela. Darcy gimió de placer, al sentir sus manos frescas acariciando sus costados y su estómago, mientras ella le ponía besos húmedos en el pecho.

Pronto se repuso a ese asalto de ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas comenzando a ascender bajo sus faldas. Le sintió la pantorrilla, subió por su rodilla y pronto tocó la parte superior de sus enaguas. Comenzó a acariciar sobre la parte superior de su muslo, sobre la tela que cubría su intimidad, se encontraba caliente y era carnoso a su contacto. Metió la cara en su cuello presionando sus pechos sobre el suyo desnudo, era tan agradable sentirla así, comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente introduciendo sus dedos entre sus muslos, moviendo sus enaguas en la búsqueda de aquel calor y aquella humedad que le inflamaban sus sentidos, el placer le inundaba al sentir la suavidad increíble de sus pliegues íntimos.

Inmediatamente, se percató de que algo andaba mal.

Solo le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que ella había dejado de regresar sus besos y se encontraba pasiva entre sus brazos. Él la miró a los ojos con curiosidad y claramente no le gustaba lo que veía en ellos, no había palabra de por medio pero se había dado cuenta de que era un no rotundo. Se sintió frustrado y ella le volvió la espalda tratando de acomodarse su vestido.

-¡¡Te pido perdón. Te mereces algo mejor, yo soy una bestia!! - le dijo Darcy jadeando con voz ronca levantándose de la cama.

Elizabeth se trasladó al otro lado de la cama, solo para ponerse de pie junto a él que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con sus manos.

Recordando lo que había sucedido, se ruborizó y las lágrimas salieron a su encuentro. Intentó desesperadamente cubrirse, poniendo su vestido en su lugar con torpeza. Sus manos temblaban visiblemente.

-Déjame ayudarte - le susurró Darcy al ver su frustración ayudándole a poner sus brazos de nuevo en las mangas cortas de su vestido.

Los labios de Elizabeth temblaban por la emoción que aún le embargaba tratando de evitar las lágrimas a toda costa.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo? - Preguntó.

-¡No, no lo estoy! - Le contesto para reconfortarla. Pero se lo dijo bruscamente abotonándole el vestido por la espalda.

Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza incrédula, sacudiéndose para retirarle sus manos de la espalda..

-¡¡Si, si lo estas!! - Insistió en el momento en que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Si, estoy furioso, pero no contigo, estoy enojado conmigo! -. Hablaba con indignación, se notaba en su voz –. Estaba a punto de seducirte, eres mi novia y eres una mujer inocente para no agregar que es medio día y mi hermana pequeña puede entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento viéndonos en esta situación-. La abrazó por detrás ya que en ese momento Lizzie le estaba dando la espalda, le besó su cabellera.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño? - Le dijo con preocupación.

-¡No! No, por supuesto que no-. Exclamó con vehemencia. Volteándose y arrojándose a sus brazos –. Todo ha sido encantador, realmente maravilloso, pero cuando me empezaste a tocar… ahí…. Murmuró inquieta sobre su pecho parcialmente descubierto.

Darcy puso un dedo sobre su boca para callarla.

-No tienes nada que explicarme. Me he apresurado contigo. ¡Dios mío, casi he…! - no terminó la frase.

Elizabeth le tomó la mano y habló con calma.

-He participado con entusiasmo…. en … lo que ha sucedido.

-Debería haber sido mejor. ¿Te he asustado mucho? - Le preguntó Darcy mirando su cara para ver su expresión.

-No, es sólo que cuando me tocaste… me acordé… de repente… lo que mamá nos ha dicho a mis hermanas y a mi…

Darcy frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué es lo que les ha dicho?

Elizabeth lo mióo con ojos grandes y sonrojándose le habló con voz apenas audible.

-Que no hemos de permitir que nadie nos toque en nuestros lugares privados. Que es un pecado y que trae algunas enfermedades horribles.

Darcy la miró con preocupación y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento, cariño. Me es imperdonable…. Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte. Yo solo quería…. Creo que he perdido el control y…. Darcy respiró hondo y preguntó suavemente –. Querida, tu madre ha hablado contigo sobre lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer, por donde vienen los bebes… ¿No?

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza señalándole que no lo sabía.

-No, ella aun no me dice nada, pero sé lo que significa cuando una mujer está embarazada y como nace el bebé. No estoy segura de los detalles específicos, aunque tengo algunas ideas, por supuesto. Sé que se necesita dormir en una cama y que se puede evitar muy bien alegando dolor de cabeza.

Darcy sonrió ante el comentario.

-Sí, pero ¿sabes que es lo que sucede exactamente?

-Explícame. Se lo pidió.

Darcy la miró vacilante ante su solicitud.

-Elizabeth, tal vez tu madre deba hablar contigo sobre el asunto o tal vez tu tía Gardiner…

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

-Por favor. Me siento tan estúpida al no saber.

Darcy la comprendió y trató de explicarle sin rodeos.

-Esta parte de mí entra en tu cuerpo ahí – le dijo explícitamente tomando su mano y colocándosela en el regazo de su pantalón para que sintiera el bulto que sobresalía bastante excitado y luego señalándole de igual manera la unión entre sus piernas.

-Cuando el hombre está dentro, se deja una parte de él en su interior y en ocasiones se concibe un bebé, pero no es siempre.

Elizabeth se quedó prendada en la parte delantera de su pantalón y tragó saliva ante la impresión de lo que veía.

-¡¿Va a encajar?! - Preguntó por fin.

-Sí, pero he oído que la primera vez puede ser doloroso para una dama. Te aseguro que lo he hecho, la forma que trato de tocarte es perfectamente normal y admisible entre un hombre y una mujer. Es para ayudar a la mujer y prepararla para lo que acontecerá después.

Elizabeth no entendía nada, fruncía su entrecejo en señal de confusión.

-Pero…

-Elizabeth, creo que sería mejor que tu madre o tu tía te lo expliquen mejor, ellas pueden hablarte del acto a detalle. Pero créeme, esto, todo lo que hemos hecho en esta habitación es perfectamente natural entre marido y mujer-. Darcy le dijo suavemente interrumpiéndola ante cualquier otra pregunta.

-Pensaras que soy terriblemente ingenua – Le murmuró Elizabeth avergonzada.

Darcy la tomó del brazo suavemente y la llevó hasta el sofá pequeño que se encontraba en su habitación cerca de la chimenea, se sentó sobre él y la sentó en su regazo.

-No creo que seas ingenua o estúpida como lo has dicho antes. Me complace mucho saber que sepas poco sobre el tema y que la única experiencia que vas a tener la aprenderás conmigo. No me puedo imaginar que sea diferente en mi esposa. Esta es la forma en que se preservan las señoritas que se crían dentro de nuestra sociedad. Creo que lo que tu madre les ha dicho tanto a ti como a tus hermanas, es para protegerlas de cualquier hombre que quisiera hacerles daño. Te has asustado con ello, estoy seguro y puedo entender el razonamiento de tu madre.

Elizabeth se relajó en sus brazos y apoyo su espalda más cómodamente en su pecho solido y lo miró.

-Pero ¿es cierto? Me refiero a lo que mamá nos hablo acerca de las enfermedades terribles.

-Sí, sucede a veces. Incluso pueden conducir a la muerte en casos más drásticos. Pero nunca en el matrimonio cuando el hombre y la mujer están sanos y son fieles entre sí. No debes tener mucho miedo por esto, me encuentro perfectamente sano. No te puedo decir que soy inexperto, porque no lo soy. Pero tengo mucha menos experiencia que la mayoría de los hombres de mi circulo social. Siempre he sido muy prudente.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Elizabeth hablara tímidamente.

-¿Quieres decir, con otras mujeres?

-Sí.

Darcy habló con voz entre cortada, tenía una mujer muy curiosa y no podía dejarla con la duda.

-Elizabeth, no ha habido muchas mujeres y nunca he arruinado a alguna mujer joven. Todos ellas en realidad eran mayores que yo. Y nunca sentí algo parecido a lo que siento por ti cuando te tengo en mis brazos, cuando te toco.

Elizabeth le ofreció una sonrisa para darle seguridad.

-Gracias por ser sincero conmigo - le susurró educadamente.

Luego de un rato, Elizabeth lo miró a la cara, inquieta. Ella se enderezó un poco en sus brazos y comenzó a fruncir el ceño moviéndose suavemente, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella estaba meditando algún asunto en serio.

Darcy la observaba intensamente por un momento, y luego le habló lentamente.

-Elizabeth, yo sé que esto es nuevo para ti y quizás desees esperar un poco. No me importaría hacerlo.

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos y le dijo.

-¡¿Quieres posponer la boda?!

-¡Nooo! No, claro que no.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Quiero decir, que no espero que vengas a mi cama en la primera noche. Podemos tener dormitorios separados por el momento. No quiero que sientas la obligación de hacerlo. Tendremos toda la vida juntos y si esperamos un par de semanas o incluso… - tragó saliva y añadió débilmente -: Incluso meses, no se cambia nada. Por ahora, es suficiente que vayas a ser mi esposa, que estaremos juntos-. Darcy terminó estrechándola más en sus brazos y le murmuró al oído –. Veo que todavía te encuentras incómoda con lo que pasa en el lecho nupcial. No quiero que te sientas triste por eso.

Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y le susurró sobre su cara.

-Eres un buen hombre, William.

Darcy no lo creía así.

Continuará….


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

En la víspera de la boda entre Elizabeth y Darcy, la señora Bennet entró en la habitación que seguía siendo el dormitorio de su segunda hija.

Encontró a sus dos hijas mayores acurrucadas en la cama, susurrándose algo la una a la otra y riéndose, lo mismo que cuando eran niñas. El corazón se le encogió, probablemente porque sería esa la última vez que encontraría a Lizzie de esa manera.

-Jane, ¿podrías dejarnos solas? Quiero hablar con Lizzie.

-Desde luego mama.

Jane acepto de inmediato, dando las buenas noches a su hermana y a su mama salió del a habitación encaminándose rápidamente a la habitación de sus otras hermanas.

La señora Bennet se sentó al borde de la cama con rigidez sin saber cómo empezar.

-No hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo, hija…. Tal vez nunca…. Se lo mucho que amabas a tu padre… hizo una pausa, suspiro y añadió en voz baja. -…Más que yo.

Elizabeth miro a su madre, visiblemente sorprendida con sus palabras.

-No es como que… empezó con inquietud. -…no es que yo le hubiera gustado más, solo…. Era diferente. Era más fácil para mí hablar con él, y….

Lizzie se quedo sin palabras y guardo silencio, no sabía cómo describirle a su madre la relación que existía entre su padre y ella.

La señora Bennet sacudió la cabeza y tomo la mano de Elizabeth besándola ligeramente.

-Lizzie, quiero… necesito, antes de que te vayas con tu marido, darte las gracias y pedirte disculpas.

-¡Darme las gracias! ¡¿Pedirme disculpas?! ¿Por qué? Le pregunto mas confundida que nunca.

La señora Bennet se sentó en silencio tratando de ordenar sus ideas, después comenzó a hablar seriamente.

-Se que no te he tratado de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho con una hija. Fue difícil para mí, no porque no te amara, o te amara menos que a las otras, pero era difícil para mí demostrar mis sentimientos por ti. Era más fácil abrazar a Jane o a Lydia, ellas se parecen mucho a mi, tanto en su aspecto como en su disposición. Y siempre tú has tenido un espíritu independiente, de modo obstinado y ese comportamiento no era de una niña.

La señora Bennet tomo entre sus dedos un rizo desobediente de la cabeza de Elizabeth tratando de ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar. Elizabeth le sonrió. Sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder hacer nada al respecto, se movió hacia atrás y el cabello volvió a salir fuera de su lugar.

-No importan las veces que trate de arreglar tu cabello, siempre se escapaba de las cintas o de cualquier peinado que se te hiciera, siempre corrías alrededor de los niños Lucas por toda la aldea, y echabas a perder los vestidos más bonitos que tenia para ti. Jane siempre se preocupaba por su ropa y cuando le decía que se quedara inmóvil y no arrugara los volantes de su vestido, simplemente me escuchaba y lo hacía sin refutar, en cambio tu…. la señora suspiro audiblemente.

Elizabeth sonrió ante tales recuerdos.

-Yo me subía al árbol más cercano. Completo la frase que quedó suspendida en los labios de su madre.

La señora Bennet le sonrió levemente a su hija.

-Tu padre se reía, te abrazaba y te llevaba en sus brazos alrededor de la finca; cada vez que regresabas a casa toda sucia y húmeda, con las zapatillas arruinadas y las enaguas…. mmmm... para que decirlo, siempre decidías meterte al arroyo o en algún charco de barro. Hubo un tiempo que estaba desesperada, creía que te convertirías en una criatura media ancha, que no te parecerías a una joven de buena familia. Pero estaba equivocada. Pensaba mal de ti. Elizabeth.

La señora Bennet hablaba de sus recuerdos mientras le tomaba la mano a Lizzie acariciándosela cariñosamente sobre la suya.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hija. Debes de saber esto, eres una mujer joven y hermosa, encantadora e inteligente, culta y bien ilustrada, bien hablada, sensible, amable, una verdadera dama. Algo que yo nunca he sido.

-¡mama, eso no es cierto!

La mujer mayor le sonrió con tristeza.

-No hija, yo sé quién soy, soy tonta y superficial, solo una mujer simple, débil. Un hombre como el señor Darcy nunca voltearía sus ojos a una mujer como yo.

Elizabeth miro a su madre por primera vez, como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida. Quería decirle algo, pero carecía de las palabras adecuadas.

Al fin, la señora Bennet hablo primero en un tono más ligero.

-¿Alguna vez, te he hablado de tu abuela paterna?

-No, pero mi padre me dijo muchas veces que yo era muy parecida a ella y que llevo su nombre.

-De hecho, así es. Cuando por primera vez fuiste entregada a mí, justamente después de haber nacido, mire tu cara bonita e inmediatamente pensé "Lady Elizabeth". La señora Benet se echo a reír ante el recuerdo. –Yo me quede horrorizada. A veces, era aterrador lo similar que eran. La manera de hablar, moverse y ¡el arco en tu frente!, tus ojos tan maravillosos. A veces me preguntaba si realmente eras mía. Si no te hubiera llevado en mi vientre durante nueve meses, realmente no hubiera creído que fueras mi propia hija.

-¡¡Mama!!

-Tu abuela no me quería.

La señora Bennet comenzó a relatarle sobre su pasado con voz amarga ante el recuerdo, con expresión sombría, con la espalda rígida y las manos apretadas en su regazo.

-Ella me encontraba insuficientemente buena para su único hijo. ¿Sabias que tu padre era un señor?

-¿un señor? Elizabeth grito con asombro, los ojos muy abiertos. –nunca me lo menciono.

La señora Benet hizo un gesto despectivo y continuo.

-Bueno, tu padre nunca se preocupo por esas cosas. Su madre se había casado muy por debajo de su situación social. Fue un matrimonio por amor, eso escuche. Sus padres estaban furiosos, ella era hija única y fue desheredada por eso. Pronto se convirtió en una viuda. Tu abuelo murió joven a causa de la fiebre, tu padre solo tendría cinco años. No estoy segura si tu abuela contacto de nuevo a su familia después de haber enviudado, yo ni siquiera sabía su apellido hasta que me encontré el libro donde incluía el árbol familiar. Todo sucedió antes de que yo naciera, así que todo lo que se es de otras personas.

-Así que nunca se puso en contacto con su familia… Elizabeth repetía lentamente, abrazando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. –Pero, ella era su hija y tenía un bebe, su nieto. No puedo imaginármelo.

-Mis pensamientos son exactamente los mismos, Lizzie.

La señora Bennet le acaricio la mano a su hija.

-siempre me pareció extraño que su familia no tratara de ayudarla de alguna manera, ella estaba sola con un niño pequeño. Ella no era indigente, por supuesto, aun no existía Longbourn, pero como has dicho, tu padre era su nieto, después de todo. Se debería haber tenido algún interés por él a pesar de que su hija los había desobedecido en sus deseos. Pero la gente muy rica es así, dispuesta a romper los lazos con los parientes más cercanos solo por el dinero y la posición social.

-¿Papa nunca te hablo sobre esto?

-No, no lo hizo. Nunca menciono a la familia de parte de su madre. Nunca se lo pedí. Pensé que tal vez le dolía su rechazo. Y con justa razón. Bennet siempre estaba entre los mejores caballeros del condado, incluso entre los importantes de Inglaterra, mi niña, no cabe duda. De todas formas, la señora Bennet quería para su hijo como mínimo a la hija de algún caballero, pero, aunque mi padre era bastante rico, no era más que solo un abogado. Y su padre, mi abuelo era un zapatero. Yo no era suficiente para ella. Creo que tu padre nunca se hubiera casado conmigo si su madre hubiera estado viva para cuando nos casamos. No se atrevería a contradecirla.

Elizabeth miro a su madre con comprensión.

-Lo siento, mama.

Le dijo en voz baja apretando su mano. La señora Bennet solo atino a encoger sus hombros.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo…. Pero aun recuerdo la forma en que era ella, tu abuela, me miraba como si yo no fuera más que tierra para la carretera.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la señora Bennet y hablo entrecortadamente.

-dios no lo quiera, mi niña, pero cada vez que me miras con esos lindos ojos que tienes siento como si ella me estuviera viendo a mí, juzgándome, sé que es tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¡mama!... nunca he sido consciente de eso.

La señora Bennet tomo la cara de su hija en sus manos acariciándole sus mejillas en un gesto por mas cariñoso.

-No es culpa tuya que seas su vivo retrato. Suspiro.

Por fin, después de un breve silencio la señora Bennet hablo de nuevo.

-Lizzie, tu deberías saber… quiero que sepas que me case con tu padre porque lo amaba.

El rostro de la señora Bennet se relajo ante los recuerdos y comenzó a hablarle alegremente.

-¡Oh, Lizzie! Era tan guapo, el mas buscado en todo el condado, era tan encantador y tan inteligente. Yo no podía comprender la mitad de lo que me decía.

Lizzie veía como su madre se transformaba ante tales palabras, la señora Bennet se reía por sus adentros y acariciaba la mano de su hija dándole confianza.

-Viajo por toda Europa antes de la revolución, fu educado en la universidad. No podría creer en mi propia suerte, cuándo se fijo en mí y tenía su atención. Yo estaba tan feliz cuando nos casamos. Fue bueno para mí, y no se enojo con migo cuando di a luz a una hija, a Jane en vez de tener un heredero para Longbourn. Dijo que la niña se parecía a mí, así que seguramente lo manejaba con el dedo meñique. Yo estaba feliz, Lizzie. Luego naciste tu y se… todo cambio.

La señora Bennet se detuvo en su relato y miro a Lizzie directamente a los ojos, perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Eres tan linda hija, eras tan inteligente desde tu más tierna infancia, hiciste todo lo antes y mejor posible para los demás niños. Leías con fluidez a la tierna edad de tres años. Cada vez que volvía tu padre a casa lo primero que preguntaba era ¿Dónde está Lizzie, donde esta mi niña?

-¡Oh mama!

La señora la miro a la cara y hablo con inquietud.

-Es una vergüenza reconocerlo, pero tenía celos de ti, hija. Sé que no tenía porque sentirlos, pero era más fuerte que yo. Tu padre dejo de hablar conmigo, caminar conmigo, de compartir sus pensamientos y sus planes conmigo porque te tenía a ti. A veces, incluso llegue a pensar que me necesitaba solo para calentarle la cama.

Elizabeth se sonrojo mucho al escuchar las palabras de su madre, llenas de dolor, sin más le contesto lentamente.

-Mamá, estoy segura de que no era así.

-Tal vez no lo era, pero así era como lo percibía en ese momento, siempre me sentí culpable de no poder darle un heredero.

-Mamá, eso no es culpa de nadie. Tú y papa no tuvieron un hijo varón, creo que es algo que no podemos controlar. Le dijo suavemente.

-¡Oh Lizzie, eso es fácil decirlo! le dijo la señora con exasperación. –pero una mujer siempre se siente culpable cuando no puede llevar a un niño a recibir su herencia. No quiero que nunca llegues a pasar por esto. ¿Cómo te sentirías, después de dar a luz solo a puras niñas? ¿Cómo te sentirías cuando sabes que todo el mundo espera al heredero para que se hereden los bienes de la familia de su marido?

Las mujeres permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato antes de que la señora Bennet volviera a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Lizzie, es mi deber prepararte para lo que vendrá después de la boda cuando te quedes sola con tu marido por la noche. ¿Dime cuanto sabes acerca de las relaciones conyugales?

-Entiendo la mecánica… - Le dije Elizabeth con inquietud, no quería decirle a su madre acerca de la fuente de su conocimiento por lo que añadió rápidamente. –…de lo que he escuchado los últimos años, que no es agradable y que una mujer debe soportar el dolor por el placer de tener hijos.

-Bueno Elizabeth, para decirte las cosas, lo que has oído no es totalmente cierto. Le dijo la señora Bennet gravemente.

-Ya lo sé. Le sonrió Elizabeth sin razonar su respuesta.

-¡¡Ya lo sabes!! Le dijo la señora Bennet sorprendida. ¡El ya ha……!

Elizabeth se ruborizo al darse cuenta de su comentario adivinando el sentir de su madre y le dijo con vehemencia.

-¡NO, NO! Acabamos de… bueno… me beso y…. Me empezó a preguntar qué es lo que sé aparte de eso. De vuelta en Londres le pregunté a la tía Gardiner que me lo explicara. Dijo que la primera vez puede ser molesto, incluso doloroso, pero cuando un hombre le importa, el puede ayudar a su esposa, y la incomodidad va a ceder poco a poco. Por otra parte, ella dijo que es placentero para las señoras también.

-Si Lizzie, eso es verdad. Puedo decirte por mi propia experiencia que así es. Debes recordar que tu padre era un verdadero caballero en ese sentido. Mi hermana te hablo por propia experiencia, así que mi hermano es un hombre dulce y el la ha tratado con delicadeza, pero no es así para todas las mujeres.

-No puedo creer que mi novio actúe de otra manera. Dijo Elizabeth con firmeza.

La señora Bennet la miro con preocupación y le hablo nerviosamente.

-Lizzie, hija…. No sabes nada acerca de los hombres, mi pobre niña. Tu eres la más pequeña de mis hijas y el es tan grande. Me temo que te puede hacer daño de alguna manera.

Elizabeth le sonrió e incluso entorno sus ojos soñadores, su madre solo se fijaba en el aspecto físico, era evidente que Elizabeth era por mucho más baja de estatura y delgada que su prometido.

-Mamá, me trata como si fuera una muñeca de Porcelana. Siempre es muy amable.

La señora Bennet no parecía muy convencida.

-Si, tal vez ahora, pero más tarde cuando estés a solas con él…. El puede dejar de controlarse. Y cuando un hombre está en la agonía de la pasión, el busca su propia gratificación. Le dijo su madre dramáticamente con los ojos desmesurados.

-¡Mama, el señor Darcy nunca me haría daño! Le dijo ella con convicción.

-Lizzie, no sabes lo que quiero decir….

-Mama, te comprendo perfectamente. El está siempre controlado y ante mi también. Me lo demostró cuando…. (callo durante un momento al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, pero concluyo tiempo después) estábamos solos en mi futura habitación en Londres, y las cosas fueron tal vez mas lejos de lo que debería ser… pero mama, se detuvo inmediatamente en el momento en que vio que estaba incomoda con lo que estaba sucediendo. Se disculpo, así que me consoló. Lo hizo a pesar de que sabíamos que estábamos solos en la habitación, en su casa, yo no podría haberlo detenido, incluso si hubiera querido, porque como tú misma has dicho, él es más fuerte que yo.

-Bueno, al parecer es todo un caballero. Dijo la señora Bennet, aceptando de mala gana. –y si las cosas entre ustedes han ido tan lejos, ya sabes que debes permitir que te prepare. Tienes que olvidarte de todo lo que dije alguna vez a ti y a tus hermanas, que no deberías permitir que nadie te toque en los lugares íntimos. Lo hice para protegerlas a todas ustedes. Sin dote, su virtud es su única fortuna. Ahora, Lizzie, debes permitir que te toquen, de lo contrario, te será muy doloroso. Si ves que no tiene intención de hacerlo hay que animarlo para que te toque… ahí.

Elizabeth se sonrojo mucho por lo que estaba escuchando, tenía muy fresco el recuerdo vivido con anterioridad en Londres en el dormitorio de Darcy. Ella no podía contarle a su madre que sus temores al respecto eran injustificados, empezó con inquietud.

-pero mama, yo no puedo….

-Lizzie, niña. No es el momento de la timidez de soltera, serás su esposa. Es la cuestión de cómo protegerse de ser herido de gravedad, no creo que tu novio sea tan desconsiderado y cruel después de lo que me has dicho. Tu padre nunca lo fue, pero he escuchado historias al respecto del matrimonio y la cama y no son nada parecidos al noviazgo. Después de la ceremonia, serás suya y nadie te podrá ayudar.

La señora Bennet termino con seriedad notablemente agitada. Después de controlarse, volvió a hablar con más calma.

-Y Lizzie, otra cosa, yo se que siempre quisiste casarte por amor, te entiendo porque yo quería lo mismo. Quiero agradecerte porque sé la razón por la que te estás casando con el señor Darcy. Nosotras… yo no podría vivir en la pobreza, no sé economizar, me sería imposible no poder tomar el transporte siempre que quisiera y no poder salir a visitar a los amigos o a comprar chucherías a la tienda cada que me apeteciera. Sé que tu señor Darcy es muy generoso con nosotras, y sé lo agradezco, pero también sé que él no es de tu agrado.

-¡Mamá, eso no es cierto! Grito con tanta vehemencia asombrando a su madre.

La señora Bennet la hizo callar.

-No tienes porque fingir delante de mi querida, se que te estás sacrificando por nosotras, él es un hombre desagradable, nada que ver con tu padre cuando era joven. Sigo pensado aun que hubiera sido mejor para ti el que te hubieras casado con el señor Collins, habría sido mucho mejor. No es tan rico y bien parecido, tampoco es aficionado a los libros como el señor Darcy, pero es estúpido. Sería fácil para ti gestionar y controlarlo como lo hace Charlotte, estoy segura, sería suficiente solo con permitirle entrar a tu cuarto una vez al mes, en este caso, eso te será imposible hacerlo con el señor Darcy, tendrás que cumplirle cuando lo solicite. El señor Darcy es inteligente, creo que incluso más que tu padre, es orgulloso, vanidoso y exigente, de carácter fuerte, inflexible y hay algo en sus ojos que no me gusta. Rezo cada noche por ti, para que puedas evitar el dolor y la humillación de estar casada con él.

-¡No es así mama! -Le dijo con firmeza. –Es muy gentil conmigo. No te puedes imaginar lo bueno que es con migo cuando estamos a solas. Me gusta, lo respeto y confío en él. Tratare de hacerlo feliz.

La señora Bennet le acaricio la mejilla a su hija.

-Lizzie, eres muy ingenua. Tienes que estar consciente de que el debe desearte mucho. Creo que admira tu inteligencia, por supuesto, el hecho de que adornarás su casa y que nunca avergonzarás su nombre, eso está bien, pero podría haberlo encontrado en cualquier otra mujer. Creo que él debería sentirse muy atraído por ti en lo físico, quiero decir. ¿Entiendes de qué te estoy hablando?

Elizabeth se sonrojo mucho por su pregunta directa, pero asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-No me sorprende que el tratara de tomarse algunas libertades contigo cuando se encontraban solos. Lo mismo me ocurrió con tu padre. Creo que esa fue la razón por la que se caso conmigo en primer lugar. El me quería en su cama, pero era demasiado honorable para conseguirlo de cualquier otra manera, no podría hacerme su amante, por ejemplo, para no casarse conmigo.

-¡MAMA! …No estoy segura de querer escucharte más. Le dijo llena de vergüenza.

-Lizzie, sé que es chocante y vulgar escuchar algo como esto para una mujer joven y sin conocimientos como tú en vísperas de su boda. Pero es mejor escucharlo de mí, que aprenderlo por ti misma en unos años. Creo que el señor Darcy es muy similar al respecto a tu padre, una mujer madura como yo conoce de estas cosas y es mi deber darte a conocerlas. La manera en que te mira, está deseoso de compartir su lecho contigo durante la noche, incluso durante el día. Sin duda querrá verte sin ropa. Los hombres son así. Esta pasión es más fuerte en los hombres que en las mujeres. Obedécele en esto y estará siempre contento contigo. Es así de simple.

La señora Bennet se incorporo lentamente para retirarse.

-bueno Lizzie, espero que no te haya asustado demasiado. Mis intenciones son las mejores. No quiero que estés asustada. Quiero que vayas preparada para lo que va a comenzar en tu vida a partir del día de mañana.

-Ya lo sé, mama. Pero realmente considero que tus preocupaciones sin injustificadas. El dijo que me esperaría hasta que estuviera dispuesta a compartir su cama por voluntad propia. El me dijo que seré yo…. Ya sabes.

-Eso es Lizzie… bueno, si realmente es sincero, entonces es bueno. Esto significa que realmente se preocupa por tu bienestar. Niña, mírame. (La tomo de la barbilla en ese momento para que estuviera cara a cara con su madre) –Debes recordar que te quiero mucho. Por favor, escríbeme en cuanto te sea posible y dime como te trata. Voy a rezar por ti, para que encuentres la paz y la felicidad con él.

-Gracias mama. Te amo demasiado. Le susurro Lizzie con lágrimas abrazando con fuerza a la mujer mayor.

Después de un largo rato, la señora Bennet se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de su hija.

-¡Bien, bien! Veta a dormir niña, ya es hora. La boda es mañana y te debes mirar bien. Dijo la señora Bennet con su forma de hablar de costumbre, ya parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Elizabeth le sonrió ante sus últimas palabras, en ese momento la señora Bennet se parecía más a la madre que conocía que a la mujer que estuvo con ella la ultima hora.

***

-¡Por fin!

Darcy soltó una exclamación de alivio cuando las puertas del carruaje se cerraron y la familia y los invitados de la boda desaparecían de su vista.

-Si.

Contesto Elizabeth notablemente cansada, poco a poco se retiraba los guantes y las cintas que amarraban su sombrero para retirarlo.

--Momentáneamente tuve miedo de que fuera a llover. Este quizás ha sido el día más caluroso del verano.

Darcy desamarro la cinta del cuello, la tomo con sus manos y respiro hondo.

-¡Eso está mejor!

-William, tal vez estarás más cómodo si te quitas el abrigo también.

Elizabeth se lo comento mientras ella misma se retiraba su pequeño abrigo gris.

-Tienes razón. Le dijo Darcy, y pronto unió su chaqueta junto al de su señora en el asiento.

Darcy pasó sus brazos por sus hombros tocando sus rizos y se acomodó, estirando su largo cuerpo, hasta donde el transporte se lo permitía. Su atención pronto fue completamente comprometida por las acciones de su esposa, aunque, como ella aun no había terminado claramente de acomodarse para estar a gusto en ese día tan caluroso.

Se desato las cintas alrededor de sus tobillos y se quito sus zapatillas de bailarina, se deshizo de ellos con descuido poniéndolos sobre su chaqueta oscura. Muy pronto un par de medias de seda se unieron al resto de la ropa en un montón desordenado en la esquina del carruaje.

Elizabeth movió los dedos de sus pies con felicidad y estiro sus piernas apoyándolas en el asiento de enfrente.

-Tienes bonitos pies. Observo Darcy, suavemente manipulando un pie con sus manos. Parecía que los llenaba con sus manos grandes.

-Es tan pequeño. Le dijo.

-No… Elizabeth rio.

Darcy percibió que tenia cosquillas en la planta de sus pies, Elizabeth le retiro su pie bruscamente de sus manos.

-Lo que no se puede decir de los suyos. Le contesto asiendo alusión a sus pies.

Comenzó a frotarse sus manos en las piernas para aliviar la comezón que creo al contacto de su piel y al mismo tiempo miraba sus pies que eran de gran tamaño. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en eso?

Al fin, Elizabeth cambio de posición. Se acomodo en su posición favorita, desde que descubrió que era más cómodo viajar apoyada sobre su pecho, no dejo de repetirlo. Apoyo su espalda sobre su pecho y escondió sus piernas bajo sus faldas.

-William, ¿tal vez prefieras sentarte solo? Le dijo con preocupación al mirar a Darcy.

En ese momento le paso un brazo por su pecho para reforzar su abrazo.

-Por supuesto que no. Le dijo besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Te lo pregunto porque ninguna de mis hermanas que siempre insistían en dormir conmigo, nunca lo hacían en las noches de verano. Decían que les daba mucho calor al sentirme, que mi cuerpo parecía un ladrillo caliente en pleno invierno pero que en verano era insoportable. Se volteaban de posición en la cama si era necesario.

Los brazos apretados de Darcy a su alrededor la acercaban mas a él.

-Estoy bien.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio agradables que él rompió al comentar.

-Te veías muy bonita el día de hoy. Le susurro.

-Gracias, el vestido es hermoso.

Elizabeth hacía referencia a su vestido mientras tocaba ligeramente el delicado encaje alrededor de su escote.

-Georgiana escogió este diseño y hablo con la costurera para inducirle algunos cambios en el corte también. Me alegro además, de que Georgiana me convenciera de utilizar esta tela delgada. Me pareció un poco mas practico, porque el diseño original era con tela más gruesa. ¿Viste la cara de Caroline Bingley cuando ella me vio el vestido? ¡Se puso verde de coraje! Por fin hizo contraste con el color de su vestido.

Elizabeth miro a Darcy y al darse cuenta que no le hacía caso le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡No me estabas poniendo atención!

-¡Claro que sí! Exclamo Darcy frotándose el brazo lastimado. –Me has dicho que fue Georgiana la que ha escogido tu vestido.

-¡Oh, sí! Señor, pero por favor, ¿Dígame que fue lo que dije después de eso?

-Me has dicho que el vestido que elegiste es muy elegante y… ¡Ay! Se sobo al recibir otro puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡Tu hermana tiene razón con respecto a ti! Haces oídos sordos cuando uno empieza hablar de la moda. Lo que te dije en cuestión era importante.

-¿y que es importante? Pregunto Darcy dubitativamente.

-¿Viste la cara de Caroline Bingley cuando ella me vio en este vestido?

Darcy puso un gesto de confusión que se le reflejo en todo su rostro.

-No.

-MMM, uno nunca ve las cosas que son realmente importantes. Le acuso Elizabeth amargamente.

-La próxima vez, tienes que decírmelo antes, si he de observar el rostro de alguna otra mujer y sus reacción a su apreciación por un vestido. Además, la única mujer que he visto el día de hoy es a ti. No era consciente de Caroline Bingley ni sabía que había estado ahí hasta que llegaste a mencionarla. Le dijo besando su cuello.

Elizabeth ronroneo satisfecha por la caricia y acepto sus explicaciones apoyándose nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Después de unos minutos de silencio mutuamente compartido, lleno de pequeñas caricias y besos, Elizabeth hablo.

-Me encuentro preocupada por Georgiana.

-Ella va a estar bien. Le aseguro Darcy con calma, jugando al mismo tiempo con los dedos de su mano.

-Pero ella estará sola con mi madre y mis hermanas durante cinco días ¿no se sentirá abandonada? Dijo nerviosamente.

-No Lizzie. Se sentiría mas incomoda si acompañara a los recién casados, se sentiría como una intrusa. Ella entiende perfectamente que me acabo de casar y que las cosas tienen que cambiar.

-Pero la dejamos sola con mis hermanas.

-Creo que ella se encuentra perfectamente bien en su compañía. Ella puede tocar el piano con María o acompañar a la tienda a Kitty. Le deje diez mil libras. Estoy seguro que ella y Kitty las gastaran en Meryton mañana en cuanto salga el sol comprando algunas baratijas. Y por favor, recuerda querida. Que la señorita Jane se encuentra con ellas. Estoy seguro que ella estará al pendiente de todas.

-tienes razón. Jane no permitirá que nada malo suceda.

-Exactamente, además, en cinco días Georgiana, Kitty y Lydia vendrán a Londres.

-Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa aun más. No puedo dejar de pensar en Lydia que comenzara con la escuela en algunos días. Me preocupa su comportamiento allí. Creo que llevara todo a un completo desastre. (Suspiro audiblemente) –pero no voy a reflexionar eso el día de hoy. No te preocupes, hoy es un día feliz.

-Muy feliz. La corrigió.

La levanto un poco de su pecho y comenzó a besarle la delicada piel debajo de su oreja. Su brazo izquierdo se paso alrededor de su cintura y se detuvo justamente bajo su pecho mientras que su derecha se introducía en el borde del escote del vestido, comenzó a acariciar su seno acunándolo cálidamente hasta que llego a la punta de su pezón, comenzó a frotarlo.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, su cabeza se hundió en su hombro para poder permitirle mas fácil el acceso y así seguir con esas dulces caricias.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. Le dijo en un suspiro.

-Voy a asumir que entonces soy inteligente, mi amor. Le aseguro Darcy en voz baja, los dedos acariciaban ligeramente su pezón. –Quería decirte algo antes, pero ya se me olvido…. A si… el pelo se te ve diferente.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de inmediato y se zafo de su abrazo bruscamente exclamando con energía.

-¡TE HAS DADO CUENTA!

-por supuesto que me di cuenta. Tienes más cabello alrededor de la frente.

-Se llaman marginales.

-Ya lo sé. Le dijo Darcy pretendiendo parecer ofendido.

Elizabeth se arrodillo en el asiento junto a él y comenzó a balbucear con entusiasmo.

-Georgiana y jane me hablaron de esto, para convencerme de cortármelo por fin. Y de cortármelo también en la frente de esta manera. Así puedo usar más estilos y mi cabeza se siente más ligera y no tan caliente. Se estaba haciendo problemático tener un desastre constante sobre mi cabeza.

Darcy la miro viendo el entusiasmo que plasmaba en sus palabras y pronto su expresión se torno nublada, frunció el ceño y habló con cautela.

-Espera un minuto, querida…. ¿Quieres decir que solo te cortaste unos mechones para cubrir tu frente, no? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Elizabeth se sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, sin percatarse del cambio que estaba ocurriendo en su marido.

-No, seguí el consejo de Georgiana, lo corte al menos diez pulgadas, llega hasta mis hombros, lo acabo de hacer pero no se puede ver por el peinado que llevo ahora.

Le dijo volviendo su cabeza, mostrándole a Darcy la parte posterior de ella para que observara como se encontraban sus rulos de su nuca pegados para que no se desbarataran del peinado entrelazado con cintas y flores de seda para su arreglo.

-¡¿Por qué no me consultaste?! Le dijo gravemente, con el ceño aún mas fruncido.

-¡¿Consultarte?!

-¡Si!, debiste hacerlo, lo cortaste sin mi permiso. Le dijo bruscamente.

Elizabeth lo miro fijamente, con la boca abierta y luego se rio a lo ancho por el comentario.

-¿Esperas de verdad que te consulte cada vez que quiera cambiarme el peinado?

-no, claro que no, en cuanto al peinado no, pero el largo de tu cabello sí. Me encantaba largo. - Le dijo Darcy con altivez.

-No necesitas que mi cabello sea largo. -Le dijo Elizabeth repetidas veces y añadió entre risas. –¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Estoy seguro que si, hablo totalmente en serio, no me consultaste.

-¡Necesito pedirte permiso para cortar mi propio cabello…! Lo repitió incrédula al comprender sus palabras y le dijo enojada. –Ahora ilumíname, marido mío. ¿En que otros asuntos necesito tu permiso?

Darcy no logro responder, porque el transporte se detuvo abruptamente.

Darcy le abrió la puerta y le grito al cochero.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Es un tronco caído después de la tormenta de anoche. Señor. Tomara algún tiempo para retirarlo del camino. Se escucho la voz del conductor.

Darcy bajo del coche y se dirigió a Elizabeth en tono que no dejo lugar a dudas para desobedecerle.

-Quédate aquí. No bajes del coche.

Varios minutos después, cuando por fin volvió al coche después de ayudar a sus hombres a retirar el tronco encontró sus interiores vacios. Se percato inmediatamente de que al desafiarlo, Elizabeth se había olvidado de sus cosas dentro del carro, incluyendo sus zapatos, por lo que, afortunadamente, no podría caminar mucho.

Salió nuevamente del coche y se dirigió a su mozo de cuadra, quien cuidaba siempre de sus caballos y siempre viajaba con él, era un niño huérfano, hijo de un inquilino de Pemberly, no tenia familiar alguno pues toda su familia había fallecido en el incendio sucedido a su casa en años anteriores.

-¡Hola Ben! Le grito al niño, quien al escuchar a su patrón corrió hacia él.

-¿Has visto a la señora?

-Si señor. -Le respondió el muchacho con su acento de Derbyshire. –La señora camino colina abajo sobre el empedrado por allí. -Le indico el niño señalando con su dedo la dirección por donde había caminado Elizabeth a treinta metros de la carretera.

Darcy siguió la dirección que le había señalado Ben y un cuarto de hora más tarde, el conductor que ya estaba sentado en su lugar listo para salir, pudo observar a su jefe caminando tranquilamente en dirección a ellos con la señora Darcy en una posición poco cómoda para ella.

Darcy cargaba a Lizzie sobre su hombro derecho y ella pataleaba furiosamente con sus pies descalzos en el aire, sus puños pequeños golpeaban la espalda de su marido.

-¡ ¡Puedes continuar!!

Pasmados por la actitud de su jefe, el cochero y Ben solo escucharon esas últimas palabras antes de verlo desaparecer en el interior del carruaje con la carga que llevaba en sus brazos.

Continuará…..


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII

Darcy camino en dirección al arroyo que le había señalado Ben y pronto vio a Elizabeth de pie deleitándose con el sol, parada entre la hierba alta y los arbustos crecidos al borde del agua. Sus faldas se mecían por el viento mostrando sus pantorrillas casi hasta las rodillas, se le veía contenta chapoteando con su pie en el agua. Elizabeth debió haber escuchado cuando se acercaba porque inmediatamente se tenso, le dio la espalda al estanque y lo miro a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Darcy tomo la iniciativa.

-Te dije que te quedaras en el carruaje.

Silencio. Darcy volvió a intentarlo.

-Elizabeth, podemos irnos ahora. El camino está despejado.

Silencio, de nuevo. Darcy comenzaba a impacientarse.

Elizabeth no quería contestarle, se levanto la falda un poco más y él pudo ver la delicada piel de sus pantorrillas, percibió lo que intentaba hacer cuando ella dio un paso más atrás hacia el agua.

-Elizabeth, detente. Puede haber algunos huecos y remolinos en el fondo.

Elizabeth no le hizo caso, como única respuesta se encogió de hombros y movió sus brazos con desdén. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos mostraban fastidio.

Darcy sintió que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella se estaba comportando como una niña desobediente y terca. Georgiana nunca había actuado así. Ella siempre era una niña dulce y sumisa y siempre le obedecía cuando viajaba con él y hasta se dormía.

-Veo que no vas a hablar conmigo.

Otro gesto con los brazos e imposición de la barbilla. Ninguna palabra.

-¿Permanecerás en el agua todo el día?

Elizabeth se volteo enseñándole su perfil para mirar el sol con gran interés, protegiéndose los ojos con la palma de su mano, apareció un mohín en sus labios.

¡Lo estaba retando! Pensó impresionado por su reacción.

-Ya veo… lamentablemente querida, no tenemos suficiente tiempo para ello.

Darcy entro al agua poco profunda y la levanto por encima de su hombro derecho con un movimiento rápido.

-¡Suéltame! Le grito enojada.

-¡Así que estas dispuesta a hablarme después de todo! Le señalo secamente.

Elizabeth se movió violentamente en su hombro tratando de des afanarse de su abrazo, la trataba como un costal! le empezó a golpear la espalda con los puños y le grito furiosa.

-¡Fitzwilliam Darcy te exijo que me liberes! (mas golpes en su espalda) ¡AHORA! Gritó.

-Como quieras cariño.

Darcy se adentro más en el agua hasta que esta alcanzaba el borde alto de sus botas para montar.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron como plato al percatarse de lo que iba a suceder entrando en pánico.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Querías que te soltara no es cierto. Le dijo con calma inclinándose hacia delante como si realmente tuviera la intención de dejarla caer.

-¡NO! Ella se aferro más a él. -¡no sé nadar!

-no está muy hondo querida.

Darcy se la quito del hombro y se la pasó al frente hasta quedar en sus brazos, Elizabeth volteo la cabeza nerviosamente y vio el agua de color verde intenso detrás de ella. No le podía ver el fondo. Se afianzo fuertemente al cuello de su marido.

-¿Y si hay algunos agujeros en el fondo, después de todo? Le pregunto nerviosa.

-Oh, yo no lo creo. Le aseguro Darcy y la dejo resbalar unos centímetros más, por lo que su rostro quedo a su nivel. Elizabeth miro nuevamente tras su hombro y luego miro a Darcy. La sostenía muy cerca de la superficie del agua y tenia derecha sus pernas, se encontraban clavadas en el barro pero a ella la sostenía firmemente estrecha a su cuerpo, una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre su espalda.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-No lo harías. Tú nunca me dejarías caer. No te tengo miedo señor Darcy. Le dijo levantado su ceja.

Darcy beso sus labios divertido. Elizabeth cerró sus ojos respondiendo a la presión de sus dulces labios. Sin romper el beso, Darcy se inclino hacia delante abruptamente. Elizabeth abrió los ojos en ese instante, alarmada miró hacia atrás. El muy oscuro, casi negro del agua estaba a unos centímetros de su cara. Se puso bastante pálida.

-¡NOOOO!

Ella grito con desesperación aferrándose más a él. Con los ojos cerrados herméticamente.

Darcy se enderezo y se echo a reír a carcajadas, sosteniéndola a ella. Le frotaba su espalda y besaba su cuello. Elizabeth se envolvió en sus brazos y solo unos segundos después abrió los ojos. Darcy le sonrió y la beso en la nariz.

-Usted es malo. Ella estaba furiosa.

La beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-Volvamos al carruaje, ya es hora de que sigamos con nuestro camino.

Elizabeth entorno sus ojos.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado con usted.

-Ahh… un desafío. Quieres jugar más.. Mmmm, ya veo. Afirmo y la levanto nuevamente sobre su hombro.

-Buena chica. Le dijo acariciándole el trasero y caminando fuera del agua.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre insistió en que llevara los sacos de maíz al granero cuando era un muchacho junto con los trabajadores del campo. Tiene que haber adivinado que esa actividad la necesitaría poner en práctica con mi mujer en algún momento de mi vida.

Darcy sonrió cuando empezó a sentir sus movimientos.

-Muy animada de hecho. Nada parecido a lo que aprendí.

Él le acaricio nuevamente su trasero.

En el momento en que llegaron al carruaje y Darcy colocaba de una forma delicada y segura a una encolerizada Elizabeth le ordeno al conductor que prosiguiera con su camino.

Empezaba a sentirse culpable. Había tenido mucho miedo. Sentía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho cuando había pretendido inducirla al agua. Era evidente el pánico que tenia a aguas profundas, pobrecita.

El miro a su esposa poco impertinente. No había dicho aun ninguna sola palabra desde que volvieran a reanudar su camino. Ella estaba muy ocupada recogiendo sus cosas del montón de ropa que se encontraban en un rincón del carro. Decidió tomar la iniciativa y sentarse a su lado tomando su mano con la suya.

-Lizzie, lo siento. No quería asustarte, tienes razón, yo no te hubiera soltado.

Elizabeth se libero de sus manos con suavidad, tomo una de sus medias de seda y comenzó a ponerla en su pierna. Darcy trago saliva cuando vio que se acomodaba las medias en su muslo con una liga. Se le quedo mirando cuando repetía la misma actividad en la otra pierna. Sus piernas estaban bien formadas hasta donde era capaz de ver, eran suaves y carnosas. Desafortunadamente, muy pronto se cubrió las piernas con las faldas y las enaguas y se acerco más a él para tomar sus zapatos. Ella se volvió a sentar, se agacho y comenzó a ponerlos en sus pies, atando las cintas alrededor de sus tobillos con meticulosidad.

Darcy se inclino sobre ella y le beso los rizos pequeños en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se acerco a su espalda, la acerco a su pecho y la envolvió en sus brazos murmurándole al oído.

-Perdóname.

Elizabeth suspiro y se apoyo en el.

-No estoy enojada, aunque no me asustas. Simplemente odio cuando te muestras altivo y mandón. Me recuerdas al Darcy que conocí en la asamblea de Meryton.

Elizabeth se volvió en sus brazos y lo tomo de la mejilla.

-En realidad ese no eres tú. No es mi William.

-Es conveniente para mí convertirme en el señor Darcy como tú lo dices. Me ayuda en muchas situaciones y es muy eficaz, en los negocios, por ejemplo. O cuando tengo que tratar con gente nueva, pero supongo que contigo no funciona. Simplemente estaba muy decepcionado cuando me dijiste que te cortaste el pelo, me encantaba tu cabellera larga, desde el primer momento en que la vi me embeleso, eso fue el día que entre a tu habitación en Hundsford.

Elizabeth se recostó sobre el de nuevo.

-No tenía idea que fuera importante para ti. Si yo lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera cortado. No se me ocurrió que podría afectarte así. El cabello de Georgiana esta igual de largo que como lo tengo yo ahora.

-Georgiana es mi hermana, es diferente con ella. La interrumpió Darcy.

-Diferente ¿Cómo? Le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Tu cabello tiene un efecto especial sobre mí.

Elizabeth se le quedo mirando estupefacta. Darcy levanto su pecho y le susurro al oído para darle una explicación de su comentario, acariciando sus senos suavemente al mismo tiempo.

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizo desde la punta del cabello hasta donde descendía la copa de su vestido.

-¡No me extraña que no me lo dijeras cuando apenas éramos novios! Le contestó..

Siete horas más tarde, Darcy la bajo del carruaje en brazos hasta posarla en su nuevo dormitorio pasando de este a su habitación por la puerta que los conectaba. Al cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su vestidor y después de un tiempo considerado salió al encuentro de su mujer.

Darcy miro los botones de su vestido de dormir, llegaban desde el cuello hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros. Una de sus fantasías desde hacia tiempo era verla ante él. Así, precisamente, en su espera. Regularmente aparecía en sus sueños desde que la vio por primera vez en Hundsford, Soñaba con hacerle el amor arqueando su cuerpo encima de él cubierta solamente por la cortina de sus cabellos. Ahora necesitaría al menos dos años para que sus fantasías se hicieran realidad. Suspiró ante el recuerdo.

-Va a volver a crecer. Le dijo Elizabeth al ver la expresión de su rostro. Percatándose que él se encontraba distraído tocando el ultimo botón de su vestido.

Las manos de Elizabeth se posaron en su bata. Se desato la cinta ubicada debajo de sus pechos quitándose la prenda. Se paro ante el solo con su camisón de dormir con su bata tirada en el suelo. Ella lo miro, dándose cuenta de la pasión que reflejaban sus ojos al mirarla fijamente sin movimiento alguno, ni palabra alguna. Se movió de donde se encontraba recogiendo su bata y poniéndolo adecuadamente sobre la silla más cercana, después, se encamino a la cama levantando la colcha pesada y metiéndose en ella, finalizo su tarea tapándose hasta la barbilla.

Darcy seguía en pie embelesado junto a la cama cuando Elizabeth le hablo a la ligera, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-William, no vamos a lograr mucho esta noche con usted allí y yo en la cama… sola. Puntualizó.

Darcy la miro sin comprender aun la situación. Todavía no podía sustituir la imagen de ella después de quitarse la bata ante él. El camisón que llevaba era completamente transparente. Podía ver claramente… bueno, todo. Y cuando se acerco a la silla y luego se subió a la cama, la vista que le proporciono fue insoportable, simplemente estaba deshecho. ¡Y ahora se atrevía a burlarse de él!

Darcy se encamino rígidamente a pocos pasos de la silla donde se encontraba la bata de ella y se quito la suya para ponerla también donde mismo. Ella se recostó sobre un lado de la cama para darle oportunidad de que se acostara a su lado manteniendo la colcha con fuerza sobre ella, lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

Darcy le tomo la mejilla y le hablo con seriedad.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

Elizabeth se acerco a él, así que le toco el muslo. Puso su mano provisionalmente sobre su cintura y le beso el cuello, sobre la manzana de Adán.

-Es tu turno de hacer algo. Le susurro sobre su piel. Pero cuando aun no se vislumbraba que fuera a hacer algo, ella empezó a hacerle cosquillas y le dijo alegremente.

-¡muévete!

Darcy echo la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Elizabeth rio con él al ver su reacción. Pero pronto se quedo sin aire al sentirse arrastrada hacia atrás cayendo sobre el colchón de espaldas, quedando él sobre ella completamente, su ancho cuerpo se encontraba sobre ella evidentemente muy excitado, instalándose cómodamente entre sus piernas extendidas.

-¿Cómo te gustaría mi próximo movimiento, señora Darcy? Le gruño. Frotándose ligeramente contra sus partes intimas, su peso estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos, mientras que sus manos le acariciaban desde la cintura hasta su garganta.

Elizabeth simplemente comenzó a sentir placer, gemía con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar palabras.

-bueno, bueno… se ha silenciado la señora impertinente ¿verdad?.. por fin, ya veo.

Darcy murmuraba mientras se levantaba como gato para quedar frente a su cara y comenzar a besarla ligeramente. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, al percibir la confusión de ella le acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice y le susurro.

-Cierra los ojos.

Le beso los parpados, su frente, sus cejas pasando a su oídio para susurrarle.

-No pienses en esto, solo siente.

Pasaron los minutos y cada centímetro del cuerpo de Elizabeth, desde el cuello hasta su cintura estaban candentes y bien atendidos. En algún momento, Elizabeth se impaciento con su papel pasivo, así que ella atrajo a su marido decididamente hacia su cara, sin temor a que quedara sobre ella. Darcy gimió al sentir la suave calidez de sus muslos apretados sobre su costado, las manos de ella acariciándole desmesuradamente su cabellera, sus brazos acariciando su espalda y todos los lugares que sus pequeñas manos alcanzaban a abarcar, sus movimientos de la pelvis bajo él, lo estaban haciendo perder la cordura.

Darcy cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía la sensación de que podría perder el control en cualquier momento, tendría que controlarse de alguna manera, Levanto su cabeza y jalo sus brazos extendiéndolos sobre ella, mirándola cara a cara. Trato de levantarse poco a poco para darle besos calientes en su cuello y en su pecho, lo excitaba sobremanera. No podía creer que una virgen protegida con tanto empeño lo pusiera en ese estado.

Comenzó a quejarse cuando sintió que sus dientes mordisqueaban su pequeño pezón, Darcy decidió soltarle los brazos y ella inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarlo alrededor de su ombligo. "la señorita aprende rápido" pensó. Parecía imitar todo lo que él había hecho con ella momentos antes.

Sabía que había que frenarla un poco, de lo contrario podría convertirse en demasiado duro para ella. Muy a su pesar, el rodo sobre su espalda pasando sus manos por su cabello y respirando entrecortadamente. Miro hacia un lado donde ella se encontraba sonriéndole.

¡Buen dios! Se estaba divirtiendo con él. Ella estaba a su lado, apoyada sobre su brazo. Todavía completamente divertida comenzó nuevamente a besarle el cuello. Frotando su pecho sobre sus bellos del brazo.

-¡Oh, Dios, Elizabeth, cariño…!. ¡Tenemos que frenar un poco!

-¿porqué? ¿no es agradable para ti? ¿'que acaso no te gusta? Le susurro, acariciando su bello que iniciaba en su pecho y que iba descendiendo hasta su ingle.

-Muy agradable querida… incluso… demasiado agradable.. Darcy lo dijo con voz ronca, pero en ese momento, Elizabeth hizo un movimiento brusco con la finalidad de acariciarlo más. Lamentablemente, ella apoyo todo su peso sobre su muslo derecho y su rodilla se deslizo bruscamente entre sus piernas, golpeando con gran fuerza la parte más vital del cuerpo de Darcy.

Darcy maldijo en voz alta, aterrorizada, Elizabeth solo pudo observar como su marido se inclinaba de un lado a otro en posición fetal, frotando con sus manos la parte golpeada y mordiéndose su labio inferior para no gritar

-William, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿te he hecho daño? ¿Te tengo que llevar a tu recamara, llamar a un médico? ¡te estas quejando de dolor!

Darcy pronto se recupero lo suficiente para calmarla, la tomo entre sus brazos sudorosos y la hizo recostarse sobre su pecho, acariciándose detrás de ella.

-Elizabeth, no hables durante un minuto y no te muevas, te lo suplico.

-Lo siento. Le susurro. Elizabeth se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, besaba el brazo que rodeaba su pecho.

Después de un minuto le aclaro para controlar sus temores.

-Creo que ya estoy bien, cariño. El la volvió sobre su espalda. –Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos señora Darcy?

Pasó los minutos acariciando su piel, Darcy espero hasta que sintió que se relajaba ante sus caricias, comenzaron nuevamente con el juego de la seducción y cuando sintió que estaba lista para recibirlo se introdujo en ella de una sola embestida. Luego comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella hasta que pasara su dolor y ella también pudiera disfrutarlo.

-Elizabeth, ayúdame. No soy capaz de sostenerlo mucho tiempo. –la voz de Darcy sonaba rasposa, mientras se apoyaba en un brazo para con el otro sostener su trasero y levantárselo. –muévete conmigo… eso es… así mi amor.

Darcy pronto escucho a su amada Elizabeth gemir suavemente de placer, clavándole las uñas en su espalda, comenzó a temblar de placer, sus músculos internos se apretaban alrededor de él rítmicamente. Sintió una gran alegría al ver que podía dar placer a su amada y con alivio se entrego a su propia realización, por fin, llegaron juntos al éxtasis. Quedándose juntos abrazados por un tiempo, Darcy sintió una gran satisfacción tener en sus brazos a su hermosa esposa satisfecha.

Elizabeth se despertó de un profundo sueño al detectar un destello de luz, al voltearse en la gran cama con dosel se percato que estaba sola, se levanto sobre sus codos y vio a su marido agachado ante la chimenea completamente desnudo.

-¿William? Le pregunto con voz suave.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato al escucharla.

-Estas despierta.

Le puso los últimos leños al fuego y se levanto.

-Me di cuenta de que el fuego se estaba apagando y no quería que la habitación se enfriara. Dijo caminando en dirección a la cama.

Al observar que se acercaba Elizabeth comenzó a estudiarlo con detenimiento, desde la cabeza hasta los pies analizándolo curiosamente.

-Elizabeth ¿Qué estas mirando? Le dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Te opones a que te vea? Le pregunto distraídamente, no apartaba su vista de la zona debajo de su cintura. – tú me has mirado muchas veces, y yo nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo.

Darcy se metió a la cama junto a ella y la abrazo estrechamente, deslizando su cabeza a su cuello y mordisqueándolo. Elizabeth empezó a arrastrarse por encima de él hasta el otro lado de la cama.

-Quiero ver el fuego. Le explico recostada de espaldas.

Giro su cabeza a la repisa de la chimenea. Darcy estaba acostado a su lado demasiado cerca de ella, recostándose sobre su brazo comenzó a juguetear con sus rizos que tenía en su frente..

-¡otra vez estas mirándome! Le dijo al percatarse del rumbo de su mirada, la tomo de su barbilla volviéndole la cabeza para que lo mirase a la cara. – ¡y ahora estas sonriendo!, incluso aparecieron tus hoyuelos, que por cierto me encantan cuando aparecen. Termino diciéndole divertido.

Ella acaricio su mejilla sin afeitar con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Por qué?

Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.

-no sé porque. Le contesto con timidez.

Elizabeth ciño sus cejas, al detectar la evidente excitación en su rostro, miro nuevamente a su entrepierna y exclamo con asombro –NO.

Darcy se inclino sobre ella, colocando pequeños besos en sus pezones, metió su cabeza en su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-No puede ser cierto. ¿puede suceder otra vez aunque hubiera sucedido con anterioridad?

La pregunta de por si era increíble para ella cuando él asintió con entusiasmo enterrando su cabeza con más firmeza en sus pechos.

Ella agito sus rizos.

-Nunca, nunca pensé que diría esto de ti, pero eres tan poco profundo señor Darcy.

Se levanto de ella con sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de ella.

-No soy superficial. He esperado esto los últimos diez meses por lo menos.

-¿Quieres decirme que has pensado en esto desde el otoño pasado? ¡pensé que me respetabas! Dijo una Lizzie en evidente estado de shock.

Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Yo…. Murmuro Elizabeth antes de ser callada por otro beso.

-No lo entiendo. Termino en un susurro..

-Yo estaba.... y sigo estando.... enamorado de ti. Le murmuro Darcy ente beso y beso, pasando de su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, hasta posar sus labios en el borde de sus pechos.

-Así que usted quiere decirme que cada vez que un hombre se enamora, solo piensa en una cosa. Reflexiono en voz alta como si no sintiera el calor que comenzaba a sentir por sus besos..

Darcy comenzó a descubrir sus pechos en su totalidad.

-No, no solo pienso en eso, pero la atracción física es un asunto muy importante para un hombre. Bueno, para un hombre normal, sano quiero decir, no alguien como el señor Collins, por ejemplo.

Elizabeth lo miró. Observando cómo acariciaba con sus grandes manos su seno, frotándole su pezón con los dedos. Ella continúo acariciándole el cabello, completamente satisfecha.

-Mi madre sugirió que te querías casar conmigo porque solo me querías en tu cama y que como eras un caballero y además muy honorable no podías hacerme tu amante, por eso me propusiste que nos casáramos.

Darcy detuvo sus caricias, se levanto y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos para hablar con absoluta seriedad.

-Elizabeth, eso no es cierto. No puedo explicar lo que siento por ti. Te necesito tanto como a nadie había necesitado jamás. Cuando estas a mi lado, todo en mi vida está bien. Cuando no lo estas, mi vida es miserable. No es solo tu cuerpo, eres toda tu, tu voz, tu olor, tu tacto, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, incluso tu personalidad. Al principio fue cierto que era una atracción física, o por lo menos me he permitido reconocer que me atraías físicamente porque ¿Cómo puedes ver mi gusto en general por las mujeres? Nunca considere ofrecerte la posición de amante, pero al mismo tiempo, durante mucho tiempo estaba convencido de que no podrías ser mi esposa, por razones que ya sabes. Yo estaba tan feliz cuando finalmente decidí que podía permitirme amarte y casarme contigo. Cuando me rechazaste rotundamente, bueno… fue el mayor shock en mi vida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Elizabeth acaricio su mejilla.

-me siento culpable por todo lo que te dije aquella tarde en el bosque.

-Me merecía todo lo que me dijiste en verdad.

-Pero creo que no fui sincera cuando te dije que no podía ver o sentir algo por ti, que no éramos el uno para el otro. ¿sabes que cuando te vi por primera vez en la Asamblea de Meryton no me di cuenta del señor Bingley o del señor Hurst en absoluto? No fue hasta que te vi que mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, pero después, te negaste a bailar conmigo y escuche lo que le dijiste al señor Bingley de mí, y bueno, yo simplemente decidí que debería odiarte.

-Y yo, contra todo, comencé a enamórame de ti. No te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí aliviado cuando te fuiste de Netherfield con Jane. Tenía miedo de que te quedaras un día mas, simplemente me prendería en alguna estantería o pared conveniente y sabes lo que habría sucedido.

Elizabeth lo miro inocentemente, ondeando sus largas pestañas.

-No me puedo imaginar que significa eso, señor.

Ella le miro expectante. Chillo de alegría cuando la sujeto a la cama subiendo sus manos sobre la cabeza envolviéndola con su cuerpo. Ella suspiro suavemente cuando Darcy comenzó a besarle el camino conocido en su cuerpo. Por fin llego a sus pechos y los succiono con su boca. Elizabeth se apoyo en sus codos y observo su expresión encantada cuando el miraba sus pechos. Se le paso por la cabeza que no parecía nada inteligente en esos momentos. Era más como un niño, recordándole a su primo Pedro de seis años cuando se encontraba en una tienda de caramelos.

Darcy comenzó a tontear con sus dedos sobre la sabana en sus partes inferiores, dejando al descubierto más de ella, pero Elizabeth lo detuvo.

-No.

Le dijo rápidamente subiendo nuevamente la sabana hasta su cintura.

Darcy la miro con preocupación ante su reacción al tratar de acercarse nuevamente a ella. Suspirando se recostó y la acerco suavemente hasta tenerla sobre su pecho y le pregunto sin rodeos.

- Lizzie, amor mío, tanto te he lastimado?

- No, en absoluto. Yo no he sentido dolor alguno desde entonces. "

"Entonces, ¿qué te pasa, cariño?", Preguntó, frotándole la espalda.

Elizabeth suspiró ruidosamente y habló lentamente. "No deseo que tu también me veas, anteriormente estábamos cubiertos por sabanas por lo que no podías ver mucho.

-Lizzie, entiendo perfectamente que seas tímida conmigo y tienes todo el derecho de sentirte aprensiva, pero no hay nada de malo en lo que hacemos y si es posible podernos ver el uno al otro sin ropa.

-No es que sea tímida contigo. No mucho, al menos.

¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza, acariciando su pelo en el pecho lentamente.

"Lizzie ...". La presiono para que le contestara.

Suspiro audiblemente para poderle contestar.

. "No quiero que mires mis muslos y mis caderas son bastante gruesas".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Darcy exclamó incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar, le ahueco su rostro con las manos para que tuviera una. Visión completa de él y le pusiera toda su atención.

Lizzie continúo hablando sin permitirle a él pronunciar palabra alguna.

- No tienes por qué ser agradable, eso me molestaría. Yo sé como soy, baja de estatura y gruesa Por no mencionar que estoy dotada con unos senos dos. Veces más grandes que las mujeres que conozco.. Si no basta con verme caminar, me gustaría ser como Lady Lucas. Siempre me he querido ver más como Jane, alta, delgada y flexible, o como la señorita Bingley tal vez "

Darcy la miraba atónito ante sus palabras, ella era fuerte, orgullosa, segura de sí misma.

-Elizabeth, nunca sugieras tal cosa. Caroline Bingley! ¿Quieres que tenga pesadillas? Me encanta tu cuerpo. Eres perfecta para mí. Tan suave y tus curvas; tantos lugares en donde un hombre puede encontrar consuelo. Y tu tiene los pechos más perfectos del mundo. "

"Tal vez, pero son sobresalientes por mucho.

Darcy sonrió. "Me encanta la forma en que sobresalen".

-Pero William, no sabes cómo es cuando los caballeros no te ven en la cara, por lo menos, y cuan humillante es cuando mi madre insistía en que usara estos vestidos de corte bajo. Siempre he pedido que me los hagan más cubiertos en el frente, pero era en vano. Ella insistía cada vez que visitábamos a la costurera que me los hicieran como ella quería.

-Bueno, debo decir que su táctica funcionó conmigo".

-William! Eso es horrible!

Ella le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho.

- "Un lado bueno de estar casada es, sin duda que puedes usar lo que quieras".

-Bueno, Lizzie, hagamos un acuerdo. tendrás algunos vestidos para ser vistos sólo por mí, y otros para el mundo. No quiero a nadie comiéndose con los ojos lo que es legalmente mío.

Elizabeth abrió mucho sus ojos.

-William, son sólo los pechos, y sé muy bien que mi cuerpo es muy imperfecto.

Lizzie, tu cuerpo es perfecto para mí, y eso debería ser suficiente para ti. No quiero escuchar más tonterías.

Darcy habló con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que la acomodaba para que ella se posara sobre su estomago. En seguida. tomó la sábana que la cubría y se la quito. La puso nuevamente sobre la cama y la miro moviendo su mano sobre su cuerpo, paso su mano sobre la curva de su cintura, acariciando la redondez de sus caderas y sus muslos hasta sus pantorrillas.

-Perfecta. Perfecta..

Muy mortificada, Elizabeth escondió su rostro en la almohada, pero cuando empezó a mordisquearla suavemente sobre la piel de las nalgas, las risas suaves comenzaron a escapar de ella. Al ver su reacción, Darcy duplico sus esfuerzos, mordiendo el trasero a la ligera y soplando de manera ruidosa en ella. Pronto, Elizabeth se reía tan fuerte que no podía recuperar el aliento.

Una vez relajados, la acomodo sobre su espalda y la tomo en sus brazos poniendola de una manera en que quedara cómoda a su lado.

-Ahora, vamos a dormir. Debes de estar cansada. Este ha sido un día largo.

-Sí, la boda, nuestra primera pelea, bueno, la primera como una pareja casada por lo menos, y nuestra primera vez juntos. Elizabeth lo señalaba con los dedos mientras hablaba.

-Una lucha por el largo del cabello.

Darcy se echó a reír, pero luego su tono de voz fue grave.

-Acerca de la primera vez..... ¿Te encuentras realmente bien?

"Sí".

Ella lo dijo sinceramente estrechándole la mano antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

***

Cuatro días más tarde, Darcy estaba sentado en un banco en el club de esgrima, con la respiración agitada por el ejercicio. . Esa mañana, Elizabeth, literalmente, lo empujo fuera de la casa para ir a su club de esgrima, diciendo que no podía permanecer en la cama hasta el mediodía por muchos días más, y que un poco de ejercicio y un cambio de escenario le haría bien. Trató de convencerla de que hacía suficiente ejercicio físico con ella, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

"Darcy ... Aquí estás"

Un hombre rubio y alto se dejo caer junto a él en el banquillo.

-¿Qué te pasa, hombre? No había logrado golpearte desde nuestro primer año en Oxford. "

Darcy se encogió de hombros con desdén.

-Simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad practicar últimamente."

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo hay dos mejores esgrimistas aparte de ti que conozco en toda Inglaterra. George Wickham y tu primo el coronel, pero él es soldado profesional, por lo que no cuenta. Y en cuanto a, Wickham, ¿has oído, fue despedido de la milicia por indisciplinado? "

Darcy miró al otro hombre con una expresión seria en su rostro. "No, yo no lo sabía ¿Conoces los detalles? "

-No, yo no he pedido los detalles, Pero tú le conoces, bien te puede imaginar las razones. Creo que debió de ser bloqueado, o degradado y enviado a las Indias Occidentales.. Ni siquiera fue porque le gustasen los juegos de azar y las mujeres. Está enfermo. Me siento culpable cuando pienso que no se hizo lo suficiente cuando estaba en Oxford para encerrarlo ".

"No había ninguna prueba."

"Pero tal vez si se le hubiera presionado con el tiempo hubiera hablado".

"Él lo negó todo."

El otro hombre se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar por la habitación agitado

-Darcy, mi sobrina es de la edad de la niña que violó. Cada vez que visito a mi hermana y veo corriendo a Becky hacia mí para mostrarme su último dibujo, veo aquella chica mirándome a los ojos, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella cuando él la ataco. ¡Dios mío! Tenía apenas trece años! "

Darcy bajó la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, creo que él sabe lo mismo. Ahora mismo me siento tan bien que siento tan bien que no he hecho lo suficiente para poner fin a su maldad. "

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los caballeros antes de que Darcy recibiera una palmada en el hombro.

-Pero no hablemos acerca de temas tan tristes, me han dicho que estas recién casado.. Sabes, creo que sé la razón de tu agotamiento.. Dime, ¿Es que tu joven esposa no te deja descansar? Escuche que es una dama pueblerina. Tu resplandor me llama la atención, así que cuando la conoceré?

-No muy pronto. Ella todavía está de luto después de la muerte de su padre y además partiremos a Derbyshire en unos pocos días. Darcy le contesto levantándose de la banca y quitándose el sudor y la camisa empapada.

-Así que yo tenía razón. No es de extrañar que tengas muy poca energía para el esgrima. "El otro hombre se lo dijo riendo y mirando fijamente la espalda de Darcy.

Darcy trato de mirar su espalda, donde los arañazos de Elizabeth estaban visiblemente marcados en el.

-¡Oh, fuera de mi vista, Wakefield." Darcy exclamó bruscamente, tratando rápidamente de ponerse su camisa limpia.

-¿Tendrá hermanas? Tal vez podrías presentarme una. El matrimonio con una mujer así no debe ser tan malo como siempre he pensado. El caballero soltó una sonora carcajada y se retiro del salón.

Después de cambiarse, Darcy salió del club y se dirigió al encuentro de su mujer.

Continuará………….

Les quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que han seguido esta historia, les reitero que la pueden encontrar en su versión original en la página de Meryton punto com en las historias de Ola Wagner. Necesitan registrarse en la página y solicitar clave para su lectura.

Maly, gracias por apoyarme en esta traducción tu ayuda a sido un gran apoyo para mí.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Darcy termino la conversación que mantenía con el conductor del carruaje, acordaron que lo tendría listo a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente. Darcy pensaba que si hubiera viajado por su cuenta partiría mucho más temprano, al amanecer con seguridad; pero siendo acompañado por su esposa y su hermana las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

Darcy no quería que las damas en cuestión se sintieran cansadas aunque estas le aseguraran por mucho que no se sentían así. Naturalmente, pensaba, él sabía mejor sobre el asunto y además ellas eran mujeres, por tanto, aunque ellas no lo creyeran, eran más frágiles que los hombres y merecían toda su protección. Además, estaban bajo su cuidado y eran las personas más importantes y que más amaba en el mundo así que no había punto de discusión en cuanto a brindarles la mayor comodidad posible durante su viaje.

El había planeado cuidadosamente el viaje de Londres a Derbyshire, eligiendo las posadas mas cómodas para pasar la noche, ahora al final de su primer día de viaje, en la primer posada donde paraban a descansar, Darcy subía las escaleras con su corazón latiendo de prisa previendo lo que sucedería en unos momentos con su amada esposa Elizabeth, en su ensoñación pensaba que estaría esperándolo ansiosa en medio de la cama. Con su ropa de dormir, o tal vez, ya sin ella donde pretendía no descansar, tenia vergüenza admitirlo, pero a pesar de que le encantaba viajar con su hermana, ahora en su actual estado de hombre casado sentía algunos inconvenientes en esta situación, con Georgiana acompañándolos no podía permitirse algunas actividades durante las horas que pasaban encerrados en el carruaje junto con su encantadora y vivaz esposa, por lo tanto ansiaba y se imaginaba con anticipación la noche que se avecinaba a solas con ella.

Con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta perfectamente consiente de la sonrisa tonta que tenia en la cara, pero cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse que no había ninguna mujer vivaz y encantadora esperándolo en la cama y menos en las manera que imaginaba.

Al entrar en la habitación sin duda alguna supo que ella había estado allí, puesto que su doncella fue enviada a Pemberley previamente y sin contar con su ayuda, su querida esposa había impreso ya su toque singular en esa habitación, Su baúl se encontraba abierto en el centro de la habitación, algunos de sus vestidos y enaguas se encontraban regados sobre el mismo baúl y fuera de él, las botas que traía puestas en el trayecto del viaje estaban regadas despectivamente sin ningún orden al lado de la cama, de esa manera supo que se había desvestido allí, tanto su vestido de viaje que a el no le gustaba mucho se encontraba sobre la cama cubriendola casi en su totalidad junto con las enaguas, las medias y el bolso que el le había comprado ya siendo su esposa en su viaje a Londres y encima de todo esto se encontraba el libro que había comenzado a leer y su cepillo de plata que le había regalado en su primer caminata como marido y mujer.

Cuando ella le había dicho antes de casarse que era una mujer descuidada no se había dado cuenta realmente la magnitud del problema.

Momentáneamente sintió que la habitación estaba sucia, el era un hombre organizado y su mujer estaba haciendo de las suyas, Darcy sintió que comenzaba a revelarse en contra de ella. Todavía se sentía eufórico por haber accedido a su intimidad, pero al mismo tiempo no podía comprender como funcionaba ella con todo el desorden a su alrededor día con día, Él realmente no quería someter su vivacidad, pero no podía dejar de hacer algunas observaciones en relación con su manera desordenada. Por ejemplo, dos noches anteriores, la había encontrado en su cama leyendo un libro y comiendo galletas de chocolate de una bolsa de papel, el empezó a sermonearla muy suavemente sobre lo poco saludable que era el comer después de la cena, en especial el daño que podría causarle a los dientes y que también no era bueno para los ojos el leer sobre la cama con solo una pequeña vela sobre la mesita de noche. Por otra parte, le había señalado a ella que era bastante incómodo para él dormir con las migajas por toda la cama; Ella no le hizo comentario alguno pero no lo necesito al solo ver la mirada que le lanzaba, además, estaba casi seguro de haberla escuchado murmurar algo al voltearse; cerrando de golpe el libro que leía y bajándose de la cama, posó el libro en la mesita mas cercana, pero en cuanto a las galletas, las tomó, sacudió los restos de la cama y salio de la habitación sin dirigirle una palabra; aún se preguntaba que si le hubiera tenido algo de miedo quizá se habría dejado de comer las galletas. ¿Sería tal vez el resultado de vivir con cuatro hermanas durante tantos años?

El sonido de la risas prolongadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, venían de la habitación de a lado. Debería haber adivinado que su mujer se encontraba con Georgiana, sonrió para si mismo al escuchar otra ola de risas, finalmente decidió que era el momento de lavarse y afeitarse pensando en que tal vez Elizabeth tuviera la piel tan delicada que no quería dejar rozaduras en su cuerpo como la última vez, además tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiera vuelto cuando el terminara su aseo.

Finalmente veinte minutos después de terminar con su baño, con un toalla sobre su cuerpo y el cabello aun húmedo busco a Elizabeth nuevamente en su habitación para su gran decepción, ella no había vuelto y no estaba presente en su cama, aún seguía escuchándose las risas de la habitación contigua, se puso su bata encima y salio al pasillo y llamo decididamente en la puerta de la habitación de Georgiana

-Adelante. Escucho decir tras la puerta.

Al entrar se encontró con que estaban acurrucadas juntas en la cama, las dos con su ropa de dormir.

Georgiana empezó a hablar con entusiasmo. "Oh, Will, Elizabeth acaba de decirme..."

Darcy la interrumpió con suavidad pero con firmeza.

-Sí, querida, estoy seguro de que es muy importante y divertido, pero hay que levantarse temprano por la mañana.

-Pero no estamos cansadas, Will. Hemos dormido en el coche.

Eso era cierto, recordó que justo después del primer cambio de caballos, ellas se habían quedado profundamente dormidas una a cada lado de el recostadas sobre sus hombros...

-Aún así, creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama, señoritas.

Trató de sonar enérgico, pero el efecto de su discurso no era lo que había previsto, ya que empezaron a reírse entre dientes, tratando de ahogar sus risas con sus manos sobre sus bocas. Decidió que había creado dos monstruos. Él las había echado a perder demasiado para su propio bien, y ahora tenía que soportar las consecuencias.

-Will, ¿puede Elizabeth quedas conmigo esta noche? Pregunto Georgiana esperanzada.

Darcy frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no. Ninguna de los dos tendrá un minuto de sueño decente. Elizabeth. Extendió su mano hacia su mujer.

-Ven.

Vio Elizabeth poniendo los ojos y hacerle guiños a Georgiana, pero decidió hacer caso omiso de la mano de Darcy para preservar al menos parte de su dignidad.

- Buenas noches, hermana. Darcy le acarició la cabeza de Georgiana.

- Buenas noches, hermano. Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

Ya en su habitación, Elizabeth comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la cama. Darcy se sorprendió gratamente por la clara intención de limpiar el desorden que había hecho, pero su expresión se redujo cuando la vio tirando todo en el baúl abierto, antes de quitarse sus pantunflas y subir a la cama.

Apago las velas y se metió en la cama junto a ella, se fue acercando poco a poco acariciandola despacio hasta al punto de su feminidad.

-¡William, ¿qué estás haciendo? Elizabeth le susurró después de un momento.

-¿Es que no lo adivinas? Darcy murmuró al mismo tiempo que su mano se movía activamente bajo las sábanas.

Elizabeth le dio una palmada en la mano, que ya lograba pasear en los alrededores de su parte interna del muslo, debajo de su camisa de dormir.

-Lizzie, ¿no te encuentra bien? Preguntó Darcy con preocupación.

-¿He hecho algo que... te lastime?... Sé que la noche anterior... a lo mejor era demasiado...

-No, no, yo estoy bien, de verdad, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí. Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Por qué?

-¡¿Cómo que porque? Por Georgiana.

-¿Qué pasa con Georgiana? Ella no está aquí con nosotros. Darcy comenzó nuevamente a acariciar íntimamente a Elizabeth.

-Ella está en la habitación de al lado, y las paredes son muy delgadas. Ella puede oír todo.

-Vamos a estar muy tranquilo. Murmuró Darcy, pasando nuevamente su mano por debajo de su camisón.

Elizabeth detuvo su mano sobre su ombligo.

-¿Qué pasa con la cama? Tiene un chirrido.

Darcy rodó sobre su espalda con un profundo suspiro.

-Lizzie, ¡no puedes hablar en serio! Dijo Darcy frustrado.

-¡Pero claro que sí!, No podría ver a la pobre Georgiana a los ojos en la mañana. Por otra parte, yo no sería capaz de relajarme sabiendo que ella puede oír algo. Así que es mejor estar tranquilos, Buenas noches. Termino la conversación dándole un casto beso en la mejilla y se le escabulló al borde de la cama.

Estaban tumbados en silencio completamente despiertos durante algún tiempo hasta que se escucho la voz lastimosa de Darcy -

Lizzie...

Ella suspiró profundamente y se acerco a él de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Sólo un abrazo. Declaró Elizabeth con firmeza.

Cuando él la acerco para darle un abrazo mas profundo, ella acomodo su cabeza en su cuello bajo su barbilla, comenzó a sentir sus besos sobre su cabeza, era un abrazo cálido, sentía su pecho sobre su espalda, cálido, maravilloso.

-¡William! Susurró sintiendo su virilidad erguida pinchándole su espalda.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Dijo darcy sonrojandose y moviéndose inquieto.

Elizabeth se levantó un poco, con los brazos apoyados sobre la cama desbaratando el abrazo.

-Quizás yo pueda... tú sabes... lo mismo que me haces... Al tocarme... allí. Lizzy se lo dijo segura de lo que quería.

-¿Lizzie? Su expresión era de incredulidad.

-Tu sabes...-murmuró moviendo la palma de su mano hacia abajo de su cuerpo y colocandola suavemente sobre su camisa cubierta por su virilidad. En el momento en que ella lo toco el gimio audiblemente y eso la motivo a continuar.

-¡Cállate y no te muevas! Dijo ella en el calor del momento.

-Yo quiero... yo quiero...si…. no... no te detengas. Decía el con voz áspera.

Elizabeth tiró de la camisa de dormir y Darcy se sentó en la cama y termino por quitárselo. Aún sentado, él cogió sus labios, sus manos cubrieron sus senos. Elizabeth rompió el beso y lo empujó decididamente para que se tumbara y quedara de espalda. Se acurrucó junto a él, entonces comenzó a colocar besos delicados en la garganta y el pecho. Al mismo tiempo, ella envolvió sus dedos suavemente alrededor de su virilidad y le acarició suavemente.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Will? ¿Es agradable para ti?

-Oh, Dios, Elizabeth..." jadeó, apretando los ojos. "No puedo...

Ella besó el hoyuelo en la garganta. "Muéstrame lo que te gusta.

La mano de Darcy se unió a la de ella cubriendole con su palma la totalidad de la mano de ella para guiarla y mostrarle lo que tenia que hacer...

"Así...". Respiraba jadeando, y Elizabeth sabía que le estaba gustando.

Su respiración se hizo más agitada y Elizabeth sintió que su mano se apretaba mas a la de ella, entonces puso su otra mano sobre su boca, tratando de amortiguar sus gruñidos cuando él llegaba a la culminación del placer...

Elizabeth le besó la mejilla y bajo de la cama, corrió al lavabo y se limpio en la toalla; después, regreso a su lado sentándose al borde de la misma, con sumo cuidado, lo limpio lo mejor que pudo y luego dejó caer la toalla en la silla más cercana y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose a su lado.

El brazo de Darcy se poso sobre ella perezosamente, tomo a su mano y la levantando a los labios para besarla.

-Gracias, mi amor, eres maravillosa. Le susurró al oído y cerró los ojos satisfecho.

Elizabeth, se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

La Sra. Reynolds se paró frente a la entrada principal de Pemberley. El resto de los sirvientes de la casa se habían reunido detrás de ella en una fila bien ordenada, según el rango. Miró por última vez a todo el mundo, asegurándose de que todo se veía como debería, y de nuevo miró hacia la carretera. "Deben haber estado ya aquí" Ella había recibido un mensaje de unos minutos antes, diciendo que habían dejado Lampton hacia ya casi tres cuartos de hora.

-Por fin. Susurró para sí misma cuando el coche apareció en el recodo del camino.

La Sra. Reynolds sintió un gran aleteo del corazón. Tenía miedo de esta joven, la nueva señora Darcy. Durante los últimos meses, cada carta escrita por el señorito William había mencionado su nombre varias veces. El número de cosas que vinieron para su uso personal de Londres en los últimos meses, libros, cuadros de paisajes, muebles, un piano nuevo, un guardarropa totalmente nuevo, ya era de por si casi indignante. No era difícil adivinar que estaba completamente obsesionado con ella, pero ¿quién era? ¿Era una dama de la alta sociedad, como la hermana del Sr. Bingley, cuyos ojos barrían todo Pemberley, como si gritaran a todo el que los vieran "esto será mío"? Si era así, la Sra. Reynolds sabía que no había lugar para ella en Pemberley nunca más. Ella no podría soportar tranquilamente, mirando como algunos podrían manipular sin piedad al pobre muchacho, cambiar el orden de la señorita Georgiana alrededor de la finca, y en cambio convertir a Pemberley en algún palacio excesivamente decorado.

El coche se detuvo, y el Sr. Darcy bajo en primer lugar, seguido por su hermana la señorita Georgiana, Entonces una joven apareció en las puertas del carro. Ella sonrió al sr. Darcy, descendió de forma ligera, apenas se apoya en su mano. No era en absoluto lo que el ama de llaves había esperado. Se veía tan intrascendente y tan... pequeña... Se veía diminuta al lado de él. Ella ni siquiera llegaba a su hombro. Se fijo en su vestido finalmente, era sencillo pero sin duda más por comodidad que otra cosa. Se veía tan joven, más parecida a la señorita Georgiana por su estatura, aunque la señora Reynolds había sido informada de que tenía veinte años de edad. Tenía la cara muy bonita, dulce y de aspecto inocente, pero no podía de ninguna manera ser considerada como una gran belleza. Ella se parecía más a una muchacha de campo, viva, lleno de energía, pero no muy sofisticada. Era una cosa pequeñita, muy delgada, pero con algunas curvas, que tomo por sorpresa a la señora Reynolds ya que conocía el gusto del señorito William. Bien sabía que siempre desviaba su mirada ante la aparición de las chicas con algo de carne en sus huesos.

Darcy hizo señas a la muchacha para que se acercara a el.

-Querida mía, permíteme que te presente. Esta es la Sra. Reynolds nuestra ama de llaves.

La nueva señora Darcy se le acercó con una sonrisa y con una voz cálida,

-Me alegro de conocerle por fin sra. Reynolds. He oído hablar mucho de usted por mi marido y Georgiana.

La Sra. Reynolds hizo una reverencia y le devolvió la sonrisa. No escapó a su atención que cuando la niña dijo: "mi marido:" el Señorito William mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que ella no había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su rostro desde... bueno, tal vez nunca.

-Bienvenida a Pemberley, señora Darcy. Todos estamos contentos de que exista una nueva señora en la casa, ¿Le gustaría que le presentara a los miembros del servicio ahora o tal vez mas tarde?

-Ahora, ciertamente.

La muchacha habló con energía y con los ojos brillantes, en ese momento supo la Sra. Reynolds que su primera impresión fue bastante mala, Ella era muy bonita, sobre todo el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos oscuros.

La Sra. Reynolds comenzó presentándole a los funcionarios, observando profundamente su comportamiento, al mismo tiempo. La niña, o más bien la señora Darcy, tenía una sonrisa para todos, y parecía escuchar con atención sus nombres y posiciones. Intercambió unas palabras con algunos de ellos, haciendo preguntas sobre su trabajo y responsabilidades. La Sra. Reynolds miró hacia atrás, Darcy estaba a unos pasos detrás de ellos, mirando a su esposa con el orgullo y calidez en sus ojos.

Para las primeras semanas, la Sra. Reynolds observó discretamente a la nueva señora Darcy, y pronto descubrió que la niña era mucho más compleja que a primera vista. Caminaba todos los días y La Sra. Reynolds estaba un poco sorprendida cuando sólo el primer día el señor Darcy le solicito que lo acompañara a su estudio y le pidió que arreglara con uno de los hombres para que siguiera a su esposa en sus caminatas de forma muy discreta, pidiendo al cielo para que ella no se diera cuenta cuando hiciera sus paseos de que la estaban siguiendo.

En cuestión de una semana, la Sra. Reynolds entendió el porque de esas preocupaciones, porque la señora hacia verdaderos paseos muy largos, podía desaparecer fácilmente durante unas horas.

Por otra parte, muy a menudo sus botas llegaban embarradas de barro y sus enaguas eran a menudo enviadas al cuarto de limpieza, esto le aseguraba que caminaba lejos fuera de los limites de Pemberley, por no mencionar que el hombre designado a seguirla con frecuencia llegaba exausto y tan desordenado como su patrona.

La señora Darcy pronto se familiarizo con las labores de la casa (no tanto como la señorita Georgiana a ciencia cierta), pero, sin duda, era muy inteligente y sabia leer muy bien.

Tocaba piano (pero no tan bien como la señorita Georgiana), aunque su voz cuando cantaba era muy agradable y llena de emociones. Leía los libros de poesía francesa, junto con los libros históricos de espesor de la biblioteca.

Pasaba muchas horas con el sr Darcy en su estudio. Mientras él trabajaba, se acurrucaba en el sofá a leer los libros, las cartas o hacia garabatos en algo parecido a un cuero grueso, además de que escribía en lo que podría considerarse un diario que guardaba en sus aposentos, continuamente estaba escribiendo y recibiendo muchas cartas. La correspondencia del sur llegaba casi a diario. La mayoría de las cartas eran de la señorita Jane Bennet, o Kitty Bennet, más raramente de la señorita María Bennet y la señora Bennet. Había también frecuentes cartas de Kent, de la señora Collins.

Sólo en el segundo día de su llegada, le pidió que la pusiera al corriente de los asuntos del hogar. Después de tan sólo un par de conversaciones sobre el tema de llevar la casa, la Sra. Reynolds la encontró inteligente, con un buen nivel de conocimiento sobre la materia y conocedora además de dirección del personal. Cuando la señora Reynolds alabó que sabía mucho acerca de esto, ella declaró que era el único crédito de su madre, pues fue ella la que había insistido en que todas sus hijas deberían saber cómo manejar los asuntos del hogar y sus bienes desde los primeros años de vida.

La Sra. Reynolds también noto cambios en la casa desde casi los primeros días. La señora Darcy no exigía una modificación inmediata, pero todo parecía cambiar. Georgiana era más alegre y reía más, sus interpretaciones eran más alegres también. William parecía ser un hombre diferente en todos los aspectos.

Él estaba feliz.

Pemberley, Derbyshire  
17 de agosto 1812

Querida mamá,

Su niña salvaje al fin viene a cumplir su promesa y le escribe sobre el tema de su nueva vida como la señora de Fitzwilliam Darcy. Sé que ya ha pasado tres semanas desde que salí de Hertfordshire, pero la verdad, mamá, Ha habido tantos cambios en mi vida, que sólo ahora me siento preparada para compartir un poco acerca de mi situación. Sin embargo, en primer lugar me gustaría preguntar acerca de su salud y bienestar. Espero que se encuentre bien y lo mismo deseo para mis queridas hermanas, Kitty, María y Jane.

En estas primeras palabras quisiera aliviar sus temores y asegurle que estoy bien, tanto en lo espiritual como en la salud. Sinceramente, no sé por dónde empezar, tantos pensamientos cruzan mi mente en este momento.

Estoy muy feliz mamá, esto quizá pueda resumir mis sentimientos mejor. Soy consciente de que he estado casada por sólo un par de semanas, pero mamá, simplemente no puedo imaginar que mi felicidad alguna vez pueda disminuir en el transcurso del tiempo.

Cuando estaba solo comprometida con el Sr. Darcy, yo estaba desesperada, desde la muerte de papá pensaba que me había condenado a una vida con el hombre más desagradable de Inglaterra. Ahora, sólo puedo reírme de mí misma y de lo tonta que fui.

Tenías razón en que mi marido es pura fuerza de voluntad, pero también lo soy yo, y debo admitir que ya hemos tenido varias discusiones sobre determinados aspectos de nuestra nueva vida juntos. Sin embargo, debo asegurarles que terminaron muy rápidamente, y cada vez, la reconciliación fue muy satisfactoria para ambos. Pero mamá, él es tan bueno para mí. Me siento muy amada y apreciada. Sabe adivinar mis deseos, y me ha colmado de regalos, aunque he tratado de explicarle que yo realmente no necesito tantas cosas. Él tiene muchas tareas y anda corriendo de un lado a otro en su amplia finca, pasa largas horas en su estudio o a caballo en la supervisión de las obras que está realizando. A pesar de todo siempre encuentra tiempo para Georgiana y para mí. A quien voy a amar como a mi propia hermana.

Mi nueva casa es muy grande, la finca es demasiado grande por cierto, y está en el condado de Derbyshire que también es muy bello, La naturaleza aquí es tan diferente que en el sur, mucho más salvaje y desenfrenada. No puedo esperar a que usted y mis hermanas vengan a visitarnos y ver todo con sus propios ojos. Camino cada día, y conozco el entorno inmediato de la casa bastante bien, me atrevo a decir. Cada vez que salgo de la casa, mi esposo envía a un hombre, que camina alrededor de medio kilómetro tras de mí, escondiéndose en los arbustos cuando vuelvo la cabeza. Me divierto mucho con esto, pero me da lástima el hombre que termina bastante agotado después de dichas excursiones conmigo, así que planeo descubrir al Sr. Darcy pronto y decirle que he sido consciente de su brillante plan para cuidar de mí durante mis paseos desde el principio.

Como ya he mencionado, Pemberley es una finca grande, y le dedico un par de horas todos los días para aprender todos los asuntos del hogar. Debo agradecerle aquí, mamá, y al mismo tiempo pedirle disculpas. Sé que en los últimos años he probado todas las imaginables (e inimaginables también) excusas para no participar en las lecciones que insistió en darnos concerniente a llevar la casa. Hoy en día, creo que todas sus enseñanzas han sido muy útiles. Aunque Pemberley es mucho mayor que Longbourn, las formas básicas de cómo funciona son las mismas. Hasta la señora Reynolds, el ama de llaves, que recuerda los tiempos en que la madre del Sr. Darcy, Lady Anne, era la señora de la casa, elogiaría mi conocimiento de los asuntos del hogar.

Debo admitir también (rubor que cubre mis mejillas cuando estoy escribiendo estas palabras, les puedo asegurar) que hizo usted bien en decirme sobre el señor Darcy en otro aspecto, con respecto a su preocupación por nuestras relaciones íntimas. Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que no sería suficiente el admitir en mi habitación al señor una vez al mes. Quiero subrayar, sin embargo, que no es otra cosa que solo amabilidad conmigo, y el cuidado y... bueno tal vez me detendré aquí.

Todo lo que mi tía la Sra. Gardiner me habló de la noche de bodas resultó ser verdad para mí también. Les puedo asegurar que, debido a la atención de mi marido, mi dolor fue muy ligero la primera noche. Quiero que sepas también que él nunca me impone su presencia. Siempre primero se asegura de que me encuentre lista y dispuesta a estar con él.

Hay muchos otros asuntos que quiero contar, pero me temo que tengo que terminar por ahora, acabo de ver a mi marido y ya está esperándome. Él me quiere mostrar más de la campiña en un faetón que ha comprado últimamente.

Estaré impaciente por la espera de su respuesta, y por favor escríbame en detalle cómo están las cosas entre Jane y el señor Bingley.

Espero que Dios le tenga en buen estado de salud mamá.

Su hija

Elizabeth Darcy

PD: Se me ha olvidado decirte que esperamos la visita de mis tíos los Gardiner. Estoy muy emocionada por ello.

Continuara…

Les quiero pedir una disculpa por el atraso de este capítulo y agradecerles también a todas las que han seguido esta historia y sus comentarios que me han alentado a continuar con la traducción. Espero y pronto poder subir los siguientes capítulos y poder terminarlo antes de navidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Mil disculpas chicas, no cumplí mi promesa pero fueron causas mayores las que no me permitieron continuar con este trabajo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ya casi para terminar puesto que son 20 capítulos, gracias por sus reviews y por seguirme en este trabajo, es un gusto saber que es de su agrado, si les interesara obtener el fic original, lo pueden encontrar en la pagina web,"" se tienen que suscribir y ahí encontrar un mundo de fics de esta historia en su idioma original, este se llama "The only way"

Capitulo XV.

Ben Connor se paseaba frente a los hermosos jardines de Pemberley, caminaba rumbo a los establos muy nervioso, miraba de vez en cuando en dirección a la magnífica casa, ese día llevaba su mejor camisa y llevaba su cabellera debidamente peinada, cuando normalmente siempre andaba peinado a la ligera, Ben sabía que los invitados de Londres habían llegado desde una semana antes, los señores Gardiner venían acompañados de sus hijos, y Ben tenía un interés especial en esta familia.

No podía evitar que su corazón golpeara fuertemente su pecho cada vez que veía el rostro dulce y su hermosa caballera rubia y larga revoloteando a su alrededor, había logrado ver a Julia Gardiner tres veces desde su llegada a Derbyshire, pero en ninguna pudo estar cerca de ella, la admiraba desde lejos. Aun así, tenia esperanza de verla el día de hoy, ver su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos.

El señor Darcy había hablado con él el día anterior pidiéndole que tuviera listo el poni de la señorita Darcy para en la tarde porque el niño Gardiner tenía deseos de montarlo, tal vez, solo tal vez ella acompañara a su hermano en su paseo.

Ben reflexionaba en los establos, había sido un chico de ochos años cuando sus padres y sus hermanos menores habían muerto en un incendio en su casa; El verano de ese año había sido extremadamente seco y caluroso en Derbyshire, el fuego se había extendido en cuestión de minutos y toda su familia había perecido en sus camas; solo él había sobrevivido porque se había quedado dormido en el granero esa noche para cuidar a un ternero recién nacido. Todavía recordaba con pesar cuando despertó oyendo gritos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, el humo y las llamas brillando a su alrededor, había sido sacado del granero antes de que este también se incendiara y se derrumbara y el quedara atrapado en su interior, cuando volvió en si ya no quedaba nada. Su casa se había quemado hasta los cimientos y ya no tenía más familia. No le habían permitido ver los cuerpos de sus padres ni de sus hermanos, fue llevado a la casa grande y durmió cerca de las cocinas durante algunas semanas, entonces, un día, el Sr. Darcy lo vio y le pregunto su le gustaría ayudarlo con los caballos.

Durante los siguientes cinco años, Ben había viajado por todas partes con Darcy, había conocido mas de Inglaterra que cualquier persona que trabajara en Pemberley, a su edad ya había conocido Londres, Kent, Hertfordshire, Oxford, Ramsgate y también había entrado a los baños de los caballeros en Londres. Darcy se había convertido para Ben en alguien muy cercano a él, lo consideraba a lo más parecido a un padre; Ben siempre estaba siempre cerca de él, y El sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Ben. Hablaban continuamente, le permitía ir a muchos lugares y se interesaba en que el conociera el mundo, en varias ocasiones lo había llevado a su club de esgrima y también a los almacenes del señor Gardiner. Fue el mismo Darcy quien le pidió que acompañara a la señorita Georgiana y a su amada señora cuando estas desearan salir de paseo en el feotón o quisieran salir a visitar a los inquilinos de los alrededores así como pasear a Lampton. Me sentía orgulloso por la confianza del patrón al poner la seguridad de sus personas amadas en mis manos.

Ben miró una vez más en dirección a la mansión. Por fin dejo sus cavilaciones al ver la figura conocida de su patrón, alto e imponente dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba él, iba acompañado por dos figuras pequeñas caminando a su lado, de repente sintió que su estomago revoloteaba, Ella estaba allí, se sentía aturdido, ni siquiera pudo saludar a su patrón correctamente, ella se veía hermosa, como la imagen de un ángel plasmada en un libro de oraciones.

Ben, trae el caballo.

Ben apenas era consciente de la petición que acababa de recibir por parte de su patrón.

¡Ben!

Darcy lo sacudió por el hombro para que volviera a la realidad, este lo miro a la cara apenado mientras que su señor le sonreía.

Ben, ¿está el caballo listo?

Sí señor.

Ben salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió al interior de los establos para sacar los caballos que se encontraban listos para los invitados. Cuando se los acerco a su patrón, éste se dirigió a la niña primeramente.

Julia, ¿quieres probar tu primero?

La muchacha miro al caballo con interés, pero negó con la cabeza.

No gracias, señor. Tal vez en otro momento, no quiero arruinar mi vestido.

Ella se alisó su hermoso vestido de un color azul pálido con una cinta del mismo tono atada en su cintura.

Entonces se dirigió al pequeño Gardiner para sentarlo sobre el lomo del caballo y comenzarle a instruir como mantenerse adecuadamente sobre el caballo. Ben no prestaba atención a las palabras de Darcy, estaba concentrado mirando a la hermosa señorita Gardiner, estaba seguro de que ella también lo miraba desde detrás de sus largas pestañas oscuras un par de veces. En alguna ocasión levanto sus ojos y lo miro directamente dedicándole una sonrisa, Ben sintió que se ruborizaba y la miro lleno de vergüenza.

En ese instante vio que una persona se dirigía corriendo desde la casa en dirección a ellos con un papel en la mano, encantado de estar distraído con algo Ben se le acerco a su patrón y le hablo para que le escuchara porque Darcy no se había percatado de que la señora se acercaba.

Señor, la señora…

Ben le señaló con la cabeza a Darcy para indicarle que la señora se acercaba a ellos rápidamente desde la casa grande. Como Ben esperaba, el señor perdió interés en el caballo y en su montura y le encargo a él el cuidado del pequeño Gardiner.

Ben, mantén un ojo sobre él,

El va a estar bien, señor, el caballo es muy tranquilo.

Ben le aseguro que estarían bien con él, tomo las riendas del caballos de las manos de su patrón y éste camino rumbo a la dama que se acercaba a ellos apresuradamente, se dio cuenta del afecto que se tenían al momento que Darcy la tomaba de los brazos cuando ella empezó a explicarle algo expresándolo también con las manos animadamente, tratando a su vez de recobrar el aliento y riendo al mismo tiempo. Era una imagen que le hubiera gustado ver plasmada siempre en sus patrones.

Ben estaba enfocado en su pupilo a su vez que veía alejarse a los señores de la casa cuando escucho que le hablaban.

¿Su nombre es Ben?

Ben se dio la vuelta bruscamente y miró a la muchacha, ella era muy alta para su edad, a pesar de que podría haber adivinado que no era mayor de diez años, se sonrojo nuevamente y pretendió concentrar su atención totalmente en el caballo y en el muchacho que estaba agarrando las crines del caballo.

Si señorita.

Yo soy Julia.

El la miro directamente, tenía unos ojos tan azules que nunca había visto en nadie que conociera.

Ya lo sé.

Usted me miraba.

¡Claro que no!

Ben sintió que se ruborizaba al instante y lo negaba acaloradamente. La chica le dedico una sonrisa de comprensión y le hablo con calma, con la confianza que una pequeña de diez años de edad podía dedicar.

Si, fuiste tú, también cuando una vez acompaño al señor Darcy a los almacenes de mi papá, yo estaba allí con mi hermano y se me quedo mirando todo ese tiempo, así como me miro hace unos momentos también.

Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que mirarle señorita

Ben le contesto bruscamente a Julia al darse cuenta que fue descubierto no una sino varias veces mirando a la pequeña. Pero Julia no dejo que las cosas quedaran así, y levanto su frente hacia él retándolo.

¡¿De verdad?

Ben sintió que necesitaba decirle algo y quitarle esos pensamientos de la cabeza y le contesto con confianza.

Yo estoy encargado de los caballos del señor Darcy y viajo con él a todos lados, es posible que me haya visto con él alguna vez.

¿En qué lugares ha estado?

Donde quiera que el señor vaya, en Londres, Kent, Ramsgate.

¿usted ha estado en la playa?

Julia estaba interesada en platicar con Ben, cuando él lo que quería es que se retirara de ahí porque estaba nervioso, mas sin embargo, ella continuaba preguntando y le gustaba la manera en que ella lo miraba, escuchaba atentamente a lo que él le estaba diciendo.

Si, mas de una vez, con el señor Darcy y con la señorita Georgiana.

Me gustaría ver el mar algún día.

Julia le confió con un tono nostálgico en su voz que se detecto fácilmente, Ben estaba tan al pendiente de la jovencita que solo se dio cuenta de Peter cuando el chillo pidiendo que lo bajara del caballo.

Ben lo bajo del caballo y lo puso en el suelo cuidadosamente, mientras que Julia se acercaba al animal.

Es un caballo hermoso.

Si fue comprado para la señorita Darcy cuando era pequeña, pero ahora ella es más grande y tiene su propia yegua.

Tiene que ser muy difícil montar a caballo ¿verdad?

Julia miraba a los caballos que estaban pastando cerca de los establos, eran unos ejemplares magníficos e imponentes, Ben le sonrió a la pequeña y le contesto.

Nada de eso, no es nada difícil montar solo es cuestión de práctica.

usted puede montar, supongo.

Ben se enderezo orgullosamente.

Claro que puedo, mi padre me enseño cuando era más joven que mi hermano.

Julia volvió nuevamente su atención al poni y comenzó a acariciar sus crines, continuando con la conversación que había iniciado.

¿su padre también trabaja con los caballos?

Ben miro hacia abajo y le contesto con calma.

Mis padres están muertos señorita, no tengo familia.

Ella lo miró triste y apenada y le contesto con dulzura.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención traer recuerdos tan tristes para usted.

Está bien, señorita.

Ben le contesto bruscamente evitando mirarla a los ojos solo para ocultar lo mucho que le emociono con su bondad.

- si usted quisiera probar, estoy seguro que podría aprender a montar a caballo de verdad.

- no estoy segura. No quisiera molestar al señor Darcy, el es una persona muy amable pero muy ocupada también.

- si, Pemberley ocupa toda su atención.

Ben estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de Julia, y observo a los señores Darcy dirigirse hacia ellos. Al ver a la señora Elizabeth, su sobrino Peter corrió a su encuentro y la tomo de la falda. La señora se inclino para abrazarle y le pregunto con mucho cariño.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera cabalgata Peter? ¿La has disfrutado mucho?

El pequeño Peter puso una carita pensativa y le respondió tras un momento de vacilación sinceramente.

No sé.

Elizabeth tomo la mano de Peter y comenzó a caminera hacia Julia y Ben.

Peter, como te sientes en estos momentos, ¿te sientes capaz de montar nuevamente?

Después de unos momentos de vacilación el pequeño le contesto con cautela pero contento que Si.

Darcy se agachó delante del niño y le pregunto.

Peter, quizá primeramente te gustaría ver los caballos que tenemos en los establos. ¿Qué te parece?

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario –sssssss

Ver diccionario detallado

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Darcy con confianza cuando el hombre se estaba levantando. Darcy sonrió al niño y le alborotó el cabello cuando sintió la mano de Elizabeth en su brazo para llamarle la atención.

Ella se protegió los ojos con la otra mano y miró en la dirección de la casa para señalarle lo que había visto.

William, algo debe haber sucedido. Uno de los hombres de la casa se dirige casi corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Al llegar al lado del señor Darcy, el criado se inclino en señal de saludo y se volteo para dirigirse a la señora.

Señora, la señora Reynolds pide que le diga que Sir John Edwards ha llegado con su esposa y con su hijo.

¡Oh, Dios mío! Dijo Elizabeth a su marido, ¿Qué pensaran de mí? Ellos se encuentran solos en la casa, le pedí a Georgiana que se quedara en la habitación junto a Emily quien estaba por tomar su siesta cuando me dirigí hacia acá.

Darcy puso su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer para tranquilizarla apretándoselo suavemente.

Está bien querida, Los Edwards son personas razonables, no les importará esperar un poco.- se volteo hacia el criado y le dijo. – Dile a la señora Reynolds que llegaremos en un momento.

Darcy se inclino hacia Peter y le dijo que tendrían que cancelar su paseo por los establos pero le prometió que al día siguiente lo volvería a llevar y el mismo lo llevaría montando por los alrededores, pero al ver la expresión de Peter, Elizabeth recordó que estaba Ben cerca de ellos todavía con las riendas del poni en sus manos, entonces le dijo a su esposo.

Tal vez Ben pueda mostrarle los establos a Peter, ¿no crees?, claro, si él no tiene otras actividades que hacer, por supuesto.

Ben hizo una profunda reverencia.

Yo no tengo nada que no pueda realizar más tarda señora, con gusto le mostrare todo al caballero.

Gracias Ben.

Elizabeth sonrió al muchacho y se dirigió a su primo.

Te vas a quedar con Ben, él te llevará de vuelta a la mansión a la hora del té.

Peter asintió y se dirigió hacia el joven mayor tomándole la mano como lo había hecho con Darcy.

Ben, mantente atento con el pequeño.

Darcy le hablo con firmeza a Ben mirándolo directamente, después le ofreció su brazo a Elizabeth.

Sí señor.

Fue la respuesta de Ben ante tan importante encargo; y observo como los señores se dirigían a la casa grande, la señora se apoyaba en su brazo derecho y Julia caminaba cerca de la señora que estaba mirando en ese momento a la pequeña diciéndole algo. En algún momento, Julia volteo su cabeza y lo miro de forma directa sonriéndole dulcemente, Ben sintió que se le subía el color desde el cuello hasta la cara, desviando la mirada por un momento avergonzado, pero cuando volvió su vista nuevamente hacia ella, ella ya no le miraba más.

¿Y quién es esta pequeña belleza?

La señora Edwards pregunto a Darcy cuando presento a su esposa a los invitados. Julia se adelanto y dejó caer una reverencia perfecta frente a la dama.

¡y qué manera tan correcta para una señorita tan joven! ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?

Exclamo la dama en cuestión asombrada dirigiéndose directamente a la pequeña.

Julia Gardiner, señora.

Julia se presento con una deslumbrante sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perfectos y los hoyuelos que se plasmaban en sus mejillas. Elizabeth se encontraba detrás de la jovencita y comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos largos con cariño, dirigiéndose a su vez a la invitada.

Ella es mi prima, sus padres viven en Londres y ahora están recorriendo el país, estamos cuidando de sus hijos en este momento.

Sir John se dirigió en ese momento a Elizabeth.

Señora Darcy, ¿Me perdona si atraigo la atención de su esposo al estudio durante unos instantes? Hay ciertas cuestiones que deseo discutir con él.

Por supuesto, Sir John, mientras nosotras pasaremos al salón y les enviaré el té y bocadillos.

Sir John hizo una reverencia, mientras Darcy tomaba de la mano a Elizabeth y se la besaba suavemente antes de salir de la habitación para seguir al hombre mayor. Fue un beso casual, a pesar de que sus labios parecían quedarse un sus manos demasiado tiempo, enrojeciendo a Elizabeth por la demostración de afecto de su esposo ante los invitados, estaba acostumbrada a su tacto y sus caricias cuando estaban solos o en compañía de Georgiana o sus primos, pero siempre había sido muy propio en compañía de extraños, hasta este momento. Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

La señora Edwards pareció darse cuenta de la situación de Elizabeth y el momento que pasaba por las acciones de su marido. Por lo tanto, dirigió su atención a Julia, que permitió a Elizabeth unos momentos para recobrar la compostura.

Dime mi amor, ¿tienes hermanos y hermanas?

Ella se dirigió a la pequeña invitándola con un gesto de la mano para que se sentara cerca de ella, Julia se sentó junto a la dama, con la espalda recta, las manos cruzadas elegantemente en su regazo.

Sí, su señoría. Mi hermano menor tiene seis años y mi hermana tan sólo tres.

Ya veo. Usted es la mayor, y ¿dónde se encuentran en este momento?

Emily está tomando su siesta y Peter se encuentra en los establos. Quiere aprender a montar. Nuestro padre quiere que yo aprenda también.

Él tiene seis años, ¿no? Sí, yo creo también que es hora de que tome lecciones. Mi hijo ya montaba muy bien a su edad.

La señora Edwards volvió la cabeza a su hijo de trece años de pie cerca de Darcy, Henry Edwards era un muchacho alto para su edad, de constitución voluminosa y era bastante atractivo, el color de su piel estaba poco rojiza por estar expuesta al sol, pero rebosaba de salud. El niño parecía no darse cuenta de que el discurso de su madre se refería a él, porque estaba muy ocupado mirando a Julia. La niña, perfectamente consciente de la atención que se le daba levantó la barbilla un poco más alto, apretó los labios de color rosa y se alisó el vestido.

La señora Edwards no pudo dejar de notar el gesto de la niña y comento.

-¡Qué hermoso vestido que tienes!

-Fue un regalo de mi prima Lizzie.

Julia exclamo con entusiasmo, solo para agregar rápidamente con más dignidad.

Quiero decir de mi prima, la Señora Darcy.

Desearía tener una hija como tú a quien yo podría vestirle con esos vestidos bonitos. Mi hijo es demasiado grande para usarlos

La señora miró a su hijo una vez más, ya que su atención se centraba inmutablemente a la chica sentada a su lado. Bajó un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

Elizabeth pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque le tocó las manos a la joven y habló en voz baja.

Julia, tal vez serías tan amable de invitar a Henry a dar un paseo, Muéstrale las lagunas.

Sí, por supuesto.

Julia hizo una reverencia frente a la señora Edwards una vez más, y le indico que se retiraba, se dirigió a la terraza donde las puertas se encontraban abiertas y comenzó a salir, segura de que tras ella se dirigía Henry Edwards sin dirigirle una palabra a su madre o a Elizabeth.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron divertidas.

Su padre tendrá sus manos muy ocupadas con ella en unos pocos años, nunca he visto una niña tan bonita, se convertirá en una rara belleza, no hay duda de eso.

Fue el comentario de la señora mayor.

Creo que tiene usted razón, señora. Julia se parece mucho a mi hermana mayor, Jane. Mi padre tuvo que protegerla de las atenciones no deseadas de admiradores y a veces incluso, de caballeros mucho mayores desde que tenía la edad de quince años, en cuanto a Julia, ella es amable y dulce, pero ha madurado mucho en este último año, ella empieza a ser consciente de su propia belleza y es un poco vanidosa, por tanto tengo miedo por ella.

Bueno, al menos ella tiene una muy buena razón para ser vanidosa. Henry se vio deslumbrado por su belleza, aunque nunca había notado que se interesara por las niñas, el siempre ha estado rodeado de caballos, perros y bienes, igual que su padre.

Elizabeth no logro contestarle porque en ese instante llego el servicio para el almuerzo, Elizabeth solicito a la doncella que enviara otros platillos idénticos a los caballeros que se encontraban en el estudio también. Las damas se ocuparían personalmente del té durante unos momentos, fue la señora Edwards la que hablo después que se retirara la servidumbre.

Usted ha mencionado a su hermana con anterioridad querida, ¿Tiene más hermanos?

Elizabeth dejo la taza en el platito que se ubicaba en la mesa y con una sonrisa que transformaba su cara le contesto.

Oh sí, yo soy la segunda de cinco hermanas.

¡Cinco hijas! – exclamo la señora Edwards con asombro. –Su madre tuvo que estar muy ocupada durante el tiempo que fueron pequeñas.

Si creo que así fue. Solo hay una brecha de siete años entre mi hermana mayor y la más pequeña, mis dos hermanas más jóvenes Catherine y Lydia, se encuentran actualmente en una escuela en Londres, María vive con mi madre, quien es actualmente su compañía, en cuanto a Jane, mi hermana mayor, he recibido hoy la noticia más maravillosa. He recibido noticias de que hace unos días ella se comprometió con su vecino, el mejor amigo de mi esposo, el señor Bingley.

Elizabeth termino de contarle a su invitada con una amplia sonrisa reflejada en su rostro por la felicidad que le embargaba al recordar a su familia.

La mujer mayor junto sus manos emocionada al escuchar el relato de Elizabeth.

¡El Señor Bingley! Es el joven mas encantador que he conocido, sus modales son tan agradables y abiertos, que rara vez se le ve descontento, el visitaba a menudo Derbyshire y asistía a todas las asambleas presentadas en la localidad, su hermana no pudo encontrar otro hombre mejor.

No puedo estar en desacuerdo con eso, señora.

Elizabeth sonrió a la señora Edwards, pronto noto que su invitada tenía que ser muy observadora, entonces puso una expresión agradable y espero a que le preguntara más cosas y contestar con cuidado a ello.

Por fin, la señora Edwards volvió su atención a Elizabeth y siguió indagando.

Discúlpeme querida, pero veo que usted está usando cintas en el pelo de color negro, este color en particular es señal de duelo…

Elizabeth bajo la mirada, y hablo en voz baja, cambiando la voz de repente.

Sí, mi padre murió el abril pasado.

¡Oh! Querida, perdóname, no lo sabía, lo siento tanto.

La señora le dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Elizabeth que descansaba sobre su rodilla.

¡Oh querida!, yo y mi bocota, no me molesta que te ofendas por mi indiscreción..

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con fuerza, para ella todavía era difícil controlar su voz y su expresión al hablar sobre el señor Bennet.

La señora Edwards debió notar su estado, porque ella cambio el tema rápidamente y con un tono más ligero.

Debo decirle querida, que estaba impaciente y tenia gran curiosidad de conocerle, le había oído tanto a Darcy hablar de usted y sé que está totalmente enamorado de su joven esposa.

Elizabeth levanto la ceja en señal de sorpresa.

Yo no sabía hasta que punto estaba interesado el vecindario por nuestra relación.

No es de extrañar querida, el apellido Darcy, aunque no tiene título, siempre ha sido la familia principal de la comarca, no existe propiedad más grande aquí que Pemberley, durante años han existido especulaciones de con quien se casaría el señor Darcy.

Elizabeth sonrió para sí misma, bebiendo su té y negando con la cabeza ligeramente, todo sonaba como si se hubiera casado con el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra y no solo con un caballero terrateniente, ella miro a la señora Edwards cuando menciono con gran emoción.

¡Si, si querida! La noticia de que el señor Darcy se había casado, dejo muy decepcionadas a determinadas mamás que tenían la esperanza de cazarlo con alguna de sus hijas, todo lo que se sabía era que la nueva señora Darcy era del sur de Inglaterra, pero eso es todo.

Si, así es, de Hertfordshire. Le confirmo Elizabeth. Los bienes de mi padre estaban allí.

Ah, ya veo.

La señora le sonrió y le dio un mordisco a una pequeña galleta.

Este fue un hogar feliz alguna vez.

Calló un momento mientras daba otro mordisco y prosiguió con los ojos vagando por los alrededores elegantes.

Cuando yo era joven y estaba recién casada, su suegra la madre de William, Lady Anne estaba en buen estado de salud, había fiestas y bailes aquí en Pemberley que a menudo terminaban en la madrugada, eso fue antes que la señorita Georgiana naciera, su señor Darcy era un chico guapo, era evidente incluso que cuando creciera sería un buen hombre, le ha roto el corazón a mas de una dama, debo decirle, pero había mucho que superar y tenía muchas responsabilidades al manejar esta finca después de la muerte de su padre, y si me preguntara mi opinión, creo que ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Al ver que Elizabeth se había quedado de repente muy callada, la señora Edwards se regaño a si misma diciendo.

Pero cuanto lo siento, yo solo sigo hablando mucho y durante tanto tiempo.

No, no señora.

Elizabeth la tranquilizo, sonriendo con gusto a la otra mujer.

Deseo saber más sobre la familia de mi esposo. El Señor Darcy es más bien taciturno, realmente casi no habla mucho sobre su pasado, ni me menciona nada sobre sus padres, solo sé que los amaba mucho. El siempre se refiere a su padre con el mayor de los respetos y que el mismo dice que amaba mucho a su madre, pero eso es todo.

La señora Edwards poso su mirada en la mano derecha de Elizabeth.

Puedo ver que lleva usted en su mano su anillo.

Si, William… o sea el señor Darcy me pidió que lo usase cuando éramos novios todavía.

El debe de quererla mucho si le pidió que usara ese anillo.

La señora tomo su mano para inspeccionar el anillo.

Lady Anne fue una mujer muy delicada y buena, usted es una mujer casada, así que puedo hablar con usted acerca de estos temas abiertamente. Tenía problemas durante sus embarazos para llegar a término. El señor Darcy nación cuando ya tenían varios años de casados, ¡y qué alegría! Todo el condado estaba contento por ellos, sus padres lo adoraban, eso lo puedo entender –suspiro la señora- solo tenemos a Henry, y es mi adoración.

Me imagino que, aunque mis padres tuvieron cinco hijas, siempre anhelaron un hijo que heredara la propiedad.

La señora puso su mano sobre la de Elizabeth impulsivamente con afecto.

No puede pensar eso, y no quiere decir que usted no pueda tener un hijo con su marido.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Elizabeth, la señora rio ligeramente palmeándole la mano.

Lo siento querida, no quise avergonzarte.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

No señora, es simplemente que no he pensado mucho en eso todavía.

Hemos estado casados solo unas pocas semanas.

Pero, por supuesto. Todavía tiene tiempo, le ruego que me diga si le gustan las reuniones, las fiestas.

Si, si, muchísimo, fue en un baile donde conocí al señor Darcy.

La mujer mayor se llevo las manos a la cara y puso una expresión soñadora.

Y bailaron juntos, y se enamoraron, ¡que romántico! Eso está muy bien.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar la carcajada, eso no era correcto, pero no lo podía evitar al recordar lo ocurrido.

No exactamente, era más bien taciturno, se encontraba reacio a bailar con alguien esa noche, incluyéndome a mí. No me gustaba mucho en ese entonces y me temo que se lo deje saber.

Elizabeth tomo un sorbo de su te para dar tiempo a la señora que digiriera el comentario y continuo.

Normalmente digo lo que pienso.

Bien por ti querida, se estaba estropeando un poco por todas aquellas mujeres que lo adulaban, lo hicieron arrogante y engreído.

Su agradable conversación fue interrumpida repentinamente cuando empapada, cubierta de barro, algunas plantas de agua y deshecha en lágrimas, Julia entro en el salón, dejando huellas en el suelo de agua.

¡¿Qué pasó?

Elizabeth exclamo con sentimiento parándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose a su prima.

¡El …. El me empujo hacia el estanque!

La chica se lamentaba entre sollozos.

¡¿Quién?

Elizabeth y la señora Edwards le exigieron saber en ese momento.

¡El!

La chica señalo en dirección del señorito Henry, que se había quedado solo a unos pasos de la entrada a la habitación, el también estaba mojado pero solo hasta la cintura.

La señora Edwards dio unos pasos hacia su hijo claramente sorprendida con toda la situación.

Henry, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo…. Yo…. Yo solo tenía un poco…. Le toco… cuando.. bueno… uhmmm. Quiero decir….

¡El me empujo! ¡Y antes había tirado de mi pelo!

Insistió Julia muy angustiada. En ese mismo momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Darcy junto con Sir John entraron en la habitación.

Hemos escuchado a alguien llorar, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Exclamo Darcy acercándose a Juila y a Elizabeth completamente azorado de ver a la niña en ese estado.

Profundamente avergonzada, la señora Edwards se dirigió a Darcy.

Parece que mi hijo empujo a la señorita Julia en el estanque.

La expresión de Sir John se volvió instantáneamente furiosa

¡ QUE!

Se volvió a su hijo.

¡¿ES ESO CIERTO?

Henry parecía de repente más pequeño y muy inseguro.

Padre, no era mi intención, yo solo la toque ligeramente.

¡¿Estas ciego? ¡Ella es la mitad de tu tamaño!

No pensé que….

Henry comenzó a hablar, pero su padre lo interrumpió con severidad.

¡Ella podría haberse ahogado!

Brinque tras ella al instante que se cayó, la saque y me he disculpado.

El muchacho se defendió.

Mi vestido…. Mis cintas nuevas…. Todo arruinado.

Julia exclamo abrazada de la cintura de Elizabeth terriblemente consternada.

¡¿Qué se te vino a la mente para hacer algo como esto? Respóndeme!

Exigió sir John, El niño se puso rojo de vergüenza de que lo regañaran delante de la gente.

¡Parecía que no estaba con ella, no quería hablar conmigo, no me hacía caso.!

No me levantes la voz hijo.

Gruño el hombre mayor al escuchar al joven enojado.

Elizabeth tomo la barbilla de la niña con suavidad para que la mirara.

Julia, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

La jovencita negó con la cabeza.

No puedo decirlo.

¿Por qué no?

Darcy pareció confundido por la respuesta de Julia.

Porque soy una dama y no sería de buena educación decirle a él que es aburrido, hablaba solo de sí mismo y lo importante que es.

Dijo la niña con orgullo haciendo un mohín.

Elizabeth y la señora Edwards claramente se esforzaban mucho para reprimir la risa, abrazando a la niña contra sí misma para que ésta no se diera cuenta que tenía ganas de reír.

Sin embargo, sir John estaba lejos de encontrar la situación divertida, se dirigió decididamente a su hijo, lo miro por encima de él y hablo con dureza.

¡Y eso, en tu opinión, es la razón para empujar a la niña al agua? Es la voluntad libre de una mujer el si le gusta o no hablar con tigo. Eres un caballero y yo deseo que hagas el papel de caballero, no puedo aceptar esta situación, no habrá paseos a caballo hasta tu regreso de la escuela, y vas a trabajar en el campo hasta pagar el vestido que has arruinado, ahora, discúlpate con ella.

Padre, pero yo ya he….

El muchacho comenzó, pero al ver la expresión dura de su padre, camino unos pasos en dirección a Julia que seguía aferrada a la cintura de Elizabeth.

Perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte daño.

Henry le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Julia.

Dijo Elizabeth, volteando a la niña con cuidado para que ella enfrentara al niño. Julia se cruzo de brazos contra el pecho desafiante.

Julia.

Darcy hablo. La chica lo miro y soltó un suspiro de exasperación, se adelanto unos pasos y le tendió su mano pequeña, Henry se la apretó como si esta fuera de cristal y la sacudió suavemente.

La señora Edwards se dirigió a su marido y apoyo su mano sobre su brazo derecho.

Creo que debemos retirarnos, nos da mucha pena por todos los problemas que se ocasionaron, Julia, querida, te enviare otro vestido para sustituir al presente igualmente de bonito. Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Elizabeth estaba acostada cómodamente bajo las sabanas de la gran cama, estaba acostada de forma lateral con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, tenía un gran libro sobre la cama, estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura que apenas sintió la inclinación de la cama en el otro extremo, pronto el gran cuerpo de su marido le susurro detrás de ella.

¿Qué estás leyendo?

Darcy hizo el pelo a un lado para poder besarle el cuello.

La señora Radcliffe.

Elizabeth respondió, sus ojos todavía estaban centrados en el texto, resistiendo valientemente la sensación de los besos de su marido en el cuello que la distraían de su lectura, por no hablar de las caricias, pensó Elizabeth al sentir su mano cálida acariciando su pecho.

Pero si ya lo has leído muchas veces.

Darcy le volvió a susurrar en el oídio haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento, de repente tomo el libro de ella y lo hizo a un lado.

¡Pero es una de mis novelas favoritas!

Elizabeth protesto, tratando de recuperar el libro.

Puedo ser tu Betancourt para esta noche, ¿Qué piensas de eso, señora Darcy?

Pero tienes que leerlo, no conoces los personajes y sin embargo te atreves a burlarte de Georgiana y de mí al leer las novelas góticas.

Darcy puso decididamente el libro en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama,

Tuve que leerlo para añadirlo a mi propio conocimiento y dar mi opinión al respecto… por esta misma razón. Yo puedo darte mi opinión del mismo al respecto.

Darcy declaro simplemente, tomo a Elizabeth en sus brazos para acercarla a él antes de que pudiera replicar besándola con la intención obvia.

Pronto Elizabeth suspiró dulcemente en la boca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, devolviendo sus besos con impaciencia. La boca de Darcy paso de su boca a su cuello, al mismo tiempo echó a un lado las mantas, con las manos errantes por todo el camisón cubría el cuerpo. Elizabeth relajada en su espalda, sus ojos medio cerrados, las palmas acariciando ausentes a través de pelo grueso de su marido. Darcy le dio un apretón en sus pechos suaves, pero no permanecían en ellos todo el tiempo, como de costumbre. Elizabeth abrió los ojos, confundida con esta omisión, y se levantó un poco sobre los codos para mirarlo. Darcy sonrió elegantemente, se arrodilló junto a ella y besó la punta de la nariz antes de llegar decididamente por el borde de su camisón y tirando hacia arriba. Él se movió entre los muslos, se los separo de par en par, y metió la cabeza bajo el camisón.

Elizabeth se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, echándole el brazo por encima de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, pero no del todo. A ella le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero le gustaba mirarlo cuando él le demostraba su amor de esa manera.

La hacía sentir aun mas excitada. En consecuencia, ella se asomaba por detrás de sus pestañas de vez en cuando para ver a este diablo hermoso entre sus piernas extendidas sobre el vientre, la cabeza bajo el camisón, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus muslos, con las manos tirando de la apertura de su camisa de dormir y las palmas de las manos en sus pechos.

Nada en el mundo podría haberla preparado para los placeres de la cama de matrimonial, pensó sintiendo ola tras ola de placer indescriptible.

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Media hora más tarde, Elizabeth se dejó caer pesadamente en los brazos de su esposo, su corazón aún latía violentamente en contra de su caja torácica. Sintió que él la jalaba aún más, acomodándole la ropa de cama con cuidado. Elizabeth sabía, como una mujer con experiencia de más de un mes, lo que sucedería a continuación. Él le daría un abrazo, le acariciaría el pelo, le daría un beso en la frente, y palmaditas en el trasero, y murmuraría un - ¡Gracias, cariño!.

Después se quedaría dormido muy profundamente en cuestión de un minuto o dos. Mientras ella estaría despierta durante mucho tiempo más todavía, consciente de su pesado brazo que le cubriría la cintura y escucharía sus ronquidos junto a su oído, incapaz de calmarse y relajarse ella misma lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y descansar después de un largo día.

Pero este día en particular Darcy, después de los abrazos de costumbre y darle las gracias, bostezó y habló con preocupación.

¿Cómo esta Julia? ¿no se va a coger un resfriado? Es casi el otoño, después de todo.

Elizabeth le acarició el hombro de forma automática.

No, yo no lo creo. Rara vez se enferma, a diferencia de Emily, que es mucho más propensa a los resfriados, a veces con tan mala tos. Por otra parte, le ordene a Julia un baño caliente y se le quito ese vestido húmedo de inmediato.

Darcy volteo a su esposa para recostarla sobre su espalda y el apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo para verla de frente.

Tú sabes que Julia siempre menciona que es el espejo de Jane, pero desde hoy, creo que es muy parecida a ti bajo ese exterior angelical.

Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

¿Por qué?

Debido a que no querías estar conmigo.

¡¿Qué?

Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Se rió Elizabeth tras el comentario.

Darcy rodó sobre su espalda y se tumbo boca arriba igual que ella, mirando al techo contesto.

Que tú no me hiciste caso.

¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Cómo se pueden comparar las dos situaciones?

Oh pero claro que puedo, yo solo puedo simpatizar con el pobre Henry.

Dijo Darcy compasivamente, sus manos juntas cómodamente detrás de la cabeza.

Julia es una niña linda, te gusta desde el primer momento que posas tus ojos en ella, y ella finge no estar allí. uno Intenta darse a conocer y darle una buena impresión pero ella lo ignora, el debió haberse sentido terriblemente humillado.

Elizabeth se sentó, abrazando las rodillas a su pecho cubierto por las sabanas y miró a Darcy.

Nunca me has empujado al agua.

-No, porque soy un caballero, y Henry todavía está aprendiendo cómo ser uno. Por otra parte, yo realmente no envidio a tu tío. Julia tan sólo tiene diez años, y ya se vuelve jefe de todos los niños a su alrededor. ¿No has notado últimamente a Ben? Camina tras ella como un perrito. Tenía que estar caminando detrás de ellos hoy, junto con Peter. Dio un salto en el estanque para ayudarla a ella también. Entiendo que hubo un malentendido a cuál de ellos se debe su rescate. Estaba esperando en la cocina, junto a la chimenea, completamente enviscerado, para preguntar si estaba bien.

Elizabeth apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

Pobre Ben. Es un buen muchacho.

Darcy acarició la piel al descubierto de la espalda de ella masajeándola con sus dedos

Él es muy inteligente, sensible y leal. Él tal vez sabe más sobre mí, sobre nosotros, que cualquier otro de mis empleados. Él ha estado siempre conmigo.

Will, dices que es inteligente. Lo vi leyendo un par de veces. Tal vez sería una buena idea que le enviaras a la escuela.

La expresión de Darcy se nublo.

No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea, Elizabeth. Tengo malos recuerdos con la educación de los hijos de los funcionarios. Tengo planeado alquilarle una granja cuando tenga la edad adecuada además de darle algo de capital para el inicio.

Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, El que te encuentres pensando en darle la tierra en el futuro, pero la educación sólo puede ayudarle a convertirse en un agricultor mejor. No digo Eton, ni Oxford, pero si algún internado bueno, ¿por qué no? Creo que Ben ha demostrado que es de fiar. Lo que he observado de su comportamiento es siempre respetable y honorable. No creo que sea justo que no se le pueda permitir una educación debido a las experiencias pasadas con ... uhm ... bueno, todo lo que te pido William es que pienses mas en esto, ¿lo harás? Escuchar

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario –

Darcy se levanto y le dio un cariñoso beso en su hombro antes de recostar su barbilla sobre el mismo, y le susurro cerca del oído:

Tal vez necesite un poco de estimulo, pequeña.

Elizabeth se enderezo y lo enfrento en ese instante, Darcy se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciarle sus oídos suavemente, Elizabeth aun estaba cubierta por la sabana y el comenzó a estirarla hacia abajo.

¡No lo puedes decir en serio William! No serás capas de …. Otra vez….

Elizabeth le replicaba, aunque le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba incrédula pero contenta.

¿Qué cosa, querida?

Darcy bajo su rostro del oído al cuello, de este a su hombro y de regreso por el mismo camino que trazó con sus besos.

Bien sabes a que me refiero, lo que acabamos de hacer.

Darcy le contesto seductoramente.

Vamos a ver, ¿de acuerdo?

Continuara….

Ver diccionario detallado


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16.**

**Elizabeth tropezó en la habitación contigua, que había sido la habitación de Darcy, pero desde su matrimonio solo servía como vestidor.**

**- William..**

**Ella murmuro aun con su voz soñolienta, frotándose sus ojos para espantar el sueño; jadeo suavemente al percatarse del criado que ayudaba a vestir a su marido dentro de la habitación, consciente de su estado muy desaliñado empezó a retroceder para alejarse a toda prisa y no notasen su presencia.**

**- Quédate..**

**Ella escucho que su marido le llamaba, con esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba, Darcy dio instrucciones a su ayudante para que se retirara y los dejara solos, solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras salir su criado, Darcy la hizo levantar su rostro que tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo por la pena que sintió en esta situación.**

**- ¡Buenos días, dormilona! **

**Darcy hablaba con un toque de humor en su voz, precisamente en ese momento comenzaba a atar a su cuello la corbata y la miraba con un candor que le demostraba cuanto la adoraba.**

**Elizabeth se acerco a él y apoyo su frente sobre su brazo y entrecerró sus ojos al instante de bostezar.**

**- Estoy tan cansada, lo he estado toda la semana y nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida, por lo general me despierto poco antes del amanecer.**

**Darcy termino de atar su paño al cuello y la envolvió entre sus brazos.**

**- Me he dado cuenta, anoche, cuando llegue a tu lado ya estabas profundamente dormida, y no era más de las diez.**

**- yo no recuerdo que hayas venido a la habitación, lo siento.**

**Murmuro sobre su pecho, frotando su nariz contra su camisa blanca debidamente almidonada, le encantaba estar así.**

**Darcy le acaricio su pelo revuelto y la beso tiernamente en la parte superior de la cabeza.**

**- no hay problema, querida. Yo no pretendía despertarte. Estabas tan profundamente dormida y no era mi intención molestar tu descanso. **

**Darcy termino acurrucándose con ella. Y le acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos para después darle un beso.**

**- tú sabes cuánto me gusta tenerte cerca de mi lado por las noches.**

**Elizabeth le susurro en su oído, abrazándose más a él para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras.**

**- por no decir que me sentí muy contento de que ya no tengo que compartir la noche con la señorita Emily Gardiner.**

**Elizabeth lo miro con aire de culpabilidad, hasta ese momento Darcy no había mencionado nada sobre lo de Emily.**

**-¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Em estaba teniendo pesadillas, lloraba y le hablaba a su mamá toda la noche.**

**- a sí, pero en el momento en que la subiste a la cama con nosotros se quedo dormida de inmediato.**

**Darcy murmuro secamente.**

**Elizabeth lo miro suplicante.**

**- tenía que demostrarle que no estaba sola y podría estar segura entre nosotros.**

**- pero.. ¿Realmente necesitaba ese apoyo más de una semana? es decir; ¿todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí hasta que sus padres regresaron?**

**Darcy se alejo de ella para tomar su chaqueta que estaba colocada en el respaldo de una silla donde su sirviente la dejo.**

**-Me temo que tu tía tiene un problema con ella y tú no la ayudas mucho.**

**-¡Oh, William! No podría soportar su llanto por la noche.**

**Elizabeth camino para acercarse a él, le alisó las solapas de su abrigo y lo ayudo a ajustarse sus gemelos.**

**-Sentí que era lo correcto que ella durmiera con nosotros ¿no puedes entender esto?**

**-lo que yo entiendo es que tienes un corazón de oro querida, pero los niños tienen que saber sus límites como lo hacemos todos.**

**Darcy suspiro y beso su frente haciendo hincapié en su ceño fruncido.**

**-Lo que realmente me preocupa es tu cansancio de medio día, también he notado que apenas tocas tus comidas, eso no me gusta en lo absoluto.**

**Los ojos de Elizabeth se estrecharon y resoplo haciéndose del delito.**

**-¿Qué se supone señor, que debo comer demasiado?**

**Darcy la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola le susurro cerca de su cara.**

**-Elizabeth te estoy hablando en serio. ¿Te sientes bien?**

**- Si, solo tengo bastante sueño y también durante el día, simplemente me falta el apetito por la mañana en estos días, eso es todo, no sé, me molesta el estomago.**

**Elizabeth le explicaba mientras se frotaba el estomago. Darcy frunció el ceño y tomo su rostro en con sumo cuidado para revisarla con la mirada.**

**-Elizabeth, tal vez deberías ver al médico.**

**Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro.**

**-William, se razonable, ¿deseas llamar al médico solo porque tu esposa se queda dormida?**

**-Vuelve a la cama, descansa por hoy si es que estas fatigada.**

**Darcy la giro y la empujo por la espalda para que ella caminara en dirección a la cama. Sin embargo, Elizabeth soltó un sonido exasperado.**

**-William, no puedo, tengo que alistarme pronto, hoy visitare a los inquilinos junto con Georgiana.**

**-¿También el día de hoy? Fue la respuesta de él.**

**Ella se encogió de los hombros y le soltó una sonrisa a sabiendas que esta lo derretía.**

**-no es nuestra culpa que haya tantos inquilinos, ya lo sabes.**

**Darcy la miro nuevamente a la cara más inquisitivamente, como si quisiera tranquilizarse él mismo y decidirse que eso estaba bien, Elizabeth le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como para convencerlo de que realmente se encontraba bien de salud, por fin, Darcy suspiro.**

**-Tengo que ir a Lambton ahora, pero volveré temprano por la tarde ¿podrás venir a visitarme al estudio alrededor de las tres cuando regreses de tus visitas?**

**- Sí, claro que puedo, para esa hora ya estaremos de vuelta, Georgiana sin duda querrá retomar sus clases de piano tan pronto como regresemos.**

**-Bien, entonces te espero en mi estudio. Se trata de un asunto que seguro deseo hablar contigo.**

**Elizabeth resoplo nuevamente y se cruzo de brazos inconforme.**

**-¡Oh, William! ¿Otra reunión sobre la cría de ovejas? Realmente no creo que sea necesario que aprenda todo esto con todo detalle.**

**Darcy sonrió por su reacción.**

**-No, no es eso. Es algo totalmente diferente lo que quiero discutir contigo.**

**Le hablo en voz baja, se acerco a ella y la volteo para quedar frente a ella, pues en ese instante ella estaba dándole la espalda viendo por la ventana al jardín. **

**Elizabeth lo miro con sorpresa, pero solo la atrajo para abrazarla con más fuerza y acercarla a su pecho. Era realmente alto pensó Elizabeth y ahogo un gemido al sentir sus grandes manos acariciar sus pechos y frotar con sus dedos la punta de sus pezones, la mano cálida de Darcy, empezó a descender por su abdomen deteniéndose en su estomago y pasándola alrededor para detenerse en su trasero y de esa manera acercarlo más a él. Elizabeth sentía que se derretía por las caricias que estaba recibiendo, las sentía con más intensidad que antes, estaba sorprendida porque estaban completamente vestidos, ella en camisón y el ya preparado para salir, mas sin embargo ella esperaba que avanzaran mas.**

**-Ven al estudio por la tarde.**

**Fueron las palabras de Darcy en su oído, restregándose contra su mejilla de manera seductora, sus manos aun se encontraban en su trasero y comenzaron a descender por sus muslos para levantarle el camisón, mientras le continuaba susurrando.**

**-No uses tu ropa interior cuando te dirijas a mi estudio. Cariño.**

**Le susurro en el momento en que acaricio sus partes intimas sobre su ropa, era tan sensual que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba pasmada ante las sensaciones, tenía los ojos cerrados, solo sentía sus caricias, pero de repente, la siguiente cosa que Elizabeth oyó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras la salida de su marido.**

**Elizabeth camino temblorosa por la habitación, se sentía mareada y aturdida, como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento, se acerco a la ventana, con las rodillas débiles y con la incomodidad de la humedad que la embargaba ese momento entre sus piernas, ella apoyo la cabeza contra la gruesa cortina de terciopelo, sentía que su corazón latía salvajemente sobre su pecho, pronto vio salir a su esposo de la casa, dirigiéndose al caballo que lo esperaba junto a Ben. El se monto en un movimiento rápido y elegante y levanto la vista sabiendo que su mujer lo estaría observando por la ventana, la vio directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella lo saludo con la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedo mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista, pasmada aun por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.**

**Elizabeth yacía en su cama, mirando la copa que tenía entre sus manos y sonriendo para sus adentros. Tenía que ser eso, simplemente sabía que tenía que serlo, después de lo ocurrido por la mañana cuando visitaban a los inquilinos estaba casi segura. Ella le había dicho a Georgiana y a Ben que juraran que no podrían decirle nada a William por el momento, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ese tema en paz y ella bien sabia como reaccionaría su marido si le hubieran dicho algo antes que ella.**

**Tenía miedo, ella recordaba cuando tenía diecisiete años y su tía Gardiner había pasado el verano con ellos el Longbourn, su querida tía comenzó a sentirse mareada y cansada constantemente con falta de apetito por las mañanas. Una tarde, cuando salieron a caminar, su tía, Jane y ella, se desmayo y a Jane le saco un susto de muerte, después de eso el siguiente invierno Emily nació.**

**Su querida tía tenia lo mismo que ella tiene, Elizabeth se miro el vientre y se lo abrazo, había notado cambios también en su cuerpo, comenzó a pensar en William, más temprano, cuando llegaron de sus visitas se dirigió al estudio como había acordado con su marido, cuando estaban haciendo el amor y él le apretaba con sus caricias sus pechos estos le dolieron mucho, los sentía más sensibles que en otras ocasiones, después, se sintió bastante agotada y su corazón latía muy rápido, apenas si pudo volver a su habitación, además, comenzó a pensar en su periodo, que ya habían pasado un mes de retraso y ya habían pasado dos semanas para recibir su segundo periodo, su mamá le dijo alguna vez que los periodos eran regulares y que siempre llegaban al mes, por el contrario, si no es así indicaba que la mujer estaba encinta.**

**Se oyó un golpe suave y se abrió la puerta en silencio, Elizabeth no se percato de quien era hasta que William se acerco a la cama y se sentó a su lado.**

**-No estás durmiendo.**

**Darcy le pregunto con preocupación, tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro cuando le puso su mano en la frente y luego en su mejilla.**

**-No puedo dormir.**

**Fue todo lo que le pudo contestar.**

**Darcy se inclino sobe ella y la beso en la sien.**

**-Te amo demasiado, lo siento. Siento lo que paso en el estudio, me deje llevar demasiado y no pensé en ti.**

**Elizabeth se sentó y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, no le gustaba ver la expresión de su marido. Elizabeth le murmuro en el cuello, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando me volteaste, en todas las ocasiones yo siempre podía ver tu rostro, ahora fue diferente.**

**Darcy le levanto la cara, y acuno su rostro en sus manos haciendo que ella lo mirara a él. **

**- Lizzie, Cariño, si no te sentías cómoda podías decírmelo, eso no está mal. No encuentro satisfacción si tú no estás contenta con lo que hacemos.**

**-No William, yo lo disfrute.**

**Elizabeth le aseguro con timidez y con su rostro de color escarlata. Aun así Darcy no parecía estar convencido con sus palabras.**

**-No tienes que decir que te gustó solo porque quieres complacerme.**

**-William, realmente lo disfrute, tal vez no pueda hablar con tanto entusiasmo al respecto todavía porque es difícil para mí hablar de esos temas abiertamente. Las buenas costumbres dictan que las damas deben despreciar tales placeres, eso es lo que he escuchado siempre, puedes ver que me es difícil hablar de ello de esta manera….**

**Elizabeth se ruborizaba intensamente con cada palabra que pronunciaba, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo comprender, hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas y continuar con su discurso.**

**-Pero quiero que sepas que me gusta estar contigo, me gusta lo que hacemos y lo disfruto mucho al igual que tu, estoy contenta con que seas diligente con tus deberes conyugales y que además seas…. Inventivo.**

**Elizabeth susurro la última palabra y desvió su mirada porque no sabía lo que pensaría su marido a sus palabras.**

**Darcy inclino su cara y le sonrió complacido.**

**-Bueno, eso fue un discurso propio de una dama de hecho.**

**Elizabeth le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo y la tensión comenzaba a disiparse.**

**-¿Que esperabas que te dijera? Tal vez, ¿que mi estimado marido me pueda inclinar sobre el sillón de su estudio cada vez que él quiera?**

**Con estas últimas palabras Darcy se sintió mortificado y se sonrojo un tanto. Pero le siguió el juego y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer.**

**-Me gusta cómo suena eso, pero quiero estar seguro de que estas realmente de acuerdo con lo que hice antes.**

**-Mas que bien, me gusta la aventura y bien lo sabes, me gusta cuando eres tan… tan… desenfrenado, aflojas tu carácter reservado y…. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron complacidos y le dedico una sonrisa descarada para terminar triunfal.**

**-Te vuelves loco conmigo, me gusta.**

**Darcy se le quedo mirando azorado, sin palabras de momento. Frunciendo el ceño le contesto.**

**-Pero es que era… no se… de alguna manera… fue diferente...estabas ausente.**

**Elizabeth se quedo en silencia durante largo rato antes de hablar.**

**-hay algo en mi mente que me preocupa mucho.**

**Darcy frunció el ceño.**

**-Alguien te ha molestado.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-No, es algo muy bueno, quiero mucho decirte sobre esto, pero no estoy segura aun de si realmente es lo que pienso que es.**

**Darcy la miro desconcertado.**

**-Lo que me estás diciendo me preocupa.**

**-Yo no sospechaba nada hasta esta mañana, cuando estábamos visitando a los inquilinos.**

**Elizabeth detuvo su monologo un poco, siendo perfectamente consciente del efecto que tendría sobre Darcy lo que a continuación iba a decir.**

**-Me desmaye.**

**-¡¿Qué?**

**Darcy quedo estupefacto, el color se fue de su cara; se levanto de la cama bruscamente y frunció el ceño. **

**-¡¿Y HASTA AHORA ME ENTERO?**

**-Le hice prometer a Georgiana y a Ben que no te lo diría por el momento.**

**La mano de Darcy acaricio sus rizos dejando de lado su molestia y pasando a la preocupación.**

**-Elizabeth, no debiste ocultarme esto, tengo derecho a saber cuando algo malo te sucede.**

**Elizabeth lo tomo de la mano y lo tiro para que de nuevo tomara asiento en la cama junto a ella.**

**-William, no te enfades… yo tenía mis razones. No estaba segura, y todavía no lo estoy, pero…**

**Elizabeth se arrodillo en la cama cerca de él para mirarlo directamente a la cara, lo tomo de las dos manos y entrelazo sus dedos a los de él. Comenzó a hablarle sonriéndole de alguna manera para que el pudiera entender lo que trataba de decirle.**

**-Me he desmayado, estoy cansada y mi estomago no conserva la comida por las mañanas, por lo general puedo comer todo, pero a determinadas horas me es imposible, hemos estado juntos de forma intima casi todas las noches desde nuestra boda sin interrupción. –Elizabeth se llevo las manos al pecho- ¿No has notado el día de hoy nada diferente cuando me has tocado en tu despacho?**

**Darcy palmeo sus pechos y su expresión era de perplejidad.**

**- Si, están más… redondos…**

**Una expresión más fuerte de perplejidad apareció y sus cejas lo demostraban.**

**-¡No puedes decir que estas…!**

**Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza por la impaciencia de que él no podía mencionar la palabra.**

**-No puedo imaginar que esto sea algo diferente.**

**Elizabeth le dijo de forma segura. Más sin embargo, Darcy lo negó con la cabeza.**

**-Elizabeth, ¿como puede ser posible? Es demasiado pronto, hemos estado casados solo dos meses, esto no puede ser.**

**Elizabeth lo miro de lado con una sonrisa, sabedora de que sus palabras eran de incredulidad.**

**-William, no sería la primera vez que nace un niño nueve meses después de la boda.**

**Darcy se levanto de la cama como rayo y se acerco a la ventana, evidentemente se encontraba tenso. Elizabeth lo miro confundida por su reacción, creía que se alegraría por ello.**

**-Will….**

**Sin verla, solo le dijo de manera fría.**

**-Voy a enviar a un hombre a Lambton para que traiga al médico.**

**-Will, son casi las cinco, es demasiado tarde, podemos ir mañana.**

**Darcy continuo con su misma actitud, su voz sonó firme, tal vez dura cuando volvió a hablar.**

**-No Elizabeth, esto debe ser confirmado. Quizá, no es lo que piensas y realmente te encuentras enferma.**

**Darcy se guardo sus sentimientos, se volteo hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla mirándola con preocupación**

**-William, nunca he estado enferma en mi vida, por lo menos que yo lo recuerde.**

**-¡Pero tampoco has tenido un niño, por lo que tampoco podemos estar seguros de eso!**

**Le contesto Darcy con un grito exasperado.**

**-¡William!**

**Darcy se volvió a acercar a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Voy a ir a Lambton personalmente por el doctor Johnson. El ha sido nuestro médico familiar desde que tengo memoria.**

**Elizabeth lo miro fijamente durante mucho tiempo, y se quedo mirando la puerta por mucho más después que se cerró tras él. Tiro la manta sobre su cuerpo porque repentinamente sintió frio, estaba confundida, y la situación que acaba de pasar la confundía aun más.**

**Ella se sorprendió y se sintió dolida por la reacción extraña de Darcy cuando le dio la noticia, ella estaba segura que su reacción seria otra, que estaría eufórico como lo estaba ella. Tal vez se sorprendiera, pero no como lo había hecho.**

**Pensando durante más tiempo llego a la conclusión de que eso era lo que había sucedido, simplemente estaba sorprendido porque aun no lo esperaba.**

**-Si, eso tiene que ser, simplemente no esperaba esto. Susurro para si misma.**

**Por otra parte, la idea de la visita del médico no era tan mala, ella comenzó a sentir que el corazón le latía con más fuerza por el nerviosismo, tal vez, antes de que llegara la noche tendría la confirmación de que estaba encinta.**

**Darcy se sentó en la silla del dormitorio principal y se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada que conducía a la habitación de Elizabeth, pensaba que el día había comenzado de forma perfecta, se había despertado temprano con el olor de ella aún en su cuerpo, rodeado por sus cálidos brazos. **

**Entonces cuando ella apareció por esa misma puerta, todavía adormilada y despeinada, con su camisón y descalza bostezando como un gatito perezoso, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados, sus cabellos enredados… se veía absolutamente adorable. Y después, cuando entro en su estudio por la tarde, estaba a cuadro con el momento que se imaginaba cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. El no la dejo decir palabra alguna, en cuestión de minutos le estaba haciendo el amor, ella estaba reclinada sobre su sillón de cuero, que tenía desde los tiempos de sus abuelos, estaba lo suficiente mente alto para ajustarla a su altura, ella había quedado exhausta en sus brazos, su corazón latía violentamente, ¡Dios, no debería haberle hecho el amor así!.**

**Darcy escondía el rostro entre sus manos, pensaba. Ella merecía algo mejor que ese trato, era su esposa y no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, debía controlarse a si mismo mejor que eso. Ella había dicho que no le importaba, pero aun creía que podría haberle hecho daño, sobre todo ahora, cuando podría estar…**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el médico.**

**Darcy se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acerco a él.**

**-¿Cómo esta ella? **

**Darcy se dirigió a la puerta, tratando de mirar por encima de la cabeza del médico pero el hombre cerró la puerta definitivamente para que no mirara.**

**-Creo que su esposa necesita unos minutos de privacidad en este momento, necesita asearse.**

**El médico se acerco a la pequeña mesa que estaba a lado de la ventana, puso su bolso sobre esta para poder organizar sus instrumentos y ponerlos en orden, cerro la bolsa y se dirigió a Darcy sin molestarse en ver su actitud desesperada que seguía en pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio de su esposa.**

**-Le felicito señor Darcy, usted puede esperar que su primogénito sea niño o niña llegará en la próxima primavera.**

**Le dijo el doctor Johnson sonriendo al joven que se encontraba pálido.**

**Darcy se acerco a él rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.**

**-Doctor, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?**

**Las cejas del doctor se elevaron sobre su frente y lo miro sobre sus gafas.**

**-Señor Darcy, creo que no tengo que explicarle de donde vienen los bebes, ¿verdad?.**

**El doctor le dijo con sequedad.**

**-No, por supuesto que no, pero es tan poco tiempo, hemos estado casados tan solo dos meses.**

**El doctor Johnson sonrió.**

**-Y es bastante suficiente, señor, se lo puedo asegurar; después de la conversación con su esposa, puedo afirmar con seguridad que el niño tuvo que ser concebido en los primeros días de matrimonio, debe tenerse en siete meses, a finales de abril o a principios de mayo.**

**Darcy no respondió a sus palabras, se quedo gravemente en silencio, con una expresión sombría, sus ojos estaban velados. El médico lo observo detenidamente antes de hablar de nuevo, esta vez con voz suave.**

**-No hay nada de qué preocuparse señor Darcy. Su esposa es joven, fuerte y saludable, ella es pequeña, pero no demasiado fina o anémica, ella me dijo que su madre dio a luz a cinco niñas sanas de menos de diez años de diferencia entre la mayor y la menor, no percibo ningún problema.**

**Darcy negó con la cabeza, poniendo la palma de su mano en la boca.**

**-Dios, no puedo imaginar como va a ser capaz de… todo es por mi culpa.**

**-Señor Darcy, este es realmente el propósito de el matrimonio ¿No? La señora Darcy es una mujer joven casada, lo que le sucede es natural y lo esperado. Le repito que no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse, ella es de complexión fuerte y parece perfectamente capaz de llevar un embarazo a término y dar a luz a un bebe sano.**

**Cuando Darcy no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, el médico continúo con sus instrucciones en tono profesional.**

**-Ella dice que no tiene mucho apetito, esto no es nada sorprendente en los primeros meses, esto parecerá que está enferma por las mañanas, lo que significa que ella volvería todo lo que consuma, pero después todo estará bien y ella podrá alimentarse, deberá hacerlo para no perder fuerza.**

**Darcy asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Entiendo.**

**El médico continúo.**

**-También se puede esperar que cambie su estado de ánimo, ella puede estar más emocional, es perfectamente normal en su estado. No puede agotarse físicamente, pero puede seguir su rutina diaria normal, sólo que debe descansar más a menudo, sobre todo cuando el cansancio que me describió viene con ella.**

**-me encargare de eso.**

**Darcy le respondió al médico de manera automática y distante.**

**El médico tomo su bolso y se acerco a Darcy tomándolo por el hombro.**

**-Hijo mío, perdóname por dirigirme a ti de esta manera, pero creo que tengo derecho, me ayudaste a traer a tu hermana a llegar a este mundo después de todo. Ella no es como tu madre, no puedes pensar que lo que ocurrió con Lady Anne se repetirá con tu esposa, elegiste bien, ella te dará a luz muchos niños sanos, y será así, será una buena madre para ellos. Ahora ve con ella, las mujeres necesitan más afecto y apoyo durante el embarazo. Te lo digo como un marido que ha sobrevivido a tres embarazos no como un médico, no quiero que caiga en la depresión ¿Me entiendes? **

**Darcy sacudió la cabeza.**

**-Ella está muy contenta con la noticia.**

**Agrego el médico.**

**-Gracias doctor. Tal vez desee pasar la noche aquí en Pemberley, ya es tarde.**

**Darcy le dijo al doctor inclinando la cabeza con respeto.**

**-No, mi mujer me espera para volver a casa a pasar la noche.**

**-Envíe a su esposa mis disculpas doctor, lamento haber interrumpido su cena.**

**El médico movió la mano con desdén.**

**-Ella está acostumbrada a ello, así es mi profesión y ella lo sabe desde hace casi treinta años.**

**Darcy le estrecho la mano al médico con firmeza.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Va a estar bien.**

**El médico le dirigió al joven una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salió de la habitación.**

**Darcy respiro hondo y se dirigió decididamente a la puerta que conecta su habitación con el de la señora. Toco esperando su respuesta, y al escuchar que aceptaba su visita entro. **

**Ella estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con un elegante pero modesto albornoz. Lo miro con los ojos buscando los de él, Darcy se sentó junto a ella y le tomo de la mano para besársela, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, el suspiró y también la abrazo.**

**-William, estas féliz ¿verdad? **

**Elizabeth lo miro a la cara preocupada.**

**Darcy acuno su mejilla con la mano y la acaricio con su pulgar.**

**-Por supuesto que si, cariño, estoy muy feliz de que no estés enferma, sino que estés esperando un bebe. **

**Darcy le beso la punta de la nariz.**

**Su rostro esbozo una gran sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué prefieres, un niño o una niña?**

**Ella no le dio oportunidad de responder porque ella misma contesto con entusiasmo.**

**-Conocerás a un chico que heredara Pemberley, en primer lugar, quiero estar saludable, debo someterme a un régimen general y sobre todo cuando llegue el momento de que nazca el bebe.**

**Elizabeth tomo su mano entre las suyas y la guio para posársela sobre su vientre y la presiono para que la sintiera.**

**-Will. Yo estoy bien y no tengo miedo, pero sé que te sorprendiste, ¿verdad?**

**-Yo simplemente no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.**

**Elizabeth parecía preocupada de nuevo.**

**-Pero, ¿estas feliz por la noticia?**

**-Claro que si, tu eres la única mujer que he visto como la madre de mis hijos.**

**Ella sonrió felizmente y busco el consuelo de sus brazos de nuevo.**

**-Oh, William… Amor, mi amor. ****Estoy tan emocionada y no podría estar más feliz!**

**Darcy la beso en la frente y se levanto de su lado, se encamino hacia la ventana frotándose la espalda con sus manos, se sentía tensionado por las palabras de su mujer que lo llamo por primera vez "amor" y precisamente ahora que habían concebido un hijo.**

**Ella aun estaba recostada cuando se escucho un golpe suave en la puerta, sabiendo que era bien recibida Georgiana entro a la habitación preguntando como se encontraba su cuñada. Elizabeth miro a Darcy pidiéndole con la mirada si podía darle las buenas noticias a su hermana, y solamente recibió una inclinación de cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con ella, al fin y al cabo no era un secreto.**

**Elizabeth se acerco a Georgiana y la abrazo compartiéndole así la buena nueva.**

**Eran casi las once de la noche cuando consiguió por fin acercarse a la cama a lado de su mujer, al sentirlo a su lado Elizabeth se acurruco en su pecho, tomo su mano y se la acerco a su vientre, con un suspiro de felicidad cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.**

**Continuara…..**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Darcy despertó muy temprano con el sonido desgarrador procedente de la habitación adjunta que se utiliza como cuarto de aseo, suspirando cansinamente logro salir de la cama se puso los pantalones y se metió la camisa del pijama descuidadamente.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio a Elizabeth de rodillas doblada sobre el orinal devolviendo el alimento que tenía en su estomago, él se arrodillo detrás de ella recogiendo su cabello de lado y frotando su espalda para relajarla.

Cuando su vómito finalizo, él la recargo contra su pecho y le aplico en su rostro una toalla mojada para calmarla, a continuación la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a la recamara.

* Siéntate conmigo.

Elizabeth le pidió a Darcy con los ojos cerrados cuando este la deposito en su cama.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando su abdomen con la palma de su mano, dando suaves masajes para que terminara de pasar su malestar.

Elizabeth aun sin abrir sus ojos recargo su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama y volvió a hablar.

* ¿Vas a Kedleston Hall para ver a Sir John el día de hoy?

Darcy tomo sus rostro con las manos acariciando sus cien con su pulgar, enternecido le contesto.

* Si, estaba planeado pasar por ahí, pero si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo.

* No, estoy bien.

Elizabeth abrió sus ojos para mirarlo y le sonrió al escuchar su tono de preocupación.

* Lo peor ha pasado, solo sucede por las mañanas, En mi anterior visita a Lambton vi a Lady Edwards y me prometió un té de hierbas para los vómitos matutinos, dijo que este la ayudo cuando ella estaba a la espera de su niño y que también ayudo a unas amigas en la misma situación.

Darcy siguió acariciando su rostro con su mano.

* Lo recordaré. Contesto.

* Muchas gracias. Elizabeth volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Darcy se quedo a su lado un rato mas, acariciando su mano presa en las suyas.

* William, de verdad, me encuentro bien.

Ella lo miro una vez más, se levanto y se recostó sobre su pecho.

* Recuerda lo que ha dicho el Doctor Johnson. Que es muy normas mi estado, además, pasará en pocas semanas.

Darcy no le respondió, pero oculto su rostro en su cabello, los brazos de Elizabeth le rodearon el cuello tratando de reconfortarlo y darle fuerza.

* ¿Qué sucede? Últimamente has actuado diferente. Le decía suavemente.

* Estoy preocupado por ti. Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, y cerro mas el abrazo que ella inicio.

*No hay ninguna razón para preocuparse, estoy bien, soy joven y sana.

* Lo sé, pero es muy difícil para mí pensar razonablemente en estos momentos, lo que sucedió con mi madre…..

Elizabeth puso sus dedos sobre su boca para silenciarlo.

* Shhhh, yo sé lo que sucedió con ella, y lo entiendo o mejor dicho, espero entender lo que sientes, pero no soy ella.

Darcy puso sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro.

* No puedo perderte, Elizabeth; si te pasara algo yo no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, no tendría la capacidad de reponerme nuevamente, no podría soportar perder a otra persona que amo.

* ¡William, eso no va a suceder!

Darcy sacudió la cabeza con expresión de angustia y vulnerabilidad al mismo tiempo.

*¡Tengo miedo, yo sé que es irracional pero no puedo controlarlo!

Elizabeth volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo.

*Ten confianza, todo va a salir bien.

*¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

Elizabeth le sobaba la espalda para reconfortarlo con su abrazo.

*Solo… lo sé.

Darcy se libero de su abrazo suavemente y se puso de pie.

*Es mejor que me vaya a lavar y cambiarme si deseo comenzar con mis labores el día de hoy.

Se inclino y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Elizabeth.

* Prométeme que cuidaras bien de ti mientras me encuentro ausente.

* Lo hare.

Ella le regalo una brillante sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, Él se la devolvió al ver la de ella y se acerco para darle un beso sobre su frente antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Darcy detuvo su caballo y volteo sobre sus pasos para ver de lejos su finca, Pemberley se miraba hermosa. Había sido un día de mucha actividad y estaba cansado, después de un día soleado, comenzó a llover y oscuros nubarrones se acercaban a Pemberley. El clima estaba acorde con su estado de ánimo y oscuros pensamientos comenzaban a invadirlo también, este día se sentía inquieto y para ser honesto consigo mismo, se había sentido de esa manera desde que tuvo la noticia del bebe; cuando se enamoro de Elizabeth, cuando lucho contra él mismo contra la fuerte atracción que sentía por ella, cuando le propuso matrimonio, cuando lucho para que tuviera una buena opinión de él y aceptara sus sentimientos, siempre había sido ella la que estaba en sus pensamientos, siempre había querido estar con ella, pero le dio poco o ninguna importancia el tener hijos con ella. Sin duda, era lo más probable el tener hijos en algún momento de su relación, aunque no era precisamente ese su objetivo al haberse casado con Elizabeth, su único motivo era estar con ella y amarla.

No había esperado el concebir tan rápidamente, aun le era casi imposible imaginar que en pocos meses el bebe haría su aparición. La pequeña criatura que tomaría toda la atención de su Elizabeth y ella le daría todo su amor a él. Había conocido su manera de interactuar con los niños, le encantaban eso es seguro, ella sería una madre maravillosa y dedicada para con sus hijos, de eso no tenía duda alguna, aun así, el estaba tan concentrado con ella, en su felicidad desde el día en que ella le confesó que se estaba enamorando de él. Sin embargo, nunca le había dicho hasta la fecha que lo amaba, quizá solo fuera enamoramiento de su parte, lo más probable sería que únicamente estaba abrumada con la manifestación física de su amor.

Elizabeth estaba feliz desde que supo lo del bebé, a pesar del hecho de que esto la ponía enferma por las mañanas desde las últimas dos semanas, el estaba agotado con esto hasta el punto que ella tuvo que volver a dormir en su propia habitación, como en el caso de esa misma mañana, hasta la fecha ella nunca se ha quejado de nada. Darcy nunca llego a pensar incluso que en su momento algo podría salir mal.

Una vez llego a sentirse frustrado e incluso enojado con su padre, porque él había descuidado a Georgiana después de la muerte de su madre, ahora entendía a su padre muy bien, no tendría ningún sentido para él vivir si a Elizabeth le pasara algo.

Darcy apretó la mandíbula y pateo decididamente con sus talones los costados de su caballo, no podría permitirse pensar así, nada bueno podría salir de esos pensamientos.

Al llegar a la finca dejo el caballo con un sirviente y le pidió al mayordomo le dijera donde se encontraba su esposa en esos momentos, al ser notificado que Elizabeth se encontraba en sus habitaciones se fue directo allí.

Entro en la habitación y la vio inclinada sobre la cama.

* Por fin te encuentras aquí, me tenías preocupada.

Ella lloro y le dedico una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que corría a su encuentro para abrazarlo, la tomo y enterró su cabeza en su cuello para inhalar su aroma dulce y sentir su calidez sobre su pecho, inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

La mantuvo así un momento largo hasta que sintio que ella quería deshacerse del abrazo suavemente.

* ¡Mira lo que he comprado hoy!

Elizabeth tomo su mano y lo acerco a la cama, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro le informo.

* Impulsivamente Georgiana y yo decidimos ir a Lambton y tomamos un carruaje.

Darcy cambio su semblante gravemente al ver la ropa de bebé esparcida sobra la colcha que cubría la cama de Elizabeth, había sobre ésta vestidos color pastel, sombreritos y zapatos pequeños de colores azules y amarillos.

* ¿Verdad que son hermosos?

Tomo un trajecito de color amarillo pálido, con bordados en flores de color rosa y azules sobre su chaquetita, se lo puso sobre su estomago y dijo alegremente.

* No puedo imaginar que nuestro bebé será tan pequeñito para poder llevarlo.

* Elizabeth, es demasiado pronto para comprar ese tipo de cosas. Dijo gravemente.

Ella le sonrió indefensa.

*¡Oh ya lo sé! Pero simplemente no pude evitar comprarlos cuando los vi.

Darcy se encogió de hombros con desdén.

*Perdóname, pero no veo el punto de comprar ropa de bebe para uno que aún no ha nacido.

Darcy vio la sonrisa desaparecer de su rostro lentamente, Elizabeth se aparto de él y se inclino sobre la cama, comenzó a ordenar las compras en una pila, los tomo, los llevo a su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia él, al ver su actitud, Darcy la tomo del brazo y trato de jalarla para abrazarla pero ello no se lo permitió. Camino directamente al cuarto que utilizaba de vestuario y el la siguió. Vio como ella abría uno de los cajones del armario y metía la ropa de bebe en el.

En esta ocasión, cuando ella trato de caminar pasando por donde estaba el, Darcy la detuvo decididamente y tiro de ella casi con fuerza para abrazarla.

Ella estaba rígida en sus brazos, no luchaba contra él, pero no sentía la fusión entre ellos como lo era normalmente. Esta actitud era dolorosa para su corazón, le recordaba cuando él la había abrazado el día después de los funerales del Sr. Bennet en el jardín de Longbourn, lo había abrazado de la misma manera, podía sentir su cuerpo contra su pecho pero sentía su resistencia también, se sentía un intruso. Darcy apretó más sus brazos alrededor de ella.

*¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio?

Su voz ahogada se escuchaba sobre su pecho cuando hablaba.

* ¡Este es tu bebe! ¿No quieres a este bebe?

Elizabeth se lo dijo frente a su cara buscando una respuesta, pero la voz de él sonó arrogante, aquella voz, que utilizara cuando le conoció.

* ¿De qué hablas? Eso es una tontería.

Elizabeth estudio su rostro, mirando sus ojos hasta que vio su ceño.

* Mmm, pensé que la razón de tu estado de ánimo era la situación de tu madre… me había preocupado porque estuvieras comparando su situación con la mía, creía que tenias miedo de que lo ocurrido con ella podría volver a repetirse, pero hay más aparte de eso, no es así. ¡Usted no quiere al bebe!

Darcy había comenzado a enderezarse y alejarse de ella unos pasos.

* No se de lo que estás hablando, esto debe ser por los estados de ánimo que ha mencionado el Doctor Johnson, me advirtió que podrías malinterpretar algunas cosas cuando una mujer estaba en estado.

Elizabeth lo tomo de los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

* ¡Oh, no. No te alejaras de mi en este momento! Nunca hablas sobre el bebé, siempre pareces irritado cuando lo menciono o digo algo referente al bebé, como hace un momento, cuando te mostré las cosas que había comprado.

* Simplemente no veo el punto de comprar cosas para el niño tan pronto, además, sería difícil para mí hablar sobre el tema cuando tu lo haces todo el tiempo.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron por la sorpresa, al escuchar el mensaje oculto en las palabras de su marido.

*¡ Estas celoso! Lo reto, ¡Si, estás celoso de tu propio hijo, no lo puedo creer!

*Eso es ridículo.

Le contesto Darcy sin darle importancia a su comentario, encogiendo sus hombros, con rostro inexpresivo y con voz fría. Paso junto a ella dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Elizabeth no permitiría que la eludiera y camino unos pasos más que él para ponerse entre su marido y la ventana.

* No te escondas detrás de la cara del "Sr, Darcy", te conozco demasiado bien; ¿Cómo puede ser que estés celoso de tu propio hijo? Es tu propia carne, es tu sangre.

Los labios de Darcy se apretaron tanto hasta formar una línea delgada y soltó finalmente.

*¡ Debido a que ya lo amas más que a mí!

* ¡¿Queeee?

Darcy la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a decir.

*¡ Fuí un estúpido al pensar que había ganado algún lugar en tu corazón, pero el niño lo ha tomado todo de una vez, ahora tienes al niño por lo que no me necesitas más!

*¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Elizabeth comenzó a llorar, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Pensé que eras diferente, pero tenía razón sobre ti! ¡Mi primera impresión ha sido correcta, solo te importa lo que deseas, quieres algo y tienes que tenerlo pase lo que pase!

Elizabeth comenzó a pasearse por la habitación agitadamente, respirando profundamente, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Darcy se quedo mirando el suelo arrugando el entrecejo, con una expresión indescifrable.

Elizabeth comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada:

* ¿Has pensado alguna vez que estoy feliz por mi embarazo porque tú eres el padre, porque llevo al hijo del hombre que amo, porque quiero darte hijos?

Ella no espero a que le responderá, solo continuo llorando y hablando.

* ¡No!, ¡Claro que no porque solo puedes considerar únicamente lo que tu deseas!

Ella corrió en dirección de la puerta pero Darcy la tomo en sus brazos antes de que ella se las arreglara y pudiera salir de la habitación.

Elizabeth trato de zafarse durante unos instantes, pero Darcy comenzó a acunarla entre sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza sobre su pecho, estuvieron así por un largo tiempo antes que Darcy la tomara entres sus brazos para dirigirse a un cómodo sillón, se sentó y la acomodo sobre su regazo.

Le beso la frente y la abrazo fuertemente.

* Solo pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para nosotros mismos antes de concebir niños.

Elizabeth suspiro suavemente y le dirigió una mirada triste.

* Suena casi a un lamento, como si estuvieras arrepentido, siempre pensé que le darías la bienvenida a nuestro hijo.

* No es así Elizabeth, los niños traen gran cantidad de responsabilidades, fue un reto constante el desarrollo de Georgiana.

* William, suenas como si nuestro hijo fuera una responsabilidad desagradable, nunca pensé que podría decepcionarte porque llevo tu hijo, no lo entiendo. Mi tía Madeleine dijo una vez que cuando un hombre amaba a una mujer siempre quiere tener hijos con ella.

*Esperaba ganarme primero un lugarcito en tu corazón y ahora el niño lo tiene por completo.

Murmuraba tímidamente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Elizabeth acaricio su mejilla con su mano y le hablo suavemente.

* William, no puedes pensar así. No puedes estar celoso de tu propio hijo, no puedes tratarlo o verlo como tú rival, él o ella es tu propia carne y sangre, simplemente tu actitud está mal.

* No puedo evitarlo Elizabeth, nunca habías sido tan feliz contigo como mi esposa hasta ahora, y a sido cuando llevas al niño.

* ¡Eso no es cierto!, es la naturaleza de la mujer para ser feliz, cuando está en estado de "esperanza", especialmente cuando, como yo, tiene un marido que se preocupa por ella y que es tan bueno para ella, quiero a tu hijo, estoy muy contenta porque el niño es parte de ti, porque llevo al hijo del hombre que me ha robado el corazón, porque es el hombre que amo.

* ¿Es cierto? La miro a los ojos, su expresión reflejaba vulnerabilidad e inseguridad.

* ¿No lo puedes sentir? Nunca podría abrirme tanto contigo si no te tuviera confianza, especialmente en la intimidad si no te amara.

Elizabeth lo beso suavemente en sus labios.

* ¡TE AMO Sr. DARCY!

Elizabeth salió de la librería y miro a su alrededor buscando la figura característica de su marido. Pronto lo vio hablando con una mujer al otro lado de la calle junto a la casa del abogado local.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ella se dirigió en su dirección, suponiendo que la elegante dama era la esposa de alguno de sus vecinos.

* Will, ¿no vas a presentarme? Ella pregunto con una sonrisa cortes cuando llego al lado de su marido.

Darcy volvió hacia ella y en ese momento Elizabeth supo que algo estaba mal. El simplemente la miro presa de pánico y no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se preguntaba que podría haber pasado para ponerlo en ese estado, cuando la mujer frente a ellos hablo con una voz rica, modulada y agradable.

* Es un placer conocerla por fin señora Darcy, todo el vecindario siente curiosidad por usted, su marido debería hacer una recepción para presentarla a nuestro modesto circulo social.

* Se lo agradezco, señora. Es un placer haber conocido a la señora….

Elizabeth dejo inconclusa la frase esperando que su marido la presentara ante la dama por fin.

La mujer mayor miro a Darcy con una sonrisa y hablo animadamente.

* Oh, puedo ver que la famosa reserva de Darcy lo dejo si voz, permítame presentarme, soy la señora Clarkson, mi marido y el difunto señor Darcy fueron los mejores amigos durante años.

Al oír esto, Elizabeth frunció el seño ligeramente, algo no le gustaba de la situación. ¿El marido de la señora fue amigo del padre de su marido? , pero ella no parecía tener más de 35 años de edad, ¿no? tal vez un poco mas, 36 o 37, sin embargo ella parecía muy atractiva como para ser una mujer de mayor edad. A pesar de que su marido tendría que ser mucho más viejo que ella, de eso estaba segura.

* Nuestra propiedad no está a más de 10 km de recorrido, me gustaría que nos visitara señora Darcy, me gusta la buena compañía de los jóvenes.

La señora Clarkson agrego mirando a Darcy.

* Estaremos honrados de visitarle, muchas gracias por la invitación. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a las familias de esta localidad.

Elizabeth le contesto amablemente con una sonrisa. La mujer sonrió nuevamente y continúo la conversación sin molestarse a mirar la incomodidad de Darcy.

* ¿Es del sur de Inglaterra?

* Si, de Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth le contesto lentamente y miro a la mujer escrutadoramente, había algo familiar en ella; ella parecía… pues sí, ella se parecía mucho a ella misma. Eran de altura similar, la señora Clarkson tenía el cabello hermoso, grueso, y oscuro, no era precisamente hermosa, pero también tenía unos ojos llamativos, eran azules, no eran verdes oscuro como los suyos pero un poco más oscuros que ella, bajo la sombra de sus sombrero parecían casi negros, en cuanto a su figura, era una mujer curvilínea, con prominente pecho y caderas bien redondeadas, pero quizás más gruesa que Elizabeth.

* Aquí está mi hijo, ¡Harry ven aquí!

La señora Clarkson exclamo mientras el joven se acercaba a regañadientes, era alto, pero no tan alto como Darcy y muy guapo. Elizabeth adivino que era un año o dos más joven que la dama.

*Señora es un placer conocerla.

El señor Clarkson inclino la cabeza suavemente hacia ella, pero apenas reconoció a Darcy cambio su actitud, a Elizabeth le resulto de lo más extraño, todas las personas que había conocido desde el día que ella llegara al condado de Derbyshire eran muy amables y tenían buena relación con su esposo, ansiosamente inicio una conversación con él. Ella miraba a William cuestionándole con la mirada, pero él se negaba a mirarla directamente, como si él estuviera avergonzado por algo, actuaba terriblemente incomodo y sin duda parecía enfermo.

* Tenemos que irnos.

Darcy dijo finalmente con un ligero cambio en su voz, su mirada se centraba en algún lugar por encima de la cabeza de sus compañeros.

* Si es necesario.

La señora Clarkson hablo de buen humor, con un sonoro suspiro y una curiosa mueca en su boca regordeta, ella apretó la mano de Elizabeth y le dijo.

* Querida mía, debemos reunirnos nuevamente pronto, hay más que tenemos en común de lo que usted se pueda imaginar.

Después de aventar su dardo con ponzoña se despido de la pareja sonriendo alegremente a Elizabeth y guiñándole el ojo a Darcy, tomo del brazo a su hijo que refunfuñaba y se alejaron juntos.

Elizabeth se quedo pensativa y mirando a la mujer que momentos antes se despidiera alejándose, luego, miro a Darcy con el ceño fruncido porque este aun evitaba mirarla.

Darcy se sentía completamente incomodo y busco un tema de conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

* ¿Has encontrado algo interesante en la librería?

Elizabeth ignoro la pregunta y al contrario fue directa en su pregunta.

* ¿Es una de ellas verdad, o es ella?

* No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Darcy le contesto tratando de sonar altivo, muerto de nervios por dentro, nunca se imagino una situación así.

* ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Era tu amante!

*¡Elizabeth baja la voz!

Darcy le susurro mirando alrededor para darse cuenta si alguien escucho a su esposa.

*¡Así que es cierto…!

Elizabeth le susurro. Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió sin mirar mucho a donde se dirigía. Pronto escucho sus gritos y sintió sus fuertes brazos tirando de ella y recargándola en su espalda, solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo a unos pasos de ella cruzaba un carruaje a toda velocidad.

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación con los ojos cerrados, fingía estar dormida. Gracias a Dios Darcy la había dejado en paz cuando regresaron a Pemberley; como William fue llamado a los establos por un accidente ocurrido con su caballo recién comprado mientras se encontraban fuera la había dejado sola. Trato de hablar con ella durante el viaje de regreso a casa, pero las únicas palabras que el escucho de ella fueron "_no me toques, no quiero hablar contigo ahora"; _ella apenas podía creer lo que había ocurrido unos momentos antes, era totalmente inesperado… todo iba tan bien últimamente, habían sido felices las ultimas semanas después de la discusión que tuvieron sobre la ropa del bebe, el había parecido que aceptaba su nueva condición, incluso había empezado a decir que ya era hora para renovar la habitación de los niños.

Escucho abrir la puerta suavemente y su manera de caminar que ya le era familiar, cruzo la habitación hasta llegar al lado de ella, sintió su mano sobre su mejilla y no pudo soportar más, Elizabeth ya no toleraba la situación y solo atino a decirle.

* ¡Dije que no quiero que me toques!

Darcy retiro su mano a regañadientes, pero hablo suavemente inclinándose a ella.

* ¡Amor!

Elizabeth se sentó abruptamente en la cama y le grito furiosamente

* ¡ No soy tu AMOR!

Darcy coloco sus manos alrededor de sus brazos para tranquilizarla y hablo cariñosamente.

* Lizzie.

Elizabeth se sacudió para desbaratar el abrazo de su esposo y grito aun más fuerte

* No soy tu Lizzie tampoco.

Darcy suspiro fuertemente fijando su mirada en ella mientras que ella se bajaba de la cama y daba vuelta a su alrededor agitando sus brazos en señal de ofuscación. Camino a ella tratando de controlarla pero ante este movimiento ella le sacudió sus brazos para impedirle que la abrazara, Elizabeth camino a otro lado de la habitación para alejarse de él.

* Elizabeth, lo siento, fue un accidente, no había cruzado por mi mente que pudieras llegar a conocerla.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

*¡UN ACCIDENTE HAS DICHO! Ahora bien, ¡es también un accidente el que fuera tu amante!

*Elizabeth, ella nunca fue mi amante.

Darcy hablaba tranquilamente, agarrándose el cabello en señal de desesperación.

*Así que, ¿Cómo la llamarías? Tal vez, ¿su relación con esa mujer es meramente platónica?

*No, pero…. Yo…. era muy joven y muy curioso, además, ella ya era viuda y me encontraba enamorado de ella… yo la miraba de lejos cuando nos visitaba a menudo con su marido… eso ocurrió poco antes de que fuera a la universidad.

*¡Oh, tan solo paso!

Elizabeth exclamo en voz alta, Darcy podría jurar que tenía el mismo tono de voz que su madre en ese momento cuando lo amonestaba.

* Y ahora me dices que obviamente no te pusiste a pensar en mi cuando eso "acababa de ocurrir"

Darcy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando escucho ese comentario.

*Lizzie, como pude haberlo pensado de esa manera, entonces no lo sabía, por otra parte, eso sucedió hace diez u once años atrás, imposible saber que te tendría a mi lado.

*¡Oh, pero entonces eso no es ser inteligente!, me preguntó que harías y que sentirías si algún día se encuentra con mi amante anterior por la calla, "por accidente" como dices.

Ella se lo dijo directamente en la cara para después voltearse y volver a la ventana.

*¡Elizabeth, ni siquiera bromees así, eso no es divertido!

Darcy le hablo molesto.

*¡OH! Pero si eso no es divertido para usted, tampoco lo es para mí. Así que ¿Qué haría usted?

Le volvió a preguntar y estaba esperando una respuesta.

*¡MATARLO!

Elizabeth se sonrío al escuchar la respuesta.

* Lamentablemente, yo no puedo usar una espada o utilizar pistolas, por lo que simplemente debo hacer como si no la hubiera visto.

*Lizzie, se razonable.

*¡No quiero ser razonable! Debiste haber previsto que algún día me toparía con ella o bien que llegaría el día en que se presentara por aquí y… desde un principio no debiste involucrarte con ella.

Darcy la miro fijamente a ella totalmente serio ante ese comentario, en su frente aparecieron una leves arrugas como si estuviera razonando su comentario, por fin suspiro con cansancio y comenzó a hablar con paciencia.

* Querida, te ruego por favor que me creas, yo no he hablado con ella desde hace muchos años, ella me vio esperándote en la calle y seria de muy mala educación pretender que ella no estaba allí, su marido fue…..

*¡Escuche muy bien quien fue su marido!

Elizabeth termino la oración por él en tanto se dirigía a su tocador, tomó el joyero que le había regalado en los primeros días de su matrimonio y se lo aventó, pronto éste se estrello en la pared pasando ligeramente junto al oído de Darcy.

*¡Elizabeth!

Darcy le grito ante el despliegue de coraje por parte de su señora.

La única respuesta que recibió además de la caja de música, fue una serie de objetos dirigidos a él, el cepillo de plata para su cabello, un cisne de cristal, un libro de poesía también fue dirigido a él, lamentablemente, debido a la agitación de su esposa y gracias a eso, el objetivo de dañarlo era pobre ya que ninguno de los objetos alcanzaron a tocarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Elizabeth tomo el pesado florero completamente lleno de agua y flores, Darcy reacciono y se acerco a Elizabeth decididamente a terminar con ese espectáculo.

*¡Eso ya es suficiente, te vas a lastimar!

Darcy habló con tal firmeza y le quito el florero de las manos poniéndolo sobre la mesa donde se encontraba con anterioridad.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía un objeto ya en las manos empezó a golpearlo con sus pequeños puños por cualquier parte de su pecho que ella podía alcanzar, Darcy permitió que se desahogara tranquilamente por un momento y luego la tomo de las manos con suavidad pero de manera firme, la acerco a él y la abrazo durante un tiempo para que ella se tranquilizara, después de un rato, ya que su estado de agitación se había serenado y ella se encontraba calmada con su rostro hundido en su pecho.

*Mi amor, ella no significa nada para mí. Era muy joven cuando ella y yo…. Lo que sucedió hace casi diez años duro solo unas pocas semanas.

Darcy le susurraba al oídio para que lo entendiera.

*Pronto partí a la universidad y lejos de ella, la he visto solo un par de veces desde entonces y solo en compañía de otras personas, tu eres la única mujer en mi vida, ahora y siempre, yo solo te amo a ti tanto… te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Le levanto el rostro y la beso.

Continuara…..


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18.

Elizabeth se encontraba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, su camisón se ceñía con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, se analizaba con atención a sí misma con el ceño fruncido levemente.

- Te sientes bien el día de hoy, Lizzie. Se escucho la voz de Darcy desde la cama.

- Si.

Ella le contesto distraídamente, alisando su camisón de dormir sobre el vientre todavía mirándose en el espejo.

-¿No tienes nauseas o mareos?

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza, mirando por última vez su reflejo, camino vanidosamente al tocador, tomo su cepillo de plata y comenzó a cepillarse su negra cabellera.

- No, me sentí cansada en la tarde, así que tome una pequeña siesta.

- Por lo tanto, te sientes bien ahora. Afirmo Darcy ante la declaración de ella.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Ella le sonrió y se acerco a la cama deslizándose bajo las sabanas. Ya resuelta, empezó a jalar su camisón hacia arriba; para gran consternación de Darcy, su progreso se detuvo justo por debajo de sus pechos. Yacía sobre su espalda a un lado de él con su estomago descubierto. Empujo la sabana que la cubría casi hasta la línea de sus caderas dejando en su totalidad descubierta la línea que marcaba su estomago embarazado. Se incorporo sobre sus codos y mirándose fijamente le pregunto.

- ¿crees que ya se muestre?

- ¿Qué se muestre?

Repitió Darcy aun sin comprender mirando con nostalgia a su ombligo.

- sí, el bebe. Mi cintura ya comienza a crecer.

Darcy sonrió entendiendo a que se refería su esposa, le beso en la sien y comenzó a acariciarle la cara, acomodando unos ligeros cabellos que le caían sobre la frente.

-Lizzie querida, es demasiado pronto para ver algo.

Los enormes ojos de Elizabeth lo miraron con impaciencia.

-Pero creo que ya podría estar por el cuarto mes, mi última menstruación fue antes de nuestra boda, así que, si quede embarazada en los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio como el doctor Johnson percibe, el bebe tendrá un poco más de tres meses de edad.

Darcy puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella acariciándolo suavemente con movimientos circulares.

-Lizzie, aun no se nota ningún cambio, sin embargo, pareces estar más delgada.

-Si, he perdido algo de peso debido a los malestares que he tenido con bastante frecuencia.

Darcy termino de levantar su vestido hasta que dejo al descubierto sus pechos, bajo la cabeza en dirección a ellos y comenzó a besar suavemente un pezón rosado, notando que estos se estaban tornado más oscuro.

-Estos son definitivamente más grandes.

Él le acaricio los pechos con la palma de su mano, a su vez que ella le respondía por sus caricias.

-¡Y más sensibles!

-¿Te duelen cuando te toco?

Darcy comenzaba a preocuparse por creer que podría lastimarla con sus caricias.

-No, pero ¿podrías por favor no apretar mis pechos como lo haces normalmente?, es muy agradable cuando lo haces con normalidad, pero ahora, no se…. Están más sensibles al tacto.

-Tendré más cuidado.

Darcy murmuro mientras comenzaba a succionar su pezón en su boca, comenzado a besarla mientras que sus manos comenzaban a vagar por todo el cuerpo de ella, Elizabeth suspiro dulcemente, le encantaba hacer el amor con su marido, comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar de las caricias de él, lo amaba demasiado; sin embargo, después de unos momentos, comenzó a jalarle los rizos de su cabeza para separarlo de ella.

-William….?

-Mhhmmm…

Murmuro Darcy, no prestando atención a las intenciones de su señora, continuaba besando tiernamente sus senos.

-Will, ¿Estás seguro de que… es seguro…ahora con el bebe..es seguro?

-Lizzie, voy a tener cuidado y hacer que sea muy… (Beso en el pezón) pero muy…. (Beso en su hombro) poco a poco…. (Otro beso en la parte inferior de su mandíbula) mucho cuidado… (Un último beso en su boca, que profundizo)

Lizzie comenzaba a rendirse a sus caricias, su marido la besaba de una manera que a ella le encantaba.

-Lizzie, voy a tener cuidado.

Ella lo miro seriamente a los ojos, aun tenía sus dudas.

-Si, pero... ¿Y si aun así le hacemos daño al bebe?

-Amor, no le haremos daño al bebe, te lo prometo.

Darcy le dijo de una manera firme, no era posible que ella no lo entendiera.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Has hablado con el médico acerca de esto?

Darcy se daba cuenta que su mujer realmente estaba angustiada con respecto a esto.

-No querida Lizzie, no lo he hecho, sin embargo, no lo hemos dejado de hacer, aun sin saber de tu condición, ¿no es así? Tu misma lo has dicho, que hemos tenido al bebe desde la primera vez, y desde entonces hemos estado juntos desde aquel día y nada malo ha sucedido, estas perfecta.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.

Elizabeth estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso y era evidente el alivio en su voz.

-No te preocupes mi amor; él o ella está sano y salvo dentro de ti.

Darcy le murmuraba, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para acurrucarla en su dorso y comenzarla a acariciar tiernamente para que ella comenzara a confiar en él. Elizabeth estaba dócilmente en los brazos de su marido, desde hace algún tiempo se sentía segura en sus brazos y a juzgar por sus suaves suspiros, era claro que estaba disfrutando con ellos, cuando sintió nuevamente que ella volvía a tensionarse una vez más.

-William, pero... ¿si se asusta el bebe?

Darcy se levanto y deshizo el abrazo para mirarla, era incomprensible el comentario.

-¿¡Quee!

Elizabeth recargo su espalda en la cabecera de la recamara y acomodo la sabana entorno a ella.

-Si, el bebe esta dentro de mi, así que siente todo lo que yo puedo sentir, así que puede ser simplemente aterrorizante cuando...

-¡YO TE ATERRORIZO!

Darcy la interrumpió incrédulo a sus palabras.

-¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Le sonrió Elizabeth para tranquilizarlo acercándose a él, comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas para calmarlo puesto que con su comentario altero a su marido, pero tenía que hacerle entender todas las dudas que tenia, así que continúo...

-Pero... Todo lo que sucede en ese instante, los movimientos al contacto, el oírme llorar o gemir por el placer... El bebe puede pensar que está pasando algo peligroso... ¿Y si te ve?

Los ojos de Elizabeth se desviaron del rostro de Darcy para dirigirse a lo que en ese momento era objeto de discusión; Darcy estaba apoyado igualmente que ella en el respaldo de la cama con los ojos cerrados pensando antes de hablar otra vez.

-Elizabeth, yo realmente no puedo comprender como puedes pensar y decir todas esas tonterías y lo que es peor, creer en ellas, el niño es demasiado pequeño para escuchar o ver cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estoy segura que el bebe siente todo!

Elizabeth exclamo con fiereza.

-¡No puedo creer que pretendas que él no esta aquí con nosotros!

A estas alturas Elizabeth estaba muy molesta y Darcy exasperado por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Elizabeth, se razonable…. ¡Dios mío! ¡Suenas como tu propia madre en este mismo momento!

A estas alturas Darcy estaba completamente confundido y bastante contrariado, murmuraba para sí mismo sin darse cuenta que ella lo estaba escuchando, puesto que él se tapo sus ojos en la desesperación.

Al instante de que el hizo la comparación con su madre, Elizabeth se sintió lastimada, se tapo con su camisón y se retiro de su lado comenzando a sollozar, no podía entender porque precisamente él no podía entender lo que ella quería, mientras cavilaba, Elizabeth comenzó a llorar verdaderamente sacando de su malestar a Darcy y poniendo nuevamente su atención en ella.

-¡Oh, no, no. Por favor Lizzie, discúlpame! Mi amor, no llores, tu sabes que no puedo soportar tu llanto.

Darcy la coloco entre sus piernas y comenzó a mecerla y a besarle sus mejillas húmedas.

-¡Realmente pienso que el bebe puede sentir todo!

Elizabeth le decía aun sollozando sobre su pecho desnudo.

-¡lo sé, cariño, lo sé!

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y besarle el cuello para calmarla, no entendía porque habían llegado hasta ese punto. Realmente, Darcy estaba cansado, se retiro momentáneamente de ella para tomar su copa de la mesita, Elizabeth siempre la dejaba allí desde que se casaron para celebrar un día más juntos, tal recuerdo lo tranquilizo y volvió sus pasos rumbo a ella, ya no la escuchaba, eso quería decir que se encontraba más tranquila, para su sorpresa ella se había quedado completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Darcy se despertó temprano, Elizabeth aun estaba acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, se retiro las sabanas cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se deslizo de la cama lentamente para de ahí dirigirse al vestidor.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, el ya estaba vestido y preparado para el día que se presentaba ante él. Se sentó a un lado de ella y se inclino para besarle la frente, ella se movió entre las sabanas y abrió sus ojos.

-Te he despertado, lo siento. Le hablo con suavidad.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos otra vez, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro soñoliento.

-No, no estaba dormida desde hace rato, he notado últimamente que parece que siempre despierto cuando no puedo sentirte a mi lado.

Darcy sonrió ante el comentario y se llevo su mano a los labios.

-Tengo que irme amor, tengo que inspeccionar el trabajo de la reparación de las vallas antes del invierno en el lado norte de la finca.

Elizabeth se estiro, bostezo y se rodo sobre su espalda.

-Me siento culpable. Trabajas muy duro y yo simplemente no hago nada durante el día, además de dormir la siesta, tal vez.

Ella lo miraba con seriedad, pero a Darcy no le preocupaba nada de eso, era la dueña de Pemberly, si no quería levantarse en todo el día, estaba en su derecho.

-Mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, querida Elizabeth, ya lo sabes. - Darcy dirigió su mano a los labios para besarla. –Por otra parte, la señora Darcy tiene un papel muy importante ahora, lleva el heredero de Pemberly en su vientre y en su corazón después de todo, entonces, debes aprovechar lo mejor que puedas el tiempo, mi amor, ya que cuando nazca el niño tendrás poco tiempo para descansar.

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama y comenzó a juguetear con las mangas de su camisón.

-Siento lo de anoche, William.

Darcy negó con la cabeza, no quería sus disculpas, no había ninguna necesidad ya que él entendía también las preocupaciones de ella.

-No te disculpes, eso no es nada….

-No, claro que si me disculpo. Sé que ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde que estuvimos juntos… desde la última vez que paso. Debo admitir que no me he sentido cómoda haciendo el amor, no es por ti, pero me sentía tan enferma del estomago y tan abrumada con la noticia que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el bebe.

-Lizzie, no me tienes que explicar….

Darcy comenzó a refutar la disculpa de ella, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió antes de terminar.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, me he sentido mucho mejor los últimos días, y pensé que tal vez hoy pueda ir a Lambton a ver al doctor Johnson, para que aclare todas mis dudas y para asegurar que estoy bien; no hay ninguna mujer lo suficientemente cerca de mi aquí a la que yo pudiera preguntarle acerca de cosas intimas y necesitaría al menos una semana para enviar una carta a mi tía Madeleine en Londres y recibir respuesta de ella, yo se lo importante que es para ti….

Darcy se puso de pie, la miro a los ojos y la miro con dulzura, se acerco a ella y le beso la frente, se sentía tan contento de tenerla junto a él, cada día la quería mas, y más aun, cuando ella estaba preocupada por el, por su bienestar.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, cariño. Murmuro contra su sien. –Te amo. -Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Darcy entro en el gran salón. Georgiana lo vio caminando por las escaleras con las hojas de música apretadas contra su pecho.

-Hermano, has regresado. Ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Darcy se inclino y le beso la mejilla a su hermana.

-¿Cómo has estado hoy, cariño?

-Estoy bien, fuimos a Lambton el día de hoy porque Elizabeth quiso ver al doctor Johnson.

-Si me lo menciono antes de salir el día de hoy. Darcy le dio su abrigo a la sirvienta que lo recibía.

-así que ustedes siempre fueron de visita al el doctor.

-Si, pero él no se encontraba en casa. Elizabeth decidió esperar a que el llegara mientras yo Salí y compre unas sabanas nuevas y canciones.

-por lo tanto, Elizabeth si vio al médico ¿o no?

Georgiana asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, creo que si lo hizo, ella salía de casa del médico cuando yo regresaba al carro y parecía muy contenta.

-Ahhh, ella lo hizo. Murmuro Darcy, esperaba no sonar muy ansioso.

-Mmm. … recuerdo que me pidió que te dijera que tiene una sorpresa para ti en caso de que te viera en la planta baja o te viera llegar.

A Darcy se le ilumino la cara ante el comentario de su hermana, no se daba cuenta de que era transparente para ella y su alegría también la alegraba a ella.

-¡Ella tiene una sorpresa!

Georgiana miraba con recelo el semblante de su hermano, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva faceta de su hermano.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo. Voy a la sala de música ahora, voy a practicar hasta la cena, con tu permiso.

Georgiana comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo para hacer un último comentario.

-Entiendo que no deben ser molestados a menos que la casa este en fuego, ¿no es así?

Con esto, Georgiana hizo una mueca ante la expresión de su hermano y camino por el pasillo con mucha dignidad; Darcy no comprendía como su hermana hacia esos comentarios, ella que era tan seria, pero miro hacia las escaleras, en dirección a las recamaras y sonrió… tenía su respuesta.

Una vez hubo desaparecido de su vista Georgiana, subió corriendo las escaleras de tres en tres, largo se le hacia el camino para llegar a su habitación donde le aguardaba su sorpresa.

Estaba sin aliento al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta sin llamar y miro a su alrededor, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

-Estoy aquí….

Su voz se oyó desde la otra habitación.

Darcy se acerco a la puerta que comunicaba a las dos habitaciones y la empujo para abrirla, allí, en el centro de la gran cama con dosel, se encontraba su flamante esposa, casi desnuda puesto que a parte de un fino camisón que le cubría hasta sus muslos, no tenia prenda alguna.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, querido esposo?

Elizabeth le susurro al mismo tiempo que iba desbaratando el listón que le cubría sus pechos dejándolos mediamente al descubierto.

-M..m..Muy bien.

Darcy quería decir más, pero el único sonido que produjo fue un graznido ronco e incomprensible, se aclaro la garganta y volvió a responder...

-Bien.

-Si es así, te encuentras muy contento.

Ella se revolvió en la cama y se acerco lentamente a él balanceando sus caderas, Darcy miraba fijamente sus piernas cuando ella se contoneaba rumbo a él con la boca abierta.

-¿No estás demasiado cansado?

Murmuro ella, levantando sus dedos delante de él y colocando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Darcy negó con la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta aun que tenia la boca abierta, completamente seca y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Elizabeth sonrió y miro su escote ya bastante revelado.

-¡Oh mira esto!... jadeo. – ¡hay un nudo en la cinta!... ella tiro de la pieza color rosa pálido tratando de desenredarlo y acomodarlo en su lugar. – ¿Podrías ayudarme con él, querido?, ella levanto sensualmente los ojos a él suplicante y el finalmente cerró su boca mordiéndose su labio inferior, Darcy se acerco a ella y de ahí en adelante él tomo el control de la situación.

Un cuarto de hora después, él giro sobre el colchón acomodando a un lado de él a su flamante esposa, aun llevaba puesto su camisa, pantalones y botas de montar, en las prisas no había encontrado la oportunidad de desnudarse por completo, Elizabeth se encontraba recostada junto a él con el camisón rasgado, con marcas rojas, prueba de la pasión que se había desbordado en esa habitación.

En los primeros días de Diciembre la temperatura bajo considerablemente en Derbyshire y aparecieron las primeras nieves, la familia Darcy se preparaba para pasar unas fiestas decembrinas con tranquilidad, esperaban las visitas del señor y la señora Matlock para finales del mes o principios del año que se avecinaba.

Elizabeth se sentía bien, los mareos y desmayos repentinos habían cedido completamente durante los primeros meses, su apetito se había recuperado a tal grado que su marido era despertado a altas horas de la noche porque repentinamente anhelaba platos que variaban desde mermelada de arándanos hasta salmón ahumado, por fin, su vientre comenzaba a crecer y aunque ella podía sentir movimientos dentro de su estomago, el bebe aun no comenzaba a patear; cada noche Darcy ponía su mano en el estomago de Lizzie pero aun no podía sentir ningún movimiento alguno.

En una ocasión, estaban sentados junto al salón más pequeño con Georgiana, mientras esta practicaba una nueva canción que había aprendido en los últimos días, Elizabeth exclamo en voz baja para no alterar la práctica de su cuñada pero no sin falta de entusiasmo que se había movido su bebe, tocando su pequeño vientre abultado, tomo la mano de su marido que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su mujer y la puso sobre su vientre para que el también sintiera lo que le había sucedido, El bebe crecía perfectamente y en ese momento se acomodo para deleite de sus padres moviéndose por unos segundos, pronto la tía se retiro del pianoforte y corrió hasta donde estaban sentados su hermano y Lizzie para preguntarles si ella también podría sentir al bebe, Elizabeth tomo su mano y la puso junto a la de su marido sobre su estomago, para el gran placer de ellos al sentir nuevamente los movimientos del bebe.

-¡Oh Lizzie! ¡Esto es maravilloso! Proclamaba Georgiana, para ella era difícil creer que un bebe realmente estuviera ahí, estaba asombrada al sentir los movimientos y no dejaba de tocar el vientre de su cuñada, le asombraba la suavidad de la piel y al mismo tiempo sentirlo tan tenso y duro.

-¿Se siente duro, esto es normal?

-Si es muy duro; creo que es así para proteger al bebe de cualquier daño en el interior de mi cuerpo.

-¿Tal vez toque algo especial para el bebe, algo alegre, crees que le gustara? Comento Georgiana feliz de poder sentir a su sobrino, se le iluminaban los ojos al pensar en el.

-Es una excelente idea, querida; voy a tomar asiento cerca del piano para que el bebe pueda oír mejor, quien sabe, tal vez heredará el talento musical al igual que su tía. Elizabeth le contesto a Georgiana sonriéndole ampliamente y satisfecha de saber que su bebe era bien recibido en la familia.

Era pasada la media noche cuando Elizabeth se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que su camisón era jalado hacia arriba, al abrir sus ojos miro a su marido sentado a lado de ella tratando de desnudar su barriga para volver a tocarla.

-William, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Debe ser muy tarde.

-Estoy esperando que el bebe se mueva de nuevo.

Darcy le murmuró con gran determinación para asombro de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth suspiro cansinamente, y le contesto.

-El bebe está durmiendo y su madre también. Pronuncio ella bruscamente, acomodando su camisón en su lugar nuevamente y retirándose de donde se encontraba él para continuar durmiendo. Darcy se acurruco contra su espalda al instante y le paso el brazo por encima de ella poniendo su mano sobre su vientre para acariciarlo, así se quedaron dormidos.

Días después, Elizabeth se paro frente a la puerta del estudio de su marido apretando un pequeño libro, suspiro para tomar valor y toco la puerta pero dudo y lo dejo caer sobre su vientre.

-"Tenemos que decirle a tu papá acerca de esto, bien lo sabes ¿verdad? De todas formas se va a enterar"; le hablaba al bebe para infundirse valor ella misma, suspiro nuevamente y tomando valor llamo a la puerta.

-Entre.

Se escucho la voz de Darcy, esa que tantas veces escuchaba y le encantaba oír.

Elizabeth entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado.

-William, yo se que estas ocupado, pero….

Darcy se levanto de detrás de la mesa al instante y se dirigió a ella, sonriendo diabólicamente, inclinando su cabeza y besándole la mejilla, le gustaba que ella tuviera esa iniciativa...

-Sabes que me gusta cuando vienes a visitarme al estudio...

Elizabeth se dejo abrazar y él percibió su semblante, no era el mismo que en otras ocasiones, cambiando de táctica comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente y le susurro al oído.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Recibí una carta de Kitty… murmuro sobre su pecho.

-¿Y?...

Darcy continuaba con sus caricias para infundirle confianza y terminara de hablar.

-Ella está muy contenta con la escuela y le ha gustado convivir con otras chicas, ella disfruta especialmente las clases de dibujo, pero…se trata de Lydia…

Elizabeth levanto los ojos hacia él, dándose cuenta en ese instante que ella estaba preocupada, Elizabeth cogió la carta doblada que estaba en su libro, la abrió y señalo el punto final de la segunda página.

-Lee por ti mismo….

Darcy tomo la carta y empezó a leer:

_Oh Lizzie, realmente no saben cómo actuar con Lydia, ella ha dejado de hablar conmigo últimamente, simplemente me ignora en todo, ella asistía a todas las clases, incluso parecía haberse convertido en una chica alegre, se había acercado a algunas chicas y parecía tener amigas, pero últimamente pone muy poco esfuerzo o ninguno para prepararse en sus clases. Por otra parte, se ha convertido en reservada en estas últimas semanas, a veces yo no la podía encontrar a la hora de la comida o la cena o al inicio de clases, mas tarde, cuando le preguntaba donde había estado, respondía que no me preocupara por sus cosas, que ahora ella tenía sus propios secretos, solo ayer, cuando estábamos tomando nuestra caminata en el parque cercano junto a otras chicas volvió a desaparecer de mi vista. Me aleje de la senda principal con la esperanza de encontrarla, ¡pronto la vi hablando con un caballero! Bueno, no estoy segura de que ella hablo con él, pero de que estaban buscándose el uno al otro eso sí es seguro, parece que se conocían bastante bien. Y Lizzie, casi puedo jurar que era el señor Wickham. El hombre llevaba un sombrero de copa y yo no podía verle la cara, pero a juzgar por su altura, la postura y la forma en que estaba, solo podía ser el señor Wickham._

_Por otro lado no llevaba uniforme, así que no puedo estar completamente segura de si era él o no. De todos modos, se alejo rápidamente y dejo a Lydia sola en el acto. Le pregunte más tarde por supuesto, pero ella me miro con desdén y dijo que no va revelar sus secretos a una espía como yo, ¡me dijo que era una espía Lizzie!_

_Lizzie, yo realmente no sé lo que debo pensar de todo esto, yo se que Lydia no debe mantener reuniones secretas con ningún caballero, incluso si el caballero en sí es el señor Wickham, que como ya le te he dicho, no puedo estar completamente segura de si es él._

_Me temo que nuestra directora, la Srita. Lindsay, simplemente correrá a Lydia y a mí de la escuela en cuento se entere de ello, ¡Oh Lizzie! Qué vergüenza para toda nuestra familia si eso sucediera. Quiero quedarme aquí, la escuela es mucho más interesante que caminar todos los días a Meryton para comprar chucherías, ¿crees que debería llamar a la tía Gardiner y pedir su opinión al respecto? He escrito a Jane sobre esto también, supongo que puedo esperar la respuesta de ella antes que la tuya, así que tal vez ella me asesorará en este asunto…._

Elizabeth observo la expresión de su marido, cambio de curiosidad a coraje y finalmente a tristeza al terminar de leer, le devolvió la carta a Lizzie y se retiro de ella para acercarse a la ventana mirando hacia fuera, empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

Elizabeth se dirigió lentamente hacia él.

-¿crees que era él?

-Si, lo era…. No tengo la menor duda de que era él.

Elizabeth se estremeció, su voz sonó tan fría, tan dura que la puso intranquila, ella no había vuelto a escuchar ese tono de voz desde aquella noche, cuando habían discutido sobre el coronel Fitzwilliam en Netherfield durante su noviazgo, y hasta entonces no había vuelto a ser grosero y malévolo.

-Pero Kitty escribió que no llevaba su uniforme.

Elizabeth hablo para aclararle, pues mientras pertenecieran a algún batallón no se les permitía quitarse su casaca.

-Fue él.

Reitero Darcy mirando aun a los jardines de Pemberly.

-El fue expulsado de la milicia el verano pasado, por tal forma ya no lleva el uniforme.

Elizabeth se estremeció.

-¿Qué quiere de ella?

-Lo mismo que quería de Georgiana.

-¡NO!..

Elizabeth palideció, Darcy volteo a verla preocupado y al instante estaba a su lado apoyándola sobre sí mismo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien. William, lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de Lydia... ¡chica estúpida!

Elizabeth estaba molesta porque su hermana estaba ocasionando problemas, no podía mirar a la cara a su marido, le daba pena.

-No mi amor, tu hermana es solo un peón aquí, nada mas… él se quiere vengar de mí, hacerme daño.

Darcy trataba de tranquilizar a su mujer, abrazándola y acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Y ahora… que?

Pregunto Elizabeth después de un largo rato.

-Tengo que ir a Londres para encontrarlo.

-No, por favor no te vayas ahora….

Le decía Lizzie mientras se abrazaba más a él.

-William, no te puedes ir ahora, no podrás regresar a tiempo para nuestra primera navidad.

-Lo sé, pero lo último que quiero es que te molesten ahora Elizabeth. ¿Cuándo fue que se te envió la carta?

-Hace siete días.

-Así que Jane ya lo sabe también, creo que puedo pensar que para este momento Bingley ya fue informado y tu tío también sobre este asunto. Debo creer que han tomado algunas precauciones para asegurarse.

Darcy se alejo de ella al pronunciar lo anterior y comenzaba a pensar en voz alta.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es sacar a Lydia de la escuela y mantenerla bajo llave en Purvis Lodge.

Dijo Elizabeth mientras caminaba y se acomodaba en un pequeño sofá que estaba ubicado en una esquina del estudio de Darcy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Elizabeth, ¿no viajarían tus hermanas de regreso a casa para pasar Navidad?

-Si, junto con toda la familia Gardiner, se van a pasar la Navidad con mama, así que no debería sentirse sola, si no están mal mis cuentas, deberían llegar el día de hoy a Purvis Lodge.

-Eso está muy bien, ahora ella está con la familia y Wickham no se atrevería a intentar cualquier cosa con tu tío tan cerca, voy a enviar un expreso a Londres y a Netherfield el día de hoy para advertir a Bingley y al señor Gardiner.

Elizabeth se abrazo para confortarse y Darcy se sentó junto a ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes querida, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Susurro ella, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Darcy seco las lagrimas con ternura, y le daba besos cariñosos por su cara para tranquilizarla.

-Lo más importante es que Kitty nos informo acerca de lo que está sucediendo, ahora sabemos que hacer, déjame a mí cariño, Lydia se quedara en Purvis Lodge y Kitty regresara a la escuela después de año Nuevo en paz.

-Oh William, pero no puedo imaginar lo que va a hacer con Lydia después, no podemos tenerla constantemente vigilada por el resto de su vida, ¿Y si lo intenta de nuevo dentro de unos meses?

-Lizzie, voy a tratar con él. Mi tío, el conde tiene amigos poderosos, y tengo algunos conocidos influyentes de Cambridge también. No se negaran a ayudarme; algunos de ellos conocen a Wickham muy bien, tal vez se encargaran de ponerlo en un barco a las Indias Occidentales con un pretexto que ya nunca más podrá volver a Inglaterra, te lo prometo, voy a tratar con él y no vamos a saber de él nunca más.

Elizabeth no contesto pero se acurruco más cerca de él.

-Me tienes que prometer una cosa, no deberás preocuparte por esto. Lizzie, debes recordar al bebe y cuidar tu salud, tu preocupación no es ciertamente buena para él, tú misma has dicho que él puede sentir todo lo que tú sientes.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza en su pecho y luego lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Acabas de decir que "EL" ¿crees que el bebe es un niño?

Darcy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero de seguro que no me importaría si fuera una niña, ella me tendría alrededor de su dedo meñique en muy poco tiempo, al igual que tu.

-Y Georgiana…

Elizabeth agrego con una sonrisa, se sentía más tranquila y feliz de poder contar con Darcy. El suspiro y le beso la punta de la nariz, se sentía pleno.

-Si… y Georgiana… ahora, usted señora Darcy, se va a su habitación a descansar un poco o tal vez a tomar una siesta y a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Usted viene conmigo señor Darcy?

Le dijo Elizabeth con coquetería.

-Si, pero primero voy a a escribir las cartas que te mencione a tu tío y a Bingley…

En ese momento se levantaron del mullido sillón y le tomo sus manos para acercarlas a su boca y besarlas de forma cariñosa.

-…Todo está bajo control mi amor, confía en mí.

Elizabeth le otorgo una ligera sonrisa y salió de la habitación lentamente un poco más tranquila, aunque se sentía segura con Darcy aun no dejaba de preocuparle esta penosa situación.

Solo entonces, Darcy pudo desahogarse como quería, se sentía que explotaría al saber que su mujer estaba preocupada por aquel engendro, Darcy termino diciendo para sí mismo.

-¡Voy a acabar con él!...

Continuara…

nota: mis disculpas a las primeras lectoras de este capitulo que me hicieron la observacion que habia muchas cosas en ingles, no se cual fue la razon pero el capitulo se subio en partes en español y partes en ingles, pero ya esta corregio, espero que les este gustando la historia tanto como me gusto a mi. gracias por sus mns con son mi alisiente para continuar con esta locura que nunca crei poder hacer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX****CAPITULO 19.**

Era una noche tranquila a una semana de Navidad en Pemberley, los Darcy estaban sentados en un pequeño salón decorado de una manera poco formal pero muy acogedor, solían pasar las tardes allí para disfrutar de la música de Georgiana. Elizabeth se encontraba sentada con la espalda recargada en el pecho de su marido, completamente relajada escuchando la melodía melancólica que en ese momento estaba tocando su cuñada, la mano de Darcy se encontraba alternando entre las caricias de su abultado abdomen y el brazo de su mujer.

Georgiana conocía la melodía de memoria, por tanto no había necesidad de leer la partitura y estaba contemplando la nada, soñando con el futuro próximo.

Precisamente en ese instante, enfoco la mirada en la distancia donde se ubicaba un espejo que reflejaba el acceso a la habitación, dejo de tocar las teclas del pianoforte y se levanto de un salto, gritando emocionada "El primo Richard", se retiro del banquito y corrió hacia el hombre alto y rubio junto a la puerta, echando sus brazos sobre su cuello de la manera que hacen los niños pequeños ante un ser querido, en lugar de una señorita que prontamente haría su presentación en sociedad.

El coronel Fitzwilliam la tomo en sus brazos, la levanto del suelo y giro con ella, luego la volvió a poner en el suelo no sin un gesto dramático, "¿Cómo estas querida? Te encuentro un poco más pesada ¿no es así?"

"Oh, primo Richard, siempre tan bromista conmigo" Georgiana se distancio de su abrazo jadeando, con las manos sobra las suyas aún, lo veía directamente a la cara, le sonreía, sentía una dicha al tener otro familiar en su casa, "Primo ¿has venido a pasar la Navidad con nosotros verdad?"

"Tengo un mes de vacaciones en el regimiento" comenzó explicando el coronel, aparto los ojos de Georgiana y miro en dirección de los Darcy, quien en ese instante se levantaban, Elizabeth lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar en su dirección; sintiéndose que era escuchado, el coronel continuo hablando "Estoy en camino a Matlock, tengo intención de pasar la Navidad con mis padres, pensé que podía quedarme aquí por un día o dos, si no es molestia, claro está"

"Por supuesto que no, usted es siempre bienvenido coronel Fitzwilliam" Elizabeth hablo cálidamente mientras este se inclino sobre su mano para besarla en señal de saludo y respeto a la dama, "solo es una pena que no pueda permanecer más de unos pocos días con nosotros" Elizabeth continuo con una sonrisa amistosa "Esperamos a los Señores Matlock alrededor de Año Nuevo".

Georgiana seguía colgada del brazo del coronel, "Oh si, querido primo, simplemente tienes que quedarte más tiempo con nosotros"

El coronel Fitzwilliam no logro responder a la petición de la joven porque en ese instante Darcy se dirigió hacia ellos, parándose firmemente detrás de su flamante esposa, y tomándola de los hombros con cariño pero con determinación.

"Es bueno verte primo" dijo en un tono cortes, neutral, y ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo, pero sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

"Gracias Darcy" el coronel inclino la cabeza y estrecho la mano que le ofrecían, una pequeña sonrisa divertida cruzo en su rostro cuando miro a Darcy, esta apenas era perceptible al mirar a su celoso primo abrazando con más fuerza a Elizabeth.

"Darcy aun no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos por su boda, y puedo ver, que próximamente es eminente el nacimiento de su primer hijo" Finalizo el coronel mirando el vientre de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth puso su mano sobre su vientre ligeramente redondeado y se sonrojo "Le damos las gracias coronel" fueron las palabras de ella.

"Les deseo toda la felicidad" el coronel sonrió a Elizabeth calurosamente.

"te damos las gracias primo" Darcy a su vez, hablo formalmente, su postura era rígida y su mano libre cubrió la de su mujer que aun posaba en su vientre.

Fitzwilliam parecía hacer caso omiso de las palabras de Darcy, porque su mirada aun descansaba sobre Elizabeth, "señora Darcy, debo decir que se ve completamente radiante, brillante diría yo"

"Es porque soy muy feliz" Elizabeth hablo en voz baja, dando un paso atrás para apoyarse en el pecho de su marido quien la miraba en ese momento, Darcy inmediatamente reacciono a su movimiento y la abrazo de una forma más segura sobre su pecho, mirándola completamente embelesado.

Fitzwilliam se quedo mirando a la pareja por un momento, viendo que se habían perdido en su propio mundo, se inclino hacia Georgiana que aun se encontraba a su lado y le dijo "Por lo tanto, cariño, dime, ¿que nuevas composiciones has aprendido últimamente en el pianoforte?"

"Oh, han sido muchas primo, he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar algunas y he adquirido otras, así que últimamente he practicado muchas antes de que tu llegaras, si quieres puedo tocar algunas para ti" Georgiana hablo con entusiasmo y lo jalo rumbo al pianoforte, donde se encontraba con anterioridad.

"Georgiana, creo que el coronel Fitzwilliam puede estar cansado y hambriento" Elizabeth hablo suavemente dando un paso adelante desembarazándose del abrazo de su marido.

Georgiana suspiro suavemente en señal de desilusión, "oh, tienes razón Lizzie, no lo había pensado."

"No te preocupes pequeña" el hombre sonrió a la chica "unas pocas horas a caballo no son nada para un viejo soldado como yo, estaré encantado de escuchar tu música"

Georgiana sacudió su cabeza con tanta vehemencia que sus larga y sedosa cabellera se balanceaba de un lado a otro, "no, mi hermana tiene razón, debes descansar y comer algo primero, luego tocare para ti."

Elizabeth se acerco al coronel "ya hemos cenado, pero voy a avisarle a la señora Reynolds para que ponga nuevamente la mesa en el comedor más pequeño o si lo prefiere, podría tener la cena servida en el piso de arriba y tomar su refrigero en la habitación de huéspedes."

Fitzwilliam se inclino hacia ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "le agradezco Sra. Darcy, el comedor más pequeño suena bien"

"Ha sido una noche muy agradable ¿no es así?" comento Elizabeth, su tono era ligero y agradable, se dirigió a su tocador frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillarse su cabellera.

"Si" fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Elizabeth miro detenidamente a su marido por la imagen que reflejaba en el espejo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba de mal humor, se volvió hacia él, aún seguía sentada en el banquillo y lo miro fijamente "¿No me digas que aun sigues estando celoso de tu primo?"

Darcy se abrazo a sí mismo para tratar de tranquilizarse "¿No has visto la forma en que te miro? Se le olvida que ya no eres más la señorita Bennet."

Elizabeth sonrió para sí misma, dándole la espalda de nuevo, continuando así con su labor anterior, sonaba como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. "Bueno, ciertamente hiciste lo más estrechamente posible para demostrarle que soy propiedad tuya, me mantuviste tan estrechamente a tu lado toda la noche que dudo que no se haya dado cuenta" ella lo miro desde el espejo y vio con satisfacción que su rostro cambiaba ligeramente de color.

"Tu eres mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho si quiero mantenerte a mi lado" pronuncio Darcy con altivez.

"William, me di cuenta de que tu primo se reía de tu actitud un poco extraña" Elizabeth seguía con su labor, quitándose los aros de sus oídos, uno de los muchos regalos que le había hecho su marido y los puso cuidadosamente en su caja, "yo lo vi sonreír disimuladamente un par de veces al darse cuenta de cómo me estabas abrazando"

"¿Vienes a la cama o no?" Resoplo Darcy, haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

Elizabeth se levanto del banquillo y sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de rendición, se acerco a él con una sonrisa y se quito su bata, se acomodo en la cama, cogió las mantas y las puso a un lado, arrodillándose al lado de Darcy.

Comenzó a jalar su camisón, tirándolo hacia arriba, se lo saco por encima de su cabeza y susurro jalándole su cabeza hacia su pecho "Ven aquí"

Darcy en ese instante hundió su rostro en medio del valle entre sus pechos, sus manos de lado de ella, Elizabeth comenzó a jalarle la camisa hasta también quitársela, luego lo empujo de espaldas y sus labios comenzaron un lento camino de la garganta por todo su cuerpo.

Elizabeth estaba disfrutando tanto el besarlo de esa manera, cuando llego a su virilidad, ella lo tomo suavemente con la mano y lo rodeo con sus dedos, se inclino colocándole un suave beso en la punta de su miembro erecto, su gruñido gutural rompió el silencio de la habitación, no obstante lo seguía acunando con la palma de su mano, nuevamente se inclino y continuo besándolo, sus gemidos la incitaban, Darcy no aguanto más y la jalo hacia él besándola en su boca, saboreándose al mismo tiempo, ella siguió y lo monto ,comenzando a frotar su pelvis en contra de él, cerró los ojos para intensificar el placer que estaba sintiendo y luego sin vacilar lo posiciono en la entrada de su cuerpo.

"Poco a poco amor, no me gustaría que te hicieras daño." Darcy puso sus manos en las caderas de ella tratando de detenerla.

"Estoy bien" ella seguía gimiendo por el placer que sentía, se sentía plena al sentir el cuerpo de su marido en ella, nunca en sus mejores momentos creyó que podría llegar a sentirse así, y pensar que su madre decía que el acto era por obligación, cuan equivocada estaba.

Ellos empezaron a moverse juntos, Darcy se sentía hipnotizado con la visión de su amada subiendo y bajando por encima de él. Ella era hermosa, desde hace algún tiempo el solo la miraba simplemente tocándose el vientre, y solo acariciaba su intimidad ligeramente para no lastimarla, pero este día ella tomo la iniciativa y a él le había encantado, miraba su rostro que era para él como un espejo de su alma, y veía el placer que se reflejaba en el, muy similar al que en ese instante sentía él por ella, en ese instante dejo de pensar y comenzó a reaccionar a los movimientos de Elizabeth, ella reacciono a su vez al instante cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, pronto sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y en consecuencia junto con él también el de ella, así, juntos llegaron a la culminación y la liberación de sus cuerpos.

Al día siguiente, el coronel Fitzwilliam estaba caminando rápidamente hacia la casa después de su paseo matinal. El sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que Elizabeth caminaba rumbo a la casa, incluso en la distancio podía ver lo bonita que se veía, llevaba un abrigo de terciopelo con piel gruesa alrededor de su cuello y en los puños, con un sombrero a juego con una cinta grande atada bajo su barbilla en el mismo tono de verde intenso que el abrigo, cuando ella lo vio le sonrió y lo saludo agitando su mano, el coronel le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa y apresuro el paso para alcanzarla.

"Tomando el aire de la mañana, señora" el coronel se inclino cortésmente ante la dama.

Elizabeth sonrió alegremente y el hombre miro su imagen, se le hizo muy bonita, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillantes, las bocanadas de aire que provenían de sus suaves labios de color rosa, en señal de un ligero agotamiento, simplemente era encantadora.

"No es tan temprano, después de todo coronel Fitzwilliam, es casi medio día" hablaba Elizabeth a la ligera.

"Ah sí, me siento avergonzado de que languidecí en la cama por un largo tiempo."

"Usted tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo señor, sobre todo después de un viaje tan agotador como el de ayer, por otra parte, ayer lo mantuvimos entretenido por la tarde y usted venia agotado, Georgiana ha aprendido muchas canciones nuevas desde la última vez que le vimos" Elizabeth levanto las cejas para hacerle la aclaración de que aún recordaba.

"Si, así es. Quiero darle las gracias por el desayuno que envió a mi habitación, señora Darcy, fue muy amable de su parte."

"usted es bienvenido en Pemberley, cuando no bajo a desayunar con nosotros yo simplemente pensé que tal vez a usted le gustaría tener una comida caliente al despertar"

"Como he dicho, ha sido un detalle muy amable de su parte" el coronel tomo la mano de Elizabeth, la apretó suavemente y la miro a los ojos "no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie cuide de mi persona, se lo agradezco mucho" le beso su mano tiernamente.

Ella no respondió a esto, solo mantuvo una sonrisa a él pero al mismo tiempo trato de retirar su mano de la suya.

"¿Puedo acompañarla en su paseo, señora Darcy?" dijo el coronel por fin.

"Pero acaba de regresar usted de la suya, ¿no es así?"

"Así es, pero aun no estoy cansado" Fitzwilliam ofreció su brazo.

Elizabeth lo acepto con una sonrisa cortes y el coronel sintió una alegría al ser aceptado

"Pero le advierto señor, que yo camino solamente por los alrededores del jardín, no alargo las distancias"

"Acabo de volver de un largo paseo señora, pero dígame, yo recuerdo que usted se aventuraba a realizar paseos mucho más largos cuando aún era la señorita Bennet" el coronel se burlaba de ella.

"Ah sí, pero en aquel entonces yo no tenía el placer de tener compañía y llevarla a todas partes conmigo" Elizabeth hizo alusión a su hijo tocándose su vientre y sonriéndole al coronel.

Fitzwilliam poso su mirada sobre su estomago "Eso fue una imprudencia de mi parte, me disculpo señora" su expresión se ensombreció "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y le sonrió "Estoy muy bien y camino todos los días, pero no tan lejos como antes tal vez; es solo hoy, el suelo se encuentra cubierto de nieve y esta resbaladizo y podría caerme fácilmente, por otra parte, esta mañana mi marido tenía unas cartas urgentes que atender así que no podía acompañarme como de costumbre, este camino está bien aclarado y espolvoreado con arena para poder caminar sin miedo, también he prometido a William que caminaría delante de las ventanas para que así él pudiera verme desde su estudio" la mirada de Elizabeth se dirigió en ese momento a la casa.

"Yo no debería sorprenderme, eso suena mucho a mi primo" sonrió el coronel.

"Si, el es muy cariñoso conmigo y con Georgiana por supuesto" Elizabeth hablo en voz baja.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos cuando Elizabeth levanto la cabeza al caballero que estaba a su lado "Coronel, quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí, la manera como actúo aquel día en Kent, realmente fue de mucha ayuda para mí en ese entonces, yo estaba casi a punto de… bueno, mi comportamiento no fue precisamente el de una dama por así decirlo."

"¿Quiere decir que quería pegarle a mi primo en la cabeza otra vez si intentaba llamarle más querida o intentaba darle un abrazo?"

"Si, lo hice. ¿Cómo lo sabe?" Elizabeth sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"Usted tiene rasgos muy expresivos y mi primo tiende a tratar a las mujeres que le preocupan como si fueran unos gatitos débiles o corderos abandonados."

"Eso es cierto" sonrió Elizabeth, "pero debo decir que he aprendido a apreciarlo, junto con muchos otros rasgos admirables que tiene"

"Sinceramente, me alegro de verla contenta" dijo el coronel Fitzwilliam cubriendo la mano de Elizabeth que tenia apoyada en su brazo con el otro que le quedaba libre.

"Siempre les he deseado lo mejor"

"Lo sé" Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada cálida.

Volvieron a continuar con su camino, el coronel continuo platicando con ella.

"A pesar de la fortuna de Darcy y su posición en el mundo, en realidad nunca le he tenido envidia, ser el segundo hijo siempre tiene sus privilegios. Se tiene más libertad, no es el único responsable por el bienestar y el buen nombre de toda la familia, sin embargo, ahora si siento envidia por él, se merece su felicidad más que nadie, creo yo. Pero cuando miro su vida y la comparo con la mía, me siento vacio, siento que hay algo fundamental que le falta a mi propia vida."

El hombre se detuvo frente a Elizabeth y siguió "una mujer a quien yo pudiera adorar, sabiendo que ella devuelve mis sentimientos y pronto llegase un niño que alegrase el resto de mi vida"

Los ojos de Elizabeth veían la sinceridad del hombre frente a ella. "usted es un hombre joven todavía señor, usted todavía puede encontrar todo eso"

Las comisuras de su bocas se elevaron levemente con tristeza "Yo no estoy seguro de eso, yo siempre pensé que sería razonable, incluso se espera que en mi situación me case con una dama con buena dote, pero ahora sé que quiero más que eso" Fitzwilliam miro a Elizabeth con seriedad, para que no pudiera confundir el significado de sus palabras, luego bajo sus ojos y miro a un lado inquieto.

"Digame, señora Darcy" Fitzwilliam hablo después de un largo momento de silencio. "¿Usted tiene cuatro hermanas, estoy en lo correcto?

Elizabeth sonrió para sus adentros adivinando la intención del coronel. "Si señor, pero la menor de mis dos hermanas Kitty y Lydia son solo de la edad de Georgiana, María que tiene Diecinueve años parece estar más interesada en la lectura y la práctica del piano que cualquier otra cosa, mientras que mi hermana mayor Jane que es por mucho la más hermosa de todas por no mencionar la más ecuánime, se ha dedicado estos últimos tres meses..."

"¿Es esta tu hermana, que era…?" Fitzwilliam hablo vacilante.

"Si, es Jane, Esta comprometida con el señor Bingley"

"Por lo tanto, todo termino bien"

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, mirando a las montañas de nieve que sobresalían detrás del parque.

"Me imagino que fue una de las condiciones de mi primo" Fitzwilliam hablo a la ligera pero la forma de Elizabeth apoyada aun en su brazo se tenso y le miro de una forma penetrante.

"Perdóneme, es un asunto privado, que no debe ser de mi interés"

"Si, no debería serlo"

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, cuando el coronel volvió a hablar fue en un tono más neutro "Por lo tanto, ¿usted espera que su hermana mayor se case pronto?"

Elizabeth suspiro ligeramente "No, no tan pronto, me temo. Jane se decidió a esperar hasta el final del periodo de duelo. Y si es así, la boda debe llevarse a cabo en mayo, pero en esa fecha será imposible para mi asistir a ella. Jane quiere que todas sus hermanas se encuentren presentes, pero no voy a ser capaz de viajar con un bebe pequeño y no puedo imaginarme dejando al pequeñito en sus primeros meses. Estoy tratando de convencer a Jane para organizar una boda tranquila en la primavera y nos visiten durante el verano, sin embargo, mi hermana…." Elizabeth dejo de hablar al ver a su marido que se dirigía a ellos.

Su rostro esbozo una sonrisa brillante y abandono el brazo de su compañero y avanzo rápidamente a través de la nieve en dirección al hombre que se acercaba.

"Elizabeth, quedate donde estas ¡Te puedes caer!" exclamo Darcy corriendo hacia ella con rapidez, Elizabeth se detuvo en ese instante esperando a que su marido la alcanzara, le dio un rápido abrazo y ambos volvieron junto al coronel.

"No te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es mantenerla dentro de su hogar, primo. Si el niño que va a tener no la mantiene quieta, quiero ver cuando esté con nosotros y al despertarse por la mañana no la encuentre porque ella se encuentra fuera"

"William, camine por el sendero que me recomendaste y el coronel Fitzwilliam se ofreció acompañarme tomada de su brazo, por lo tanto estaba bastante segura aquí afuera" Elizabeth frunció los labios frustrada.

"¿Y dime entonces, que fue ese paso tan apresurado hace unos momentos?" Darcy la miro desde arriba.

Elizabeth puso sus dos manos sobre sus brazos y lo miro con una dulce sonrisa "Siempre dijiste que admirabas mi espíritu vivo, y yo no podía simplemente contenerme de abrazarte cuando te vi"

"Usted ha logrado silenciar efectivamente a su marido creo yo señora Darcy" Fitzwilliam miro a Darcy y le sonrió alegremente, cuando el aludido entendió el comentario no pudo encontrar una réplica adecuada a las palabras de su esposa demasiado perdido estaba en sus hermosos ojos.

"Se trata de un excelente vino, Darcy" comento el coronel cuando los primos se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca ese mismo día, después de la cena.

"¿Te ha gustado? Es de mi propia importación" comento Darcy casualmente, estirándose en la silla en la plenitud de su estatura.

"¡¿Quieres decir que te has involucrado en ese tipo de negocio?" Richard mira hacia el otro hombre sorprendido de su expresión en el rostro "¡Eso es algo inesperado!"

"He invertido alguna suma en el negocio del tío de Elizabeth y ya he recibido mis primeros beneficios, ¿te acuerdas del señor Gardiner?"

"¿Me tengo que acordar de él? "Pensó un momento, pero instantes después levanto las cejas al traer un recuerdo a su mente "…Pensé que nos iba a desgarrar cuando acompañamos a su sobrina a su casa sin una acompañante a su puerta"

Darcy ignorando la observación de su primo continúo con su relato con total naturalidad.

"El es un hombre de negocios con una visión muy aguda, estoy considerando seriamente la posibilidad de invertir más de las primeras cinco mil libras en su compañía"

"Tengo un pequeño capital guardado" Fitzwilliam se inclino nuevamente en el sillón "¿Te parece que el señor Gardiner podría interesarse en tener otro socio?"

"OH.. yo creo que si lo haría, su empresa va desarrollándose rápidamente, voy a escribirle sobre ti pero con la condición de que no vamos a mencionar a Lord Matlock que vamos a invertir el dinero de Pemberley en el comercio"

Fitzwilliam levanto la mano en gesto defensivo "Darcy, tú no tienes ni que decirme de eso, sé muy bien las opiniones de mi padre sobre el tema de la alta burguesía al ganar sus ingresos de fuentes distintas de la tierra"

"Los tiempos están cambiando" Darcy hablo con seguridad, "Es inevitable, tarde o temprano, los propietarios deben empezar a buscar diferentes posibilidades, especialmente si desea mantener las propiedades y la prosperidad en general."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Darcy" asintió con la cabeza Fitzwilliam "Pero mi padre es de otra generación, dejo a mi hermano mayor para que le explique estas cosas a él"

"Por otro lado, al tío no le importo que tu hermano se casara con alguien cuyo padre hizo fortuna en el comercio ¿no es cierto?" señalo Darcy

"El hecho que lo ayudo fue que su madre era pariente lejana y nuestra prima" señalo un hombre al otro y continuo más serio, "me resulta muy difícil imaginar que alguna vez voy a encontrar alguna mujer que me convenga y que me quiera al mismo tiempo. Debes apreciar tu propia situación, Darcy. Tu esposa es realmente….ella te ama por lo que eres, ya sabes. Cuando hablé con ella por la mañana, hablo muy bien de ti. Ella te admira y te respeta."

Hubo un momento de silencio entro los dos hombres antes que Darcy reiniciara la plática.

"Debo darte las gracias primo, si no fuera porque me persuadiste esa mañana en Rosings, no estoy seguro de si todo esto hubiera sucedido"

"¿Lo crees? No estoy seguro de eso Darcy, se que hubieras corrido con ella en cuanto te hubieses enterado de la situación después de la muerte del señor Bennet"

"Aun así, todavía te doy las gracias" Darcy hablo con seriedad.

"Entonces son bien recibidas las gracias y me reservo el papel de padrino de tu hijo primogénito"

"Sera un honor Richard" le contesto Darcy.

Los hombres volvieron a sus bebidas y no se hablo más del asunto, cada uno parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente, Elizabeth entro echa un manojo de nervios, envuelta en llanto y temblando efusivamente.

"William, llego correspondencia del tío Gardiner…. Urgente"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Darcy ya se encontraba a su lado, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

"Se trata de Lydia…" Elizabeth alzo los ojos angustiados a él "Oh, William, Lydia se ha fugado con él…. Se ha escapado con el señor Wickham…"

"It is Lydia…" Elizabeth raised her anguished eyes to him.

Era pasada la media noche cuando Darcy entro en el dormitorio oscuro de su señora. Trato de no hacer ruido mientras se quitaba la ropa para no despertar a su esposa, pero en el momento en que se acerco a la cama oyó la voz de Elizabeth.

"¿William?" Susurro ella, volviéndose hacia el lado de la cama donde se encontraba el buró, tomo los cerillos y con las manos temblorosas trato de encender la vela.

Darcy se estaba desabrochando la camisa pero detuvo su labor y se sentó a lado de ella, "¿no estabas ya dormida?" Le retiro los cerillos y encendió la vela.

"He dormido poco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar" Elizabeth termino de sentarse y recargarse en la cabecera de la cama y apretó las manos nerviosamente sobre su vientre. "Estúpida…estúpida e irreflexiva, Lydia tonta..." hablaba con dolor, con coraje por lo que se avecinaba "¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Se casara con ella?" eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Darcy acaricio su cabeza, acomodando sus rizos que en ese momento tenia sobre su cara, "Estoy bastante seguro que va a casarse con ella mi amor, el quiere que le paguen de nuevo, así de simple. Esa es la única razón por la que se involucro con Georgiana y ahora con Lydia"

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza "Yo no lo puedo entender. El es joven, saludable e inteligente, tiene todas esas cualidades para tener éxito en la vida y gracias a la generosidad de tu padre tenía dinero y lo perdió todo. Debería de ganar su fortuna y posición en el mundo en base a su propio trabajo, siendo duro y cuidadoso."

"Elizabeth, no todo el mundo es como tu tío, el señor Gardiner"

"Lo sé" susurro y levanto los ojos a él llenos de preocupación. "¿Por qué no nos deja en paz?"

Darcy suspiro profundamente y se inclino hacia ella, acariciando su vientre hinchado. "¿Cómo está el bebe?"

Una pálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Elizabeth. "Está bien, acaba de darme un puntapié."

"Lo vez, es todo lo que realmente importa" Darcy murmuro contra su frente, y le dio un beso lleno de esperanza, continuaba acariciando su vientre para tranquilizarla, luego se paró de lado de ella para terminar de quitarse su ropa, apago la vela y sometió bajo las sabanas, la tomo en sus brazos acercándola a él y comenzó nuevamente a acariciarla hasta que ella se tranquilizo.

"Georgiana se asombro ante la noticia, pero lo tomo de una forma tranquila y serena, mientras que yo me puse histérica" susurro Elizabeth.

"Si, no podría estar más orgulloso de ella" Darcy contesto.

"sabes, Georgiana estuvo aquí en la habitación hasta que me dormí, todo el tiempo me recordó que no debía preocuparme porque no era bueno para el bebe, ella dijo que te haría cargo de todo y que todo estaría bien."

"Entonces, tú debes escuchar al respecto" Darcy le dio un apretón en los brazos y le beso nuevamente su frente. "Ya discutimos lo que haremos Richard y yo, accedió a ir conmigo a Londres, puesto que el tiene más experiencia en la materia que yo."

Elizabeth se levanto bruscamente al escuchar de su partida.

"¿Vas a Londres? Pero Lydia escribió una carta que dejo en su cama en Purvis Lodge que irían directamente a Gretna Green"

"No Elizabeth, tal vez Wickham le dijo eso, pero estoy seguro de que fueron a Londres. Voy a enviar a un hombre a Gretna Green para asegurarme de que no están ahí, pero no tendría sentido para Wickham casarse con ella tan pronto. Conozco su forma de pensar, la primera vez que lo hizo fue de diferente manera, ahora primero va a poner en entre dicho su reputación, luego exigirá el pago para salvarla y casarse con ella."

Elizabeth se dejo caer sobre su pecho. "Eso es horrible…"

"SHHH…" murmuraba Darcy acercándola a él y meciéndola entre sus brazos. "Trata de dormir"

"Me gustaría ir con ustedes" susurro Elizabeth

"Lo sé, pero bien sabes que no sería prudente, quiero tener la seguridad de que están sanos y salvos aquí." Darcy la beso en los labios de una manera dulce "Creo que hemos despertado al bebe" el acaricio nuevamente el vientre de Elizabeth, en ese momento se veían ligeros movimientos sobre la sabana que la cubría señal inequívoca de que ahí se encontraba su hijo.

Elizabeth suspiro y murmuro en voz baja "Te amo"

"También te amo… demasiado" la beso nuevamente con ternura "ahora ya es hora de cerrar los ojos señora Darcy, quiero descansar un par de horas antes de partir al amanecer."

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Era media tarde en las vísperas de navidad, el día era gris frio y lluvioso, dos elegantes carruajes se detenían frente a una casa en Londres, está a diferencia de Pemberley era estrecha, de dos plantas, se encontraba ubicada en una de las zonas más inseguras y poco respetables de Londres, cuatro hombres salieron de los carruajes, se miraron y después de un breve intercambio de palabras uno de ellos se quedó cerca de los carruajes mientras los otros tres se dirigieron a la entrada.

El más alto de ellos se adelantó y llamo decididamente a la puerta de madera rayada, esta se abrió después de un largo instante, una mujer joven de unos treinta años, quizá menos fue quien respondió al llamado.

-¿La señora Younge?

Darcy hablo con frialdad, sin preocuparse siquiera de asentir con la cabeza a la señora presente en señal de respeto.

-Estamos aquí en busca del señor Wickham.

La mujer se quedó de una sola pieza, impidiendo el paso a los caballeros frente a ella, sin decir palabra alguna y sin hacer algún movimiento, el coronel Fitzwilliam con un suspiro de exasperación dio un paso adelante y empujo a la mujer bruscamente para retirarla de su camino como si esta hubiera sido más que un objeto que le causaba molestia, es decir, una piedra en el camino.

Los hombres entraron a la vivienda, la sala era pequeña, de aspecto sucio y maloliente, con suciedad en las paredes de color marrón, cada uno de ellos miraba la estancia con desconfianza.

-Bien, bien; es una sorpresa recibir tan distinguida visita.

La voz del hombre que se escuchó a sus espaldas desde donde se encontraban las escaleras, tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a ese lugar donde apareció George Wickham., este llevaba unos pantalones raídos y una camisa blanca sencilla, ni siquiera la había abotonado por completo, sus ojos se encontraban inyectados de sangre y al parecer, no se había afeitado en varios días, se encontraba despeinado y por el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo, al parecer tampoco había recibido baño alguno. Camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraban sus visitantes y con una sonrisa cínica adorno su rostro.

-"Es un honor"

Wickham hizo una profunda reverencia y luego miro directamente a cada uno de los hombres frente a él de forma burlona.

-"¡Vaya que sorpresa! El señor Darcy de Pemberley, el coronel Fitzwilliam segundo hijo del conde de Matlock y el señor Gardiner dueño de la mejor compañía de transporte marítimo en la ciudad, me han dicho; es un gran honor tener a todos ustedes reunidos en mi humilde morada"

Volvía a hacer una reverencia demasiado teatral y puso la mano sobre su corazón después de volverlos a mirar.

-"¡Un gran Honor!"

-¡BASTA DE HONORES, HOMBRE!

Ladró el señor Gardiner, desesperado por saber de su sobrina.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrina? –pregunto Gardiner.

-"¡Ah! Si su querida sobrina Lidia… ella está aquí, por supuesto… pero aún se encuentra en la cama, descansando en la planta de arriba… creo" –Sonrió maliciosamente Wickham, levantando una ceja y continuo –"Ella tuvo una noche… agitada..Sí, eso es, bastante cansada esta, diría yo"

-ERES UN HIJO DE…..

El señor Gardiner comenzó a decir haciendo movimientos como queriendo golpear al joven que tenía frente a él, pero Darcy lo detuvo colocando su mano con firmeza en su brazo, sabía de antemano que eso sucedería, y se lo había advertido a Gardiner, sabia además que era lo que quería Wickham y decidió intervenir.

-Tenemos que hablar de esta situación.

Fueron sus palabras directas, Wickham sonrió amablemente haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano para que se dirigieran a otra habitación, seguramente esta sería un tipo de sala de recibidor o algo parecido, a decir verdad Darcy no creía que esa casa tuviera algo adecuado para recibir visitas. El coronel y Darcy se dirigieron junto con Wickham a la habitación señalada mientras el señor Gardiner corrió escaleras arriba.

-Darcy amigo, Feliz Navidad por cierto, siento mucho que tuvieras que dejar a tu encantadora y muy animada esposa, estoy seguro que una mujer sola…

Wickham estaba burlándose de Darcy, pero este se le acerco bruscamente, le hervía la sangre del coraje y con los dientes apretados solo menciono

-Ni una palabra acerca de mi esposa.

Wickham sonrió ampliamente, seguía burlándose de él.

-Amigo, amigo, eso no será fácil, puesto que vamos a ser una familia ¿no?... yo simplemente no puedo dejar de esperar para ver a mi… futura hermana, es decir, la ex miss Lizzie Bennet, puedo imaginar, a juzgar por el desempeño de su hermana menor en los últimos días que eres un hombre afortunado, y siempre he pensado que Elizabeth sería la mejor de todas las Bennet… en todos los aspectos.

Instantáneamente, Darcy apretó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Wickham y lo empujo contra la pared, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-Ultima vez que lo digo, ni una sola palabra acerca de mi esposa… la próxima vez no voy a detenerme. Darcy murmuro con voz ronca, sobre la cara de su presa.

-Ni yo te detendré.

Se escuchó la voz del coronel tras de Wickham con calma desde su lugar junto a la ventana. Wickham ya no menciono nada al respecto, trataba de recuperar el aliento, Darcy lo libero de su amarre poco a poco alejándose de él hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, después de unos momentos de silencio, Darcy volvió a dirigirle la palabra, esta vez con la voz clara y controlada.

-Vas a casarte con Lydia mañana mismo, hemos adquirido una licencia especial, ya todo está preparado. Lydia pasara la noche en casa de sus tíos y te encontraras con ella por la mañana a las once en el templo de San Martin.

Darcy no miro ni una sola vez en dirección a Wickham mientras mencionaba los planes que había hecho, levanto la mirada solo cuando escucho los sonidos de alguien caminando por las escaleras rumbo a ellos.

Pronto apareció el señor Gardiner en la entrada con Lydia bajo el brazo, la cabeza de ella apoyada en el pecho de su tío, ella estaba escondiendo su rostro y solo una vez miro a los hombres que se encontraban en la sala reunidos, Darcy tomó las riendas del asunto de inmediato, la miro completa y no parecía haber recibido ningún golpe, pero se encontraba muy pálida, con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, parecía pequeña, frágil y muy asustada, estaba cubierta con una manta bajo la cual se miraba un camisón arrugado.

-Nos vamos.

El señor Gardiner se dirigió a Darcy intercambiando miradas, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida con su sobrina siguiendo sus pasos abrazada fuertemente a su tío. Darcy se acercó a la ventana para mirarlos salir, observo a Bingley ayudar a Lydia a subir al carruaje, Charles al parecer hablo brevemente con el señor Gardiner antes de que el hombre de más edad interviniera y finalmente saliera del carruaje.

-¿Qué pasa con la dote?

Se escuchó la voz de Wickham cortando así el silencio que se había formado dentro de esa habitación.

-¿Cuánto?

Fue lo único que Darcy contesto.

-Treinta mil libras, más el pago de todas mis deudas. –dijo Wickham rápidamente.

-¡Estas demente Wickham! –dijo el coronel Fitzwilliam con una risa breve pero desagradable. –solo recibirás un tercio de la misma, ni un centavo más, en cuanto a sus deudas, estas se liquidaran, la elección es suya, o toma lo que se le ofrece y se casa con la señorita Bennet o de lo contrario será remitido a la prisión de deudores.

-Puedo ir a la cárcel, no me importa. –hablo con indiferencia Wickham y añadió con firmeza mirando a los ojos a Darcy –Treinta mil libras.

-Yo te los pagare. Contesto

-¡DARCY!

Exclamo el coronel frunciendo el ceño a su primo. Darcy paso por alto la protesta de su primo y tomo su sombrero de copa, sus guantes y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

-Estarás en la iglesia, mañana a las once, trae los documentos de liquidación.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y al mismo tiempo despreciativo apareció en el rostro de Wickham.

-Ya lo ve Fitzwilliam, él va a pagar.

Camino en dirección a Darcy y hablo en voz baja.

-Él va a pagar porque él no sería capaz de soportar a encantadora esposa llorando, no soportaría ver sus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas por su pobre hermana, la pequeña Lydia viviendo en la vergüenza.

Darcy pasó de largo a Wickham, con el rostro congelado carente de cualquier expresión.

-Primo, vamos..

Los primos ya estaban en la puerta cuando Wickham caminaba tras ellos y grito casi con alegría.

-¡Cuando los asuntos se han resuelto a satisfacción de todos, lo más lógico es que se queden un rato y beber en memoria de los viejos tiempos, de hace años, cuando éramos niños y que todos juntos jugábamos en Pemberley.

El coronel Fitzwilliam volvió ligeramente la cabeza y lo miro de forma burlona.

-Sí que usted es ridículo Wickham, usted nunca será aceptado en Pemberley. Recuerde esto muy bien, solo eres hijo de un siervo, que nunca fue y nunca será uno de nosotros, usted no es nadie, acéptelo al fin.

Por una fracción de segundo, una expresión indescifrable cruzo el rostro de Wickham, pero después sonrió nuevamente y exclamo jovialmente.

-¡Qué vergüenza, vamos a ser hermanos después de todo, casi lo olvida señor Darcy!

Alzo la voz para que Darcy alcanzara a escucharlo puesto que él ya estaba en el pasillo.

-Mis felicitaciones por el nacimiento de su primer hijo, que será un obstáculo entre su mujercita y usted, ya que no perdió el tiempo para asegurarse de obtener un bebe, pero no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Los ojos fríos de coronel se estrecharon y murmuro.

-Wickham, usted está caminando en un terreno inestable.

Sin embargo, Wickham aparentemente ignoro la advertencia y continuo hablando fuertemente, notando que Darcy se detenía, y aunque él se encontraba de espaldas a los otros hombres, se dio perfecta cuenta que tenía toda la atención de Darcy porque éste apretaba con fuerza su sombrero con una mano mientras con la otra abría y cerraba el puño con desesperación.

-Estoy tan contento que vayamos prontamente a ser de la familia. Seremos hermanos como lo fuimos en el pasado. –Wickham se acercaba lentamente a Darcy. –Compartiremos las cosas comunes, ya sabes; supongo que tu dulce hermana y tu queridísima esposa viven juntas, estoy seguro que nunca se han confesado lo cerca que estuvimos juntos en el pasado, nosotros tenemos nuestros secretos… ya sabes. Estoy anticipando que seremos felices al cultivar nuevamente nuestra muy especial amistad, además, todo quedara en familia.

Wickham terminaba de mencionar lo anterior cuando recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y algunas patadas furiosas, cuando ya estaba tendido en el suelo Darcy ladro.

-TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS NI UNA SOLA PALABRA DE MI ESPOSA..

Darcy decía con furia mientras continuaba pateándolo con fiereza, se agacho, lo tomo de su maltrecha camisa llena de sangre y termino diciéndole

-No te voy a pagar nada, nos reuniremos mañana en la madrugada para un duelo. Tendrás que pagar por todo lo que has hecho, esto debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, no vale la pena que mi esposa y sus hermanas derramen lágrimas y sufran por un desgraciado.

Wickham se puso de rodillas tratando de levantarse.

-No seas estúpido Darcy, siempre he salido mejor librado que tu ante los golpes, y se disparar mejor que tú, no creo que quieras dejar a tu hijo huérfano, aun antes de nacer.

Termino de levantarse y limpio la sangre que emanaba de su boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Pero quien sabe… no sería mala idea después de todo. Elizabeth seria al final una hermosa viuda seguramente, yo tomaría el buen camino de cuidar de ella y su bebe como un cariñoso cuñado.

-mañana al amanecer en Chalk Farm.

Escupió Darcy finalmente saliendo de la casa, tras él, el coronel Fitzwilliam tratando de alcanzarlo, ya cuando estaban fuera de la casa trato de calmar a Darcy.

-¡Darcy no lo hagas! –exclamo su primo tomando del brazo al otro hombre

-¡¿no has oído? ¡Se permitió ofender a Georgiana y a Elizabeth de esa manera! Gritaba ofuscado Darcy.

-NO! No escuche, pero está bien, es un tirador mejor que tu pero yo puedo derrotarlo, tengo experiencia en la batalla y tú solo has tirado por deporte, déjame tomar tu lugar. Por favor, deja que yo lo haga.

-el coronel esta en lo correcto Darcy. Comento Bingley mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo.

-Déjame tomar tu lugar. –Volvió a solicitar el coronel, mirándolo fijamente a la cara termino –Voy a acabar con él con mucho gusto.

-Voy a hacerlo yo mismo. –Darcy lo dijo aun con los dientes apretados, los ojos fijos en el suelo aun sumamente alterado.

Fitzwilliam le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Darcy, era necesario que pensara bien con la cabeza.

-Darcy, toma en cuenta a tu esposa, está embarazada ten en cuenta esto, ella te necesita vivo, imagínate lo que pasaría con ella si te ocurriera algo.

-Yo puedo proteger a mi familia. –exclamo con furia Darcy y se metió el carruaje cortando así toda conversación.

Estaba en Pemberley, era verano y hacía calor, todo parecía ser de alguna manera más grande de lo que el recordaba, la casa solariega, el estanque. Todo olía muy bien, había grandes mariposas de colores volando por todas partes y las abejas zumbaban a su alrededor. Estaba persiguiendo a las mariposas cuando se detuvo delante de una dama con un hermoso vestido de flores, entonces se dio cuenta que no era su propio yo, que era un niño otra vez. El levanto la cabeza y vio a su madre, aún era joven y tan hermosa, inclinada sobre él, sonriéndole y acariciándole su cabellera, se parecía tanto a Georgiana, a continuación se sintió que era levantado por detrás, sintió que giraba en el aire un par de veces y el estar levantado del suelo por unos fuertes brazos… era su padre. ¿Estás bien hijo? Oyó la voz profunda de su padre.. Quiso responder, pero luego cambio el paisaje. Él era… ¿dónde estaba?.. Sí… recordaba Oxford!... entro en la posada y quería que alguien, algún borracho común estaba tratando de golpearlo con una silla, este la arrojo junto con un hombre al otro lado de la habitación, miro a un joven rubio y flaco, se sujetaba con fuerza a la espalda de otro hombre mientras que otro lo golpeaba en el estómago.. Era Bingley!. El reacciono y le tiro un puñetazo al hombre que termino en el piso jalando a Bingley y sacándolo al exterior… allí el joven Charles escupía sangre y le decía lo agradecido que estaba por su ayuda, presentándose por su nombre… Charles Bingley. Era estudiante de primer año…Charles… no te muevas.. Donde estoy… la sala de música.. Pemberley…Georgiana… mi linda hermana estaba al piano que recién le había comprado tocando una linda melodía para mí. Cierro los ojos para escuchar la linda melodía. O por dios… la visión ha cambiado nuevamente.. Aun se encontraba en Pemberley estaba seguro, él estaba en su dormitorio, desnudo sobre la cama recostado sobre su espalda, Elizabeth sentada a horcajadas jadeando en voz baja mientras le hacia el amor a él. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con las manos junto a sus piernas apoyándose, con su pelo muy largo esparcido en torno a ella de tal manera que cubrían sus pezones duros. Ella gimió con dureza, lo abrazo y exclamo cuando sintió que llegaba a la cima un "Te amo William" … pensó que debería ser un sueño, porque se había cortado el pelo justo antes de la boda. Tal vez era su futuro, ¿Cuándo su cabello había vuelto a crecer?.. Solo eran visiones, nada más. El creyó percibir algunas personas a su lado. Georgiana, Richard, Jane, Bingley.

Bingley…¿lo estaba afeitando?.. ¿Y Elizabeth?.. Había una Elizabeth estaba seguro, podía oler su aroma, la sentía acostada junto a él, sentía su calor y sus dedos acariciando su rostro. En otra ocasión era de noche y la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo había una vela en la mesilla de noche y estaba prendida la chimenea. Ella, Elizabeth se encontraba junto a él, y su mano se posó sobre un duro bulto caliente al tacto. Ella hablaba en voz baja … ¿puedes sentirlo? … se está moviendo… te reconoce.. Es tu hijo William, abre tus ojos mi amor, por favor abre tus ojos.. Después sintió sus labios suaves calientes sobre su frente y pronto la mejilla húmeda a un lado… "hay que despertar William, te necesitamos"… lo siguiente que vi fue a Georgiana acercándose a él.

-"¡Elizabeth, el me está mirando!... ¡Elizabeth, está despierto! .exclamo Georgiana ahuecando su mejilla.

Darcy se acordó de su sueño tratando de separar la realidad del mismo, no sabía de manera exacta cuando había despertado o si todavía estaba soñando. El medico se encontraba a su lado todo el tiempo, Georgiana lo seguía mirando junto con Elizabeth, se veía diferente, su figura había cambiado, su vientre seguía redondeado pero ella caminaba más lentamente y se frotaba la espalda de vez en cuando al levantarse de la silla.

Un día, cuando se despertó, se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener los ojos abiertos por más de unos pocos momentos, Elizabeth se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente él enfrascada en su lectura mientras que Georgiana estudiaba algunas partituras sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, intento hablar, pero sentía su garganta seca y apretada y solo un ligero sonido ronco salió de su boca.

Tuvieron que escuchar, porque las dos corrieron en ese momento a su lado, Elizabeth tomo una taza de agua y se la acerco a la boca y Georgiana apoyo la cabeza de él para que pudiera beber.

-Tu estas bien hermano.

Georgiana le sonrió, con cuidado de poner su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-El medio ha dicho que tu vida ya no corre peligro.

El la miro fijamente, no entendía bien lo que le decía…

-…mi vida…

Georgiana le acaricio la mejilla y le explico.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, más tarde… la neumonía, estuviste inconsciente por seis semanas.

Darcy comenzaba a recordar.. Abrió muchos los ojos..Susurro..

-…¿Wickham?...

Georgiana le puso su mano para tranquilizarlo sobre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo con mucho cariño.

-El está muerto. Murió una semana después del duelo, perdió mucha sangre, el medico dijo que más que tú, pero antes de eso, Richard le hizo casarse con Lydia.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado y miro a Elizabeth paseando con el niño de un lado a otro abrazando su vientre abultado.

-¿Seis semanas?

-Sí, hoy es el décimo noveno del mes de febrero. –dijo Georgiana.

-Vi a Bingley. –Darcy aclaro.

-El señor Bingley y Jane se casaron hace una semana, pero ellos nos visitan todos los días.

Georgiana se levantó de su lugar junto a él y se acercó a la mesita de noche. Darcy volvió la cabeza lentamente de nuevo y miro fijamente a Elizabeth, ella estaba sentada con firmeza en el borde de la cama, poco a poco tuvo el mas mínimo detalle de su manera encantadora. Sus ojos se descansaron sobre su vientre abultado.

-¿Estas bien? … el niño ha crecido.

-sí, así es. Estoy en el séptimo mes ahora.

Su voz sonaba un tanto diferente cuando le hablaba, trato de levantar la mano para tocarla pero estaba demasiado débil y ella se sentó demasiado lejos de el para alcanzarla. Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

Fue su escueta respuesta la que no le gustaba y aun más cuando ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Él bebe está bien?

Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento, con los labios fuertemente apretados, antes bien, comenzó a hablar con enojo.

-¿No pensaste en mi o en el niño cuando corriste el riesgo de perder la vida a manos de George Wickham? –Ella se paró bruscamente de la cama-

-Elizabeth… tuve que… el ofendió a Georgiana y a ti….

-¡Y que! – se acercó a él, y se inclinó para estar cerca de su rostro. -¡Ya no importa! ¡Nos preocupamos por ti!

-Era mi deber…. Mi responsabilidad…. –trataba de hacer entender a su esposa porque lo hizo.

-¡¿De que estas hablando? Tu deber es para conmigo, para Georgiana… para el niño que llevo en mi vientre. –Ella lloraba por todo el dolor contenido. –Y solo por tu estúpido orgullo.. Casi hiciste huérfano a tu hijo antes de que naciera! –agrego con la voz completamente quebrada por el llanto y salió de la habitación.

Darcy quiso levantarse para correr tras ella pero Georgiana lo detuvo y lo empujaba para que nuevamente se recostara sobre las almohadas.

-Ella te perdonara hermano, Lizzie te quiere mucho, lo sabes. Apenas si ha dejado de estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, solamente está enojada porque ella estuvo muy preocupada por ti, igual que todos nosotros.

Continuara….

bueno, de antemano quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que le dedicaron un pedacito de su tiempo a este trabajo, el próximo capitulo es el último de esta historia que me dieron la oportunidad de poderla compartir con ustedes, desgraciadamente la historia en ingles ya no está publicada en ningún grupo, la autora la ha editado y publicado en un libro y ya está a la venta, lo pueden encontrar en la página Meryton (punto)com ahí les dan instrucciones por si lo quieren adquirir, su título original es "The only way" escrito por "Ola Wagner"

Gracias por aguantarme porque sé que no publicaba seguido pero es difícil lidiar con marido, hijos, trabajo y escuela y diversión.


	21. Chapter 21

A finales del mes de abril Elizabeth Darcy después de un trabajo de parto relativamente fácil dio a luz a un niño fuerte y saludable. Fue nombrado Thomas como su abuelo materno, ya que tomando en cuenta la opinión de la señora Bennet, su nieto se parecía físicamente a su difunto esposo.

El resto de la familia no estaba muy convencida de ello, con justa razón, todos pensaban que a la edad de 3 días de nacido las características del niño aún no se habían establecido completamente, pero aun así, cuando su abuela lo miro por primera vez estuvo totalmente convencida de ello; a su vez, todos convinieron que el niño tenía parecido tanto al padre como a la madre, sus ojos grandes y oscuros como su madre, el cabello negro y espeso como su padre al nacer, sin embargo, al paso de los años, la primera impresión que tuvo la señora Bennet de su nieto demostró que ella estaba en lo correcto.

Thomas Darcy, heredo sin embargo el carácter tranquilo de su padre, o mejor dicho, reservado; rasgos que con certeza le permitirían obtener una gran dosis de paciencia cuando se trataba de las cuatro jóvenes que tendría como hermanas; alguna vez fue comparado con la imagen de su abuelo, el señor Bennet por la gente que llego a conocerle y estimarle en persona.

Con los años, todas las hermanas Bennet se casaron y todos ellos trasladaron su residencia al extremo izquierdo de Hertfordshire; el sr. Y la Sra. Bingley se trasladaron directamente a Derbyshire en el segundo año de matrimonio para alegría de los Darcy, ya que el propio Darcy fue quien ayudo a encontrar una excelente propiedad para sus parientes.

Catalina Bennet se casó con el sr. Wakefield, amigo y compañero de universidad de sus cuñados Bingley y Darcy a quien conoció durante una de sus estancias en Pemberley pasando la mayor parte del año en su finca en Yorkshire.

Mary Bennet se casó con el Sr. Ashton, quien fuera el clericó en Kympton, la casa parroquial que había sido diseñada para George Wickham. Ella encontró que la vida de esposa de un párroco le sentaba muy bien y el rumor de que se decían los mejores sermones en la comarca escritos por la esposa de un párroco era una alegría para ella.

De esta manera, las cuatro hermanas vivían relativamente cerca, a un día de viaje entre unas y otras.

En cuanto a Lydia, la menor de las Bennet, luego de las experiencias pasadas con su fuga y a pesar de todo el dolor que causo con esta decisión a toda su familia, había sufrido un cambio revolucionado en su personalidad, caso contrario a lo que se esperaba de ella, paso a ser una muchacha rebelde, poco centrada y muy egoísta. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que les confeso a todas sus hermanas y a su madre que su difundo esposo era un borracho y era un bruto con ella, su visión del mundo en general no se alteró mucho. A la edad de diecinueve años, fue presentada a un almirante retirado, quien logró reunir una gran fortuna sirviendo por más de treinta años en el mar, el hombre prontamente se convenció de que estaba enamorado de la joven viuda y la desposo solo tres meses después del primer encuentro, a pesar del hecho de que la señora viuda de Wickham era exactamente de la edad de su nieta mayor.

El almirante falleció a los pocos años, dejando toda su fortuna a su querida Lydia, pero al mismo tiempo, desheredo a sus propios hijos; Lydia cual egoísta, se negó a compartir, en su opinión, la fortuna heredada a pesar de que los hijos lo discutieron con ella, no lograron nada y todo el asunto terminó en los tribunales provocando un gran escándalo en los círculos elegantes de Londres.

Al final, cuando Lydia cumplió la edad de treinta y cuatro años, volvió a contraer matrimonio por tercera vez, en esta ocasión su cónyuge era un joven muy guapo, mucho más joven que ella y además, un actor sin trabajo, por lo tanto, sus hermanas mayores decidieron, por la tranquilidad de sus propias familias y la felicidad de sus matrimonios respetables romper casi por completo toda relación con su hermana menor.

La señora Bennet se trasladó al norte para ver más a sus hijas y cuidar de sus nietos, de los cuales tenía doce al llegar a la edad madura de cincuenta y cinco años. El señor Darcy construyo para su suegra una casa de campo agradable a las afueras del parque que rodeaba Pemberley, quien la decoro de acuerdo a su propio gusto.

Sus nietos corrían hacia ella todos los días después de sus estudios desde que ella decidió irse a vivir a Pemberley, donde ellos sabían que podían salirse de las reglas impuestas en casa.

La señora Bennet, no queriendo favorecer solo a los hijos de su querida Elizabeth, procuraba visitar muy a menudo y en ocasiones visitas prolongadas a su hija Jane quien residía solo a treinta millas de Pemberley, y así además, también pasaba a visitar a Kitty y a Mary, en estos casos Darcy, siempre la apoyaba con sus visitas ofreciéndole su coche más elegante y confortable para sus viajes.

Darcy le decía a Elizabeth que la señora Bennet no debía privar a sus otros nietos de su excelente orientación y debería verlos tan a menudo como ella quisiera.

En una de sus tantas visitas a Hertfordshire, la señora Bennet trato de persuadir a Elizabeth de no trasladar la biblioteca de su padre desde Purvis Lodge hasta Pemberley, que eso sería una locura. Ella incluso llamo al sentido común de Darcy para que hablara con su mujer, pero en cambio, Darcy acepto de buena gana el cumplir el dese de su esposa, pues el sabia el valor sentimental que tenían para ella los libros de su padre.

En tal caso, gente de trabajo de Pemberley fueron enviados a Purvis Lodge para recoger todos los volúmenes existentes y transportarlos sanos y salvos hasta Derbyshire.

Junto con los libros, fue transportado el gabinete de su padre, que había estado cerrado desde los días en que el señor Bennet era aún dueño de Longbourn. Al buscar acomodo para esta pieza en la casa, accidentalmente se cayó de la escalera y se abrió, por fin Elizabeth pudo ver el interior del gabinete que en alguna época la tuvo tan intrigada cuando aún era la señorita Bennet y el cual su contenido sorprendió a toda la familia.

Dentro de éste, había joyería antigua, acciones de gran valor, además de que el señor Bennet o más bien dicho el baron Wharton, había dejado en su interior su última voluntad.

Al parecer, el señor Bennet heredo el título de barón por parte de su madre, cuando su único hermano murió sin tener hijos. Descubrieron que no era una broma, sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que estuvieron a poco más de ser ricos y obtener un título nobiliario que se podía heredar entre sus hijas.

La única persona que no critico al difunto señor Bennet por sus acciones fue el señor Darcy, ¿Cómo sucedieron las cosas? El gabinete fue abierto en el año de 1820, es decir, cuando su amada Lizzie estaba ya por gestar su tercer hijo, si en su momento, se hubiera descubierto este suceso la situación no hubiera sido tan ventajosa para el en caso de que hubieran encontrado la tan deseada llave en aquella tarde cuando estuvieron sentados en la biblioteca de Purvis Lodge tratando de abrir dicho gabinete, precisamente cuando se trasladaron los libros de Longbourn hasta Purvis Lodge después de su muerte.

De acuerdo con los documentos que se encontraron, la regla especial en este título en particular que paso a manos del señor Bennet, afirma que el título de barón de Wharton podría ser heredado a través de la línea femenina, que a su vez era una cosa rara, pero no imposible. En los casos en que no hubiera descendientes masculinos en vida del barón, incluyendo primos y sus herederos, que en este caso en particular así era, el titulo pasaría a manos de la hija mayor del barón.

En este caso, Lady Elizabeth Bennet madre del difundo sr. Bennet era el único familiar vivo del barón de Wharton, en consecuencia, heredo el titulo por parte de su madre. Por lo tanto su última voluntad según el testamento que se encontró, menciona que deja toda su fortuna equivalente a unas cien mil libras colocadas en el banco de Londres a su familia, siendo está dividida entre su esposa e hijas.

Cada una de sus hijas recibiría quince mil libras y su esposa veinte mil para su uso exclusivo. Su cuñada, la señora Gardiner, por su amabilidad otorgada hacia sus dos hijas mayores recibiría cinco mil libras y a su marido, el señor Gardiner los documentos por los derechos de portación equivalentes a veinte mil libras; el título, junto con la finca de la familia que se ubicaba en Hampshire y la casa de que en ese momento se encontraba en ruina por no tener la cantidad suficiente para poder repararla pasaría a manos del hijo mayor de la hija mayor del actual barón, es decir, el señor Thomas Bennet.

La señora Bingley, es decir Jane fue interrogada con respecto a estos documentos, ya que nadie tenía conocimiento de estos, y admitió que su padre, justo antes de morir había dicho algo al respecto, pidió que se buscaran algunos papeles y dinero en la biblioteca, pero ella pensó que solo se refería a las cien libras que había encontrado en el cajón de su escritorio.

La señorita Caroline Bingley, que en el transcurso de los años, estando seriamente desilusionada por la actitud de su hermano al haber obtenido un matrimonio inferior a su estatus social, corto toda relación con la familia, nunca visito su nueva casa en Derbyshire ni una sola vez, tal vez, contribuyó a su decisión el no aventurarse nuevamente hacia el norte el hecho de que había sido, en términos bastante claros, el que nunca volvería a ser admitida en Pemberley ya que su presencia tuvo un efecto muy malo en los nervios de la pobre señora Darcy.

Podemos imaginar su sorpresa cuando un día, cuando su cuñado dejo abandonado el periódico, se encontró con una noticia sensacional:

"El nuevo Lord Wharton, de la que anteriormente se consideraba que su familia había fallecido, se encuentra ahora en manos de la persona que cuenta con cinco años de edad, el Sr. James Bingley de Derbyshire, que heredo el título después de su abuelo por línea de su madre"

FIN

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo, en ocasiones las presiones no me dejaban continuar, pero aun así aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo. Quiero agradecer también a "Ola Wagner" por permitirme traducir y poder compartir esta historia a todas las personas en este bello idioma que es el español. Para mí fue muy gratificante poder hacerlo.


End file.
